A Troubled Soul
by Idiocy01
Summary: What if at the Well of Souls something else came through the the portal with the Dark Master? A human to be exact, one who is given powers he does not want and is sent to a world he never wished to be in. Now he is being pursued by the Dark Master for the power he holds. But can the Dark Master control him if he can't even control himself? First fic yippe do da.
1. The Arrival (Rewritten)

**A/N: Welp here is my first fic constructive criticism is welcome.**

Chapter 1 (Rewritten)

Ugh how should I start this, um...

Once upon a time?

No, too cliché…

There once was a boy- Nah to giddy…

Okay, I think I've got this…

I was walking on the side of the road in just minding my own business and enjoying the view of the forested area around me. It was a bit nippy that day so I had brought along my black hoodless sweatshirt along with a pair of dark blue jeans. But other than the cold it was a nice day to take a stroll by my lonesome.

You see I like to be alone, with my aunt and uncle fighting all the time I never really liked being in the house. Now you might be asking yourself "what happened to his mom and dad" well that is an entirely different story that I'd rather not talk about at the moment.

They weren't abusive or mean, my mother quite the opposite really. My dad on the other hand didn't really praise me let's put it at that.

Anyway I'm guessing by the title of this story you want to know about my time in the Dragon Realms. Yes I can break the forth wall, it's pretty easy once you learn how.

But I'm getting off topic, let me start with an introduction.

My name is Seth, I am about 5 foot 10, and I have dark brown hair with green eyes. Now I've started the story at the time where I first entered the realms and I happened to be 18 when it occurred.

Now the reason I was walking down the road is because I was going to my "special place" (no not that type of special you pervert) this place is a cave that I found a little while ago.

It's in a forest about a mile or two away from my house and I go there because it's one of the few ways that helps me get over my "incident" involving my parents.

I happened to find it one day when I was venturing out into the woods and it's actually a pretty neat place. Sure the first part of the cave is as bland and boring as can be but its what's at the end of it that makes it special.

At the very end of this cave there happens to be a large purple crystal growing out of the ground. I have no damn clue how no one has found it yet; I mean for god's sake it the thing _glows._ But I shouldn't be complaining, least I'm the only one who knows its there, I think…

But anyways I'm assuming you want know why I go there right?

Well… I talk to the crystal...

Don't you judge me, I already know I'm somewhat insane but you go through my "incident" and not go a little mental, then we'll talk.

But just to put your fears at rest... that crystal isn't the only thing I talk to.

I have one good friend I go to whenever I want to chat.

His name is Dean and he was one of the kids at my new school when I moved in with my aunt and uncle. He was the first kid a literally bumped into at the new school, but I was really anti-social so I shoved him off and was pretty much a complete ass to him.

But surprisingly he took it very well, he had pretty good intentions and just asked if I wanted to be friends with him.

I of course declined his offer but that didn't stop him.

He started to try and get to know me by first off "invading" my lunch table. I naturally was an ass and tried to stay away from him but he kept on persisting that try and warm up to him.

I have no damn clue why he did all of this but oddly enough his good gestures started to make me feel a bit better.

Then, about a month after I met him I snapped a bit, and he happened to be there when I did.

It resulted in me lashing out at him both with words and with fists. But with him being a jock and me being somewhat scrawny I barley did any damage to him and, to my embarrassment, I ended up breaking down in tears while he comforted me.

I don't really know why he did all of that stuff, but he was kind of like a brother to me and we ended up become good friends after all that.

But anyways… back to the matter at hand.

So there I was walking into the forest, following the markers that I put on the trees that lead me to the cave.

I then managed to reach the cave and walked inside, squinting a bit as the darkness made it difficult to see. But I managed to spot the purple glow that the crystal was giving off and I carefully walked towards it.

Once I reached the crystal I sat down next to it, getting comfortable.

It was a decent sized crystal, about half my size and it also had two smaller crystals growing around it.

I smiled at the crystal and said.

"Hi Danny how are you?" I asked.

Yes… I named it Danny.

There was only silence into cave for a bit, until I said.

"That's good" I "replied". "I had an okay day at school today, it's been nice ever since Dean started keeping the assholes off of me."

Then there was more silence…

"Yeah I know right?" I said. "The good news is that I got another A on my test today."

And more silence…

"Thanks that means a lot…" I said as I smiled at the crystal "You flatter me too much Danny."

I think you get the idea…

**Meanwhile in another dimension...**

"Spyro stop!" Cynder said out of desperation.

Spyro glared over at Sparx and Cynder.

"Whoa calm down man it's me." Sparx said hastily.

Spyro then gained a face of recognition.

"I-I can't..." He replied weakly, realizing what he was doing.

Spyro was in the suspended in the air as a beam light shined around him within the Well of Souls. He couldn't control the darkness inside of him and the whole place was collapsing due to his power.

Cynder leaped to get Spyro out of the beam but was blocked by some type of force field. She stumbled backwards and landed next to Sparx.

"What happened?!" Sparx asked.

Cynder shakily got to her feet and shook her head.

"I don't know, there is some type of shield around Spyro, I need to break it so I can get him out of there." She replied.

She then covered herself in shadows and charged at the shield. She had enough force to successfully break through it and she tackled Spyro out of the beam.

**Back with Seth.**

At that point, after all of those damn months of talking to a crystal day after day... I started to realize how idiotic this was.

I placed my hand on my head. "Ugh… what am I doing with my life?" I thought aloud. "I'm just sitting here talking to a damn crystal that will never reply?"

I then sighed a bit. 'God I'm a moron…' I thought.

I then got up and half-heartedly kicked the crystal "Stupid piece of shit…" I mumbled and started to walk away.

But then, I realized that the purple glow on the walls around me started to become more intense.

'Huh?' I thought as I turned around to look the crystal. The crystal was starting to get brighter and brighter making me a bit curious.

'The hell?' I thought as I walked over to it in order to get a better look.

I kneeled down and inspected the crystal, squinting my eyes a bit as it started to get somewhat bright.

Suddenly, part of the crystal exploded, sending shards of it everywhere. I stumbled back shielding my eyes with my hand as some of the shard hit me.

"AH!" I shouted, panicking a bit. "I'm sorry Danny I didn't mean it!"

I then heard a large snapping sound and I unshielded my eyes to see that the crystal now had a large crack down the middle of it.

Another part of the crystal exploded, sending more shards in my direction. I quickly shielded my eyes and crouched down a bit.

"I TAKE IT BACK DANNY YOU'RE NOT A PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted, not wanting crystal shards lodged in my skull.

The crystal then shinned a blinding light and the rest of it exploded. The force of the explosion knocked me flat on my ass.

'Aw dammit…' I thought as I rubbed my back.

I then felt wind against my back, which confused me since I was inside of a cave. I then opened my eyes and my jaw dropped.

There was some sort of vortex in front of me that was seemingly creating the wind in the cave. The outside of it was giving off a purple glow while the inner part was a darker purple and it was pulsating, showing a tunnel like shape within it.

'What the-' I began to think, but my thoughts were interrupted when I was thrust forward. I flailed out my arms in an attempt to grab something but it was too late and I was pulled into the vortex.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" I screamed right before I blacked out.

**Now to Cynder**

"Spyro..." Sparx trailed off.

Spyro gave Sparx a sad look and said. "What have I done?"

Cynder gave Spyro a sympathetic look.

"It's okay Spyro, you're with friends." Cynder said in a comforting tone.

There was a loud "CRACK" and Cynder's head snapped over to the portal produced by the Well of Souls.

A figure was then thrown from the portal and landed a few feet away from her.

"What is THAT?!" Sparx shouted.

Cynder thought it was the Dark Master for a second but then she realized the shape was wrong.

She then cautiously walked up to it for a better look.

Once she reached it she raised an eyebrow at its appearance.

It almost looked like an ape but the only fur it had was some dark brown fur on the top of its head.

It was also wearing some type of robes like the cheetahs wear but it didn't like any robes she had previously seen. The top robe was black and the bottom dark blue, it also had some things on its feet that were also black or that could've just been its feet for all she knew.

"I'm not sure..." She replied, still looking it over. "It looks like a furless ape."

"An ape? Kill it kill it!" Sparx shouted out of distress.

Cynder just shook her head. 'He's such a hatchling…'

"Wait, I want to know what it is." Cynder stated as she continued to inspect the creature.

'It's so strange..." She thought. 'What is it?'

The creature then groaned and started to rise to its feet.

"Anyone get the number on that bus?" It spoke as it shakily stood up on two legs.

'What's a bus?' Cynder thought she backed up a bit out of caution.

The creature then slowly opened up its green eyes. It then took one look at Cynder, and its eyes widened.

"What the hell!?" It shouted as it stumbled backwards.

Cynder was just about question the creature but the cave began to rumble and boulders fell in front of her. She jumped back in a fright, and looked up at the ceiling to see that the whole cave was beginning to collapse.

"Get close to me NOW!" Spyro shouted at Cynder.

Cynder was about to run to Spyro, but she looked back at the strange creature. She saw that the creature's head was darting back and forth, presumedly panicking due to the massive rocks falling from the ceiling.

"But what about-" Cynder was cut off when another crack emitted from the portal and a purple bolt was shot out from the portal towards the creature.

The bolt then connect with the creature and it was then frozen solid inside of a dark purple crystal.

"Cynder NOW!" Spyro ordered.

Cynder took one last look at the ape before she ran over to Spyro.

Spyro then began to glow and everything went black.

**A/N: There is my first chapter if there is some grammatical errors I missed (Probably a lot) feel free to correct me I will try to improve next time and I hope to update soon until then Idiocy01 out.**

**(Edit: Oh look at this… a year and a half of this thing being out and I finally decided to edit the first chapter. Reason for it? Come on, we all know how terrible it was… I had to edit the damn thing.**

**And to those of you who are new to the fic note that the second chapter isn't edited and it's terribly written… sorry, this was the first fic I ever wrote so…)**


	2. Awakening

**A/N: This chapter is a more serious chapter with gore just to warn you but I'm still going to have some fun with it.**

HA straight flush read um and weep bitches. Oh hello again readers nice to see you. I'm just kicking ass in poker right now but I know you're here for more of the story so let's get that out…

Ah HA here it is.

So there I was falling to my death… oh crap wrong chapter sorry let's see here blah blah blah traveling to The Dragon City yadda yadda yadda running from the golem, oh that was fun dada dada da Okay I found it *clears throat*

Chapter 2

Hunter was waiting in the shadows. He was currently in The Well of Souls where Spyro and Cynder were frozen in their crystal prison. Something big was going to happen today at least that's what he heard. Then there was noise from entrance of the cave and grublins started entering the cave Hunter got behind a boulder and watched their movements. The grublins stopped where Spyro and Cynder were, the big one raised his club, and smashed it down on the crystal. The crystal started glowing and the light was increasing rapidly. The grublins shielded their eyes and the crystal broke.

When the light faded Hunter could see that Spyro and Cynder were both lying on the ground unconscious. The grublins picked them up and put some type of enchanted necklace that was shaped like a snake on them. They then carried them out of the cave, when Hunter was sure they were gone he went over to where the crystal broke. He then spotted a golden glow and went to check it out. He found the dragonfly Spyro was acquainted with, Sparx.

"Oh what happened?" Sparx said as he looked up. He then saw Hunter "MONST-" He was cut off from screaming by a paw on his mouth.

"Do not worry young Sparx I am not here to harm you I am here to aid you, your friends have been taken by grublins and I am here to help." Hunter said in a reassuring tone.

"Oh yah how can I trust you." Sparx said skeptically.

"You don't have a choice." Hunter replied.

Sparx sighed he really didn't have a choice did he? "Alright but I've got my eye on you" he then flew out of Hunters paw "let's go get my friends back."

Hunter nodded and started walking to the entrance of the cave but then he heard movement again. He quickly grabbed Sparx and shot over to his former hiding spot.

"Hey what gives!?" Sparx shot at him.

"Quiet the grublins are back." Hunter said in a hasty tone. Sparx just glared at him and kept quiet.

The grublins entered the cave again and started speaking in a language Hunter could not understand. 'What are the back here for, are they looking for Sparx maybe?' Hunter thought. But he was soon proven wrong when they brought in a barrel filled with explosives they put it next to a wall that seemed to have a purple glow to it and lit the fuse. The barrel exploded a few minutes later revealing a blackish purple crystal formation. 'Ah, so there here for more black crystals.' Hunter thought. But again he was proven wrong when the big grublin raised his club and smashed it down on the crystals.

But the crystal shattered immediately and black smoke erupted from it covering the big grublin in darkness. Hunter then heard screams from the smoke the slowly faded away. The other two grublins that were with him were scared stiff when the top half of the big grublin landed right in front of them. The corpse looked long decayed and there was a hole in the side its skull.

The other grublins then bolted for the entrance screaming but then a figure appeared out of black smoke that was suddenly in front of them. The grublins fell on their backs and shakily pointed their spears at the creature. Hunter could not see the creature from here and looked over at Sparx to see if he was okay.

Sparx had a terrified look on his face his eyes were wide and his hands over his mouth as if he were going vomit. Hunter then looked back over at the creature.

The creature had both its "claws" (that's the only way he could describe them) around the grublins and two sharp looking tentacles rose from its back (I know what you're thinking, you dirty guy you. But no.) The tentacles then shot over to the grublins piercing their skulls and it looked like he was sucking their brains out.

Hunter nearly jumped when the creature spoke in an echoing tone "**Yes give me your knowledge." **As the creature was draining them their bodies seemed to rapidly decay and then the creature dropped the two grublins harshly to the ground.

YOU GOT A ROYAL FLUSH YOU LITTLE BASTARD! Oh um…. hee hee sorry back to the story.

Hunter then heard a vomiting noise and looked over at Sparx. He was vomiting on the cave floor. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who heard it.

The creature slowly looked over towards Hunter and Sparx and Hunter would never forget its face. Its face was hairless and its skin was gray, it had a smile only a maniac would wear and its eyes, oh lord its eyes. Its pupils were pure white with white vein shapes branching off from it and everything else around it, pitch black. Around its head was a hood that was made of what could only be described as shadows.

When the creature spotted Hunter its eyes got wider and also his smile. It started walking towards Hunter slowly. Hunter was frozen with fear as it got closer and closer, Sparx must have been too because he never heard him fly away.

But just as the creature was a mere two feet away the creature's eyes changed the pupils turned black, it gained a green iris, the outside of it turned white, the creatures skin turned from grey to tanish, and its smile faded. Then the creature's eyes rolled to the back of its head and it fell over its hood disappearing revealing dark brown fur on its head.

Hunter was speechless he felt like his life was flashing before his eyed a second ago now he just felt shocked. He looked over a Sparx who also wore a face of shock.

"Wha-what just happened?" Sparx asked breaking the silence.

"I do not know for sure but it appears whatever power that thing holds has worn out for the time being." Hunter replied.

An "Nnnnngghhh" sound came from the creature as it slowly began to pick itself up.

"Its waking up kill it kill it!" Sparx shouted.

"Wait I wish to interrogate it." Hunter wanted to know just what this thing was and how it got such power.

"Fine but don't blame me in the afterlife." Sparx replied as he went back behind the rock.

Hunter stepped out from behind the rock and loaded his bow as the thing rose two its feet.

'Let's see just what this thing is'

**POV switch to Seth**

I slowly began to regain consciousness and heard someone scream something and somebody else talking. When I rose to my feet I felt light headed and my eyelids felt heavy. 'Ugh, did someone drop bricks on me or something?' I thought as I opened my eyes. The sight that I was met with wasn't pleasant; there was a furry in front of me pointing an arrow in my face. A least I thought it was a furry then I realized it was too well detailed to be a one.

It then spoke saying "Do you work for Malefor?"

I replied with "Malewho?"

Then I saw Sparx fly out from behind a rock and say "You know big scary dragon who wants to rule the world." 'Wait a minute Sparx!? That wasn't just some crazy dream!? So that means… no now's not the time for grieving.' Yes I knew about Sparx that's because I played the first two games of The Legend of Spyro series but I didn't play the last one of course that would have just been too easy.

"Oh that guy…." I replied

"Do you work for him?" The furry asked again.

"Uh no." I told him.

"Really because all apes work for Malefor and you look suspiciously like one." The cat replied.

"Well my race did evolve from apes." I said without thinking. But I realized too late.

"That's all I needed to hear." The cat said in a grave tone.

"Wai-" I tried to say but it was too late. He fired the arrow at me and something…. strange happened. As if it was instinct my hand snapped up and caught the arrow a mere inch away from my face. I looked at the arrow with my mouth agape. I looked over at the cat… you know what screw it I'm calling it a Khajiit. I looked over at the Khajiit and he had a fearful expression on his face and he had his hand on his sword. Sparx on the other hand was completely dumbfounded by the look on his face. His mouth was wide open his figure hunched over and his hands were slumped down to his "tail"?

I was about to speak when I heard movement from the entrance of the cave. The Khajiit must of heard it too because he grabbed Sparx and hid behind the rock. Me, I was completely out in the open and nowhere to hide yay. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, what NOW!' I thought. But then I heard an echoing voice in my head **'**_**Put on your hood.**_**' **'What the… but I don't have a hood.' I replied. _**'Trust me.' **_ It reassured. 'Well when all else fails trust the voice in your head.' I thought as I reached back for a hood. I surprisingly found one and put it up. Then I heard a different voice _'Hide in the shadows' _'Okay now two voices in my head anyone else wanna announce their presence?' _'There is one more in here but we will explain later no go to the shadows!' _'Alright jeez touchy…' I replied while I hid in a shady spot. I was afraid whatever it was coming into the cave was going to spot me but the ugly little things didn't, they just walked right pass.

I actually got a good look around the room and saw the corpses. 'What the hell happened here?' _**'We did.' **_Mr. creepy answered. 'What do you mean-' I started but was quickly cut off. _'As I said we will explain later now focus!' _Mr. bitchy said. As the ugly things entered and saw their men and started talking in a different language but, to my shock, I could understand it just fine.

"What in the name of Malefor happened here!?" The first one said.

'How can I-' but alas cut off again. _'Explanation. Later. Focus damn it!' _I listened to Mr. Ass and put my attention back on their conversation.

"Malefor said the creature might lash out at us and I guess he was right." Another one said. "We need to find the creature and bring it before Malefor."

'Great now I'm being hunted by these guys yippe do da.'

The ugly things started to walk out of the cave and Mr. creepy said _**'Follow them.' **_'Oh great idea follow the guys who are hunting for me.' I replied sarcastically. _'Have any better ideas?' _I sighed he was right if I didn't follow them I'd probably be lost in the cave system. 'Fine.' _'And remember stick to the shadows.' _

I sighed again 'I miss Danny.'

**A/N: Phew that took a while to write now we are starting to get into the good stuff, and yes I know the voices in his head may be confusing but I'll explain it in the next chapter, anyways see yah guys next time. **


	3. Stick to the Shadows

**A/N: I edited this chapter for some embarrassing misspells. (Probably still some left.)**

Okay before we start a guy named Dragon warriors wanted less swearing, but you can suck my-

**Author: Ah ba ba ba ba rule number one…**

*Sigh* don't tick off the reviewers…

**Author: Why?**

Because if we do we won't get any reviews.

**Author: Good boy now what are you going to do about it?**

Please don't make me plead like a b-

**Author: AH no. what are you going to do?**

Release all of my swearing now *sigh* here we go #$ &amp;$*%&amp;^%%*&amp;%%###(*^$%^#%#!

**A/N: That might take a while so I'll talk for a bit. I didn't think there was too much swearing in the last chapter but I'll tone it done if you want. There may be some chapters with a decent amount of swearing but it will be when Seth is in real distress, but it won't be too much. Anyway let's check up on the narrator shall we? …man he is cussing up a blue streak.**

**2 hours later…..**

Okay got my emotions out let's go.

Chapter 3

I was following the, whatever they are through the tunnels. I also took a dagger from one of the dead things and the Khajiit's arrow for safe keeping. Keeping to the shadows was pretty easy since I was in a cave so I took the time to ask the voices in my head 'Can we talk now so we can pass the time?' I saw the Khajiit but ignored him. _'I suppose, what do you want to know?' _One replied 'Okay first question who are you?' I decided to get that question out of the way. _'Well we are technically you' _He replied. 'Come again?' _'Ugh, we are different versions of you, like different consciousnesses. I am your sanity.' __**'And I am your psychotic side.'**_

'Okay… but who is the third and why hasn't he spoken up yet?' I asked. _'He is your confidence and the reason he has not spoken is because you are lacking confidence, such as if you were lacking sanity I would not be able to speak.' _He explained. _**'And if you were gaining nobility and kindness I would not be able to speak.' **_'Okay so gain confidence, that's on my list. Wait your implying I am sane and psychotic?' I questioned. _'Well yes you are psychotic but you have enough control over it to be somewhat sane.'_

'Sure…' I was about to ask another question when I noticed the creatures had stopped in front of me at an intersection of tunnels.

"What do you mean you're not coming with us?" One asked what looked to be the leader of the group.

"I have to report to Malefor about what happened to the creature, it's not like I want to go I would love to see the two puny purple dragons crushed!" The leader responded in an angry tone.

'Puny purple dragons, must be Spyro and Cynder.' I contemplated.

"Well have fun telling Malefor we lost the creature, I sure don't envy you." The other one replied as him and the rest of the group continued forward.

The leader went to the tunnel on my right. I had a choice here, go were Spyro and Cynder to find a way home or to the Dark Master. 'I'll take my chances.' I thought as I continue forward.

'Alright next question, what the hell happened back there in the cave?' I asked. _**'I can answer that you see your mind was unconscious, my mind was ready so I took control of your body and defended us as well as take knowledge.' **_Tall dark and creepy answered. 'So I take it that's why there was a hole in their skulls and the bodies were decayed?' I questioned. _**'It was fun to kill again.' **_He replied in a much creepier tone. 'What do you mean again?' I asked uneasily. _**'Don't you remember, after what happened to your parents?' **_I stopped dead in my tracks. _**'Sweet, sweet, revenge…' **_'Shut up…' _**'What, are you not proud of what we did?' **_'Shut. Up!' _**'You know they deserved it after what they did to them.' **_'I said SHUT THE HELL UP!' I screamed in my mind I couldn't go back to that memory and open those old wounds. _'Psychotic… stop… I'm losing him, now is not the time for him to get angry.' _Sanity pleaded. _**'Fine catch up to the grublins' **_I snorted and started walking in the direction the grublins went. At least I knew what they were called now.

I came across two tunnels. 'Damn, which way did they go?' I thought. I took my chances and went right. I kept traveling down the hall and came across another two tunnels. 'Son of a diddly, where t no-' I was interrupted by the sounds of cheering and possibly fighting to my right. I walked that direction and found an arena.

Spyro and Cynder were fighting grublins in the center while many more were watching from the stands. There was a gap in-between where I was standing and the platform that they were fighting on so I couldn't even help if I wanted to.

I took the time to ask more questions 'So why can they not see me when I'm in the shadows sane?' _'Well… when you have your hood up it gives you the ability to be practically invisible in the shadows' S_ane explained. 'Nifty, now last question how and why are you here?' _'We do not know…' _He replied in a sad tone. 'What do you mean you don't know!?' I exclaimed. _**'We were only given the knowledge of our abilities aside from that everything you know, we know.' **_ Psy replied.

I was completely dumbfounded I was given powers I didn't want and sent to a place I didn't want to be in, with no explanation what so ever.

"What did you get me into Danny?" I mumbled.

I was taken out of my thoughts buy the sound of smashing; I looked up to see a HUGE golem attacking Spyro and Cynder. 'When did that get there?' I wondered. _'About five minutes ago.' _Sane told me. 'Wait I thought everything I know you know?' _'Well we can be "look outs" so to speak as in we can see the world around us as well and tell you if something is happening.' _'That's useful' I replied.

Suddenly the Khajiit was next to me and he fired an arrow at the golem. I was in the shadows of course so he couldn't see me. The arrow connected with the golem's eye, it roared with pain and tried to hit the Khajiit but ended up hitting the pillar next to him as he rolled out of the way almost into me. The pillar fell over to the middle of the arena and the golem retreated to the depths of the ravine.

Sparx flew over to Spyro and Cynder and started talking to them. I was too far away to hear them. They then hopped on to the pillar and walked over to the Khajiit who was still right next to me. Now I couldn't get passed him to the tunnel without going into the light and I couldn't get farther away due to the cliff over boiling lava.

As Spyro and Cynder walked over to the Khajiit he said "Spyro, Cynder, how do you feel" he then knelt down. "Anything broken?"

Spyro then replied "Shaken a little, but not too badly… thanks to you."

The Khajiit sighed "I am relieved I had feared I might be too late." He then stood up. "My name is Hunter."

Spyro perked up at that "Hunter… you've been tracking me."

Hunter started walking into the tunnel "For far too long friend." As Spyro and co. entered the tunnel I peeked my head out from behind the corner to watch them. "When you didn't return to the temple, the elder dragon, Ignitus sent me to find you." He turned around to face them. "That was nearly three years ago."

Spyro stopped. "Three years but that's…" I tuned them out. 'Three years… three god damn years!' I thought. 'Back on earth, did they look for me or even miss me for that matter?' I felt numb. _'We cannot think like that now because there is a chance we can make it back.' _And, of course, he was right I had to move on and think about it later.

Spyro was still talking to Hunter but I had to move closer to hear. But that meant going through a lit tunnel. I saw a good dim place and dashed for it I was just about to reach it when my stomach decided it was a good time to tell me I was hungry. I stopped dead; fortunately Cynder was the only one who seemed to hear it. She glanced behind her but as soon as she saw me I leapt into the shadows.

"Huh?" Cynder said as her eyes scanned where I once was.

"What is it Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"I thought I saw… never mind." She replied and turned to Spyro.

'Phew that was close stupid stomach betraying me.'

"Maybe you're finally going crazy." Sparx said with a smirk that earned him a glare from Cynder.

There was a tremor and the tunnel behind me collapsed. "We are not safe here, follow me!" Hunter instructed.

'Don't have to tell me twice.' I thought as I followed the group from the shadows. We came across a bunch of platforms with a decent gap in between them. Hunter crossed first the Spyro and Cynder after. I took this time to check my pockets for food. In my jean pockets I found my IPod and in my sweater pockets two granola bars. I like to listen to music with Danny and if I bring food I always bring extra if he wanted any but he never did… again don't judge me. But as Spyro and Cynder landed on the last platform the golem appeared from the depths and grabbed their platform. It tried to shake them off but to no avail and then smashed them up to another room.

'Can I even make these jumps?' I wondered. _**'Yes my power increased your strength.' **_'Well it's worth a try' I thought as I backed up and got in a running position, I then ran as fast as I could (Which was faster than I thought) and jumped. Surprisingly I cleared two of the platforms and landed on the third. I then looked over at the last platform. 'Holy crap that's a long jump.' _'Don't over use your abilities otherwise you will wear out very easily, and for this last jump use my power to levitate yourself, that should give just enough boost.' _ Sane instructed. 'How do I activate it?' _'Same way as you use the force.' _'So focus?' _'Yeah pretty much.'_

I repeated the steps last time but I fell short of the platform. 'OH SHIIII-' _'Focus or we will die, just think up!' _Sane said in a commanding tone. So I thought 'Up, up up UP!' and was propelled upwards to the platform grabbed on and pulled myself up. I was panting on the platform and I was **very **hungry now. I picked myself up and made my way into the tunnel where Hunter was.

I traveled through the tunnel and made my way too where Spyro and co. were. They were next to a green crystal and Sparx was pointing a Cynder both glaring at each other. 'Ugh did they get into a fight again?'

"I am aware of Cynder's past but Ignitus trusts her, and that's good enough for me." Hunter said.

'Oh so that's it.' I took out a granola bar unwrapped it and started eating.

Spyro lifted his paw to the crystal "Go on Cynder." He instructed. They both touched the crystal and then a Dragon I completely forgot about appeared.

The Chronicler, my ticket home.

'That's it! I'll ask The Chronicler, he must know something about all of this, and I bet he can get us home!' I thought. _'But how are you going to contact him it's not like you can go up there now and ask him, not with the cat there anyway he'd probably try to kill you again.' _Sane pointed out. _**'You could try to get Spyro alone sometime later and force him to contact the Chronicler.' **_Psy suggested. _'He seems to be connected to Cynder due to that strange necklace.' _Sane added in. 'I'll just try and knock her out and I doubt Sparx will do any real damage.' I told Sane. _'Your funeral…' _

I stuffed the wrapper from my granola bar in my pocket, but then I realized something 'How the heck didn't they hear that?' _**'Because I created a sound barrier around you, be more careful next time you twit!' **_Psy scolded. 'Why can't you do that all the time, come to think of it shouldn't I have accidentally broke that bar due to my strength what happened to it?' _'When we give you our power it drains your body in which you would collapse from exhaustion if we kept it on for too long. Except your invisibility because as long as you are in the shadows with your hood up it will work without cost. ' _Sane explained. 'That explains why I'm so hungry.' I then saw Spyro and co. on the move so I followed.

**A little while later…**

The trip through the catacombs was quite uneventful except when the golem attacked and lost its arm. When I saw some black crystals Psy commented _**'Hey look more Dannys except their black!' **_I replied with 'That's racist.' And there was the occasional attack from grublins.

'Ugh, is this the exit to this place?' I wondered as Spyro's group reached a large door. Hunter looked up at a horn suspended from the ceiling. "That horn must be some type of mechanism to open the door."

"Why can't they have a lock and key like normal people?" Sparx groaned.

Spyro and Cynder walked over to what looked like a wheel on the wall. "Maybe this'll bring it down." Spyro suggested. He and Cynder started to turn the wheel because apparently it took two dragons.

Suddenly grublins started appearing out of the ground and advanced over toward Spyro and Cynder. But they were stopped by Hunter who used his sword to slice through one of them. "Get the horn down quickly!" He shouted as he stabbed another grublin through the heart. (Or at least I think that was where the heart was… do they even have a heart?) Anyway a grublin leapt at him with its spear aiming for his thigh. Hunter was ready though he side stepped and put his sword through its skull. Another came at him with his axe to the ready, but Hunter jumped back the axe nearly cutting his midsection. Hunter brought his knee up and it connected with the grublins face sending it stumbling backwards, Hunter took the opportunity to cut its head clean off.

When the horn reached the floor the remaining grublins retreated into the ground. 'That cat's got some moves.' Hunter walked up to Cynder "Cynder use your wind element it should be able to activate the horn." Cynder did as he asked and, sure enough, the horn worked and the door started to open.

But when the door opened all the way Mr. golem decided to pay them one last visit. He appeared from the depths once again and grabbed Cynder. Spyro was trying desperately to get Cynder out of his clutches via pulling on the bond of the necklaces but to no avail. Hunter was about to shoot an arrow at it but the golem used its hand to smash Hunter straight into a wall.

My heart lurched at the scene. _**'Don't do what I think you're going to do.' **_Psy warned. 'If I don't they'll die! Whether you give me the power or not I will try to help them!' I argued. _'Give him the power Psychotic there is no talking him out of this, can you not feel the determination?' _I could just barley hear a new voice that that said '_…go_' with that I leapt over to the golems hand and used my all of my strength to bring my fist down on it. The golem roared with pain and let go of Cynder me and her were unceremoniously tossed on a ledge below the side of the cliff.

**Pov Cynder**

Cynder was dazed, one moment she was being crushed by the golem next she ended up on the ground, she looked up and saw a figure. When her vision cleared she saw it, the thing that she saw at the Well of Souls right before she was put into her slumber. It groaned, lifted its head up, and made eye-contact with Cynder.

She blinked, it blinked back, "Did you… save me?" She asked. The creature simply nodded and stood up not breaking eye-contact, they held if for a few seconds more when she heard a voice shout "Cynder!"

She looked up to see Spyro's head pop out from the top of the cliff. "Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to-" she looked back down but the creature had disappeared.

"Thanks to who?" Spyro asked.

"Thanks to you." She replied.

Spyro gave her a skeptical look while she just smiled at him. "But I didn't-" Spyro was cut off when a roar erupted from below Cynder.

"It's coming back!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Cynder get back up here!" Hunter shouted.

Cynder flew up to them and they all bolted for the door.

**Back to Seth…**

I felt kinda bad for abandoning Cynder but I couldn't be discovered just yet. I watched as Spyro and his friends ran/flew through the exit, the golem tried to get them but it was too big to fit through and stuck its arm in the exit to try and grab them to no avail.

'_You idiot you're in the light!' _Sanity shouted. 'Wait what-' It was too late I realized the glow from the golem's magma was exposing me. The golem's head turned around and spotted me, the eyes of it were like spotlights.

It glared at me.

'Well shit…'

**A/N: Dun dun dah, there's the next chapter for yah. I gave hunter a sword in this story if you didn't notice and wrote my first combat scene. I'm gonna be an evil author and leave you on that cliffhanger while I take a break from this story, but I'll be back within the week. Until then Idiocy01 signing off.**


	4. Running from a Golem

**A/N: Can you guys tell me if I'm going a little fast, because I feel like I might be judging by the last chapter. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy!**

No, no, no the wings go on the sides of the plane not the front and back… what you mean what is that, it's a freaking steering wheel!

How many times do I have to explain it? The pilot needs a **seat to sit in **not a **vine to hang off of.**

Oh hello again readers I was just trying to explain to ewoks how to make a plane… no the cockpit goes in the front of the plane not back.

Ugh, don't even ask how I got into this situation because it's a looooooong story, and not the one you're here for.

I managed to find the story in the rubble of my destroyed ship so here we go.

Oh and I found a key for the voices in Seth's mind.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 4

Do you know what it's like to be chased by a golem? No? Well it's f****** terrifying and I use that word to its utmost meaning.

I was leaping from ledges, stalagmites, and other rocks, down a ravine away from a really ticked off golem. He, (at least I think it's a he) was smashing each thing I jumped off of, barely missing me at some points. And of course since it was a ravine the golem had enough space to follow me.

Now I know what you're thinking "just hide in the shadows and become invisible" well that's kind of hard when the ravine is filled with lava that creates light and even if I did get to a shady spot the golem's eyes would be able to project light on me.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!' I thought as the golem smashed another stalagmite behind me. _'Run Forest run!' _Sane jeered. 'Not. Helping!' _'Well I wasn't the one who stood in the light.' _'Sor-re I was a little busy with believing what I did back there.' I shot back.

'_**Quit it you two! If we don't figure out how to escape from this thing we will soon be a pancake!' **_Psy growled as yet another place where I jumped off of was turned to rubble. I was still amazed that I was making these jumps and wasn't getting tired, I was like freaking Nathan Drake. 'Why exactly haven't I collapsed yet? I only had one granola bar.' I contemplated. _'Adrenalin is carrying you but we are losing it substantially.' _Sane said in a stressed tone.

'Okay how did Spyro and his gang fight it off?' _**'They did tear its arm off that would be fun!' **_Psy suggested. I looked back at the enraged golem and it was swinging its only arm around madly trying to swat me like a fly. 'No not a good idea I don't think we even have enough power for that.' I pointed out. _'We could try and punch it in the face with a power punch, wait we just lost the energy from the granola bar and are now only functioning on pure adrenalin.' _Sane said defeated.

I noticed that the ravine was getting thinner and thinner, the end of it was near. Then I remembered the first way they got rid of it, Hunter shot an arrow in its eye. 'Wait do we have enough power for a leap to the golem and a little power for my arm?' I asked as I brought out Hunter's arrow from my sweater pocket. _'Yes but what are you planning?' _'No time just do it!' I commanded.

As I felt the power in my right arm I tightened my grip on Hunter's arrow, turned around, and leapt at the golem. The golem enraged look turned into one of surprise but quickly recovered as it raised its hand to at swat me. Time slowed down as I came within a foot of its face, I looked at its eye, aimed were I would stab the arrow, and executed the move.

My hand came straight down on the golem's eye and the arrow pierced through it. The golem screeched with pain and I saw the hand coming down to its eye. 'Give me power to my legs now!' I felt the power and jumped from its eye, the hand missing me by the skin of a crocodiles teeth.

I landed on a small ledge of the ravine and watched the golem hold its eye in agony, it seemed to be the same one Hunter hit. I took this opportunity to keep traveling down the ravine; I came across the end of it and found a tunnel with a faint light coming from it. 'Oh thank god a way out.' I thought as I leapt over to it. I traveled down the tunnel but it was quite short and lead to the one thing I did not want to see.

A dead end.

The tunnel was more like a cave. 'No, no this can't be happening.' I thought as I looked at the wall. The light was coming from a crack in the wall that came from the full moon. But judging by the depth of the crack the wall was a couple of feet in depth. 'Would we have enough energy to break the wall if I ate-' I was cut off by sane saying _'No… even with the granola bar we would need adrenalin and we are almost out…_'

I felt hopeless and numb I fell to my knees. 'But that means-' again cut off but by the sound of a roar. _**'The golem is coming back!' **_Psy exclaimed. _'At least it will be a quick death…' _Sane said in a melancholy tone. I stood up 'What do we do now?' _**'Use your head!'**_

BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD! AHHHHHHHHhhh… sorry couldn't resist, anyway back to the story.

I could see by the length and width of the cave that the golem could fit its arm and hand through with ease, but that gave me another idea.

I quickly grabbed and unwrapped my granola bar. _'What are you doing?' _Sane asked as I stuffed my face with the granola bar. 'With the energy of this granola bar can you create a shield?' _'I looked over this plan of yours and it is completely insane!' _Sane said dumbfounded. _**'It's worth a shot.' **_'Just activate the shield on my mark!' There was a tremor and more tremors getting stronger by the minute. _'But-' _Sane tried to argue. 'Just do it.' _**'Listen to him! Do **_**you **_**not feel the determination?'**_ Psy shot at him. There was another tremor followed by a roar and I could see an orange light emanating from outside the cave. _'Fine but don't blame me when we starve!' _

The golem's head appeared from the front the cave, the orange light from its eyes diminishing any shadows around me. The golem then glared, backed away from the cave entrance, and brought its fist back preparing to shoot it forwards at me.

Right as the arm shot forwards I shouted "Now!" and I could see a faint force field around appear around me. When the golems hand connected with the shield it created a purple ripple of light across it. I felt myself getting propelled backwards and my plan worked. The wall behind me crumbled and I was shot from the cave. As soon as that happened the shield went down and unfortunately from me there was a steep hill behind me.

I tumbled down the hill getting bruises and bumps all over me; I think I even cut my leg on a sharp rock on the way down. At the bottom of the hill there was a small clearing that I rolled into and when I finally stopped I started to lose consciousness. _**'Don't fall asleep or you will never wake up!' **_Psy shouted in my mind. _'I knew this would happen now we are going to die here!' _Sane said bitterly.

I noticed a faint red glow on the ground in front of me. I looked up to see a red crystal formation sticking out of the ground. I recognized what type of crystals they were and simply said "Screw it." As I tried to lift myself up and fell to the ground due to a pain in my leg. I looked back at my right leg to see my jeans all tore up around my thigh and blood seeping out. 'Ugh as if things weren't bad- wait I take that back!' I did not want Murphy's Law to rain down upon me.

I lifted myself up more carefully this time and limped over to the crystals. _'Ugh, what are doing now? This is a terrible idea. Even if you could absorb energy from the crystal you would need to break them.' _'I'm starting to think your cowardice not sanity.' I shot at him and sat down next to the crystals. He seemed to shut up after that.

Surprisingly when I sat down next to the crystal I started feeling like something was flowing through my veins. I looked down at my leg to see it was healing rapidly. 'Whoa…' I thought as it fully healed. I then looked around the clearing and spotted a green crystal and I defiantly needed that one.

I lazily walked over to the green crystal, my arms slumped and my head down. I reached the crystal and sat down. When I sat down next to it I had that same feeling as I did with the red crystal except this time I could feel my strength regaining. 'I'm guessing since there is only one green crystal here this is going to take a while.' I thought. Sure, I was gaining my strength back but at a painfully slow rate.

I took this time to check myself over, patting body to see if I had any bruises, I didn't find any but as I was patting myself over I felt a bump in the center of my chest. I then pulled out a locket attached around my neck via a chain. 'I almost forgot about this thing.' I thought as I opened it to see if the glass was cracked. I saw the words "My loving family" on the inside of the cover. There was a picture of my dad giving me a piggy back ride inside the locket; he had a genuine smile plastered on his face while mine was goofy. My dad was about 5 foot 11, had black hair, a lumberjacks beard, and blue eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt that said "world's best dad" (which was debatable.) I just looked younger because that photo was taken when I was 6 and I also had a shirt that said "world's best son" (which is also debatable.)

The locket was my mothers, and that was the day we decided to go to our summer camp, I had so much fun that day it was actually the best day of my life. 'But know it's all over…' I thought 'and I'll never see them again…' tears started to form in my eyes. 'No, no! I can't think about the incident again.' My heart was thumping against my chest and I was breathing rapidly. 'What was one of the therapist's methods? Think of a different memory? Okay, okay, deep breaths, how about the first time I met Dean…'

**Flashback…**

I was walking down the hallway in my school; the last class of the day had just ended. I was about 16 at the time and wore my hoodless sweater and dark grey jeans. I had my backpack and was carrying a few papers to pass in to my English teacher.

I turned a corner and WHAM smacked into someone. I landed flat on my ass and dropped my papers.

I then heard someone say. "Oh, sorry about that dude didn't see yah there." I looked up to see a hand, it was attached to a bigger bulkier kid who had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a jersey that said "Sharks" so I guessed he was part of our football team.

I swatted his hand away "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." I then stood up.

"Whoa, no need to get hostile man it was just an accident." He then squinted at me. "Wait… aren't you that kid who was on the news a few weeks ago?"

I went over to my dropped papers and started picking them up. To my surprise he was picking up a few of them. "What's it to you, and those are my papers." I said.

He simply smiled. "Just helping out a guy in need, and I'm sorry about your parents."

I stiffened up and my eyes went wide, no one other than my aunt, uncle, and the police said that to me. Everyone in my school just kept their distance I don't know if it was pity, or fear. I quickly recovered "Well you can keep your pity." I shot at him.

He stood up and gave me my papers "And you can keep your papers." He replied. I was about to walk away when he said.

"You know, I think you could use some friends."

I looked back at him, shocked but recovered again and said. "I don't need friends."

He smirked "Well you got one now, names Dean and I'll see yah around…" He then paused as if expecting an answer. I just simply stared I wasn't going to give him my name. He shrugged then walked passed me down the hallway.

I stared after him; he then turned around and waved at me. I then glared and gave him the bird, I saw him chuckle and walk away.

'What a weird kid.' I thought as I shook my head and started walking to my English room.

**End flashback…**

I tear rolled down my cheek and chuckled. 'God I was a real ass to him yet he stayed by my side.' I looked up at the two moons. 'Where are you now Dean… did you miss me back there, heh I bet you became a worldwide superstar in football.'

'_You appear to have drained this crystal dry.' _Sane suddenly spoke up. I looked at the crystal I was leaning my back on. It was still green just not glowing, I also felt really energetic. _**'There goes any hope of sleep.' **_Psy commented.

I then heard a rustling of bushes behind me and, on instinct, ran over to a tree and hid in shadows. _'It is night time so you do not have to worry about finding shadows, they are all around us._' Sane told me. I looked over to where I heard the rustling and saw Hunter walk into the clearing followed by Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

'Isn't that lucky.' I thought as Spyro went over to the red crystals and started breaking them absorbing the shards as they fell.

"This forest is swarming grublins." Spyro growled. I then saw Cynder walk over to the green crystal and whack it with her claw. The crystal just shattered into pieces and Cynder jumped back. She then cautiously walked up to the shards stared at them a moment and said "I can't absorb these crystal shards."

Hunter walked up to the shards knelt down and picked a few of them up in the palm of his hand. He studied them for a minute "The energy has already been drained from them." Hunter explained not taking his eyes off of the shards.

"But that's impossible! Dragons can only drain energy from the shards of crystals not the crystals themselves." Spyro exclaimed.

"Maybe a dragon whipped up some new voodoo magic to drain it?" Sparx suggested.

"Not likely I'm not even sure a dragon did this." Hunter contemplated.

"What do you mean?" Spyro said

'God I hope he's not on to me.'

Hunter looked at the shards for a little longer before turning his head to Spyro. "It's not important at the moment, we should keep moving." He stood up and pointed to a cliff. "I will meet you at the top of that cliff." He then ran into the woods toward that cliff.

Spyro looked after him before turning his head to Cynder. "Ready Cynder?"

She pointed over too what was left of the red crystal formation. "I want to get my health back up but I'll be with you in a moment." She then walked over to the crystal.

'_**Aren't we fortunate?' **_Psy said. Now was my chance, Cynder's back was turned to me and I could easily sneak up on her and knock her out, when I do that I could use my dagger to threaten Spyro into contacting The Chronicler.

I readied my dagger and prepared to strike.

**Meanwhile on the flying temple above the huge volcano…**

A grublin landed in front of the temple and dismounted his ride (Anyone know what those flying snakelike things are called?) he then pushed the huge doors open and walked down to the throne.

When he reached the throne he got to one knee and heard a menacing voice. **"Who dares enter my presence?" **Followed by two huge yellow eyes opening.

"I-I'm deeply sorry my lord b-but you wanted to hear about our p-progress with Spyro, Cynder, and the cr-creature." The grublin stammered

"**Ah yes, how did it go? Did you bring me the creature?" **The voice asked.

"W-well we captured Spyro and C-Cynder my lord and brought them to the arena."

"**I fail to see how this involves the creature." **The voice growled.

The grublins eyes widened and its heart rate went through the roof. "Um w-well y-you see we um w-weren't able t-to contain the c-creature a-and it s-sort of got away…"

"**The creature has proven to be more powerful than I thought… or your team was less powerful than you them boasted to be."**

The grublin jumped up and said. "N-no the c-creature ripped our biggest and strongest s-solider in half." He defended.

"**So he is more powerful than I originally thought… good." **The grublin heard an evil chuckle.

The door to the temple burst open another grublin came running in. "My lord! Spyro and Cynder have escaped!"

"**What!? Even from the golem?!" **The voice said now enraged.

The grublin skidded to a halt at the throne. "The golem chased them to the end of the catacombs but then was distracted by the creature you wanted brought before you." He then paused for a breath. "The golem tried to kill the creature but ended up blasting it out of the caves and into the forest."

"**I will have to have a talk with the golem… search the forest for the purple dragons and the creature, I want the creature alive understand!" **The voice roared.

"Yes my lord!" The grublins said as they ran out of the temple.

"How did you get here faster than me?"

"Dude your using a ride that is good for combat me I use the one for speed."

The two grublins bickered as they got on their mounts.

"**Oh little Seth, you cannot hide forever."**

**A/N: Here is the forth chapter hope you liked it. Again tell me if I'm going a little fast and not explaining things well, if I am I will try to fix it along with any spelling errors. Anyway hope you had a good Fourth of July Idiocy01 out.**


	5. Not the Best First Impression

Ugh… I can't wait for my lunch break.

Oh it's you people, thank god I thought I was just about to die from boredom.

What am I doing? I'm just sitting here at my job doing paperwork and stuff.

You want more of the story? Sure I got nothing better to do other than pretending to do paperwork.

Oh, thanks for the coffee Jim. Who am I talking to? The readers of course… Why are you staring at me like that, do I have something on my face?

Anyway I found the chapter in this mountain of paperwork so let's get started.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 5

'Okay, how am I supposed to do this?' I thought as I analyzed the area. Cynder had her back turned to me while she started to break the red crystal formation, and Spyro was talking to Sparx a few feet away from her. _'And here was thinking you had a plan.' _Sane said sarcastically. 'Well I knew what I was going to do just not how I was going to do it.' _'We're doomed.' _

'Hold on I'm working on it.' I told him. _**'You could use one of my smoke bombs.' **_Psy suggested. 'You have those? That's perfect activate it in my hand when I tell you to and give me power for my arm so I can strike Cynder down, but not too much I don't want to kill her.' I advised. _**'Okay but be warned when you strike Cynder you will become visible even if you are in the shadows.' **_He cautioned.

I felt the power in my arm and slowly advanced over to Cynder. While trying not to step on anything to alert her I noticed that the red crystals where almost depleted so I picked up the pace. In a few moments I was right on top of her; I took out my dagger in my right hand and positioned it so I could use the hilt.

I smashed the hilt on the back of her head and she went down to my sneak attack. Unfortunately Spyro saw what happened, I looked over see him inhaling probably about to use and element but I didn't give him the chance. 'Give me the bomb now!' I commanded. I felt energy in the palm of my right hand and what felt like some type of baseball. I then threw the "baseball" at Spyro's feet and black smoke erupted around him.

I heard coughing in the smoke and then something flashed in my vision giving me the ability to see within the smoke. I saw Spyro coughing into his fist and took my chance. 'Give me power to both of my arms and Sane create a shield around my left arm.' I thought as I ran inside the smoke grabbed Spyro by the throat; put him in a head lock, positioned his head upwards so he couldn't breathe an element on me, and put the dagger at his throat.

Spyro was struggling like mad at this point his limbs flailing and he was trying to dig into my arm with his claws but the shield preventing him from doing so. He shot fire up at me and it would have burned my face off if I didn't jolt my head back.

I whispered menacingly into his ear "Stop struggling or this dagger" I tightened my dagger up against his throat "will send your blood spilling upon the grass." He stopped struggling after that.

The smoke started to clear around us. "What do you want?" Spyro asked through clenched teeth.

I loosened up the dagger. "I want you to contact The Chronicler for me." I said sternly.

Spyro paused for a moment and then asked. "Why?"

I pressed the dagger up against his throat again. "You do not need to know that, now contact him or I will gut you like a fish!" I said menacingly.

"I can only contact him through my dreams." He replied.

"Bullshit! I saw you contact him with the green crystals."

"Well there are none around here."

I looked around the clearing, he was right there weren't any green crystals or even red crystals around. "Well I guess we will just have to find-" I was cut off by Psy. _**'The cat is trying to flank us on our left!' **_I looked around again to find Sparx was nowhere in sight. 'Damn Sparx must have told him, wait I think I can coax him out.'

HOT HOT HOT! HOT COFFEE GAAAHHH! Dang it, just spilt coffee on me and I can't even change my pants.

"Hunter at least I think that's you name, if you think you can shoot me with an arrow before I slit the dragon's throat remember what happened in the caves!" I shouted. Of course I wasn't really going to kill Spyro but I hope he couldn't see passed my bluff. "Get out where I can see you with your han- er paws above your head!"

There was silence for a few seconds until I heard rustling of bushes to my left. I then saw Hunter step out into the clearing his paws above his head but he was still holding the bow he also had his hood up.

"Drop the bow." I said sternly. He then dropped his bow.

"Kick it over to me." He gave me a skeptical look but I responded with tightening my headlock on Spyro. "Do it."

He kicked the bow over to me. "Now the sword and arrows." He took both of them off and kicked them over to me. 'Now what about Sparx.' I pondered. _'He his hiding in some bushes, he cannot harm us.'_ Sane replied.

I then heard a groan and looked over to Cynder. She was slowly rising to her feet. 'Damn it as if things couldn't get any worse.' I thought as she lazily looked up at the scene. It took her a moment to process what was going on but when she did she shouted with dismay. "Spyro!"

I glared at her and said "Don't try anything funny or he is a dead man- er dragon."

Her eyes widened as she spotted me. "Y-you!"

Hunter gave her a questioning look. "You know this thing?"

"Quiet cat!" I shouted at him.

Cynder gave me a pleading look and said "I don't know why you are doing this but please stop."

I looked into her eyes for some reason I couldn't bear to see her in distress.

I sighed and said. "Look, all I want is to speak with The Chronicler and Spyro here is the only one I know who can do that."

"Well if you let him go we can solve this peacefully and help you with your goal." Cynder responded calming down a bit.

I thought about it for a moment. 'Maybe we can resolve this peacefully.' My grip loosened on Spyro. _**'Don't loosen your grip or-'**_ Psy was cut off. Spyro must have felt my hesitation because, in a quick motion, he shifted his head towards my hand and bit down hard on it.

My hand for some reason was not shielded and I yelped with pain dropping Spyro. Spyro landed on all fours and tail-whipped me, I fell on my back and Spyro leapt on top of me pinning me down. He lifted his right paw and was prepared to cut my face in half but was stopped by Cynder's shouting.

"Spyro stop, please!"

Spyro looked back at Cynder. "But this… thing tried to kill me and wants to give the Chronicler over to Malefor."

"We don't know that Spyro, I know it looks like an ape but even if it is working for Malefor I've seen good in it." Cynder responded.

Spyro gave her a skeptical look. "Oh yeah what did this thing do to convince you of that?"

"It saved my life back when the golem grabbed me." She shot at him.

Spyro had a look of shock on his face and I felt his grip loosen. I took my chance for revenge 'Give me power to my right arm.' When I felt it I punched Spyro in his stomach sending him tumbling off of me. I then got up and ran into the woods. _'Dodge left!' _Sane shouted and I rolled to my left hearing an arrow whiz passed me.

I was in the shadows so they could no longer see me and sat down using a tree as support. 'Why wasn't my left hand shielded?' I questioned Sane. _'Because you said to shield your left _arm_.' _He retorted. 'I need to find another red crystal.' I groaned the pain rising in my left hand; Spyro sure did take a chunk out of it.

I got up and started my search through the woods. I came across one red crystal and sat down next to it my and slowly regenerating. 'Ugh another long wait mine as well catch a few z's.' I yawned 'wake me up before dawn will yah.' _**'We cannot do that-' **_Psy tried to tell me but I was already fast asleep.

**Meanwhile back with Spyro and friends…**

Sparx was exhausted. 'Man it has been a tiring day running away from so many monsters- I mean fighting so many monsters.' Sparx was taken out of his thoughts buy Spyro shouting.

"How could I let this happen!?"

Cynder gave him a sympathetic look. "Some things are beyond your control. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Hunter spoke up. "Spyro your lucky to be alive, all of you. That was no ordinary creature back there-"

"Which one? The huge scary boulder or the short and creepy guy?" Sparx interrupted.

Hunter sighed. "The bigger one was an ancient earth golem from the deep. They are the embodiment of destruction summoned by Malefor himself. These are dark times."

"He needs to be stopped, I have to stop him!" Spyro said a determined look on his face.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down tough guy. We don't need to go around picking fights. We just got back from being frozen for three years… got stuff to do." Sparx replied.

"Speaking of you being frozen... in The Well of Souls did you see that bipedal creature before you were frozen?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, it was shot out from the portal and frozen in some purple crystals." Cynder replied.

"That explains it… when that creature was released from its slumber it attacked the grublins that freed it. It looked much different then." Hunter explained.

A chill went down Sparx's spine when he remembered what the thing looked like. Hunter explained what happened in the cave to Spyro and Cynder.

"That thing must be evil." Spyro growled.

"But maybe he can be changed." Cynder suggested.

"The evil she demon sticks with the other demon." Sparx accused.

Cynder glared and swatted at Sparx with her tail. "That thing saved my life so it can't be that bad."

"Your right, it makes him worse." Sparx sneered.

Cynder was about to retort when she was hit by something and fainted. "What the, is she sleepy?" Sparx pondered but then Spyro was hit and also passed out. "Hey!" Sparx exclaimed. He looked around in a panicking manner before looking behind him.

He saw a green orb hurtling towards him.

"Nooooo!" He shouted and everything went black.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter up and ready I know it's kind of short. I'm guessing I'm going at a good pace since nobody had comments last chapter. But anyway I'll see you all next chapter.**


	6. Dreams and Khajiits

**A/N: I created a profile a couple of days ago you guys should check it out.**

HA take that yah corner camping asshole!

A freaking across the map tomahawk SCREW YOU!

Oh, hey guys how yah doing I was just playing some CoD Bo2 and OH COME ON ANOTHER HUNTER KILLER!

Yeah… not doing too well this match.

I guess I could just take a break and tell you more of the story right after I kill this last guy.

HA HA Remington FTW!

Yeah I'm cheap but anyway here is the next chapter.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sane'_

'Seth'

Chapter 6

"YEAH!" I shouted as I jumped from one building to the next. I then wall jumped of one building, jumped through a window and skidded to a halt. I seemed to be in some type of office building but I didn't care. "Hardcore parkour!" I felt so alive and full of energy but right as I was about to jump out another window I heard a voice.

"_**Wait!" **_The voice seemed familiar and I turned around to see a hooded figure with his hands on his knees panting. He was wearing a black hooded sweater but with many tears and holes in it, some blue jeans in the same condition, and some black Nike shoes. The strange thing was I was wearing the same thing except without that many rips and tears or a hood.

"_**Thank god I found you in the dreamscape." **_He said still panting. He then looked up and I saw his face, he looked like me except his skin was grey, his eyes were black with only white pupils and white vein shapes branching off the pupils. I felt the urge to run but then he said.

"_**Ugh, it's me Psychotic snap out of your dream trance." **_

"Wait Psychotic why is that name familiar and why am I saying this out loud." I thought aloud. Psy groaned

"_**Because you're in a dream you twit, you say your thoughts aloud." **_

"Oh, right. So I'm in a dream interesting… now why were you searching for me?" I asked.

Psy never got the chance to reply because there was a crash and another man came rolling into the building through the window to my right. He landed splayed out on the ground and I got a good look at him. He looked almost exactly like me, clothes and everything, but his clothes were fixed up no tears or rips, and he almost looked, I don't know, cleaner than me.

"_Thank god I found you schmucks."_He said as he stood up. From that line I knew it was Sane.

"Nice to see you too Sane." I snorted and turned back to Psy. "Now, why are you looking for me?"

"_**Well remember when you asked us to wake you before dawn?" **_He asked.

"Yes…" I said growing a skeptical look on my face.

He then smiled sheepishly, it was really creepy. _**"Well um, we can't entirely do that..."**_

"Why?" I asked anger rising in my voice.

Psy then glared. _**"Don't you get angry with me; we cannot awake you because we are part of your mind. If your mind is unconscious we cannot awake it, it would be like asking yourself to wake you up." **_

"But you can take control of my body?" I questioned still angry.

"_**I did that to protect us if I didn't we would have been hauled off by those things." **_He shot at me.

"But couldn't you have just disappeared?" I asked.

He then chuckled. _**"Now where's the fun in that?" **_

I turned over to Sane who was surprisingly quiet for this conversation. "You, if I'm unconscious and there is a life threatening situation take control of my body."

"_**Are you saying you do not trust me?" **_Psy asked.

I turned my head towards him. "That's exactly what I am saying; I don't like to have blood on my hands."

"_**And I do that's the glory of it." **_Psy replied.

I turned myself towards him my fist clenched. "Yes, but you still use _my_ hands, you can take control if me _and _Sane are unconscious."

"_**You're no fun." **_Psy snorted.

"And if the opportunity presents itself, do. NOT. Kill Spyro or Cynder or the guardians for that matter." I said sternly.

"…_**no guaranties."**_ He mumbled.

"What do you mean no guaranties? DON'T KILL THEM!" I shouted.

"_Seth wait." _Sane piped up. I turned to face him.

"_Psychotic here has a… condition where if he gets too powerful even he cannot control himself." _Sane explained.

"So long story short I will not be using Psy unless I absolutely have too." I said and I turned glared at Psy. "Especially since you were responsible for what happened during the incident."

Suddenly everything around me was getting brighter. "The hell…"

"_You are waking up."_

"Oh, well talk to you in the real world." I said and waved at Sane. He merely rolled his eyes as everything went blindingly bright and I woke up.

**Real world…**

I woke to the blinding rays of the sun in my face. It was probably the first time I saw it in three years, or ever since it wasn't my world but I'm getting off topic.

I looked back to the red crystal I was leaning on. It was not glowing anymore which must have meant I drained it dry. I then looked at my hand, Spyro's bite mark was gone but there was a small scar. 'Well at least I have something to show the ladies when I get back home.' I thought. I then shook my head. 'Nah I don't think there would be any girl interested in me.' _**'What about Katie?' **_Psy asked. I thought about it for a moment but shook my head again. 'Nah she was nice and all but I don't think she was interested.' _**'**__You're an idiot_…' Sane replied. 'What?'

I decided to let it slide for now and stood up. I was a little achy from sleeping on the crystal and did some stretches to get out the kinks. 'I wonder what time it is.' The sun was just fully above the horizon so I guess six o'clock.

'Alright where to now?' I wondered. I then heard a loud snap and froze. 'Guys check the area.' I thought as I slowly backed away from where I heard the noise. _'There appears to be two Khajiit hiding in the bushes over there.' _Sane informed me. _**'And a third in the bushes to your left pointing a loaded bow at you.' **_Psy added.

I was in a clearing and I would have to haul ass to get out of it and into the shadows of the trees. 'Give me power to my legs.' As soon as I felt the power I bolted to the trees on my right and flipped my hood up. Then I as if on instinct I sidestepped to my left and an arrow just barely missed my right thigh. I then broke the tree line and instantly vanished due to the shadows. I stopped a little ways in to spy on the Khajiit.

I heard a feminine voice say. "Damn it Shelia if you didn't step on that twig we would have had it!" I looked into the clearing to see three female Khajiit. 'At least I think there female due to the… structure.' One was a light orange color with black spots and brown eyes she was wearing purple robes with a hood. The shortest one was dark grey with darker grey stripes and sapphire eyes she was wearing green robes without a hood. And the largest one with her bow out was all black and had deep orange eyes she was wearing almost black grey robes with a hood. They almost all looked the same or that was me just being racist

"Sorry Telia, I haven't been out in the woods for a while." The grey one or "Shelia" replied.

'Shelia and Telia what are they sisters or something?' I thought but little did I know…

The orange one or I'm guessing "Telia" replied with. "Humph, maybe we should have let our sister here" she gestured to the black one "shoot it in the first place."

Shelia sighed. "Look, I know it looks suspiciously like an ape but have you seen an ape wear robes like that? And did you see its face it was hairless."

"Maybe it was shaven and given those robes for shame." Telia grunted. Shelia pulled out what looked to be a piece of paper.

'_**Shaven? Robes of shame? Why that little…' **_Psy growled inside my head. No he literally growled.

"I think it might be a completely new species, it wasn't hunched over like the apes, it doesn't have a muzzle, and it has more of a structure like us." Shelia said as she studied the paper, I almost couldn't hear her.

Telia looked over at the paper. "I still think it's creepy that you sketched it while it was sleeping."

'Wait they were watching me sleep!? That's really creepy.' I thought. _'Well maybe its karma for you stalking Spyro and his friends.' _Sane said. 'Meh, I'll give you that.'

"W-well i-it was purely f-for study of the c-creature." Shelia stuttered her face must have been bright red but I was too far away to tell.

"Uh-huh you did say it had a structure like us, are you sure it wasn't for _personal _study?" Telia said smirking and raising an eye brow. My face got a little red from that.

Shelia jumped back and fumbled her words unable speak properly. But the black one saved her "Telia stop teasing our sister and track the creature." The black one had a tone of authority in her voice. 'Maybe she's the oldest?' I wondered.

Telia rolled her eyes "Fine" she then walked over to where I disappeared. I backed up a little to get some space in-between me and her. She knelt near my footprints down and started studying them. She gave the marks a quizzical look before saying "These tracks are foreign to me I can't tell if it's from the creature's feet or something the creature was wearing." She then sniffed the air and turned her head towards me.

I froze 'Oh crap am I…' I then licked my finger and put it into the air. I was upwind from her (Did I use that right?)

"Wait a second… the creature is very close by." Telia said to her sisters.

The black one spoke up "Did anyone else notice that the creature just vanished when it reached the trees?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Shelia replied.

"What are you implying Relia?" Telia asked.

'Oh come on! Relia? What kind of name is that? Is the author just really bad at names?' I thought.

**Author: Screw you too pal and don't break the fourth wall to talk to me! You're not supposed to know I'm even here!**

'I can break the wall all I want you need better names!' I shot at him.

**Author: I can control your life and make it a living hell, now get back to the script!**

'Fine but this isn't over!'

Relia crossed her arms "I'm implying that this thing might be invisible and might be watching us right now."

'Shit! Psy is there any way you could hide my scent and possibly my foot prints?' I asked in a panic. _**'Yes but it will drain your energy as long as you keep it on.' **_He replied. 'Activate it!' I shouted in my mind. _**'Already done.' **_

Telia sniffed the air again and kept sniffing. "Wait *sniff* I lost the scent." She then looked to the ground "But I can still follow the foot prints." She said as she started walking low to the ground towards me. I quickly walked a couple of feet away from where I was checking to see if I was leaving any foot prints. Psy's spell worked I couldn't any foot prints.

Telia stopped where I once was and knelt down. "They end here? But that's impossible!" She exclaimed. Her sisters joined her where she was.

"Maybe it climbed a tree?" Shelia suggested.

"Unlikely these tracks are fresh and unless the thing is extremely quiet I would have heard it climb the tree." Telia explained.

"Still worth a shot." Relia said as she jumped into the nearest tree. There was silence for about a minute until she dropped out of a tree right next to me.

I held my breath at first I thought she found me but the she started walking over to her sisters. "Nothing up there."

"How could something just disappear like that?" Shelia wondered aloud.

"I do not know but we are going to catch it one day, we should report back to the village." Relia said as she started walking away the other soon sisters following her.

'Great now Khajiits are after me who's next the Spanish Inquisition?' I half expected them to jump out right there. _'We should follow them and take some supplies from the village.' _Sane said. 'You mean steal? No.' I quickly replied. _**'Do we have any other choice? We can't just survive off of green crystal energy.' **_

I sighed he did have a point. 'Back to stalking yay.'

**A/N: That was fun to write now-**

**BAM!**

NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUSITION!

**Author: You're little late guys.**

Oh contraire did you expect us just now

**Author: No but-**

Than that means we win!

**A/N: Anyway I was thinking, do you guys want some romance in-between Cynder and Seth? If so tell me and if I do have romance between them it won't guarantee them being together. Tell me your opinion; see you guys for the next chapter. **


	7. How to Infiltrate a Village

What, you were expecting a new chapter? to bad Waluigi time WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

BAM

Who the hell let him back in here? Ugh, Sorry about that viewers, that guy has been a pain in the ass the past few days.

Again don't ask because that is not the story I will be telling.

I got the chapters back from him before he could damage them so here we go.

Chapter 7

WALUIGI IS THE BEST! WALUIGI IS THE BEST! WALUIGI IS THE BEST! WALUIGI IS THE BEST!

GOD DAMMIT!

Now I gotta *mumbles* that's fixed and *grunts* freaking punk *mumble* destroying my fic…

There we got all that crap off the fic now let's see if I can read it…

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 7

Spyro opened his eyes and felt a little light headed, he then observed his surroundings.

He seemed to be on a platform floating in the air a starry landscape around him. He quickly recognized where he was.

Spyro chuckled. "Haven't been here in a while…"

He heard a voice behind him. "Spyro." Spyro turned around to see the Chronicler.

"Hello Chronicler, why have you brought me to this place again?" Spyro asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that." The Chronicler replied.

Spyro thought for a moment. "Is it about that creature?"

"Yes. I saw when he asked you to contact me. The curious fact about him wanting to speak with me" The crystal around his neck started glowing and he closed his eyes. " is that I have tried to contact him but whenever I do" Then a weird box, with smaller squares that had strange symbols, a long rectangle with a cord attached to it, and tiny little holes on the box appeared next to the Chronicler. "this appears and says-"

The Chronicler was cut off when the box started talking. _"You have reached Seth's mind, I'm terribly sorry but he cannot speak with you right now so leave a message after the beep." _The box then made a BEEP sound.

"I always leave a message but he never seems to reply..." The Chronicler said almost in a sad tone.

Spyro looked at the box curiously when the Chronicler picked up the rectangle, put it back on the box, and the box disappeared. "What was that thing?"

The Chronicler turned his head back to Spyro. "That apparently was a "Fone" and "Seth's" kind uses it for communication."

Spyro gave him a puzzled look. "How do you know that?"

The Chronicler then gave him an amused look. "I'm the Chronicler it's my job."

"What do you know about this Seth?" Spyro asked.

The Chronicler gave Spyro a sad look. "I wish to reveal what I know about him to only him for the moment."

Spyro gave him a look of disbelief. "Why can't you reveal it to me he could be a real threat!"

"_Could _be. Spyro he might be a valuable ally for all you know" The Chronicler sat down and got to eye level with Spyro. "I wish for you to gain his trust and have _him_ tell you the information I have. He is a troubled soul in need of friends and trust."

"But can we trust him?" Spyro questioned.

The Chronicler sighed. "Not at the moment, no. He is in a new land he is not that familiar with and is probably scared, confused, and searching for a way home."

"So you want me to gain his trust and friendship anything else?" Spyro asked.

"Yes I wish for you to relay this message to him: he needs to allow me into his mind for me to communicate to him." The Chronicler added.

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he already know that?"

The Chronicler sighed again. "He seems to have set up barriers to keep beings out without even knowing, this is good and bad for us."

"In what way?"

The Chronicler chuckled. "Aren't you the curious one today… It's bad for us because I cannot contact him, but it is good for us because… Malefor cannot contact him."

Spyro perked up at that. "Malefor's after him!?"

"Yes, he wishes to use Seth's power for his own personal gain, which is why I want Seth on your side." The Chronicler explained.

The Chronicler stood up. "It is time to send you back to the dreamscape." He turned around.

"Wait! Do you have any advice on how I can gain his trust?" Spyro asked.

The Chronicler turned his head back to Spyro. "Cynder may be a good listener."

'What does he mean by that?' Spyro thought as the Chronicler disappeared and Spyro was lost in his dreams.

**Pov switch Seth.**

'It feels so wrong stalking three girls.' I thought as I dove into the shadows. _**'I find it to be relaxing.' **_Psy commented. _'Of course you would yah creep.' _Sane replied.

I was currently following the three female Khajiit towards what I was hoping was their village. The trip was uneventful except I did notice that the one called Relia kept looking behind her and seemed to be scanning the area a lot, she almost spotted me a couple of times when I was out in the sunlight.

We were coming up what looked to be a village. It had a wooden wall surrounding and I could see the top of some buildings over the wall. 'Looks like we finally made it.'

I had to wait on the edge of the tree line so I wouldn't be spotted as the Khajiits walked up to what looked to be the entrance of the village. There seemed to be a guard on post, a greenish tan male who was wearing blue robes and was carrying a sword.

"Halt! What took you three so long out there I thought you were just going to teach Shelia some hunting skills?" The guard asked.

"Relax Narran, we ran into something out in the forest, it looked like an ape but Sheila thinks it's a new species." Telia explained.

Narran gave Shelia a skeptical look. "Are you sure that it just wasn't one of your hallucinations with one of your failed spells? It's happened before."

"No she wasn't. That creature was unlike any ape I've ever seen it was furless except for the top of its head and it was wearing robes that I have never seen before." Relia spoke up. "Show him the drawing."

"What? Oh right." Sheila took out the drawing and handed it over to Narran.

The guard looked over the picture for a bit. "Well… it looks too detailed for a hallucination, and if Relia is saying its true than I believe you." He then handed over the drawing. "You had better report this to chief Prowlus." The three female Khajiit went into the camp and I was left outside hiding in the shadows.

'Ugh, great now what? How am I going to get inside the village?' I thought. I then looked around hoping I could see a way. Fortunately for me I saw a few Khajiit approaching the village with a cart. 'Bingo'

I traveled along the tree line until I was near the cart. There was one Khajiit sitting on the cart with the reins to the horse, he looked a little old and he was grey with darker grey robes and a hood. Another was walking along side it. It was a female who had light blue skin, light green robes, and she seemed to be armed with a sword. The cart had a cover arched around it and two flaps covering the entrance.

'Good it'll be dark so I can hide it.' I thought I then stealthily made my way over to the cart as it was moving and leapt into it making a little noise on the way. When I made it inside the cart I heard an "Hmm?" outside and held my breath. The female armed with the sword opened the flaps and scanned the inside. I was concealed in the shadows so she didn't see me and simply shrugged.

I looked around the interior of the cart they had many supplies in here including food, weapons, gold, crystals, ect. I picked up a bag and strapped it up against my back it instantly disappeared. 'Wow this must be a trading caravan.' I thought as I looked through the food. My mouth watered as I took three apples, one piece meat, and a loaf of bread. I didn't take too much because I didn't want them suspecting anything.

I looked at the apple desperately wanting to eat it but I didn't want anyone hearing me. _**'I could create a sound barrier.' **_Psy suggested. I thought about it a moment but then shook my head. 'No let's save our energy incase this goes sour.' I put the food into my bag and the all disappeared.

The cart then came to a stop and I heard commotion outside.

"State your business." I heard the guard's voice outside.

"Exchanging goods." A scratchy voice from the front of the cart said.

There was silence for a moment until I heard the guard say. "Nice to see you Crackle, you know the routine I have to check the back of your cart." I then heard footsteps near the back of the cart.

"Heh, go ahead see anything you want and give me a holler." I assumed Crackle said.

The flaps opened and Narran poked his head in. He scanned the inside for a moment and went back out. I heard footsteps heading to the front of the cart.

"Nothing out of the ordinary back there. Go right in old timer." I heard Narran say.

The cart started moving again after that. I heard the sounds of Khajiits talking and walking around. The cart once again stopped but this time I heard a different voice say.

"Hello again Crackle here for more trades?"

"Yes I have some fine food for you here today." Crackle announced.

The female opened the flaps once again and pulled out all of the food.

"Sweetie, I could have gotten those things myself." Crackle said.

I heard a sigh. "Dad, you know you shouldn't be picking up anything with you back problem."

"Nonsense, I'm fine." Crackle assured.

"So are you going to show me the food or what?" I heard what I was assuming was the shopkeeper.

The two bartered for a little while until the agreed for the price and the cart started to move again. I learned that they use gold coins for currency here. The cart stopped once again and I heard a stern voice say.

"Crackle! You old bastard how are you!"

"I'm doing good Iron how are you?" Crackle asked.

"Just been making iron swords same as usual. How are you Carrie?" "Iron" asked.

'This must be a blacksmith's shop.' I thought as the feminine voice from earlier spoke up.

"I'd be better if this old fur ball would just sit down and rest for a day."

"I'm telling you my back is fine so stop- gah!" Crackle suddenly cried out in pain.

"DAD!" Carrie shouted in distress. I heard hurried footsteps that lead to the front of the cart.

"No, no don't worry I'll be fine…" Crackle said weakly.

"No! We're getting you to the doctor now!" Carrie said sternly.

"Yeah old timer you aren't looking too good. We can barter when you're feeling better and I won't accept your goods until then." Iron said.

I didn't like were this was going I needed weapons not medicine. I decided to peek out the back of the cart. No one was around and I could see a nice shaded alleyway to my right. I quickly bolted into the shadows.

I looked back over to the cart it was rolling away towards another hut. I saw what must have been Iron; he was a big bulky black Khajiit and was wearing a blacksmiths apron. Iron mumbled to himself and went inside the hut I was leaning on. 'I bet I could get some nice weapons in this place, I could use a sword.' I thought. _'Just be careful there seem to be many other Khajiit out and about.' _Sane cautioned.

I looked around the village and Sane was right there were very many Khajiits around. But I also noticed that in the middle of the town there was some posts, they were a decent amount away so I couldn't see what was attached to them too clearly. One had a red and orange I was guessing a Khajiit attached to it, the other two purple things one darker than the other and they were attached to the post via something green and glowing. 'Wait, that can't be-' I was cut off by Psy _**'Sorry to interrupt but if we stay here much longer the sun will diminish the shadows we are hiding in.' **_

I looked up at the sun it was just about near midday and there were less shadows around me than I thought. I had to get a good look around the building for some tools but that would mean being in the sunlight. I looked around to see if there were any Khajiits thankfully there were none so I sneaked around the building to the front of it. To my surprise there were a lot of weapons out front probably on display. _'How fortunate.' _Sane commented. 'Don't jinx it.' I thought as I walked over to one of the weapons it was a steel sword with a green crystal in the middle of the hilt.

'_**Some Khajiits are looking at you!' **_Psy shouted. I froze and waited to be assaulted but, to my surprise, nothing happened and I think I heard one of them say.

"I wonder where he got those robes."

'_They think you are one of them, don't let them see your hands or face.' _Sane explained. 'Huh, I'm surprised they aren't weirded out by the hood. So they are just staring at me?' I asked. _**'Apparently so, but keep your distance.' **_Psy warned. 'Great now how am I going to steal this thing in broad daylight-' I was cut off by a familiar voice to my right saying.

"You gonna buy that thing or just keep looking at it?"

I froze again. 'It's Iron right?' I asked. _'Yes and he seems to be giving you suspicious looks.' _

"Well?" Iron asked more impatiently.

I coughed, picked up the sword and turned my head away more away from him to conceal my face. "Um, I'm just l-looking around at the moment."

He must have heard me stutter because he walked closer. "Why are you stuttering boy? Nervous?"

I straightened up still not showing him my face. "No you just startled me."

I heard him snort. "Why are you not showing me your face? Got something to hide?"

I raised the sword and made it look like I was inspecting it turning my back towards him. "No just taking a look at this beautifully crafted sword."

He growled and I felt a hand- er paw on my shoulder. "Look boy, I saw you sneaking around, you hopped out of my old friends wagon and I would appreciate it if you gave him his things back."

I snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

That seemed to tick him off he whirled me around. "Now you listen here-" He then looked at my face and backed up a little. I noticed that we had attracted a small crowd. "What in the name of-" I didn't let him finish, in one quick motion I stepped towards him, punched him in the kidney, and darted out of there the sword in hand.

Someone shouted. "Thief!" But I ignored them. I saw the entrance of the village and took off towards it.

I took a look behind me there seemed to be some guards chasing me through the village. I then looked ahead of my there were more guards running in my direction. 'Damn! Psy give me some power to my legs!' I shouted. I felt the energy and was running at a faster pace. The guards in front of me created a line and outstretched their swords. But right as I was about to run into them I leapt clear over the Khajiits and landed next to what seemed to be a child. The child's eyes were wide and he mouthed "Whoa" I smirked and kept on running but as I was running I saw that they were closing the gates at the entrance of the village.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' I thought. But then Sane said _'Psychotic active your strength to his legs on my mark.' _I saw what he was doing. I picked up the pace as the gates fully closed; I was glad that this wasn't a big village.

I was running at full speed at the gates and I heard someone say. "That thing is crazy!" I saw some guards line up at the gates all armed with loaded bows.

One of them said. "Halt creature!"

I smirked as I neared the gates. When I was about a foot away from the guards Sane shouted '_NOW!' _and right as I felt power rise in my legs I leapt. I heard one or two bows whiz under me as I was in the air.

I cleared the gate buy a foot but landed awkwardly outside the village. I stumbled and fell flat on my face tasting the dirt. I got up and spit out the dirt in my mouth. 'Ugh, god I'm not gonna get that taste out of my mouth for a while.'

Suddenly when I looked up I just barley saw something green as it hit me in the face. I was stunned for a moment and there was a loud ringing in my ears but I recovered.

"The hell-" I was cut off as another green thing hit my face. I stumbled back and held my head in pain the ringing still in my ears. 'What is this…?' I thought as yet another one hit my head putting me to one knee. I heard Psy say _**'Resist… resist…' **_then two more hit my head.

"Why isn't… working?" I could just barely hear a feminine voice say.

"I don't…" Another said the voices seemed familiar.

"What… doing?" the same voice asked.

I looked up my vision all blurry and saw a black and grey blur raise its hand- damn it paw. I felt something strike my head and lost consciousness.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, tell me if your liking the story or not, and if I have grammar mistakes (because we all know I missed some… or a lot.) I was being lazy this week and didn't want to post a new chapter I'm on summer vacation so don't judge me. Anyway that's enough of my rambling see yah guys next time. ** __


	8. Tied to a Post

Spy round here!

Oi! Didn't see ya there mates!

What's with the accent? Well I'm the sniper from team fortress two right now and snipen's a good job mate!

You're here for more of the story aren't ya ok let me find- GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

*Respawning*

Stupid bloody spies!

Nrgh… anyway I'll get my accent in check so not to confuse ya while telling the stroy… there we go it might come back now and then but this is the best I can do.

*clears throat*

Here's a touching story…

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 8

Spyro awoke feeling light headed the rays of the unforgiving sun glowing bright in his eyes. It took him a little bit for his eyes to adjust to the light but when it did he took in his surroundings.

He seemed to be chained to a pole via the magical bond the necklace around his neck was producing he also noticed Cynder was chained to the same post in the same way. Around him appeared to be a cheetah village with cheetahs of all shapes, sizes, and colors going about their day. Some would occasionally glance over at Spyro and Cynder giving them glares.

He then noticed another pole not far away from him and Hunter was sitting beside it not bound.

Spyro leaned over to Cynder and whispered. "I thought he was our guide why did he betray us?"

Cynder shook her head. "No Spyro he didn't betray us he is just as much of a prisoner here as we are."

Spyro glanced over at Hunter and noticed a guard next to the post. "Well, there is a guard next to him."

"No, that guard actually isn't there for Hunter." Cynder explained.

Spyro gave her a puzzled look. Cynder sighed and pointed to the left side of the post Hunter was sitting next to.

There appeared to be another cheetah actually tied via its left ankle to the post at least Spyro thought it was a cheetah. Spyro's eyes widened as he realized the figure was actually the creature that attacked him the other night. The creature appeared to be unconscious with its head slumped down to its side, its limbs unmoving, and the fact that it was propped up against the post but Spyro couldn't see if its eyes were open due to the distance between them.

Spyro whispered over to Cynder. "It's that creature… how long has it been tied up there?"

"They tied it to the post a few moments before you woke up" Cynder explained turning her head towards the creature "earlier I saw it running through the village with a bag strapped to its back and a sword in its hand. It made a massive leap over the defensive wall but they must have caught it outside because they ended up dragging it back in and tying it to that post."

"Apparently that thing is a he." Spyro corrected her.

It was Cynder's turn to be confused. She turned her head back to Spyro. "How do you know? Were you looking?"

Spyro's face turned crimson. "N-no I talked to the Chronicler in my dreams and he told me about him."

Cynder perked up. "He did? What did he say?"

"He told me that-" Spyro was cut off.

"Quiet dragon!" A voice behind him snapped. Spyro jumped a bit and whirled around to see a cheetah glaring at him.

"Did I mention we also have a guard?" Cynder whispered into Spyro's ear.

Spyro sighed and whispered. "No, but Cynder."

"Hmm?" Cynder raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you're okay." Spyro said giving her an affectionate nuzzle.

Cynder smiled and returned the gesture. "I'm glad you're okay too."

As they broke the gesture Spyro turned his attention over to the creature again. He noticed the creature started to stir and decided to watch what the creature would do.

**Pov switch Seth.**

I regained consciousness once again my head pounding as I raised it. 'Man, I've gotta stop waking up like this.' I thought as I tried to open my eyes. My eyes barely opened before they closed again. _'I would ngh… not recommend opening your eyes for ugh… a bit.' _I heard Sane's weak voice in my head. 'Ha… won't argue with you there…' I replied 'what exactly happened?' Sane was silent for a moment before saying. _'I need a little time to regain strength…' _That didn't really make sense to me since I took the hits but I waited.

About two or three minutes later Sane spoke up again. _'Okay… what happened was we lost consciousness.' _I rolled my eyes in my eyelids. 'No shit, why didn't one of you take over my body to protect us?' I asked annoyed. _'Well those green things that hit us were apparently some type of spell that would make anyone who was hit by it unconscious.' _Sane explained. _'The barriers in your mind blocked off the first few spells but they ended up crumbling after further bombardment.' _

'Wait, wait, wait, back up, I have barriers in my mind?' I asked very confused. _'Yes, I created them so things from this world could not infiltrate your mind. But back to the subject, when the barriers broke the other spells were affecting your mind, but Psychotic took them all into his conscious and ended up passing out. You were resisting the spells but then you were hit it the head with something. I took the head trauma and ended up knocked out because of it, you simply passed out from the loss of energy during the chase since no one else was there to restore it.' _

It took me a while to process what he said. 'Wow, so I take it Psy is still out?' I asked. _'For the time being.' _

I decided to try and open eyes again. I was successful but my head was still pounding. I raised my hand up to my head and held it in pain while observing my surroundings. I seemed to be back in the village with all the Khajiits and what not. There was also one Khajiit a few feet away from me. He was not taking his eyes off me.

'_We seem to be tied to the post.' _Sane piped up. I took my hand off of my head and looked behind me, I was propped up on a post and I was attached to it via a rope around my ankle. 'Well that's just perfect…' I thought as I looked around again.

I noticed that Hunter was sitting next to the post I was tied to. I also spotted Spyro and Cynder chained up to another post. 'Do they not have a prison here or something?' I pondered.

I decided to try and stand using the post for support, my legs were a little shaky but I could manage and let go of the post. The Khajiit apparently took this as a threat and pointed his sword at me.

"Do not make any sudden moves creature or I will have to use force." He said threateningly.

'Jeez this guy's touchy wait… isn't that Narsomething? Narro… Narrie… Narran that's it.' I put my hands up and said nothing.

My stomach growled and I noticed my mouth felt kinda dry. 'Man… I haven't had anything to drink for days… or years.' I thought. _'You really should ask for food and water…' _Sane said sounding a little defeated. I clenched my teeth I really hated asking for things or in this case begging.

"Hey guard." I said.

The guard crossed his arms. "It speaks."

I glared and said. "Yes I can speak… may I have some… food and water?" It took all of my willpower to say that.

Narran raised an eyebrow. "I don't normally give out food to thieves… but maybe if you ask nicely."

I rolled my eyes. 'God this is so humiliating…' "May I have some food and water… *sigh* please?" I said the last part through clenched teeth not giving him eye contact.

Narran chuckled. "See, now was that so hard." He then turned over to the light blue cat I saw earlier. She was leaning up against the side of a hut glaring at me.

"Hey! Carrie!" Narran shouted over to her. Carrie turned head towards Narran. "I have to go get this bastard" He gestured towards me "some food can you guard him for a sec?"

Carrie walked over towards us and said. "Yes, but only for a moment. My dad's in the doctors hut and I want to be there when he gets out."

"Okay I'll only be a moment or two." Narran said as he walked off towards another hut.

When the guard was out of sight Carrie walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knee holding my stomach in pain but she picked me up and used her arm up against my neck to pin me against the post.

She gave me an intense glare. "That was for stealing from my father." She then pressed her arm up against my throat harder. "Do it again and I swear I will rip your throat out." She then released her grip and I fell to the ground coughing.

'As if it couldn't get anymore humiliating.' I thought bitterly. _**'That bitch thinks she can humiliate us and get away with it!' **_Psy spoke up in my head. _'Look who woke up.' _Sane said amused.

I stood up kinda of annoyed. I glared at her. "What would you do in my situation?" I asked anger in my voice. "I was starving… confused… afraid that I might **die!" **My voice was changing but I carried on. **"You be out there in the cold with nothing… no friends, no family, no **_**HOME!" **_I shouted burning with anger. I guess this was actually the first time since I got here that I let my emotions out.

I was about to empathize more when I noticed she had the look of pure fear on her face, she had backed away from me, and had her sword out pointed at me. I also noticed a small crowd around us along with more guards with their swords at the ready they all looked scared. Narran had also returned with food and water and had a look of fear as well.

'Why are they…?' I looked down at my hands my skin was pale and I took out my locket and flipped it open. The refection from the glass showed a man with pale skin and black eyes with white pupils and small vein like shapes branching off of them. It took me a moment to realize it was me.

'What the hell…? Is that… me?' I thought dumbfounded. _**'MAKE YOUR POINT!' **_Psy roared in my head giving me a bit of a head ache.

I looked over towards Hunter he too looked very afraid and when he noticed I was looking at him he got up and backed away. I let my gaze travel over towards Spyro and Cynder and yet again faces of fear. The look on Cynder's face made me cringe inside.

I looked away closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. 'No, I've done enough.' I thought and looked at my refection again. I was glad to see my original face. I put my locket away and sat down. "Look I'm sorry I stole from you, and I'll try to make it up to you some day."

Carrie looked surprised for a moment before she raised an eyebrow and gave me a suspicious look. She then turned over towards Narran. "My shift's done have fun guarding that thing." She said and walked back over what I was assuming to be the doctor's hut.

The small crowd started to fade along with the fear. Hunter walked back over to the post and cautiously sat down again. Narran walked up to me and said.

"Quite the show you put up there." He then dropped some raw meat and placed a cup full of water next to me. I picked up the meat and examined it. _'I wouldn't recommend eating that, raw meat will make us sick.' _Sane warned. _**'No shit Sherlock.' **_Psy said bitterly. I was assuming he was still mad from me not making my point.

"Um… I can't eat this." I said to the guard.

Narran simply crossed his arms. "If you won't eat it you'll starve."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that I won't it's that I can't eat-" I was cut off by a familiar feminine voice shouting.

"Narran is the creature awake!?" I looked over to my right to see Shelia running over to us with some papers in her han- ugh god dammit _paws_ along with ink and a quill. She skidded to a halt next to Narran.

Narran chuckled and said. "Obviously."

Shelia looked over at me and her eyes widened. "I heard it can speak. Can it speak!?"

I groaned and face palmed. Shelia looked a bit distressed and said. "Oh! I'm sorry you don't have to hit yourself."

I started to shake my head still in a face palm. 'Why is this happening to me?'

Narran smiled. "Yes it can speak but it doesn't seem to want to eat its food."

I took my hand off my face and looked up at the sky. 'Lord if you have mercy… KILL ME NOW!'

Sheila (who creepily hadn't stopped staring at me) gave me a questioning look. "Why won't you eat your food?"

I sighed. "It's not that I _won't _it's that I _can't _If I eat that food I'll get sick."

Shelia placed herself down on the ground and put the papers down in front of her. She then put down the ink, dipped her quill in it, and started writing down notes. "Oh, are you an herbivore?" She asked.

"No I'm an omnivore but I cannot eat meat raw, it needs to be cooked to get bacteria off because my immune system is not as strong as yours." I explained.

Wave goodbye to your head wanka, backstab that HA HA HA HA sorry I just sniped the spy.

She jotted down more notes and asked. "Since you're an omnivore can you eat apples?" (Aww that's apples mate.)

I nodded my head. "Yes as long as they're clean."

Shelia scribbled some more notes and turned her head towards Narran. "Go get him some apples."

Narran rolled his eyes. "Why don't you do this later when you actually have a table to write on?"

"Because I need to talk to him before Chief Prowlus gets here we don't know what will become of the creature." Shelia explained.

'Great now I'll probably be killed by this Prowlus guy…' I thought as I took a sip out of my cup.

"Well I can't just leave you alone with this potentially dangerous creature." Narran said.

Shelia glared. "I'll be fine, now go get some apples!" She snapped.

Narran flinched a bit. "Okay jeez you're always so bossy when you're studying something new." He then walked over to different hut.

Shelia turned her attention back to me. "Sorry about that now, are you male or female?"

I sighed. _**'Why are you answering this cat's questions? She could use the information against you.' **_Psy pointed out. 'You worry too much; I only answered those questions so I could get food I wouldn't be vomiting later.'

"I'm sorry did I offend you?" Sheila snapped me out of my thoughts I realized I hadn't answered her question. She had a worried expression on her face.

I simply said. "No, I'm a male." She jotted down more notes.

'_**I'm telling you she could use this information against you.' **_Psy warned. 'I'm just telling her I'm a male what's the harm in that?' I asked. _**'She could try and seduce you now that she knows you're a male, use it as a mind control.' **_He said. I was dumbfounded b that remark. 'Just what type of dimension do you think this is?' _'I must agree with Seth here you are being too paranoid.' _Sane piped up. 'Yeah I expected this type of talk from Sanity not you Psy.' I thought as I took a sip out of my cup.

Shelia perked up when she saw that. "Interesting… you don't use your tongue to lap up the water?"

I put the cup down. "No because I do not have to."

I saw Narran coming back with an apple he walked up to me and threw the apple on the ground next to me. I picked it up and bit into it, man it was good to have food again.

Narran tapped Shelia with his paw. "Get up Shelia your dad Chief Prowlus is here."

The end.

GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No worries mate HA HA HA HA!

**A/N: I'm back guys. I think I know what I'm going to do with the romance in this story. There is going to be both Spyro x Cynder and Seth x Cynder (No harems) as in there is going romance with both of them but who is Cynder going end up with? You decide. The reason I'm asking you is because I am a big Spyro x Cynder fan and I don't want to be "That guy" who takes Cynder away from Spyro unless the readers want it. And if Seth doesn't end up with Cynder there will be other options for him. Other than that tell me if you like the story or dislike it and or if I have errors, see you guys next time.**


	9. Anger

Chief Prowlus walked up to me.

"We found you a way home."

A portal appeared in front of me I then walked though it lived happily ever after.

Abrupt ending,

**A/N: April Fools! I got you there didn't I-oh shit its **_**August**_** first…**

**Author: Damn it that means you are getting another chapter… and I was hoping to just slack off this week. *sigh* fine let me type one up… **

**Author: You do know you can start reading while I'm typing right?**

Oh, that's my cue okay**.**

*clears throat*

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence' _

'_Sane'_

'Seth'

Chapter 9

Well this was great, now that there Chief was here I was probably going to be executed. I looked over towards the entrance of the town and saw three Khajiit walking through the gates. The one leading them was what I was to be this Prowlus.

He walked up to the post me and Hunter were next to and looked over at Spyro and Cynder.

"Dragons… Bah. Do you have such little respect for our laws, that you formed an alliance with the very ones who caused all our misfortunes?"

Hunter looked up and the chief. "Chief Prowlus! Malefor… he alone is the one responsible." He then gestured over towards Spyro. "This dragon is our last hope… you must see that!"

As they were talking I noticed a small crowd around us including the three sisters.

Chief Prowlus rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes the purple dragon… I know the story!" He then pointed at Hunter accusingly. "But unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young…" He then glared over at Cynder. "And I have not forgotten either, what _she _has done." He turned back to Hunter a disappointed look on his face. "I relied on you Hunter, as I must rely on all of us in this village, to protect it." He knelt down to Hunter's eye level. "But you chose to abandon us… and bring the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned."

Hunter glared at him. "The dangers are all around us." He then gestured towards me. "That thing should provide enough evidence."

I glared at Hunter. 'Yeah, screw you too buddy.' I was just sitting over here eating my apple minding my own damn business.

Prowlus looked over towards me. "Ah yes, the bald ape thief. You gave my guards quite the workout didn't you rodent?"

I glared daggers at him, standing up and clenching my fists. _**'That insignificant little fur ball!' **_Psy growled in my head as I broke the apple core in my hand.

Chief Prowlus eyed me up and down. He turned over to Narran. "Why are his hands not bound?"

"Well I was going to until Shelia "suggested" or more of demanded for me not to." Narran said crossing his arms.

The Chief turned his head over towards Shelia giving her a questioning look. "And why is that my daughter?"

Shelia walked up to her father. "Well father it is clear he is not an ape if you look as his structure." She said pointing over at me. "He could be a new advanced species, just look at his robes, they are defiantly not similar to any robes I've seen."

Prowlus looked over me again. "You are right when it comes to that… but how do you know it's a male hmm?" He said raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

Shelia's cheeks turned a bit red and she looked away. "N-not in the way you think father, he told me." She then straightened up and pointed over towards the bag and the sword I tried to steal.

'Have those been sitting there the whole time?'

"He tried to steal those items and almost managed to escape the village with them but me and your other daughters got back from our search for him just in time to incapacitate him." She informed. "If he is a new species I thought we should welcome him."

"He is probably just some low life thief. Or an abomination cast out from his tribe." The Chief said turning towards me giving me a disgusted look. "He probably couldn't even hold up in a fight."

That got me going. 'What a little bastard!' I thought angrily. _**'We could tear that pathetic little cat into pieces!' **_Psy roared.

"Do you wanna make that bet?" I threatened outstretching my arms a bit giving him a "come at me bro" stance. I felt power rising in my body and my hood appeared again. I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So the abomination speaks? Do not overestimate yourself creature, you would not be able to even scratch me."

That was my breaking point. 'I've been alone, scared, tossed around, beaten up by a girl, embarrassed, and struggling to survive without a god damn break!' I thought angrily. 'I've had enough of this shit!' I couldn't take it anymore.

The anger and frustration raising. My smile grew, and the power rising, it felt… good. I then knelt down and put my hand around the rope on my ankle. With one quick yank the robe snapped and I untangled the rest of it off my ankle. I stood up my smile getting wider. When I looked up the crowd took a step back except for Relia and Narran the both had their swords drawn.

I looked over towards Prowlus he put himself in front of Shelia with his sword drawn.

'_**As if he could protect her… fool.' **_Psy spoke up. _**'Kill them.' **_

I started to advance towards them and hunch over a bit the power kept rising and I started to lose myself in it. I was going to kill them, make them pay… _'Wait… Seth… don't.' _Sane rasped. I stopped. _'Don't let the power control you…' _He pleaded. I snorted and looked down. 'Why not? It's not like they have done anything for me? **They'll probably just kill me anyways.' **Psychotic's voice and mine seemed to merge.

I was so focused on the conversation in my head that I didn't hear someone say. "Shelia what are you doing?!"

'_But what about the last time you let it happen? During the incident with your parents?' _ Sane asked. That hit home and I felt the power falter a bit. I then flinched when a paw landed on my shoulder and looked up to see Shelia giving me a pleading look. _'Do you really want that to happen again?' _

"Please don't do this… my father is just angry and scared, and I can tell you are too. Please stop and I will do whatever is in my power to try and work this out between you two." Shelia whispered.

'_You are not a monster…' _Sane said. _**'Oh but you are, use your power. LET US FREE!' **_Psy commanded. I looked into Shelia's sapphire eyes they were pleading and sincere I could tell she just wanted to help me.

I stood up straight and looked down at her; she was about an inch and a half shorter than me, and said.

"Why are you trying to help me?"

Her gaze softened. "Because when I look at you I see a scared and confused creature that is need of help."

She kind of reminded me of Dean then. I let the power fade in my body. "Alright but I have your word?"

She then took her paw of my shoulder and used her claw to make an X shape over her heart. "Cross my heart."

'They have that here? Interesting…' I thought. _**'No! Do not trust her! She will stab us in the back!' **_Psy growled. I then shrugged. 'Life's about taking risks.'

"Okay then now what?" I asked.

Shelia turned to her father. "Father, the creature has agreed on not attacking us as long as he is not harmed."

'I didn't even think of saying that… clever girl.' I thought

Her father looked at her shocked it took him a little bit to recover but when he did he looked over at me skeptically. "Well… as long as you keep your word I shall not-

Um, dude you're not done typing yet.

**Author: I know. I'm working on it!**

I can wait until you're done.

**Author: No keep reading or the viewers will get bored!**

At the pace you're typing? What pace do you want me to read it at?

Weeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll….. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss llllllllllllooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnggggg asssssssss-

**Author: Okay, okay! Stop! Just give me a second to type it.**

**20 minutes later…**

**Author: Alright done happy know. **

Very much so, I got my afternoon nap.

Now let's go.

"Well… as long as you keep your word I shall not cause any harm against you as long as you do not harm my village."

He then walked up to me and got in my face glaring. "But if you do harm anyone here, you will wish you were never born." He said menacingly. "And you still have to pay for your crimes."

I just simply stared back at him. He snorted and started to walk away but then a guard came running in from the gates.

"Grublins!" Prowlus jerked his head over towards the shouting guard. "In the valley! Prepare your weapons!"

I looked up to see a fireball strike a building setting it a flame. The crowd scattered some of them screaming. Prowlus looked around in fear and glared over at Spyro and Cynder.

"Now see what you've done?"

Spyro got up. "Let us go! We can help!"

Prowlus scoffed. "Our warriors can handle this."

He then looked over towards his daughters. "You three, you will be our last defense, round up the village people and take them to the barracks, defend them with your lives."

The three sisters all nodded and said. "Yes father." The then all went all around the village gathering up civilians.

I looked over towards the entrance to see Khajiits battling flying grublins. The Khajiits were putting up a good fight but there were a lot of grublins and they were starting to break through.

Cynder walked up to Prowlus. "Now is not the time to be stubborn!"

"Hey a lot of weird stuff happens when they get upset I'd listen to them if I were you." Sparx spoke up.

Prowlus put his hand up to his chin and looked over towards the battle. The Khajiits were starting to lose the fight; buildings were being set on fire.

He then took a key out from his pocket. "Alright but if you double cross me, you will regret it."

He then unlocked the magical object. 'Were the hell did he even get that?' Spyro and Cynder then ran over towards the battle.

Chief Prowlus was about to go with them when he stopped and looked over at me and Narran.

"Narran tie up the creature again I do not trust him." He then took off towards the battle.

Narran looked over towards me and brought out a chain. "I was going to use this earlier but Shelia stopped me." He then walked over towards me one hand on his sword. "Come here."

I took a step back, I could easily out run this guy but I only had one apple for energy and I wanted to save that for a dire situation.

He was about three feet away from me at this point. 'Give me power for my legs and somewhat for my right arm.' I thought and when I felt the power I made a quick motion forward and closed the gap between us in a second. He wore a face of shock and then I punched him in his muzzle. He stumbled back holding his muzzle a little blood coming from his nose. I then closed the gap again and punched him in the stomach. He held it in pain and went down to one knee. I then spun in a 360 motion brining the back of my fist down on the back of his head. He then fell to the ground unconscious.

I took a step back amazed that I did all of that within ten seconds. 'That was awesome, how am I so fast?' I thought. _'It is your ability.' _Sane replied. 'What do you mean _my _ability wasn't it just one of yours?' I questioned. I heard a sigh. _'We have our abilities; did you not expect to have any? Your abilities are: speed in executing moves, reactions, and quick thinking.' _I kinda felt like Spiderman at that moment.

I looked around and spotted the sword and pack I tried to steal. 'Well nobody's stopping me now.' I thought as I walked over towards them and picked up the pack. I swung it around my back and picked up the sword. 'This is an awesome sword.' I thought. I tore off a piece of bread from a loaf and started eating.

I then heard grublin language behind me. "It's the creature!"

I spun around to see three bug like grublins staring at me and readied my sword. 'Good thing I finished that bread, I'm gonna need the energy.'

"Get out your clubs we are here to capture it _alive_!" The middle one said. The then all brought out clubs that just looked like big sticks, but they would probably hurt like hell.

I backed up a bit pointing my sword at them. _**'Do you even know how to use that?' **_Psy questioned. 'My sword? F*** yeah I know how to use it. What's so hard about swish, swish, stab?' I questioned. (If anyone gets that reference…) _'We're doomed.' _Sane said. He was right I only knew those moves and only that.

A grublin flew over to me and swung his club. I blocked with my sword and stepped back a bit. 'Sane give me a shield around my left arm.' I advised. I saw a faint purple shield around my arm and raised it as the grublin attacked again. The club recoiled off the shield and there was a purple ripple on the impact sight of the shield. 'Does anyone know how to fight?' I asked I blocked another attack. Things were getting hairy the three grublins were surrounding me.

'_**I thought you didn't like to kill?' **_Psy commented. 'Well right know I don't have much of a choice.' It was around the afternoon and since the buildings were being set on fire I couldn't hide in any shadows.

'_Confidence is very skilled with a blade.' _Sane informed me. 'Well that's just gre-' My thoughts were cut off when I had the sudden urge to jump. I leapt in the air as all the grublins leapt for me but ended up barreling into each other. I landed on two of them knocking them out cold.

Unfortunately more grublins were gathering around be with their clubs out. 'Okay, okay, how do I get confidence out here?' I asked as I leapt back the third grublin getting up holing its head. I took my chance and punched him in the face. He went down hard.

'_You have to think of something that makes you confident.' _Sane said as I dodged a club thrown right at me. 'Okay, damn this is going to be hard.' I thought as two grublins swung there clubs at me I blocked them with my sword and shield. _**'What about your intelligence? Your teachers said you are quite smart.' **_Psy suggested. 'Well that's a start.' I thought as I shoved off both of the grublins.

I then heard a small voice in my head. _'…remember…Dean…' _ That was it he always encouraged me, his voice started playing out in my head. _"You're one of the strongest people I know." _I heard confidence what I was assuming to be confidence's voice a little more clear thistime. _'…Its working.' _I thought about Dean again. _"You wanna know how?" __'Almost there…' __"Because even though you lost your parents. You are still trying to move on with your life. And I respect you for that." _

A grublin leapt at me but I was ready I blocked his attack with my shield. My hand felt as if it was being guided and stabbed the grublin in its stomach. The grublin fell to the ground dead and I pulled my sword out of his stomach.

I looked up to see some of the grublins looking surprised. _'You can do this; just let me help you a bit.' _Con said in my head. I was getting cocky now; I got into a fighting stance. There were about four grublins left and I said. "Come at me fellas."

A grublin flew over to me club at the ready but in one quick motion I sidestepped and put my sword up and the grublin flew right into it, the sword piercing his neck. I unhinged the sword and leapt at another one and within a second stabbed him in his chest, he went down as well. Another grublin charged me but I spun around and bashed him with my shield. He stumbled back a bit and I cut his legs off, he fell to the ground in agony. I stepped over him and brought my sword down to his chest instantly killing him.

I looked over to the last grublin and he was standing there trembling with fear. I simply said. "Boo." And he flew off screaming.

'_It's good to be out again' _Con spoke up. 'I don't for how much longer though.' I thought. Sure I was confident know but probably not later.

I heard a scream and looked over to see Shelia trapped under a post desperately trying to get it off of her. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a burning wall of a hut start to collapse, it would land on top of her. I dropped my sword and my pack.

I glared in determination. 'Give me power! And shield my back, arms, back of my head, and hands!' I commanded. _'What-' _I didn't let him finish I dashed over towards the wall as it started to fall. But right as it was about to fall on Shelia I propped myself under it, holding it with my hands and back. Sane put up a shield thank god; it prevented any flames from burning me.

Shelia looked up and saw what I was doing. She looked shocked. The thing was damn heavy I need to get her out of there.

I was trying to think of something when I saw that Relia and Telia had run over here and were lifting up the post. The post lifted enough so that Shelia scrambled out of there and they dropped the post.

Once they were clear of the wreckage I dropped the wall and barely rolled out from underneath it before it collapsed.

I was picked up by someone and looked up to see Shelia looking over me in distress. "Are you okay!"

I rolled my shoulders getting the aches out. "Yeah I'm fine are you?"

She then calmed down a bit. "Yes miraculously I didn't break anything when the post fell on me."

I then heard someone say. "The creature has escaped! Get it!"

Shelia turned around. "Wait…"

I didn't hear the rest of it because I was already hauling out of there. I picked up my bag and sword and bolted for the gates.

They were open so I made a mad dash through them. But as I did I felt the instinct again and dodged three arrows. But I wasn't quick enough for the last one.

My leg screamed in pain but I had to keep moving. 'Try to reduce the pain…' I thought my teeth clenched. It reduced a bit as I ran into the forest. I made it a little ways in before I had to stop.

I propped myself up against a tree and looked down at my leg.

I had an arrow in my knee.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

**A/N: There's your next chapter. I would put a cover image if my computer wasn't being a bitch. But I want to thank all of the reviewers for their comments from most of your words of approval to CURRUPTION's… interesting comments thank you. Review more and I'll give you an imaginary cookie! And Sol1234 I know you commented three times about the SpyroxCynder thing but it's only gonna count as one vote sorry. **

**SpyroxCynder: 2**

**SethxCynder: 0 **


	10. Why?

**Trophy Unlocked: The tenth chapter: Write and publish ten chapters.**

**(Yes I'm a Playstation fan boy. Oh you like Xbox? Well SCREW Y-nah I'm just kidding… we all have our own opinions and I respect yours. But enough of my rambling.)**

**A/N: Hello everybody Idiocy here. Why am I talking first? Well you know those unrelenting forces some of you guys shot at me? You see I managed to evade them but… Unfortunately you managed to hit the narrator aka Seth right through a wall and he is none too happy about it.**

YOU ASSHOLES!

**Author: See? You ticked him off.**

Why couldn't' that of hit YOU!?

**Author: Because I am *Makes pro stance* to pro! ***SMACK*** OW! What the hell man!**

You told me to hit you if you got to cocky.

**Author: Oh, right thanks. You gonna read this thing or what?**

Yeah, yeah, as long as I don't get fus roh dahed again.

**Author: Dude, you just tempted fate…**

DAMN IT! Ugh… let's just get this over with…

**(Oh, and there is a decent amount of swearing in this one)**

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 10

'GAH! Ugh… now I know why those Nordic bastards were whining all the time.' The pain was gruesome the arrow had entered from the back of my knee and pierced right through it. I slid down the tree to a sitting position holding my knee in the process.

'_**We cannot leave that in there, we must pull it out.'**_ Psy said much to my demise but I knew he was right.

'God dammit, this is going to hurt like hell!' I thought as I gripped the arrow. _'Do it quickly. Psychotic give him a bit of power to his arm.' _Sane instructed.

I tightened my grip on the back of the arrow ready to rip it out. 'Okay, okay one… two… three!'

I then ripped out the arrow and cried out in pain. I looked down at my knee it was covered in blood and was burning with pain. My eyes watered and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Shit! That hurt a lot…" I mumbled as I threw the arrow away.

'_**Why did you even help that Khajiit? We could have gotten out of there if you just left unnoticed while the fighting was going on.' **_Psy said. 'I couldn't just leave her there…' I thought. _**'Sure you could of! If you left her we wouldn't be in this mess!' **_Psy shouted.

'The only reason I helped her is because she is the only damn thing that showed me kindness on this planet! Now shut up!' I shot at him. Without her I'd probably be dead by now.

I looked up at the sky. 'I'm probably just an idiot though; now look at where we are…'

_'You did the right thing… do you regret your decision?' _Con asked sounding a little weak. I chuckled 'Not one bit… she probably has more worth than I do anyways…' I thought bitterly. I then looked down solemnly. 'She has friends, family, a life to live… and what do I have? Nothing, nothing at all…' Tears started to form in my eyes. 'No friends… no place to call home… no… parents.'

"_ALLEN NO!" _My mother's voice rang out in my head. _'No! Don't go back to the memory! We must have faith!' _Sane pleaded.

I snorted. _"They have a child…" _The bastard's voice was next in my memory. 'It's not like I can do anything with this leg… I'll either be captured by the Khajiits or more likely the grublins, WHAT HOPE DO WE HAVE!' I screamed in my mind.

_'I am… losing him again…' _Con said weakly. I noticed a stirring in my pocket and my IPod seemed to be levitated out of it. 'What the…?' I thought. _'I can levitate things remember?' _Sane said as the IPod turned on. I noticed it had an 85% battery. _'We do not need to lose more moral due to the memory so you are going to release your emotions a different way. As the therapist said signing a song may help.' _Sane said as he began scrolling through the songs. I had a lot of the songs on my IPod that were instrumental versions. Why because I would sing to Danny… I warned you about judging me.

'I don't even have any headphones.' I pointed out. _'Ah! Don't complain think of this as an apology for doubting you back in the caves.' _Sane said as he picked a song.

It started to play and I thought. 'I'm not doing this…'

'_Do you want me to start? Fine.' _

**Song start:**

'_Yeah… Yo!' _

_'Please sing Seth…' _Con pleaded in the middle of the song.

'_This is not the end, this is not the beginning,' _

'Why it's not going to help anything.' I replied

'_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision,' _

_'Because we must… carry on… please, your mother wouldn't want you to give in…' _Con said.

'_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm,' _

He had to use that one on me. 'Fine but I'll wait for the next singer.'

'_And though the words sound steady something's empty within them,'_

_'Thank you…' _And with that con faded into my mind.

_'We say yeah fist flying up in the air,' _

_'Like we're holding on to something invisible there,'_

_'Cause were living at the mercy of the pain and the fear,'_

_'Until we get it, forget it, make it all disappear.' _

Then I began to sing. "Waiting for the end to come"

"Wishing I had strength to stand."

"This is not what I had planned,"

"It's out of my control…"

"Flying at the speed of light,"

"Thoughts were spinning in my head,"

"So many things were left unsaid,"

"It's hard to let you gooooooo…."

"I know what it takes to move on,"

"I know how it feels to lie,"

"All I wanna do is trade this life for something new"

"Holding on to what I haven't got!"

"Sitting in an empty room"

"Trying to forget the past"

"This was never meant to last,"

"I wish it wasn't soooo…"

"I know what it takes to move on,"

"I know how it feels to lie…"

"All I wanna do is trade this life for something new"

"Holding on to what I haven't "

"Got!" _(Yo, yo)_

_'What was left when the fire was gone?'_

_'I thought it felt right but that right was wrong'_

_'All caught up in the eye of the storm'_

_'And trying to figure out what it's like moving on'_

_'And I don't even know what kind of things I said'_

_'My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead'_

_'So picking up the pieces now where to begin?'_

_'The hardest part of ending is starting again!' _

'Oooooohhh!'

'All I wanna do is trade this life for something new,'

'Holding on to what I haven't…'

'Got!'

_'This is not the end this is not the beginning'_

_'Just a voice riot rocking every revision'_

'_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm' _(I'm holding on to what I haven't…)

'_Though the word sound steady something's empty within them' _(Got!)

'_We say yeah fists flying up in the air.'_

'_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there'_

'_Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear' _(Holding on to what I haven't…)

'_Until we get it, forget it, make it all disappear.' _(Gooo….)

"…oooot!"

**End song: linkin Park, waiting for the end. (You should listen to it if you haven't before.)**

Hot tears streamed down my face. I needed that, I really did.

'Why me... of all the god damn people…' I thought while sobbing. I was huddled up against the tree my face in my arms bawling my eyes out. Don't judge me, you be in my situation and not cry. I'm not made of stone…

I lifted my head up. "Why did I get stuck with this life… get thrown in this god damn world? Why? WHY!" I shouted into the trees. "Why did I have to lose everything?! AGAIN!?"

I was fed up… I was so frustrated that I was thrown into this world right when I was getting used to my own. 'Now I'm stuck here… Why. ME!' I questioned to no one in particular. I then punched the ground my fist making a small crater.

I then heard a rustling in the bushes to my left. I quickly crawled over to my sword, picked it up and pointed it towards the bushes positioning myself on my back. 'Probably some grublins, they won't take me without a fight!' I thought.

But it wasn't grublins, it was Shelia. She had her paws up and was slowly walking over towards me. "It's okay," she said in a calming voice "it's only me; you don't have to be afraid."

_**'Do not trust her! I'm warning you!' **_Psy hissed. I still had my sword raised, shaking, my mind believing anything at the moment.

She calmly and slowly walked over to me, took the hilt of my sword, and lowered it. She spoke in the same comforting tone. "See, I won't hurt you."

I looked at her tears still streaming. Her eyes showed compassion and sympathy, it was comforting to say the least. I dropped the sword and she held my hand in her paws.

"That was a beautiful song." She suddenly spoke up. I looked down a bit embarrassed that she heard me sing.

"What are you holding on to?" She asked. I gave her a puzzled look.

"In the song you said you were holding on to something, what was it?" She explained.

"My world…" I mumbled. But she heard me, probably due to her cat ears.

Her ears perked up. "What do you mean? This isn't your world?"

I looked up at her. "I'm not even sure this is even my dimension."

She gasped and put her paw up to her mouth. "Then that means… your holding on to your home. You must have friends, family, parents! All wondering where you are!" She gave me a sympathetic look.

I looked down and started to cry again when she mentioned parents. Unfortunately, she seemed to notice that.

"You must have parents… right?" She asked tilting her head.

"No… *sob* there… gone…" I said solemnly. I started to cry harder bringing one hand up to my face crying into it.

I then flinched when I felt someone embrace me. I looked up to see Shelia had her arms around me.

"So that's what your hanging on too, I know the pain." She whispered sadly.

When she broke the embrace I gave her a questioning look. "How do you know the pain?" I asked, somewhat bitterly.

A sad smile went across her face. "Because-" Shelia was cut off when Telia came running out of the bushed Sheila had come from.

"Sis, I know you're having quality time with your boyfriend but we have to go! Grublins are closing in!" She said in a hasty tone.

'Boy_**fri**__end!?_' Sane, Psy, and I all thought at the same time dumbfounded.

Shelia blushed a bit and stood up scanning the area. "Where are they coming from?" She asked.

Telia pointed towards the trees behind me. "From what I can hear that direction."

'_I wish we had her hearing…' _Sane mumbled.

Telia looked towards her sister. "We need to move now!"

Shelia gestured towards me. "We can't just leave him behind; he can't run on that leg of his."

Telia sighed. "If you want your boyfriend to come along then you're going to have to carry him."

Shelia blushed and knelt down next to me. "He's not my boyfriend!"

'_Rejected!' _Sane sneered. 'Shut it Sane!' I growled back.

Shelia then put her arms underneath me and scooped me up. _**'She's stronger than she looks…' **_Psy commented.

I still had my bag strapped around my back and I picked up my sword before she lifted me up. But I then noticed my dagger was missing. 'Damn! Must have left it at the village.'

I then heard some commotion behind me. Shelia must of heard it too because she turned towards the noise and got into a defensive stance. Suddenly grublins burst out of the trees and halted a few meters in front of us. They eyed us for a moment before one said.

"They have the creature!" Then most of the grublins took out their weapons.

But when they drew them an arrow pierced right through the head of one of the grublins. I looked over to see Telia had her bow out she then shouted.

"Run!" And sprinted into the trees behind us. Sheila didn't hesitate to follow.

With me in her arms she quickly ran after her sister. Now I felt like I lost some man points for being the "damsel in distress" I felt like I was the one who should be saving her. (Ladies don't ask… it's a moral thing.)

As she was running I looked back to see a horde of grublins chasing after us. My pupils shrank and I said.

"Get me to some red crystals!"

Sheila looked down at me confused. "Why?"

I looked up at her. "No time just do it!" I said in a stressed tone. The grublins were gaining on us and we wouldn't outrun them much longer.

Sheila looked forward toward her sister and shouted. "Telia!"

"What!" Telia shouted as she looked back at us.

"You know these woods better than anyone can you take us to some red crystals!?" Shelia asked.

Telia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but why?"

"No time to explain!" I shouted at her.

She held her questioning gaze for a bit before changing the direction she was running in. "Okay then… follow me!"

Shelia banked left and sprinted after her sister. The grublins still hot on our heels.

'Sane!' I shouted in my mind. _'Yeah?' _Sane replied. 'When I am fully healed I want you to charge up a force push!' I explained. _'That's risky but I trust your decision, how powerful do you want it to be?'_ He asked. I looked back at the massive wave of grublins. 'As powerful as you can make it!' I replied.

I looked up at Shelia. "Shelia when we reach the crystals put me next to one and buy me some time!"

Shelia looked down at me and nodded. "I trust you, please don't let me down."

'_**When you are fully healed go hide in some shadows… these Khajiits can fend for themselves, we've helped them enough already.' **_Psy said. I was a bit ticked that he said that. 'I'm not just going to leave them!' I replied. _**'Why not? You'll probably just end up in the same position your were in last time if you help them again!' **_Psy shot at me. 'Can it Psy! I've heard enough out of you!' I growled. _**'Fine, but don't blame me when we are hauled off by the grublins.' **_Psy mumbled.

I noticed that we were approaching a clearing and I saw a red and green crystal formation. The red one had many crystals. 'Good, I should be able to heal pretty fast…' I thought as we broke into the clearing.

Shelia ran over to the crystal and put me beside them.

"That's your plan?" Telia asked. "Just prop him up against this crystal and leave him to the grublins? That's cold…"

I glared up at her. "Just hold off the grublins for a bit!" I shouted my leg rapidly healing.

As the grublins broke into the clearing Telia loaded her bow and shot another one. "Shelia if we die for him I swear…"

Shelia stood up and drew her sword. A grublin charged her and Sheila's paw lit up creating some sort of flare. The grublin was blinded by it and missed Shelia as she stepped to the side. Shelia tripped the grublin and as it fell drove the sword into its back.

Telia shot another grublins and looked over at her sister. "I guess you did learn something from Relia."

I was a bit shocked at what Shelia did. 'She knows magic?' I thought. _'Dude this whole place is filled with magic.' _Sane replied. 'I know but still…'

'_**Your leg is fully healed you twit!' **_Psy shouted in my mind, making me jump a bit. I looked down to see that he was right; all that was left was the hole in my jeans. 'Sane!' I thought. _'On it!' _He replied.

I looked up to see that the sisters were starting to get overwhelmed by the grublins. I stood up and felt energy coursing through both my arms. My leg that used to have the arrow in it was a little numb but I managed. I looked at my arms to see what looked like purple waves of energy coursing around them.

I clenched my fists and tightened up my arms as the power reached its max. I shouted. "EVERBODY DUCK!" Telia got down immediately but Shelia looked back at me. When she saw my arms her eyes widened and she quickly got down on the ground. The grublins were confused by this act and I took my chance.

I then thrust my arms forward unclenching my fists. I felt the energy release from my arms and a huge wave of energy was shot at the grublins. It passed over the two sisters and the grublins were all sent flying in different directions.

My vision blurred as I stood there. My limbs felt weak and I fell to my knees placing my hands on the ground for support. _'I used as much energy as we could spare…' _Sane said weakly. I looked behind me and saw the green crystal formation. I slowly crawled my way over to it and sat down next to it the energy gaining in my body. I then took out another apple from my bag and started eating.

I looked up to see the two sisters a few feet away from me. They were starring at me slack jawed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Shelia shook her head as if to get out of a daze. "That was amazing! How do you have so much power!?" She said with awe.

I just shrugged and continued on eating my apple.

Telia then smirked. "Even I have to admit that was pretty awesome, I'm glad you used it on them and not us."

Shelia then knelt down and looked at my leg. "How did your leg heal so fast?"

I pointed over towards the red crystal. "I seem to be able to absorb energy from the red crystals, I don't know how though." I replied.

Shelia looked over towards the red crystal and then towards the green one behind me. "Interesting… you're gaining energy from the green crystal correct?" She asked.

"Yep." I said and took another bite out of the apple.

Shelia then had a frustrated look on her face. "I wish I had my notes here with me…"

Telia then padded her on the back. "Don't worry little sis once we get back to the camp you can take all the notes you want on this guy."

I then froze up a bit. 'They're going to try and take me back to the camp!'

"Speaking of which we should probably get going, it's getting dark." Telia commented.

I looked up and did notice the sun was low in the sky. 'Good I should be able to hide well at night.'

My "sense" went off and I quickly caught the back end of Telia's dagger. I shoved her back and quickly stood up my eyes darting around looking for an escape route.

"Telia I told you let me talk to him first!" Shelia shouted.

I stepped back a bit. But Telia grabbed my sweatshirt and shoved my back against the crystal successfully pinning me. I glared at Telia, she simply smirked.

"Where do you think you're going?" She taunted. Remember without power I'm just a scrawny little guy. 'I'm losing man points fast.' I though embarrassed.

I was about to ask for power when Shelia spoke up again. "Telia stop! Let me talk to him."

Telia snorted. "You can talk to him right know."

Shelia sighed. "Look creature, I want to take you back to the village to sort things out with my father." I gave her a skeptical look and she carried on. "You are considered a thief but when we get back to the village I will help you plead your case."

_**'I doubt that would work… her father doesn't like us very much. And I do not want to be tied to post and laughed at again.' **_Psy commented. 'For once I agree with you, give me strength we should have plenty.' I thought.

"Well?" Telia questioned.

I looked over at Shelia. "Thanks for the offer but…" I felt the power rising in my arms. "… I'm gonna have to decline." I then shoved Telia off of me sending her stumbling back, surprised by my new strength. I bolted into the tree flipped my hood up and disappeared into the shadows.

What are you doing?

**Author: Hmm? Oh sorry just looking at some of the trophies you can get. Like "People like your story: Get ten favs." That one might happen then there is. "Reviews feed my soul: Get fifty reviews" Not sure about that one. "I have a lot of stalkers: Get fifty followers." *Snorts* Yeah right! "People really like your story: Get fifty favs." As if! I've already got the ones like get ten followers and get ten reviews but anyway read!**

**A little while later…**

It was getting dark out…

I had gotten lucky and found a nice stream with fresh, untainted water and also a nice cave without any dragons or other animals looking for food occupying them. I had marked some trees from the cave to the water just in case I was going to be stuck here for a while.

'Great, nice rock hard floor to sleep on…' I thought as I put my bag down for a make shift pillow. _**'At least the cave will be dark in the morning so you will be invisible if something walks in.' **_Psy commented. 'Yeah, at least we have that.' I thought as I put my head down on my bag.

I started to tear up a bit. 'I miss home guys… I really do…' The funny thing is I never thought I'd say that ever since the "incident." _'We know you do, we are you after all, just try not to think about it.' _Sane tried to comfort me. 'Yeah… well see you guys in my dreams…' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**POV switch Cynder.**

Cynder was currently sitting outside a small cave with Sparx next to her. Spyro had suggested her to do so while he scoped out the cave for any dangers. Sparx had suggested to stay outside to "guard" Cynder but she knew it was just because he was too scared to go in the cave.

"All clear!" Spyro shouted from inside the cave.

"Are you sure? There could be some scary-I mean cowardly monster hiding in a place you didn't check!" Sparx shouted back.

Cynder heard a sigh from inside the tunnel. "Yes Sparx I'm sure this is perfectly safe." Spyro responded.

Cynder gave Sparx a sly look. "Watch out Sparx something might just get you."

Sparx glared. "Yeah, well I'm sleeping as far away from you as I can!"

Cynder smirked. "What makes you think that will stop me? I might just want a tasty might night snack."

Sparx's eyes shrink to pinpricks and he flew inside the cave panicking. "Spyro! She's gonna eat me!"

Cynder chuckled as she entered the cave. Spyro was smiling and looked like he was stifling a laugh. "Come on Sparx she's only teasing."

Sparx hid behind Spyro and said. "Well I don't want to become dragonfly stew!"

Spyro chuckled and looked over at Cynder. Cynder looked back as she sat down and curled her tail around her legs. Spyro walked over and sat down beside her.

"Too bad we couldn't find Meadow today; he's going to have to hold out until tomorrow." Spyro said.

Cynder and Spyro were tasked by Chief Prowlus to recover Meadow in order to let Hunter free. It was getting dark out and they were forced to wait for the morning to carry on with their search.

"Yeah, I hope he'll be okay." Cynder said.

Cynder then remembered something. "Spyro, you said The Chronicler contacted you about the creature, what did he say?" She asked.

Spyro perked up. "Oh yeah, well he said that he wanted to give the information he had of the creature to the creature first."

Cynder raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do that?"

"Well he said that he wanted us to gain "Seth's" trust and have him tell us what The Chronicler has to say." Spyro explained.

"But then why did "Seth" try to make you contact The Chronicler?" Cynder asked.

"Apparently The Chronicler cannot contact the creature due to it having barriers in his mind that he doesn't know about." Spyro explained. "So we have to tell Seth that he needs to allow The Chronicler in his mind."

Cynder thought that it was a bit strange that Seth had barriers he didn't know about. "Did The Chronicler say anything else?"

Spyro looked down. "Two things, one he said that Malefor is pursuing Seth for the power he holds."

Cynder gasped at that, it hit home for her to know that Malefor was trying to corrupt Seth like Malefor had corrupted her.

"He also gave us advice for gaining Seth's trust, his exact word were: "Cynder may be a good listener." Spyro added in.

Cynder was a bit surprised. "What does he mean by that?" She asked.

Spyro shrugged. "I don't know, I was hoping you might have an idea."

"Would you two quit yapping!? I'm trying to sleep over here!" Sparx spoke up.

Spyro shook his head. "Goodnight Cynder." He said as he put his head down and yawned.

Cynder rested her head on her paws. 'Cynder may be a good listener' Spyro's words rang in Cynder's head as she too drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Man that's a long chapter, you better had enjoyed. I just want to say thanks again for all of you who reviewed, favorite and followed my story, believe it or not this is actually my first fic and I thought I was going to be a terrible writer so again thank you… and in come the flame comments… I don't know why I just have a feeling. I have that bad of luck.**

**Oh and I was very surprised to see so many Seth x Cynder comments gonna have to change some story plans.**

**Btw you can change you vote at anytime unless you're a guest because I don't know if it's the same guy or not. **

**Seth x Cynder: 5**

**Spyro x Cynder: 2**


	11. An Interesting Encounter

**Trophy unlocked: People like your story: get ten favs.**

Oh, hello again. I swear you guys have terrible aim… What am I talking about? Well you guys missed me with the unrelenting forces and nailed Idiocy.

**Author: *Death stare***

You guys need to stop and make sure you're actually hitting your targets, now let's see if Idiocy will talk.

**Author: *sigh* yes I will talk, as to Lorrak's comment I do hope to continue this story to then end. But you never know what the future will bring. I'm kinda having a down time at the moment… My mother just got over having thyroid cancer and before you ask she is fine, the doctors caught it before it could do any permanent damage. But you know what? Now my grandmother has leukemia… it went from one family member to the next apparently. I'm having one hell of a summer vacation I can tell you that. So I'm writing a lot to take my mind off of it. I hope that I do finish this story and not become a lazy ass in the future. And don't take this as if to go easy on me in the comments, If there is something bad in my story I want to know about it. **

Okay is that all?

**Author: Yeah enough of my sob story and rambling. Oh and Siris… Give me my twenty bucks back.**

Alright let's get this rolling.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 11

Cynder awoke from her sleep. She looked up to see her and Spyro were huddled together.'Must have done this in our sleep.' She thought as she stood up carefully so not to disturb Spyro. 'I can't get that creature out of my head.'

She dreamt about the creature, how it saved her in the catacombs. 'I need some air... ' She then walked out of the cave and looked up at the starry night sky. 'Why did he save me? Out of all the dragons?'Cynder then remembered when Spyro saved her. 'Well maybe it could have been like that, but the creature doesn't even know me. Does he?' Cynder then looked down at the ground. 'Maybe he does… he did come from The Well of Souls.' She then jerked her head up. 'Maybe he is from the place The Dark Master was sealed in! Maybe when he saw the portal he took his chance to escape from Malefor!' Cynder then shook her head. 'No, Hunter said he didn't know who The Dark Master was until they reminded him.' Cynder then looked up at the sky again. 'Just what is "Seth" and where did he come from?'

She then looked back down. 'Well whatever Seth is he is trying to escape from Malefor so that means he can't be that bad.' But then Cynder remembered what Hunter told them about what Seth did to the grublins. She also remembered what Seth looked like in the village. 'He has another side to him… just like me…'

"_Cynder may be a good listener." _The words rang in Cynder's ears again. She then understood what The Chronicler meant. 'Maybe we are more alike than I thought… I might be the only one who understands what he is going through…' Cynder then wore a face of determination. 'If Seth needs my help I will give him it, after all he saved my life.' Cynder turned around and started to walk into the cave. 'I just hope we get to him before Malefor does…'

**POV switch Seth**

"ALLEN NO!" My mother shouted my father's name down below.

I was in my bed, cold sweat dripping down my face. 'Wha… what is happening d-down there?' I thought as I slowly climbed out of bed. I could hear my mother sobbing downstairs.

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard my mother scream. I slowly opened my door and tiptoed out into the hallway.

"Aww, look at the bitch cry." I heard an unfamiliar voice sneer it was a male voice from the sound of it.

I slowly made my way towards the stairs trying desperately not to make any noise.

"They have a child…" Another unfamiliar male voice said.

I then heard my mother's solemn broken voice say. "Not anymore, he's dead…"

I had almost made it to the stairs. 'Maybe I can help Mom and Dad if I sneak up on these guys.'

"I don't buy it he-" The voice was cut off when I put my foot down and a *creeaak* emitted from the floor.

"See as I told you he's upstairs right now."

"I WON"T LET YOU NEAR MY SON!" My mother shouted.

***BANG***

'No…' I thought as I ran downstairs.

I made it half way down the stairs and looked over the railing.

I saw my parents… dead, in pools of their own blood.

'No please… god no…' I thought hopelessly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was pulled back, the world around me evaporating into the air and I shut my eyes. I landed on my back and felt someone holding my shoulders, shaking me. _"Seth. Seth! Can you hear me?"_

I opened my eyes to see… myself staring at me. "Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"_Seth! You're okay it was just a dream!" _My duplicate shouted at me.

"W-who are you… where…' I said heavily breathing.

"_Seth it's me Sanity! Focus!" _He shouted in distress.

"Sane? What are you…? Where?" I said calming down a bit.

Sane's gaze softened a bit. _"Yeah it's me, don't worry you're in the dreamscape. You're okay… you're okay…" _

I heard a door open behind me and looked back to see a man in a torn up leather jacket wearing a hood. I was about to panic but then I realized Psychotic.

Psy looked around and spotted us. _**"Sanity! Thank god you found Seth… Where was he?" **_

Sane looked up at Psy. _"I found him in a dream, about the "incident"" _He then looked down at me. _"Thank god it was only a dream, it left out a lot of detail that the memory had. I also didn't let you finish it." _

Sane helped me up and I noticed he was wearing a trench coat. I also noticed we were in a circular room with many doors.

"What's with the trench coat and how did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"_We knew where to find you because we felt your fear… and the only other time you felt like that was during the incident." _Sane explained. _"As for the trench coat, we as consciousnesses have a lot of time on our hands so I dedicated mine to trying out a new look." _

"So I take it that's why Psy has a leather jacket?" I asked.

"_**Yes I liked the look and added in a few rips and tear's to make all the more better." **_Psy said in a low creepy tone and admired his jacket. I turned around to look at him

"I think yours fits you but yours" I turned to face Sane "a trench coat? Really? Why not something else?"

"_Because…" _Sane then morphed into Neo from the matrix. _"Screw you I'm Neo!" _

I gave him a deadpanned expression. "That's more of a Morpheus trench coat…"

Sane then turned back into his original form. _"Still, screw you I wear what I want to."_

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, what are we gonna do now?"

"_**Actually…" **_Psy spoke up and I turned to face him. _**"Confidence has requested to see you."**_

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought he was lost in my mind."

"_**When you are conscious yes but in the dream world you can visit him. He has not followed us because since you haven't fully unlocked him he must stay in his domain." **_Psy explained.

"So how do we get to his domain?" I asked.

Psy then gestured to a door on my right. _**"It's right through that door." **_He then started walking over to it.

I followed and he opened the door for me. I walked inside and saw a man with a white sweatshirt and light blue jeans putting a sword on a rack. The whole room was filled with axes, swords, maces, and all sorts of other weapons. He then turned around and I saw his face. It was… metallic not in a robot sort of sense. His face was completely metallic and he looked exactly like me except his eyes. His eyes were glowing in and he only had a glowing blue dot where his pupils and irises should be. I then realized it must be confidence.

"_Bought time you guys showed up." _When he talked his mouth moved the same way anyone else's mouth would have moved. The metal seemed to be very flexible. I also noticed he was bald.

"Well you look… strange." I replied.

He then rolled his eyes. _"This is my appearance I look just like you except I'm bald and have metallic skin, oh and also the eyes." _He then crossed his arms. _"You got a problem with that?" _

I then rubbed the back of my neck. "Not really it just… looks weird."

He rolled his eyes again and sighed. _"Whatever let's just get to why I called you here." _He then picked up a sword and tossed it to me. I fumbled with it for a second before catching it.

_"I called you here to train you better with swords; god knows you could use it." _He said.

"Thanks for the confidence…" I retorted.

He then shrugged. _"Hey I'll give you confidence in your battles but any other time I'm going to be a cocky asshole."_

I groaned. "At least your honest about it…"

"_Enough chit chat." _He then got into a defensive stance. _"Show me what you could do." _

I then looked at my sword a bit nervous. "Well it's not a fighter jet." I thought aloud.

I then charged him and swung my sword for his head. "Swish!" Con ducked and I missed him by a mile he then got up from his crouching position and punched me in the face. "F***" I then swung my sword in a horizontal line trying to cut him in two. "Swish!" He dogged and punched me in the stomach. "F***" I then recovered and tried to stab his midsection. "Stab!" He sidestepped, grabbed my arm, and twisted it. "God dammit!" He then took the hilt of my sword and put his foot on my face. "Oh come on." He then kicked my off and sent me sliding across the floor and I slammed into a wall.

"_Woah, did you see that?" _I heard Sane say.

"_**How could I have missed that?" **_Psy asked rhetorically. (Enjoy that reference.)

I then got up holding my head. I looked at Con and he was giving me a unimpressed look.

"_Come on, I could of done better than that with my eyes closed…" _He said and then crossed his arms again. _"Again." _He then threw the sword back over to me.

I charged at him again but with practically the same results. I ended up on my ass and my sword disarmed.

"_Seriously? I could do better with _both _my hands tied behind my back." _He sneered.

I stood up a little irritated about his new personality. "If you're so good, then try and hit me." I challenged, getting into a defensive stance.

Con then got into an attacking pose. _"If you insist." _He then smirked and charged me.

He swung his sword at my legs but my instinct was one step ahead of him. I jumped a bit him missing my feet by a little. I then landed and he swung for my head, I ducked and he then tried to stab me with the sword. I sidestepped, took my chance, and punched him in the face.

But I forgot his face was made of metal. I ended up on the ground crying out in pain and holding my hand in agony.

Con sighed. _"You're not going to be able to beat me without an actual sword… scratch that a light saber."_

I stood up flailing my hand to try and shake the pain. "I could just do this…" I then force pushed him though a wall. "It is just a dream you know, I can do anything I can think of."

Con then came out of the rubble holding his head. _"What the hell dude? I just finished putting up that wall!" _

I then shrugged. "Easily remedied." I then snapped my fingers and the wall reappeared.

"_Look, I'm trying to actually teach you how to use a sword so just bare with me?" _He asked politely.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine." I then had a sword appear in my hand. Con did the same.

"Let's do this." I said. And with that, we dueled.

**A couple hours later…**

Con and I dueled for a few hours with Psy and Sane cheering us on sitting on the sidelines. He taught me few things about how to use a sword, but whenever we dueled… I ended up losing terribly, unless of course I cheated. But Con could also control the world around us because this was his domain after all. It ended up with us getting into a big Dragon Ball Z/The Matrix fight. I won the battle and had a little celebration. But after that he taught me some sword moves.

"_Do you think you can handle that move now?" _Con asked his arms crossed.

I then lightly swung my sword repeating the move in my head. "Yeah, I think I got it."

"_Good, now I'm going to attack you and I want you to use that move." _Con advised as he got into an offensive pose.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said as I readied myself for his strike.

Con charged me and swung his sword. I held up mine and blocked his attack us both with crossed blades. As Con was pressing his blade against mine I kicked him in the shin lightly just to let him know I did, I didn't want to break my toe after all even if it was just a dream. Con pretended to be hurt and went down to one knee. I then shoved him off and did a three sixty turn and put my blade on his neck.

"_Very good…" _Con said as he stood up. I then noticed things around me get darker.

Con looked up and said. _"We seem to be out of time… you are waking up." _He then looked back at me. _"I will not be able to talk to you in the real world due to your lost confidence… but I hope to see you again in the dreamscape." _He then waved his hand. _"Goodbye." _

Things went black and I woke up.

**Real world…**

I woke to dim room around me. I almost panicked until I remembered I had slept in a cave. I lifted my head up to see sunlight shining into half of the cave though I was in the shadows. I then heard a snort behind me and hot air blew on the back of my head. I slowly turned my head around to see a huge bear behind me. I almost jumped up and started screaming until I saw it was asleep.

'Thank god I'm invisible…' I thought. _**'And thank me for getting rid of your scent.' **_Psy snorted.

I slowly got up and carefully strapped my pack around my back. I then snuck out of the cave unnoticed by the slumbering beast. 'Glad to be out of there…' I then smacked my lips and my throat felt a little dry. 'I need some water…' I thought as looked over at the first tree I marked. _'I would recommend staying in the shadows…' _Sane cautioned. I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it.'

I followed the marks to the stream thankfully it wasn't too far away. When I got to the stream I knelt down next to it and cupped my hands. I scooped up the water and drank it. I did this a couple of times until my thirst was quenched.

I stood up, wiped the water off my face, and took some bread out of my bag. I ate most of the loaf and put the rest back in my bag. 'What I wouldn't do for a good meal…' I thought. I then looked back towards the way I came. 'I can't go back to the cave no with the bear in there anyway.' I thought. _**'Well we are wasting daylight… we must relocate.' **_Psy commented. 'Yeah I know… and I should probably look for food. Let's try not to wonder to far from the stream though…' With that I walked into the woods yet again in a different direction this time. I marked a tree right before I left the clearing.

I traveled for a little while marking trees as I walked. I then heard some commotion to my right and decided to check it out. As I got closer identified the commotion to be a battle. I picked up the pace and came across a clearing. Hidden in the shadows I peered into the clearing. I saw Relia in a bind; she had her back up against a tree pointing her sword menacingly at seven grublins that surrounded her.

'_**Don't tell me you're-' **_I cut off Psy. 'Psy you should know me enough to know that I'm going to help her.' I heard a sigh. _**'Fine… but it is going to be your funeral.' **_Psy said not sounding happy in the slightest.

I rolled my eyes and plotted my attack. A few seconds later I charged the grublin closest to me. It had its back turned and I didn't give it nearly enough time to turn around before I plunged my sword into the back of its skull. The grublins all looked at me surprised.

One pointed at me and spoke in its native tongue. "It's the creature-" The grublin was cut off when Relia stabbed it in the chest. The grublins were disoriented and I took my sword out of the grublin's skull. One grublin got out of the shock and flew at me its club at the ready. It swung its club at my head and I ducked. I then punched it in its stomach, the grublin dropped its club and held its stomach with both of his…

What the hell do I call them? Hands? Claws? Paws maybe?

**Author: I would just go with hands for simplicity.**

The grublin held its stomach with both of its hands. I grabbed the club as it was in mid air and smacked the grublin in the head with it. The grublin fell to the ground unconscious. I readied my sword and look for another grublin to strike.

But all I saw was Relia cutting of the head of the last standing grublin. 'What…?' I thought as I looked around to see all of the other grublins were either dead or unconscious. 'Did she just single handedly take out five grublins?' I thought. _'It appears so…' _Sane replied sounding amazed.

Relia sheathed her sword and put her hands behind her back. She gave me a solemn look. "Hello creature."

I held my sword tight. "Hello?" I said. 'Why isn't she trying to apprehend me? Is this some type of trick?' I thought skeptically.

"I would like to thank you for assisting me even though I did not require it." Relia said. She spoke in a… I don't know "business" type tone. Like when you were at a board meeting.

I gave her a skeptical look. "Uh, you're welcome?" I then stood up straight with my sword sill at the ready. "Why exactly are you not trying to capture me?" I asked.

"Normally I would but since you saved my sisters life by risking your own, I will let you free." Relia replied. "But I must at least say this." She then cleared her throat. "Creature will you please come with me to my village to answer for your crimes?"

I simply replied. "No."

She sighed. "I figured as much, I will not force you to because, again, you saved my sister." She then looked me up and down. "That and I think you're cute."

I was taken aback a bit by that remark. The strange thing was she didn't say it in a flirty or cutesy type way either. It was the same business tone. I stared at her blankly. 'I don't know how to respond to that…'

Relia then looked up. "Well now that that was taken care of I shall be off."

She then started walking towards me and I readied my sword ready for an attack. But instead of attack me she brushed passed me, I smelt her… intoxicating scent as she lingered for just a second before moving on her tail brushing against my legs.

I watched her as she walked towards the tree line. Without turning around she waved. "I hope we meet again creature." She said right before she disappeared into the trees.

I stared at where she entered into the trees dumbfounded. "Okaaaaaaaaayyyy…" I said. I then turned my head forwards. 'That was a little weird…' But I shrugged. 'Let's just move on…'

'_**You're seriously just going to move on after that just happened?' **_Psy asked dragging out the seriously part. 'What?' I asked. _'Dude… she just called you cute.' _Sane replied. 'I'm sure she just thought me as cute like kittens. I am just an animal to her you know.' I commented…

Now that I look back at this part I have no idea how I didn't see it.

I heard a slap in my head. 'Did one of you just face palm?' I asked a bit insulted. _**'Yes Sane did. I do not like the way Relia executed that last action…' **_Psy said a bit uneasily. 'I'm sure it was just friendly.' I replied _still _not getting it in the slightest. _**'I think she wants to be a bit more than friends…' **_Psy said practically spoon feeding me the information. 'What? Like close friends?'

I heard another smack. _'How can you be so _THICK?_'_

'What?' God I was such an idiot back then.

**Meanwhile at the legion of doom-oh crap sorry wrong fic.**

**Meanwhile in the floating temple above the volcano…**

A grublin landed and got off his mount. (I still have no idea what those flying snakelike things are called.)

The grublin entered the temple and walked down a long aisle. The grublin stopped at the foot of a throne. "M-my lord I bring news of the creature."

Two massive yellow eyes opened and stared down at the grublin. **"What news have you brought me commander?" **

The grublin started to tremble. "W-we spotted the c-creature in the cheetah village but i-it over powered o-our troops and fled." The grublin looked at the floor. "We spotted the c-creature a little w-while later but t-two cheetahs carried it off. W-we pursued the ch-cheetahs and almost caught the creature, b-but the creature used some type of i-immense power t-to repel our tr-troops." The grublin said and clenched its eyes shut preparing to be thrown into the volcano.

The grublin heard an evil chuckle. **"It seems that the creature is growing in power each day. Now…" **The grublin looked up to see the yellow eyes burning into his very soul. **"…why don't you go out there and try again." **

"W-with all due respect m-my lord m-me and my men need a-a little h-help." The grublin looked down again.

"**Very well." **The grublin jolted its head up when he heard something hit the floor in front of him. There were two chains rusted and black in front of him. The grublin heard the voice once again. **"Cynder used these chains to capture the guardians, they drain the energy of anything they wrap around. These should suffice." **

The grublin was surprised by generosity. "T-thank you my lord." The grublin picked up the chains and started to walk towards the entrance of the temple.

"**Hold it commander." **The voice said in a commanding tone. The grublin froze and turned its head.

The two yellow eyes glared at him. **"I will let you take the chains if you do one thing for me." **

The grublin gulped. "Wh-what is it my l-lord?"

"**Either come back with the creature or do not come back at all." **The voice said in a menacing tone.

"Y-yes my lord!" The grublin the high-tailed it out of the temple.

"**If this tactic does not work I will have to try a new approach…" **The voice thought aloud. The two eyes closed and the temple was silent once again.

**A/N: There is the next chapter for yah. And to answer Siris The Blue Ender Star's question, yes Seth x Shelia can be a pairing. (Do I need to add that to the votes?) As I told you before, if Seth doesn't end up with Cynder there will be other options (Again no harems). I haven't shown the other two "bachelorettes" yet (you probably have an idea who one of them is) so if you are a guest you might want to hold your answer until they are introduced. And lastly I will only be accepting 3 more guest opinions on the topic. It's not that I have anything against guest comments it's just some guests might vote more than once. Oh! And I updated my profile page adding a lot of new content check it out sometime… (It has favorites, OCs ect.)**

**Seth x Cynder: 7**

**Spyro x Cynder: 4 **


	12. The Hermit

Okay… just have to carefully take the heart out.

GODAMMIT BOB why did you die on me again!

Oh uh hi guys.

I'm just playing surgeon simulator. My doctor said that I shouldn't play this game because I rage on it too much and it's bad for my health. But what do doctors know?

Alright new patient…

**1 minute later…**

NO! NO BOB! YOU AIN'T DYING ON ME-

SPLAT

…

I quit. Let's just read the damn story…

(Oh and be weary, the end of the chapter might give you nightmares.)

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 12

'Ugh… stupid forest without caves…' I thought as I walked through the thick forest. It had nearly been an hour since I had encountered Relia (At least that's what it felt like.) and I had still not encountered a cave. _'Maybe we are looking in the wrong places? We should head back to the stream and start from there.' _Sane suggested. I then looked down and rubbed the back of my neck. 'Yeah… about that… I have no idea where the stream is…' I replied sheepishly. _**'This is just brilliant…' **_Psy groaned.

'_So we are lost in a forest without water…' _Sane said as I vaulted over a fallen tree. 'At least it isn't getting dark.' I pointed out. _**'Is that supposed to make it better?' **_Psy asked bitterly. 'God you people are so negative…' I thought as I used my sword to cut some bushes blocking my path. _**'I'm psychotic of course I'm going to be negative.' **_Psy shot at me. I rolled my eyes.

But then the universe decided to be nice to me. I cut down another bush and found myself looking at a clearing. In the clearing however was a nice small waterfall and a river.

'Oh thank the lord.' I thought as I walked into the clearing. I then decided to give the water a taste test and it was clear. 'Doesn't taste bad or contaminated.' I thought as I licked my lips. 'It's also a waterfall so it doesn't stagnate.' I decided to check upstream of the waterfall to see if there might be anything contaminating it. I leaned my sword up against a rock and put my bag down. I leapt up to the top of the waterfall and peered out into the distance. All I saw was trees and more of the river, nothing that looked threatening to the water.

'_Looks like the universe gave us something good this time.' _Sane said as I climbed down the cliff. 'Yeah well don't tempt it to screw us over.' I warned as I reached the bottom. I looked on the other side of the river and saw a cave. 'I'll check that out later…'

I then smelt something horrible. 'Ew, what's that smell?' I thought and then smelt my armpit. It was revolting. 'Oh god! I smell like crap!' I thought as I plugged my nose. _'This is one of the reasons why I'm glad not to have your senses.' _Sane commented. _**'We could try and be rid of the smell and possibly clean up a bit by bathing in the river.' **_Psy suggested.

I looked down at the river, the current didn't look to strong, and even if it was I could probably resist it with my strength. 'Well it's worth a shot. I just hope no one creeps up on me while I'm bathing.' I thought as I took of my sweatshirt. _'Just don't be in there too long, the climate seems to be a little colder in this world rather than on ours.' _Sane cautioned. 'Probably because we have global warming.' I thought as I inspected my sweatshirt. It was torn up in some places but it could manage. I then took off my t-shirt it was red and had Spiderman's symbol on it. It was in fairly good shape with only one or two tears in it. I looked down at my jeans they were an entirely different matter. They had many rips and tears from running through the forest and such. It also had a hole where the arrow was and had a lot of stains from blood. I took off my locket next.

'God my aunt is going to kill me when we get back…' I thought as I put my locket on my shirt and wrapped it around my locket. _'I doubt that, she has barely even laid a finger on your or even yelled at you before.'_ Sane pointed out. 'Yeah…' I replied as I folded my sweatshirt. _**'Your aunt and uncle barely even know how to talk to you… remember the first day you started to live with them?' **_Psy asked.

**Flashback…**

I was sitting in the back of my uncle's car as we drove to his house. It had been nearly five days since the incident and the only reason I was not taken there sooner was because I was on trial. I was staring out the window hoping to get my mind on anything rather than my parents.

Now before we go on with this memory let me explain that my aunt and uncle were terrible with kids. That's why they decided not to have one of their own.

"So Seth, do you like any sports?" My uncle asked from the driver's seat, he peered at me through the mirror. I simply shook my head. My uncle was a tall man and had green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

I never really saw my aunt and uncle too much; sure I saw them during holidays such as Thanksgiving and Christmas but the last time I really saw them was at my Grandpa from my father's side's funeral.

I heard a sigh from the passenger's seat. "Really Carl? That's the best you can come up with?" My aunt said. My aunt was as smaller woman and had hazel eyes with light brown hair.

"You told me to try and have a conversation with him." My uncle shot at her.

I rolled my eyes. 'Great they're trying to have small talk with me…' I thought.

"Well you could have come up with a better conversation starter than that." My aunt said.

"Well if you're so good at it you try." My uncle shot back at her.

"Fine." My aunt said and she looked back at me. "Do you have a favorite music band?"

I simply stared out the window. I didn't really want to talk about anything at the moment.

"Honey, you have no idea how to talk to men." My uncle groaned. "We don't talk about music, we talk about sports."

"Well he didn't seem to want to talk about sports." My aunt commented looking over at her husband.

"That's just because he's a depressed at the moment, but a good sports talk will help!" He then looked back at me through the rear view mirror. "Besides I know he likes sports because he couldn't be my brother's son if he didn't. "

That was actually true, my father was a huge baseball and football fan and I mean _huge_ he was the very reason I liked those sports for that matter but we'll get to that later.

My aunt and uncle bickered for a little while until my aunt said this. "If I don't know how to talk to men then how did I get you?"

"Because I fell for your good looks and personality, and it is one of the reasons I love you." My uncle replied.

That was one of the few things I admired my aunt and uncle for. Sure they argued a lot, but it would always end up with them telling each other that there in love.

We arrived at my aunt and uncle's house in about fifteen minutes. We exited the car and walked through the front door. My uncle then stood in front of me and said. "Welcome to your new home sport."

I gave him a skeptical look. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… well your room is upstairs and the second door to your left."

My aunt came over and said. "If you need anything just ask."

I just walked over to the stairs with my bag strapped to my back and suitcase in my hand.

"And sweetie." My aunt spoke up. I looked at them over the railing.

She was giving me a sympathetic look. "We are deeply sorry about your parents."

There was a long awkward silence before I walked up the stairs and entered the second door on my left. I entered what looked to be a guest bedroom with a bed, bedroom stand with a lamp on it, and a window. The walls were bare and were painted a dark green. I placed my suitcase and bag down, and walked over to the bed.

I launched myself on the bed and took the pillow. I punched it over and over trying to get my rage out. 'Why, why, why, WHY!' I thought as I hit the pillow again and again. I was angry at the world and everyone in it; I just wanted to be home, in my bed, in my house, not in this new one.

My beating began to fade. I buried my face in the pillow and cried.

'Why…'

**End flashback…**

I felt something wet on my cheek and wiped it to find a tear. I noticed that I had sat down in the grass. I sighed. 'God I'm a wimp.' I thought as I stood up.

'_Just have a nice cold bath to clear your head.' _Sane said. I sighed and took off my shoes. They were in good condition along with my socks. I stripped down and put my clothes on a rock. 'I just hope nobody creeps on me while I'm bathing.' I thought as I scanned the area. _'It would be karma…' _Sane pointed out.

I cautiously made my way over to the water and dipped my foot in and… 'Holy _shit _that's cold!' I thought and jerked my foot out of the water. _**'Don't be such a baby.' **_Psy complained.

I put my foot in the water again and carefully submerged my body in the water. It took a little bit for me to get used to it but when I did I started to clean the dirt off my body. As I was cleaning I noticed my arms were more muscular than I remembered along with my torso. I didn't have abs or anything I more ripped. As I cleaned my legs I noticed that they were pretty ripped as well.

'I guess that's the benefit of having more strength and actually doing physical activity.' I thought. When I was all clean I got out of the river and dried off a bit with the wind. I was freezing but I would have been in worse shape if my clothes got wet.

When I was dry enough I got into my clothes. I then looked around the clearing. 'The universe didn't take the chance to screw me over interesting…' I thought as I put my locket back on and tucked it into my shirt. I then picked up my bag and strapped it around my back.

I saw some rustling in the bushes across the river. I picked up my sword and backed up towards the trees behind me just in case. I then saw Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx trudge out of the bushes. I, on instinct, darted into the trees behind me. When I was in the shadows I looked back into clearing to see if they spotted me.

It looked like they were peering over at where I entered the tree line. They started talking but I couldn't hear them clearly due to the distance and the waterfall. 'What are they doing here?' I thought. _**'Who cares, we will be able to contact the Chronicler if you grab Spyro.' **_Psy said. 'Well remember what Cynder said? Maybe we can work it out peacefully.' I suggested. I heard a snort. _**'Yeah right, remember what happened when Spyro was free? He'll probably fry you before you can say a word.' **_Psy pointed out. He did have a point there. 'Still I'm just going to follow them for now… even if I decide to grab Spyro I should probably wait till night.' I thought.

Spyro and Cynder then started to walk over near the waterfall. Then they walked into the cave on the other side of the river. 'Wonder what they're going in there for?' I thought as I walked into the clearing and peered over at the cave. I looked down at the river. _'Looks like we're going to have to jump across, don't want to get our clothes wet.' _Sane advised. _**'I'll give you power.' **_Psy said and I felt power in my legs.

I jumped and cleared the river I rolled onto solid ground on the other side. 'I'm still getting used to that.' I thought as I rose to my feet. I walked over towards the cave and peered into it. Spyro and Cynder were nowhere to be seen so I cautiously entered the cave. I traveled further into the cave and found out it was more like a tunnel. The tunnel veered to the left and I poked my head out from the corner. I saw the exit to the tunnel and it lead out to a small canyon pass.

'Well... this is interesting.' I thought as I traveled down the pass. The pass then turned to my right and I yet again peered around the corner. I saw that the canyon opened up into a wide clearing and in the middle of it Spyro and Cynder were fighting some strange skeleton things.

'Are those human?' I thought. _'No, look at their jaws, and how they're hunched over.' _Sane pointed out. 'Must be the apes then.'

I wanted to get a closer look but the clearing was mostly lit up, not to mention there was a gap in between me and the clearing. I then spotted a nice shady place in the clearing. 'I could probably make it there without being spotted if I'm quick.' I thought. _**'Yes and if you are spotted I can cover us in smoke to escape.' **_Psy added in. I looked back over at the battle to see Spyro and Cynder were winning the battle. I then stepped out from behind the corner and got into a running position.

I felt the power and sprinted forward. I cleared the gap with ease and dashed into the shaded corner of the clearing. I looked back at the battle to see that Spyro and Cynder were too preoccupied with the battle to have spotted me.

But I looked around the clearing to see a skeleton. To my shock the skeleton was staring right at me. It growled and started to creep over towards me. Two other skeletons caught on and spotted me. They two started to advance towards me.

'They can see me?' I thought in a panic and put my back against the wall. I checked to see if my hood was up and it was. _**'We have to kill these things fast!' **_Psy exclaimed.

One skeleton leapt at me and my instinct told me to raise my sword. I lifted my sword it pierced right through the middle bone of the skeleton. The skeleton screeched in pain and clawed at the sword desperately trying to get it out. I twisted my sword and a 'CRACK' emitted from the impact. The skeleton then crumbled into shadows.

Another skeleton charged me but I raised my foot and kicked it in the face. The skeleton recoiled and I took my chance to drive my sword into its skull. The skeleton fell to the ground and dissolved into shadows.

I looked back at the last skeleton; it was prepared to pounce on me. But before it did Cynder landed on its back and bit down on its neck bone. The body of the skeleton shattered into shadows and the head of it rolled on the ground a bit before it too crumbled into shadows.

"Looks like that's the last of them." I heard Spyro say.

Cynder looked up at the corner I was hiding in. "I wonder what this one was looking at?" She said tilting her head a bit.

"It was probably nothing; apes were never too smart you know." Spyro pointed out.

"I know but still…" Cynder trailed off as she studied my hiding spot.

I was holding my breath, pressing my back as far up against the wall as I could, and was hoping I was submerged in the shadows enough so I would be invisible. 'Please don't see me, please don't see me…' I prayed.

Cynder walked closer towards the corner. "Are you there creature?" She said softly.

I filched my head back a bit and went wide eyed. 'Does she know I'm here?' I thought in disbelief.

"Seth, are you there?" She asked.

I jolted my head back even further. 'How does she know my name?'

She was about to speak again but she was cut off by Spyro. "Cynder!"

I looked up to see Spyro was standing a little ways from what looked to be a Khajiit. The Khajiit had a staff with a blue orb and his skin was grey, his eyes yellow and his robes green.

Cynder looked back at my hiding spot for a moment before walking over to Spyro.

The Khajiit waved the two dragons over. "Come closer so I can see you in the light." He croaked.

When Spyro and Cynder got close enough he then said. "Tell me, why have you returned here?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I've never been here before." Spyro asked puzzled.

"Not you!" He pointed at Spyro. He then turned his gaze toward Cynder. "The female."

"You must be mistaken." Cynder said.

"Indeed, your appearance has changed," He then got closer to Cynder, "but not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away." He then backed up. "Your are the black dragon, Cynder: terror of the skies…" He waved his hand in front of him for empathy. "The Dark Master's puppet."

Cynder looked down. "I was… but… But I'm not anymore." Her wings drooped. "I'm not proud of the things I've done."

The Khajiit raised an eyebrow. "Oh is it that simple… to turn your back on Malefor?"

Spyro walked closer to Cynder. "Don't listen to him Cynder."

I for one thought this Khajiit was an asshole.

I then heard some more monkey chatter; Spyro and Cynder must have heard it to because they started checking the area.

"Did you not recognize the creatures that moved in the shadows?" The Khajiit asked as he looked up. "The Apes too had served the Dark Master but more for their own greed and thirst for power than any true loyalty to him." He then looked back at the dragons. "This is how Malefor repaid them… doomed to remain in the dark… feeding of power of others, never being fulfilled."

'Kinda harsh.' I thought as I looked up at the apes.

The Khajiit paused for a moment. "Speaking of the dark…" He said. "There is one who is a master of it… one who follows you."

I looked back down at the Khajiit. 'Is he talking about…'

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "The Dark Master?"

"No not him, but one who has come from an entirely different world…" The Khajiit corrected. "One who lurks in the shadows, following your every move… he is probably observing us at this very moment." The Khajiit then looked at me and smiled menacingly. "One who's goal is the same as yours Cynder."

'Can he see me as well?' I thought as I backed up a bit.

Cynder then looked at the Khajiit skeptically. "And what goal is that?"

The Khajiit looked back down at Cynder. "To escape the influence of the Dark Master." The Khajiit said. "But he will fail, just as you will." The Khajiit then grinned. "You can run…" He then chuckled. "but you cannot hide Cynder."

Cynder then looked completely crestfallen and lowered her head.

"Cynder! Let's go!" Spyro said in a stressed tone. They both turned around and started to walk away.

The Khajiit was laughing at this point. "The Dark Master will find you… both of you." He had another laughing fit after that.

Spyro and Cynder had flown away at this point but I wanted to talk to this guy… see how he knew about me.

"The dragons are gone now creature… you may reveal yourself." The Khajiit spoke up.

I looked back at the Khajiit to see he was a few feet away from me and staring at me. I glared at him.

"How can you see me?" I asked.

He chuckled and tapped the orb on his staff. "With my power I can see many creatures that lurk in the darkness."

"If you can see me then why do I need to reveal myself?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to get a better look at you; I can only see your outline at the moment." The Khajiit commented.

I snorted and walked into the light. I still had my sword at the ready not trusting the Khajiit one bit.

The Khajiit raised an eyebrow looking me up and down. "What a peculiar creature you are." I then started to circle me. "You have the appearance of a bald ape but have a structure more like us cheetahs." He observed.

'_That's what they call themselves? Just plain out cheetahs?' _Sane said. _**'I'm more concerned about how he knew we were from a different world.' **_Psy growled. _'I know, just making an observation.' _Sane said a bit defensively.

"You have no tail, yet you seem to balance just fine." He pointed, out still circling me. I never took my eyes off him, glaring, daring him to make a move. He then looked down at the hand I was holding my sword in. "You don't have paws, yet you have types of appendages that allow you to grasp objects." He said. He looked at my sweatshirt. "You have no fur, so you use robes to keep your body warm." The Khajiit observed yet again.

He then stopped in front of me. "You humans are quite peculiar indeed."

My eyes widened. 'How does he know the name of my race!?' I was about to ask him when I was cut off.

"You, human are a fool." He sneered.

I glared at him. "How so?" I asked.

He grinned. "You seek refuge from the Dark Master by returning to your home…" He then looked up as if trying to remember something. "Earth was it?"

My eyes widened again. 'How-' But my thoughts were interrupted when the Khajiit spoke.

"Yet the only way you can return to Earth… is with the help of Malefor." He then chuckled after that. "Oh ha ho, it's such as shame isn't it…" He then looked me in the eye an evil grin plastered on his face. "…Seth?"

My eyes widened a third time and I backed away from him a bit. 'How does this bastard know my name? I haven't even spoke of it while I was here.'

I glared and grabbed the Khajiits robe and aimed my sword menacingly at him. "How do you know so much about me!?" I questioned, anger in my voice.

He chuckled yet again. "Oh, the Dark Master knows much about you my dear boy."

'Wait the Dark Master? Is he…?' My thoughts trailed off as the Khajiit smiled and spoke again.

"And I still serve him."

I heard a scream from the canyon pass. My head snapped over towards the pass. 'Spyro and Cynder!' I thought in distress. I then brought my attention back to the cat. He was looking towards the pass.

"Oh, dear what could that be?" He asked sarcastically and looked back at me still grinning.

"You bastard!" I said as I put my sword against his throat. 'I'm gonna kill him!' I thought. _**'Do it.' **_Psy said. _'He's not worth the time we have to go help them now!' _Sane exclaimed.

I looked at the cat. He was old and frail and would probably die soon anyway. I threw him to the ground and turned over towards the canyon pass. I was about to jump the gap when the cat spoke up again.

"If you do not help them… I shall bring you to the Dark Master." He croaked.

I looked back at the Khajiit in disbelief. 'Why would I want to go to him?' I thought.

The Khajiit stood up. "And the Dark Master might be able to help you on your quest to get home." He explained.

I stood there a moment thinking it over. _**'I'd go with him.' **_Psy said. 'What? Just a moment ago you wanted me to cut his head off!' I exclaimed. _**'Yes but now we can reach our goal; you can go home and forget all of this ever happened.' **_Psy pointed out. I looked back at the pass. 'But they could die…' I replied. _**'You don't even know that! We have interfered with this world cycle enough, if we leave know the events of this world shall carry on as it should! Without us!' **_Psy argued.

"I'll only make this offer once." The Khajiit stated.

I stared at the pass. 'But I wouldn't know if they did die or if I could have helped them…' I thought and looked down. 'It would be on my conscious and I would probably be driven mad.' I made up my mind. I heard a growl in my head. _**'Fine! Do it your way!' **_Psy roared.

I turned back to the Khajiit. "No."

The Khajiit sighed. "No matter, you shall be brought before Malefor either way."

I snorted and leap the gap. I then sprinted down the pass. 'What a crazy old bastard.' I thought as I turned a corner. I then made it into the tunnel and heard the scream again. It was strange… the scream was high- pitched and feminine and it didn't sound like Cynder. I got to the entrance of the tunnel to find Spyro and Cynder.

It wasn't good, grublins were swarming around them. There were so many of them, Spyro and Cynder were fighting with all their might but there was just too many. I heard the scream again and looked over to see… Sparx screaming like a little girl because some of the grublins were trying to grab him.

'I'm actually not surprised by that.' I thought. _'Back to the matter at hand you idiot!' _Sane replied. He was right; I shook my head and looked back at the battle. Spyro and Cynder defiantly needed help.

'_**This is suicide!' **_Psy exclaimed. 'Shut it! Con you there!?' I asked. _'Yes… a bit… but enough to guide you…' _He rasped. 'Good help me in this battle!' I advised and leapt at a grublin. I stabbed the grublin in the back and it fell to the ground.

Some of the grublins looked over towards me. One pointed at me and spoke in their language. "It's the creature! Get it!"

'How many times am I going to hear that?' I thought as I picked up the club of the dead grublin. A flying grublin charged me and I smacked it in the stomach with my club. It went down hard. That went on for a little bit, grublin after grublin charging me, I was fighting them off but they just kept coming, I was getting overwhelmed. 'Sane!' I shouted. _'Got it!' _He must have read my plan because I felt the energy in my left hand. I dropped the club and used the energy to push back the grublins.

"Use the chains!" I heard a grublin say. Before I could react something wrapped around my right wrist. I heard a 'SNAP' and I felt energy fading through my arm. I looked at my arm to see a rusted black chain around it. I was about to use my other arm to try and get it off when something wrapped around my left wrist as well. Another 'SNAP' emitted from my left and I felt energy fading from that arm as well.

'What is this?' I thought as I fell to my knees and dropped my sword. The chains were being pulled and my body was in a 't' shape. I leaned forward, the chains pulling my weight back so I couldn't fall.

"Well, well, well, the creature has been caught." I looked up to see a grublin grinning in triumph. He was a medium sized grublin. He then walked up to me and said.

"You have given me quite trouble haven't you?" He then lifted up my chin and started angrily into my eyes.

"You little pest!" The then let go of my chin and punched me in the face.

"You and these little dragons almost cost me my life to Malefor!" The grublin said with rage.

I looked up to see him standing over Spyro and Cynder. The two dragons were both bloodied and bruised; I thought they were dead for a second until I saw the steady rise and fall of their chests. I looked around a bit and saw Sparx hung up on a tree in a lantern.

"Especially this one." I looked over at the grublin so see him kick Cynder in the stomach. She wined a little bit, I think she was unconscious.

Something inside me snapped a bit at that. I strained my arms against the chains desperately trying to break them. "Don't touch her!" I roared in the grublin's language.

The grublin eyed me for a moment before he grinned. "Oh you don't want me to touch her? Then I guess I shouldn't do this." He then put his foot down on Cynder's ribs and applied pressure.

I straining my arms against the chains try to break free. I then heard a snap emit from Cynder's ribs and Cynder screamed a bit. 'I'm gonna kill him! I'll rip his head off!' I thought in rage. But the chains were draining me.

The grublin then stopped the torture and walked back over to me. He stared down at me and said. "Look at you creature, you're so weak unable to do a thing," he then knelt down to eyelevel with me. "So pathetic."

Something inside of me snapped... I looked down, rage building. You see kids I _hate_ it when ever someone calls me that word and I mean _HATE_.

The grublin smirked and started to walk away. I smiled a bit and said. "Say that again…"

I heard the footsteps stop and the grublin asked. "What?"

I looked up smirking. "Call me pathetic… one more time."

The grublin looked fearful for a second before he gained a confident look. "You. Are. Pathetic."

I looked down again my smile growing. I started to chuckle. I stood up and dragged my hands to my sides. I heard the dragging of feet and chains behind me. _**'He will pay…' **_Psy said menacingly.

"I'm **pathetic?"** I asked to know one in particular. I looked down at my hands; they had turned a grey color.

I started to laugh uncontrollably. I looked up in the sky laughing like a maniac. I then looked down at the grublin; he was trembling with fear and had his club out.

My eyes widened as I laughed. **"HAHAHAHA I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS PATHETIC!" **

I then closed the gap in-between me and the grublin with in a millisecond. I grabbed the grublin's throat and lifted him into the air. He was clawing at my hand desperately trying to get it off his throat. I then squeezed… I heard a series of 'CRACK's and the grublin's body went limp. I threw the body to the ground. **'They shall all die…' **I thought as I ripped the chains off my wrist.

I looked behind me to see four grublins dropping the chains. **'But first… I need energy.' **I thought and turned toward the grublins. I felt four things slide out of my back and looked to my side to see four, sharp tentacles. I chuckled.

The grublins were all terrified they were about to high-tail it out of there, but I teleported in front of them. I grabbed two of them by their throats and lifted them in the air. The other two were about to run but two tentacles pierced into their skulls. My other two plunged into the other grublins I was holding's brains. I heard their mental screams as I drained their energy, their bodies decaying, I took their knowledge and their power all in one.

When they were fully drained I dropped their bodies.** 'That should be enough…' **I thought and turned to the grublins who were left. Most of the grublins had fled but some were left shakily holding their weapons.

"**Fools…" **I said my smile never faltering.

And the slaughter began.

Okay now that that is done let's get back to surgeon simulator.

**30 seconds later…**

I'm a brained professional… drill into his brain? No, no we can't do that.

**10 seconds later…**

BOB why did you beat me in all those games! *drill*

SPLAT!

*sigh* I need help…

**A/N: There you go the longest chapter yet. Did I over do it with the murder? I would add more gore but I want to keep this teen**. **(If anyone gets the reference at the end of the chapter I will give you ten imaginary cookies.) Anyway I want to thank** **Mintmaddog** **for telling me what those things were, it was bothering me. Oh and to Berserker93 I want to say I'm proud to own your first favorite story. Yes I look at my followers profile pages, that's no creepy right? Right? Anyway school is going to start for me pretty soon so the updates might be less frequent, but don't worry I'll try my best to update. Well, see you guys next time, Idiocy01 signing off and remember reviews feed my soul… no seriously every time I see a new review a little voice goes off in my head saying "Score!"**

**Seth x Cynder: 7**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Shelia: 1**


	13. Regret

Sup everybody I won't talk much this time because the author is running out of intro ideas.

**Author: Did you have to say that?**

Yes, yes I did.

Let's get started.

Chapter 13

I was tied to a bed waiting for my mistress to return…

AH GOD!

Heh…. Sorry wrong fic… forget you read that.

Okay is this it?

I was running from the zombies-next!

The vampire was sparkling in the sunlight-OH HELL NO!

Okay here it is.

**Author: How was that for an idea?**

*sigh* Screw you. Why does everything bad happen to me?

**Author: Hey you had a good laugh the other day when ArcticDragon Rider flew out that window. Speaking of which I wonder if he's still down there?**

I'll check *opens window* ARCTIC YOU DOWN THERE!?

*groan*

**Author: Maybe we should go check on him.**

Nah I'm sure he's fine. *shuts window* let's get on with the story.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 13

I didn't know how long it lasted… all I knew is that I had to kill, and kill I did. I remember so much blood, screaming, gore, and death. The worst part about it is, I savored every moment of it, and wished it would never end. The only real part that I remember clearly was the end of it.

I was strangling the last standing grublin with glee, watching it draw its last breaths. As the life faded away in its body I threw it to the ground.

The smile still plastered on my face I looked around for more grublins. **'I must kill more…' **I thought. I feel ashamed to say I loved the power… and I still love it, crave it even. It's like a drug, you just want… more. Whenever I'm in that form, I don't think, I only think of ways to kill.

I scanned all of the bodies for any stragglers. **'I must kill them, all of them.' **I thought as I walked over the bodies searching for something to kill. **'I must kill more, a lot more!' ** I trudged over the bodies in a desperate search for something, _anything _to kill. **'I must have more blood, I MUST HAVE MORE POWER!' **My smile faltered a bit as I darted my head back and forth looking for a breathing body.

I didn't know what it was… I just _had _to kill something, drain something; it was like a thirst I couldn't quench.

I heard a whimper and my smile grew. **'Bingo.'**

I turned my head and saw them, two purple dragons bruised and barely breathing. I slowly walked over to them my bloodlust never fading. **'More to kill…' **

I stood over their bodies ready to strike. But one purple dragon shifted a bit and her head faced upward. And that's when I saw her face…

Her nose was bleeding and her face looked badly bruised and cut up. She grimaced in pain and my smile faltered. I started to recognize her.

'Is… is that?' I thought. _**'Kill them!' **_A voice roared in my head. I started to regain my senses. 'N-no I c-can't' I argued. _**'Yes you can! Drain them! Give us more power!' **_I then recognized the voice to be Psy. I lost my smile and heard a small voice in my head. _'Don't let it control you…' _I gripped my head in pain. It felt like my mind was being torn apart one half of it was telling me to kill everything, the other to stop the mindless rampage.

I fell to my knees gripping my head with both hands. 'No, no, no, no.' I thought. _**'Kill them! Rip them apart!' **_Psy roared.

Black smoke erupted from me and made a small vortex around me. I looked up in the air and screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!" The wind got more intense and the smoke spun faster, drifting into the air. _**'Kiiiiiiillllllllllll!' **_My head was pounding, the pain was indescribable. I looked down and shouted. "STOP!" And everything ceased.

The smoke evaporated into the air, the wind stopped, and the pain in my head was gone. I put my hands on the ground to support my weight. 'W-what just happened?' I thought. I then looked up and saw all of the blood, gore, and bodies of grublins. Tears started to form in my eyes. 'Did-did I…' I trailed off as I stood up and looked at my hands. My hands were smeared with blood, and not my blood.

"O-oh my god…" I mumbled as tears started to fall down my face. 'No, no, no… not again…' I thought hopelessly. I fell to my knees still looking at my hands. 'I'm a monster…'

Now I know what you may be thinking. "He's already killed grublins before." But this was different. I killed the first grublins cleanly, and I actually didn't enjoy it. The first grublins I killed because either I would be captured by them if I didn't, or someone else would die. These grublins I _murdered _no remorse, and defiantly not clean. I could have scared them off, but no I killed them, my only reason being: I thought it was "fun." I guess the thing I was most disturbed by was… I enjoyed killing them… scratch that, I was terrified that I _loved _killing them.

I was regretting it now… You might think the revenge was glorious, maybe for a second, but then all you're left with is their blood. And the knowledge that you took someone away from this world.

I looked over at the river. 'I've got to get this stuff off my hands!' I thought as I hurried over to the river. I plunged my hands into the water and scrubbed them of the blood. I looked up in the sky tears still streaming. I wanted die right then and there, I had taken so many lives maybe it was my turn.

'_You cannot give up_…' Sane pleaded. I looked down. 'Why not? I just _slaughtered _living beings with _glee _and without mercy.' I then looked over at Spyro and Cynder. 'And I almost murdered this world's saviors.'

Now I know I didn't play the last game, but it was pretty obvious they were going to save the world.

'This world would be better off without me; I should have listened to Psy and gone with that damn cat. None of this would have happened.' I thought and took my hands out of the water. _'And this world's saviors would have died.' _Sane pointed out.

I snorted not satisfied. 'Where is Psy anyways? I'm surprised he hasn't spoken up.' I asked as I stood up. _'He is unconscious; he used a lot of power and took a lot of power as well.' _Sane explained. _'He would have continued to influence you if you had not cut him off from the power and let him fade into your mind.'_ I scanned the area for any grublins. 'How long will he be out?' I asked. _'A couple of hours, until then it's just you and me.'_ Sane said. I rolled my eyes. 'Oh joy…'

I looked back down at Spyro and Cynder. 'I've gotta get some red crystal shards…' I thought as I looked around. I spotted a red crystal with a grublin impaled on one of them. I looked away from the grublin and dragged the purple dragons over to the crystals. I then set them down next to the crystals and punched one crystal. It broke a bit and Spyro absorbed some of the shards. I broke a crystal more near Cynder and she absorbed the shards.

'Wait…' I thought. 'How do I have this strength if Psy is out?' I asked. _'The power he drained from the grublins is still active; it is giving you this strength.' _Sane explained. It felt a little wrong to use the power. 'Why does he need to drain energy anyways…?' I thought as I broke another crystal. _'When you first use your… "Psychotic" mode you gain much power, but without energy to sustain it you will lose it. So Psychotic drains it from other beings, he also uses it sometimes to gain information from said being.'_ Sane explained.

I grunted and punched more crystals. When I broke all of the crystals Spyro and Cynder's wounds had healed. Not fully, but it was enough so they wouldn't bleed out. The bad part was they were still unconscious.

'I can't leave them out here, not with the grublins anyway.' I thought. _'Then we must bring them to a secure location.' _Sane pointed out. I sighed and picked them up, tossing them around my shoulders to support the weight. 'This feels so wrong, I am now taking two unconscious dragons, that I have been stalking for a few days, to a dark, secluded area.' I then looked over at Cynder. 'Not to mention one of them is a girl.' I thought. _'Congratulations! You have been promoted from rank stalker to rank kidnapper!' _Sane snickered. I glared up at my head. 'I. Am going. To murder you!' I thought angrily. _'Oh so your aiming for the murderer rank.' _Sane said. I looked down a bit stung by that. _'Sorry, too soon…' _Sane apologized. I waved him off. 'Forget it; I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place…' I replied.

I was about to walk forward when I remembered Sparx. I turned to the tree where I saw Sparx last. Sparx, had passed out by the look of it, and I saw vomit in the lantern he was caged in.

'Poor little guy, I must have scared him stiff…' I thought. I then noticed my arms were full. 'Sane can you levitate him along with us, along with my sword?' I asked. _'Sure, we plenty of power.' _Sane replied.

Sane levitated the lantern and my sword next to me and I started my search for a cave… again.

**An hour later…**

I was lucky to find a nice secluded cave with no predators in it. I had set Spyro and Cynder down towards the back of the cave. I had also gotten Sparx out of the lantern and placed him on a small rock.

I was sitting on a small rock near the entrance of the cave, peering out into the woods for any threats. I was tapping my finger on my sword lightly as I thought. 'I really don't want to use this thing again.' I looked down at my sword. 'Not after all the lives I took today.' I then looked back at the forest. 'The scary thing is, I don't think I even used the sword.' I thought. 'I just murdered those grublins with my bare hands.'

I noticed a faint golden glow around me and then I felt a small pain on my neck. I looked behind me and came face to face with a certain golden dragonfly.

Sparx flew backwards and put his hands up in a karate stance. "Stay b-back ugly!" He stammered.

I rolled my eyes and stood to my full height. Sparx's eyes widened. "Y-you d-don't scare m-me." He said trying to look tough.

I simply said. "Boo." Sparx's face went pale, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out yet again. I think he even had an accident on the floor.

I sighed and shook my head. I then picked him up and placed him on back on the rock. I then went back to sit on the rock at the entrance. But then I heard a groan and looked to see Cynder start to stir. I, instinctively, flipped my hood up and placed my back against the wall, hidden in the shadows.

'I hope she doesn't figure out where I am this time.'

**POV Switch Cynder**

Cynder awoke and felt achy all over. She grunted and started to lift herself up. 'What happened?' She thought. The last thing she remembered was being ambushed by thousands of grublins. She opened her eyes to find she was in a dim lit room but there was light emanating from the entrance. Once her eyes adjusted she figured out she was in a cave.

'How did I get here?' She pondered. She moved her tail and it touched something warm. She looked to see Spyro unconscious next to her, he looked a little beat up but not too badly. Cynder then scanned the rest of the cave and noticed Sparx was lying unconscious on a rock. 'Someone must have brought us here… but who?' She wondered as she got up.

She walked over to the front of the cave. 'It couldn't have been grublins otherwise we would be in a cage.' She thought. 'And it couldn't have been the cheetahs because they would have left us for dead.' She then took in the air, trying to catch a scent. There was a faint scent, but one she was sure she had sensed before. 'Is it…?' She then walked over to a rock near the entrance and the scent was clear. Her eyes widened. 'It was the creature! Seth!' She thought.

She then turned back to the entrance. 'He either left already.' She turned to the interior of the cave. 'Or he is still here.' Cynder remembered that Hunter told them the creature disappeared into thin air in the cave; he said he thought it might have the gift of invisibility. That was why she asked if the creature was in the corner back with the hermit.

She followed the scent and it lead to a wall. She then heard as skid in front of her as if something was trying to creep away. 'He's here.' She thought as she reached out with her paw.

Her paw landed on something warm. But within a second the creature's leg appeared and hit her in the face. She recoiled, a bit stunned and held her face in her paw. She heard hurried footsteps towards the entrance of the cave.

When Cynder regained her senses she turned towards the sound and shouted. "Wait!"

The footsteps stopped and Cynder's vision focused on the creature. It had its back to her and was about an inch out of the cave. The creature turned to face Cynder, the sunlight shinning behind him. They both stared at each other silent for a moment before Cynder asked.

"Did you take us here?"

Seth nodded.

"Did the grublins try to kill us?" She asked.

Seth nodded again.

"So you saved us?" She asked.

Another nod.

"How?" She questioned. There had been so many grublins it would take a small army to fight them off.

The creature hesitated and looked down, he looked ashamed. "I killed them."

Cynder's eyes widened. "How many of them?"

Seth was silent for a moment before saying. "All that didn't run."

Cynder took a step back. She was shocked to say the least. "How did you-" Cynder was cut off by Seth.

"I think you know how…" He said solemnly.

She then remembered how Seth looked when he was in the village. 'His other side.' She then remembered the stories of how powerful she was in her darkest form. 'He has that same power.' She then gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Seth was taken aback from this statement but said nothing.

"Please, come with us. We can help you." Cynder pleaded.

The creature's eyes went wide but then gave Cynder a sad look. "I can't." He replied.

Cynder raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The creature looked down. "Because I don't belong here." He then looked up at Cynder. "And I don't want to hurt you."

Cynder was taken aback by that statement. "What do you-" Cynder was cut off by a groan. She looked back to see Spyro rising to his feet.

"What's going on…?" He asked holding his head with his paw.

"I was talking to the-" Cynder looked back to see that Seth had yet again disappeared.

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Who were you talking to?"

Cynder sighed sadly and looked back at Spyro. "The creature, Seth, he saved us from the grublins and brought us here. I asked him to come with us but…" Cynder then looked back at the entrance. "…I think he declined."

Cynder told Spyro about the rest of the conversation she had with Seth.

"That creature killed all of those grublins?" Spyro asked amazed.

"More or less, he said some of them ran away." Cynder replied.

"What did he say when you asked him to join us?" Spyro asked.

Cynder sighed. "He said that he couldn't, that he didn't belong here and that he didn't..." Cynder paused for a moment. "…want to hurt me."

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Why did he say that?" Spyro's expression turned to one of anger. "Did he try and hurt you!? Because if he laid a claw on you I'd tear his head off!"

"No, no, he didn't try to hurt me." She then gave Spyro a friendly nudge. "And I can take care of myself." She then raised an eyebrow. "Why are you even getting so protective over me hmm?"

Spyro's cheeks gained just a faint tint of red and he turned away. "B-because I care about you… a lot." The last part he mumbled.

Cynder how ever didn't hear it. "What? I didn't quite catch the last part." She asked.

Spyro's eyes bulged and he stammered. "N-nothing!"

'He's acting strange…' Cynder thought but then she shook her head. 'It's probably nothing.' She then looked at Sparx passed out on a rock. 'I could just leave him there and not tell Spyro… but he'd probably be heartbroken to lose his "brother"' Cynder thought and she pointed over to Sparx.

"You can carry short, light, and ugly. Because you know I'm not going to do it." She said as she turned towards the entrance of the cave. She then looked down.

'I hope Seth will be okay…'

**Back to Seth…**

I trudged through the forest, cutting down foliage that was blocking my path. I didn't want to join Spyro and Cynder because I was afraid. Afraid I might lose control again, and they would be caught in the crossfire.

I don't know how long I had been traveling for, or where I was going for that matter. All I knew it that I needed to get somewhere.

I didn't try to force Spyro to contact the Chronicler because I felt like they had been through enough. I didn't ask either because, I just didn't feel like I was worthy too.

'_But you were worthy to ask.' _Sane argued. I snorted. 'Not after I almost killed them.' I shot back. _'_Almost _killed them, you saved their lives.' _Sane pointed out. I looked down… I couldn't really argue with him there but I just felt terrible.

I walked and walked through the damn forest trying to clear my head. I kept hearing the terrified screams of the grublins, it haunted me. Sure I wanted them to fear me, but not in that way… not in the way that they feared that I might rip them limb from limb. I didn't want to be looked at as if I was a monster.

'I'm not a monster… am I?' I thought as I cut down some more bushes. _'Of course you're not…' _Sane tried to reassure me. I just stayed silent and carried on.

After a little while I came across a nice little cave. I decided to inspect it. I flipped my hood up and cautiously entered the cave. As I entered the cave I noticed there was light emitting from crystals and veered away from them.

As I inspected the cave I noticed that there was a Khajiit leaning up against a wall. He was an orange Khajiit with black stripes, and he wore green robes. He looked kind of like Chief Prowlus. I noticed he was in bad shape and he was holding his leg in pain.

'Maybe I should help this guy.' I thought. _'Well… it'd help you feel better about yourself.' _Sane commented. I rolled my eyes and put my hood down.

The Khajiit didn't see me for a moment but when he did he looked relived. "Oh thank the heavens, it is good to see another cheetah-" He was cut off when he saw my face. His face shifted to one of fear but I spoke first.

"I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you're thinking." I said as I leaned up against a wall.

The Khajiit shook his head as if to get out of a daze. "Sorry my friend, I have just never seen a creature like you before." He apologized.

I rolled my eyes. "I get that a lot." I looked back at him "What happened to your leg?" I asked.

"I broke it when some grublins captured me." He explained as he rubbed his leg trying to soothe the pain.

"How did you escape?" I asked as I scanned the room for any grublins.

"Two purple dragons came across me and rescued me." He explained.

'Must be Spyro and Cynder.' I thought. "Why did they leave you here then?" I questioned.

"They went to go get me a raft so I could use it to travel back to my village." The Khajiit replied.

There was a grumbling sound that interrupted us. The Khajiit looked down at his stomach and held it. "Sorry, I haven't eaten anything in a while." He apologized.

I then remembered I had stolen a piece of meat from the cart. I looked in my bag and sure enough it was still there. I took it out of my bag and threw it at the Khajiit's feet. "Here" I said.

The Khajiit picked up the meat and hungrily bit into it. He swallowed and said. "Thank you my friend."

I was A bit surprised when he said that. He was one of the most polite beings I had met on this rock. "You're welcome." I replied. His attitude was refreshing to say the least.

I looked around the cave again and spotted something. It was a blackish purple crystal formation like I had seen on the golem's arms. But these ones were… alluring. I felt as if they were calling to me. In a trance I walked towards them.

'_Seth, Seth! What are doing!?' _Sane exclaimed. I didn't hear him. For some reason I just had to touch them. I stopped in front of the crystals and outstretched my arm towards them.

"Don't touch those!" The Khajiit shouted behind me. But it was too late.

As soon as my hand came in contact with a crystal wind swirled around me and a black and purple aura surrounded me. My vision went black…

**Unknown plain of reality…**

I awoke to find myself splayed out on the ground. I appeared to be in some type of shrouded ruins. I stood up and held my head in pain. 'Where am I?' I wondered. 'Sane? Sane you there?' I asked. No one responded. I looked around again. 'Well this can't be a dream or I would be talking instead of thinking.' I thought. I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

"**We meet at last."** It spoke.

I whirled around to see a big, purple dragon with demonic yellow eyes. He kind of looked like Spyro except older. I then figured out who it was.

I crossed my arms and said. "You must be Malefor."

The dragon chuckled. **"Oh, do come now, you know me better as a different name."**

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You prefer to be called the Dark Master?" I asked.

Malefor smiled and shook his head. **"No, no, no. Don't you recognize me?"** He asked.

I scowled and said. "I don't have time for your mind games."

"How you know so much about me?" I just wanted to get to the point.

Malefor chuckled again. **"You told me." **He replied.

I glared at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"**Come now, don't you recognize one of your closest friends?" **He asked raising an eyebrow smile never fading.

I looked at him as if he was insane. 'What the hell is he trying to say?'

"**It's me…" **He then craned his head to get to eyelevel with me and his grin grew, I could see his sharp pearly white teeth.

"**Danny."**

**A/N: Dun dun Daaaaaaahhhhhhh! (If you forgot who Danny is, check the first chapter.) Two uploads in one week? Preposterous! Yeah the reason I did this was because as I said school's starting up and I thought I'd leave you guys with a few chapters beforehand. I might be taking a couple weeks break on this story so I can get used to school again, but I might not depends how much homework I get. Just wanted to warn you if I "disappeared" for a little while. Oh and some people commented in French I think. It's not that I don't appreciate the reviews it's just… I don't understand French. I would use Google translate if it wasn't so bad at translating. I think I know what fuise2033 was saying but could someone translate what the guest commented it would be a big help. If not just comment about the chapter. Enough of my rambling see yah guys in a while, have a good one.**

**Somewhat Important: I'm looking for a cover image. (If you care.) Why? **

**1\. I can't draw worth a damn**

**2\. If I got one of the internet I would need it to be converted to jpeg and I don't trust those sites**

**Seth x Cynder: 7**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Sheila: 2**


	14. A Chat With Malefor

**Trophy unlock: Reviews feed my soul! (Get 50 reviews.)**

**(We actually made it!)**

We meet again viewers… for the last time! (Not really…)

To those of you who commented in French *clears throat*

ENGLISH MOTHERF***** DO YOU SPEAK IT!?

***SMACK***

**Author: Dude… we talked about this, don't. Tick off. The reviewers! **

I'm deeply sorry but I could _not _resist.

**A/N: *rolls eyes* Yeah whatever. To you French reviewers, Seth is just being an asshole. Though I don't know why you comment in French when you can read English (Unless there is some sort of translation device on Fanfiction I don't know about.) Go ahead and keep commenting in French if you want. Just be weary that I'm using Google translate. But enough of my rambling there is a fanfic to be read!... That's your cue…**

Zzzz *snort* what? Oh, okay… *yawn*

Chapter 14

It was as if the whole world stopped at that second. I stood there frozen with shock, my arms slumped a bit, and my mouth agape. 'How?' I thought. But then I recovered. 'He could just be lying.' I thought.

"Prove it…" I said crossing my arms.

Malefor chuckled. **"Our last conversation together, you told me about your day as you usually did, but then you kicked me. That wasn't very nice now was it?"** He asked mockingly.

My eyes widened and I froze up again. 'He is Danny… that's so much about me.' I thought.

Back on earth I told Danny everything that I knew, every speck and detail. Why? I needed something to talk to.

"How are you Danny?" I finally spoke up.

Malefor looked up thoughtfully and said. "**That is quite the story to be told but I shall shorten it for you."** He then looked back at me**. "Long ago when I was imprisoned in the underworld I had agents in the Dragon Realms, but I could not communicate with them, so I created purple crystals and transported them to the Realms. Those crystals would have it so I would be able to contact my troops and they could contact me."** He then grinned. **"But one day I noticed I was missing a crystal and decided to investigate. I found it, but it was not in the Dragon Realms, it was however on your world Earth."** He then looked up again as if trying to figure out something. **"I do not know how it managed to get to your world, but I do know it was about to be one of my greatest findings."**

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Malefor chuckled yet again.

You see, this is why I didn't' like villains like him, they always laughed, and never told anyone else what the joke was.

**Author: *facepalm***

"**I found you."** Malefor explained. **"I let the crystal be for a little while, but one day a noticed activity. I saw a peculiar creature, you."** He then grinned. **"You were staring at the crystal, wondering why it glowed. You decided to touch it and I learned something extraordinary about you. When you touched it, it-what did you say? "Electrocuted" you. But no my dear boy you did something far better. You looked at your hand wondering what happened. Do you want to know what you did?"** Malefor asked raising an eyebrow.

**Back in the Realms…**

Shelia was following her sisters to the supply cave. They needed more materials to rebuild their village and the only place they could think of was the supply cave.

But as they got to the cave Shelia saw two purple dragons exiting the caves with lanterns. Relia was the first to react and drew her sword. She pointed it at the dragons and slowly advanced towards them.

"What are you doing in our supply cave?" She asked staring menacingly at them.

The two dragons looked up. The lighter one which Shelia remembered to be Spyro dropped his lantern so he could speak.

"We found Meadow in a cave at the edge of the river, he broke his leg and we are going to get the raft to carry him back to the village." Spyro hastily replied.

Telia whispered over to Shelia. "Why did we even make it so we had to use lanterns to get the raft down?"

Sheila shrugged. 'Now that I think about it I have no idea.' She thought.

Relia stopped her advance a foot away from the dragons. "Even if that was true that doesn't give you the right to steal from us…" She said in the same menacing tone.

Shelia knew her sister despised dragons ever since… will get to that later. Shelia stepped forward and but her arm in front of Relia.

"Sister, they are merely trying to show us cheetahs they are not as evil as they seem. Let us check out the cave and see if they are telling the truth." Shelia reasoned.

Relia stared at Shelia for a long moment before she sighed. "Fine," She then looked back at the dragons. "but if Meadow is not in the cave… our entire tribe will hunt you down." She warned.

Spyro and Cynder nodded.

Shelia looked back at the dragons. "Now what cave was it?"

**A couple minutes later…**

Shelia and her sisters were entering the cave. When Relia spotted Meadow she ran over to him and inspected him.

"Meadow, are you alright?" She asked.

Meadow nodded. "Yes, but you must go check on the creature over there!" He then pointed at a figure laying on the ground.

Shelia recognized the figure to be the creature that had stole from her village; she gasped, and started to run over to him. But she was stopped by her sister Relia.

"Shelia stop, do you see the crystals in front of him?" Relia asked.

Shelia then realized the creature had passed out in front of some black crystals. 'Oh no…' She thought hopelessly.

Relia then picked up a rock and threw it at the creature. The rock bounced of some sort of dark energy force field.

'The crystals are creating an energy field around him.' Shelia thought. "We need to get him out of there before the crystals corrupt him!" Shelia exclaimed.

**Back with Seth…**

I was in a daze, still processing what Malefor said. When I realized he asked me a question I shook my head to get out of the daze. "Yes."

Malefor started circling me, his grin never fading. **"You absorbed some of its magic. Now, when I found that out I tried to communicate with you, but the energy you took from the crystal prevented it from working properly, it would know only make it so you could communicate with me but not vice versa."** He then stopped circling me and stood in front of me craning his neck. **"You are an extraordinary creature, the ability to absorb magic simply by coming in contact with it. And not to mention the beast that lay within you." **

I looked down and clenched my fists. "Don't even mention him…"

The Dark Master raised an eyebrow. **"Why? Do not tell me you are ashamed of him."**

I stayed silent.

"**You are, aren't you…?"** He then shook his head**. "Oh Seth, you should not be ashamed of your greatest gift. Especially after what it helped you do back on your world."**

I froze up in rage. "Shut up…"

**Now to Shelia…**

"Well let's just break it." Telia said as she took out her sword.

But before she could do anything Shelia spoke up. "Wait! We don't know what it could to him!" Shelia then went to one knee and activated a spell in her hand. This spell would allow her to see how the creature was connected to the crystals.

"Let me see how he is connected." She said as she hovered the spell over the force field. She closed her eyes in concentration. "His mind seems to be connected to them… his body is here but his mind is elsewhere." She explained.

She then opened her eyes and looked down at the creature. His skin was turning pale.

'Oh no…'

**Aaaaaand Seth…**

I glared up at Malefor.

He smirked. **"Oh, getting a little angry are we? Good."** He then started to circle me again**. "You see Seth; you were much entertainment to me when I was stuck in the underworld. You told me much about your world and also about yourself." **He chuckled. **"But then one day you revealed your darkest secret with me… You told me how you got revenge on those men…" **He then laughed evilly, it echoing all around the ruins. **"Why, I had not heard such a gruesome, and blood lustful story in hundreds of years. It was very entertaining." **

My glare intensified, I clenched my teeth, and I started trembling a bit. "Shut up!"

**Everybody now over to… Shelia!**

Shelia was desperately trying to figure out something. The creature's skin had turned completely and was now shifting into a grayish color. 'I have to get him out of there now!' She thought.

The creature's arm twitched and his fist began to clench.

'What do I do, what do I do!?' She thought in distress.

"Shelia." Teila Spoke up. Shelia turned over to her sister, she was giving her a calming look. "What about that spell you learned a week ago? The one that allows you to erase dark magic?" Telia asked.

Shelia's eyes widened. "That's it!" She then activated the spell in her hand. She then pressed the spell on the barrier.

Shelia was not the strongest mage so it didn't fade immediately. She was using all of her might the shield.

'Please work…'

**Again Seth. (This is like a ping pong match.)**

I stood there trembling with anger. I wanted to shut the bastards up right then and there.

I was about to speak when I noticed the world around me got brighter. 'What the hell?' I thought.

Malefor looked up and sighed. **"Oh, what a pity." **He then looked back at me. **"It seems I will not be able to meet the beast that lay within you today…" **He then grinned. **"But I shall coax him out the next time we meet."**

I glared. "Be careful what you wish for." I warned.

Malefor chuckled. **"Before you go… when you reunite with your body you shall have a gift." **The world around me started to fade until I only saw Malefor's demonic yellow eyes.

"**Kill well."**

**In the Realms but this time with Seth (gasp)…**

I my eyes flew open and I quickly stood up. I don't know why but I felt threatened and I felt the power rising in my body. I heard a voice say. _**'Kill…' **_

I observed my surroundings and saw the three sister Khajiit. Telia had her bow loaded and pointed at me. Relia was in a defensive stance and had her paw on her sheathed sword. Lastly, Shelia was a little bit away from me holding her paws up as if backing away from something.

My expression of anger turned to one of confused. 'Wait what?' I thought as I looked around more. I heard what I recognized to be Psy's voice again. _**'Kill' **_

I shook my head. 'No they're not a threat, stop trying to take control of me.' I shot at him as I relaxed. _**'You're no fun…' **_Psy replied.

Shelia must have seen me relax because when I did she ran over to me and hugged me. I almost fell over to the impact.

"You're okay!" She said a bit enthusiastically. She held me tight and it kind of hurt.

She held that for a moment until I heard a wolf whistle. I looked over towards Telia and she was clapping her paws at the display.

"There you go Shelia! Make that male yours!" She shouted.

Shelia immediately shoved me away and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Shelia blushing furiously.

"T-Telia!" Shelia shouted as she glared at her sister.

"What a way to ruin the moment…" I heard Relia mumble.

Shelia then sniffed a bit. "Wait a minute…"

I stood up and dusted myself off. I then looked up to see Shelia looking at me quizzically. Suddenly without warning Shelia grabbed me by my sweatshirt buried, her nose in it, and inhaled deeply. A second later she looked up at me with distress and disbelief.

"Relia has left her scent on him!" She exclaimed as she let go of my sweatshirt.

Telia's eyes widened. "What!?" She shouted in disbelief.

Telia then looked over at Relia eyes still wide. Relia had a calm look on her face and looked back at Telia.

"What? He let me." She replied and gestured to me.

Shelia looked back at me. "You did?" She asked I dare say there was hurt in her voice.

I was _very _confused. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here!?" I asked.

Shelia raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

I outstretched my arms in a questioning fashion. "Know what?"

Shelia then put her paw on her chin. "Of course… you're a different species with different customs and couldn't possibly know which means…" Shelia turned to Relia. "You took advantage of him!" She said with 'Rage?'

Relia shrugged. "Hey, how was I supposed to know he had different customs then us?" She said with a sly smirk.

Telia narrowed her eyes. "You sly little fox… I should have thought of that…" The last part she mumbled.

'What did she say?' I thought a bit uneasily. _**'I hope I heard that wrong…' **_Psy growled.

"Still in the dark here!" I shouted a bit annoyed.

Shelia looked back at me. "Oh, of course, sorry." She then cleared her throat. "Creature, in our world when a cheetah leaves there scent on someone who is not related to them it is a sign to all of the other cheetahs that he or she is interested in that particular being." Shelia explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Interested in what way?" I asked still being a complete dumbass. _'You. Are. An. Idiot!' _I heard sane.

Shelia looked down sheepishly. "In a… romantic way."

My eyes widened. "Oh…" I trailed off as I looked over at Relia.

Relia smirked and winked at me. I took a little step back.

**(There you go next bachelorette. Start voting now… come on… you can do it…)**

'Okay… ha, ha… is it hot in here?' I thought as I tugged on my collar. _'Extremely.' _Sane replied. _**'Petty mortal feelings…' **_Psy groaned. _'Are you implying that you're immortal?' _Sane asked skeptically. _**'No I just like to think that way.' **_Psy replied.

"If the being who is marked allows it to happen it is also a sign that he or she is also interested." Shelia explained breaking my trail of thought.

I shook my head to get out of the daze. "Oh… so… now what?"

Telia drew her sword. "You're coming with us back to the village to answer for your crimes." She stated and started to advance towards me. I was ready to bolt out of there but Relia spoke first.

"Sister" She put her arm in front of Telia. "we do not need to escort the creature back to the camp unless he wishes." Relia said.

Telia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you're just trying to butter him up and get him to mate with you."

I noticed Sheila flinched at that.

Me, my cheeks flared up and I put my hood up to conceal my face. There was some light emitting from some crystals so I was exposed. _**'I do not like the way she is talking about us…' **_Psy growled.

Relia sighed. "No, I wish to let him free because he saved our sister's life."

Telia crossed her arms. "He still should answer for his crimes."

"Look Telia, I am not saying we should not bring him in eventually but we should show our gratitude not brining him in this time." Relia explained.

Telia looked at Relia for a bit before sighing. "Fine, but next time I'm bringing him in." But she then raised an eyebrow at Relia. "But if you let him go once already shouldn't you bring him in now?"

"The first time I let him go because he is cute, and now I am letting him go because he saved Shelia." Relia explained.

"I admit he does look kinda cute for… whatever he is, but seriously?" Telia replied.

I looked down. 'Do they have to have this conversation now?' I thought. _'Why not? I like what they're saying about you. You know you could be the first human to bang a Khajiit?' _Sane said. My eyes widened. 'I'm not really interested in that! I'd much rather have a nice, _human_ female to be my first.' I explained. _'Pssh don't be racist. They got the structure so there good to go in my book.' _Sane stated. _**'What the f*** is wrong with you?' **_Psy asked.

Sane was silent for a moment before saying. _'Sorry… that was the hormones talking… I'll be quiet now…' _Sane apologized. 'Thank you.'

"I do not mean to be a nuisance…" I was taken out of my thoughts and the sisters out of their conversation when Meadow spoke.

"…but the dragons have arrived." He stated as he pointed over at Spyro and Cynder.

They were looking at us with confused faces. Sparx was there as well but when he saw me his eyes widened and he hid behind Spyro. When Cynder spotted me she gasped.

"Seth!" She shouted.

"Who?" Shelia asked.

Cynder then pointed at me. "The creature, its name is Seth."

'_**Time to go…' **_Psy said dragging out the word go. I sprinted for the entrance of the cave, but someone stuck out their arm and clothes lined me. I fell on the ground hard the wind knocked out of me. I was then lifted up by my sweatshirt and came face to face with a ticked off Relia.

"You told the dragon your name but not the ones who have helped you?" She asked furiously though I don't know why.

I shook my head. "What? No, I never told her my name. Frankly I have no idea how she knows it in the first place." I said and turned my head over to Cynder.

Spyro spoke up though. "I told her you're name because the Chronicler informed me of it." He explained.

Relia rolled her eyes and let go of me. "Oh yes, the almighty Chronicler," She mocked as she turned to the dragons. ""The one who knows all", give me a break." She then glared at Spyro. "If he is "all knowing" then where was he when the Dark Master escaped?" She then advanced towards Spyro. "And where were you and your precious dragons when the Dark Master attacked?" She said as she stopped in front of him, still glaring. "I thought the purple dragon was supposed to save us, not leave us to rot."

Spyro looked away ashamed. Relia was about to continue when Cynder stepped in front of her.

"Leave him alone! It's not his fault!" She defended.

Relia raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Look who is talking." Relia narrowed her eyes. ""The Terror of the Skies" what have you done to help us hmm? Nothing, you've killed more than you have saved." Relia accused.

I stared at the scene in front of me, dumbfounded. 'Holy shit she hates dragons.' I thought. I looked up with my hand on my chin. 'I wonder why?'

**Author: All shall be explained in time…**

Shut up Idiocy…

**Author: Hey this is my fic I can talk all I want!**

But now you're interrupting the viewers reading this fic.

**Author: Damn it sorry… Back to the story.**

'Thank you.' I thought glad that the author finally shut up.

Relia was still glaring at the dragons, she was about to say more when Meadow spoke up.

"Look Relia, we need to focus on the matter at hand here." He said and pointed at the dragons. "These dragons have risked their lives to save me and bring me back to the village." He pointed out. "So we need not dwell on the past. We must focus on the future."

Relia was silent for a long moment before grunting and crossing her arms. "Fine." She said as she turned away from the dragons.

"Dragons have you brought the raft?" Shelia asked.

"Yes, its outside." Spyro replied a bit weakly. I think he was still a bit depressed.

"Alright up and Adam Meadow we're getting you out of here." Telia spoke up as she propped Meadow up on one of her shoulders.

Relia walked over to them and propped Meadow's other arm on her shoulder. They slowly helped Meadow out of the cave and I took as a time to make my way out. I was about to move when I heard Shelia behind me.

"Wait, Seth." She said.

I turned to face her. "I'm not going back to your village alright." I told her.

She frowned. "I know… it's just I never got to thank you for saving my life."

I held up my hand before she could speak again. "You don't need to thank me. We're even; you saved my ass here and also back in the forest."

Shelia looked down. "I know but…" She ran up to me and hugged me. "…thank you anyways." She quickly broke the embrace and started walking towards the cave entrance. She looked back and said. "Goodbye Seth…" and hurried out of the cave.

I stood there for a moment. 'Why is she always hugging me?' I thought. _**'Why are you letting her?' **_Psy asked. I was about to reply but sane spoke up first. _'Well he's not just going shove her off because he's not as much of an asshole as you are.' _Sane replied. Psy grunted. _**'Can we just leave the damn cave already?' **_

I started to advance out of the cave but, alas, stopped again.

"Wait!" I turned to see Cynder running up to me.

'_**Oh for the love of… make her go away! We are not following her!' **_Psy shouted. When Cynder stooped in front of me I said.

"I'm not going with you either." I told her.

"Why not we can help you?" She asked.

I sighed. "Again I don't belong here… and I do not want to hurt you."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked with a questioning gaze.

I stayed silent… but then I remembered something.

"If you want to help me you can contact the Chronicler." I told her.

"We already did," Spyro suddenly spoke up. "that's how she knows you're name." I looked up to see he was casually walking over to us. "He also gave us a massage."

I raised an eyebrow. "What message?"

"He said you need to allow him in your mind for him to speak with you." Spyro informed me.

'What does he mean-' My thoughts were interrupted by Relia shouting.

"Dragons! If you want to get Meadow home before dark we had better go now!" She shouted.

I noticed that Spyro and Cynder had both their heads turned away from me. I took this time to do my little disappearing act. I saw a nice dim light part of the cave and quickly dashed over to it not making a sound while doing so. Spyro and Cynder looked back to where I once was and wore faces of surprise. Spyro's head darted around the cave searching for me and then turned to Cynder.

"Does he always do that?" He asked.

Cynder sighed sadly. "Pretty much..."

Sparx flew out from behind Spyro. "Why did you even talk to that thing? You should have just fried its face off." He said. Spyro just shook his head and started to exit the cave with Cynder following close behind.

As they started to walk out of the cave I took some time to think. 'What did he mean by I have to allow the Chronicler into my mind?' I thought. _'Oh wait let me check something… you have three missed calls from the Chronicler.' _Sane explained. I stood there a bit irritated. 'And you never thought to tell me that?' I asked. _'You never asked.' _Sane replied. I heard a groan. _**'Now look who is being an asshole…' **_Psy mumbled. I noticed that the cave was now empty and exited the cave.

I started walking into the woods and thought. 'What even happened back with Malefor? Did he get inside my head?' I asked. _'I don't think so… your mind may have been in a different place than your body…' _Sane replied. I raised an eyebrow. 'If I was in my mind then why couldn't he hear my thoughts?' I asked. _'Because I traveled with you to keep the barriers in your head up, he could not surpass the barriers so your thoughts were safe.' _He explained. _'That is also why I didn't take over our body to defend us.' _

As I was walking through the woods I remembered something. 'Didn't Malefor say he was giving me a gift?' I thought. Suddenly a black and purple aura surrounded me for about a second. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms in preparation for an attack but… nothing happened. I opened my eyes and unshielded my face. I looked around. 'What just happened?' I thought I then noticed a string in strapped around me. 'Huh?' I thought. I looked behind me to see that I had a bow strapped to my back, I unstrapped it and inspected it.

The bow itself was made of what I was assuming to be black dragon scales but on each end of it there were jet black dragon claws. The string attached to the dragon claws was black silk.

'Whoa.' I thought as I inspected it. 'This bow looks badass.' I then realized something. 'I don't have any arrows do I?' I checked my back again to see if any arrows had appeared, but none were to be seen. I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'Figures… he gives me a bow without arrows.' I thought. _'He's probably just taunting us…' _Sane commented.

I then grabbed the silk string and something… peculiar happened. When I grasped the string in my fingers an arrow that seemed to be made out of shadows appeared. My eyes widened. 'Whoa…' I thought in awe. _**'I seem to be able to connect my power with the bow…' **_Psy commented. I then pulled back the arrow and got into a stance to fire it. It was strange… I had never used a bow before but I felt as if I knew what I was doing. I aimed the arrow at a tree about a few meters away from me, and fired.

The bow connected with the tree dead center and a few seconds after the arrow hit it dissolved into shadows. I stared at the tree dumbfounded. 'How am I so good with a bow?' I thought. _**'That is my ability… I have much skill with bows, arrows, crossbows, sniper rifles, etc.' **_Psy replied. 'Did you say sniper rifles?' I asked as I strapped the bow around my back.

'_**Yes, but back to the matter at hand, lets us figure out a way to contact the Chronicler.' **_Psy pointed out. 'Oh yeah, um… how do we do that?' I asked. _'I don't know… maybe just think it?' _Sane suggested. I sighed. 'Um… I wish to allow the Chronicler in my mind?' I thought.

Suddenly I felt really light headed. "What the…" I slurred right before I passed out.

**A/N: Hello again viewers I'm back! I decided to add a more comedic chapter since my past few have been a little bit of downers. Please don't hate Relia for her opinion of dragons you haven't heard her side of the story yet. Speaking of which the last "bachelorette" shall be a dragoness but who? You'll just have to wait and see. And lastly there were a lot of people who commented practically at the same time… they were all guests. But can someone tell me if the guest has a name that they cannot change the name? (I'm still kind of a noob at fanfiction…) And to those commenters, if you were just one big group no offense to you I just need to be careful because I want the voting to be fair. But if you are just one guy spamming… please stop. I will be adding three votes to the poll because as I said I would only be adding three more guest votes. But if you cannot change your name as a guest than I might reconsider. So just someone explain the difference between a guest with a name and a guest without a name please. If not just review the chapter. **

**Oh and more than fifty reviews and only 13 chapters! Thank you guys! It means a lot.**

**Seth x Cynder: 10**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Shelia: 2**

**Seth x Relia: 0**


	15. I Want Answers!

**(A/N: There was originally an intro here of some sorts but the idea was so moronic now that I look back on it… so… I got rid of it. And I'm doing it like a year after I put this chapter up but god I needed to get rid of it since it was SO cringeworthy...)**

'**_Psychotic'_**

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'**Seth and Psychotic'**

'Seth'

Chapter 15

I awoke to a starry landscape around me. 'Ugh, I've got to stop passing out. It's getting old to wake up in a new place every time.' I thought as I picked myself up from the floor. 'Where are we now?' I wondered as I looked around. _'I'm guessing it's the Chroniclers realm with all the stars and floating platforms.' _Sane commented.

I looked forward and observed that I was indeed on a floating platform with many others around me. 'God I hope this isn't some "train me to fly" bullshit.' I thought. I just wanted answers not some advice. **_'It would be nice to fly though…'_**Psy pointed out.

"Hello Seth…" An old and wise voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to see the Chronicler standing a few feet away from me.

I sighed. 'Finally…'

The Chronicler raised an eyebrow. "Quite the impatient one aren't you?" He observed.

I was a bit surprised by that statement. "You can read my thoughts?" I asked.

The Chronicler gave me a bit of a "are you serious" look. "Well, you did allow me into your mind and everything you say in your mind you practically speak." He explained.

I faceplamed. "Oh… right…" I mumbled. I then took my hand off my face. "So… you gonna tell me why I'm here or what?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"Be patient, and I may reveal what you wish to know." The Chronicler replied.

I clenched my teeth ticked off by his remark. "I've been patient! I've waited three _years_for this information and I don't need some god damn lesson! I want the truth!" I snarled.

The Chronicler was taken aback a bit by the remark but quickly recovered. "As you wish." He replied. He then gained a face of caution. "But some of the answers I have you may not appreciate…" He warned.

I glared. "I don't care…"

"This book…" A book then appeared next to the Chronicler. "…is filled with all of the information about your species. It was one of the books that appeared when you entered this realm." He explained.

"What about the other books?" I asked.

"There were two books that appeared in my library when you arrived… I read this one in approximately one year and seven months." He explained.

My eyes widened. "Wow, you read _all_ that information in one and a half years?"

The Chronicler wore a face of amusement. "History and all… I have been doing this for a while." He pointed out. His expression shifted back to serious. "The second book that appeared had all of the information about you and why you had appeared here." He explained.

My heart skipped a beat and I had smile from ear to ear. "What did it say? Did it tell you a way for me to get back to my world!?" I asked with excitement. I was finally going to get some answers.

The Chronicler frowned. "I do not know."

To say my heart plummeted and some guy kicked it while it was down would be an understatement. My smile died and my arms dropped. "What do you mean you don't know!?" I exclaimed.

The Chronicler gave me a sorrowful expression. "You see Seth. I was only able to read the part of the book that explained about your past… before the book was stolen from my library…" He explained.

My eye twitched and my fists clenched. "How the _F***_did it get stolen!?" I asked with rage.

"All that I can collect is that it was stolen by someone with much power… otherwise I would have been able to notice them." He explained. "You see… I was furious no one had dared steal from my library before and get away with it. At first I had thought it was Malefor… but I hadn't detected a hint of dark magic all that was different was the book, gone without a trace…" He said and hung his head. "I am ashamed to call myself a Chronicler if I cannot even protect my own books…"

I stood there seething with anger and hate. "You had **ONE JOB!"** I shouted. The Chronicler actually flinched a bit at my words. I glared at him. **"One job…"**(I'm sorry, I couldn't resist…)

"**Maybe you can answer one thing!"**I explained.

He looked up at me curiously.

"**How did I gain more**consciousness?"I asked calming down a bit.

The Chronicler's eyes widened for a bit before he looked up in thought. "Consciousnesses…?" He mumbled. "This is quite interesting indeed…" He said but then gave me a sad look. "But again I do not know enough about you to give an educated answer…"

I glared daggers at him and turned away. **'Sane… recreate the barriers…'**Psy and I said at the same time.

"Wait!" The Chronicler said. "I have something that may help you."

I turned my head towards the Chronicler. **"What possible information could your sorry ass have for me!?"**I shouted.

He stayed calm and said. "There are temples… that have foretold your arrival here."

My eyes widened. I turned around. **"What did**they say?" I asked again getting calm.

"They told secrets of whom… and what you are." He explained.

My mood shifted a bit and I looked forward. 'Maybe it won't be so bad after all…' I thought.

"But…" The Chronicler broke me out of my thoughts. My gaze shifted back to the Chronicler.

"They are written in an ancient dragon language." He explained.

I turned around to face him. "So? Just give me a book for translation." I said.

He simply said. "No."

"What do you **mean ****_NO_****!?"**I asked once again furious. I hated that this guy would give me good information then just completely obliterate it with the new information.

"I wish for you to gain the Dragons trust and have them help you." He explained.

I clenched my teeth and my blood boiled. **"No! You're going to give me that damn book!"**

The Chronicler smiled sadly. "You are in need of friends Seth; please give this world a chance…" He replied.

I walked towards him. Now I wasn't smiling because this wasn't the happily murdering people Seth. This was the really pissed off Seth that wants to tear your heart out. **_'That insignificant over grown lizard!'_**Psy roared.

"This is for the best…" The Chronicler said as he closed his eyes and the crystal around his neck glowed.

I was right on top of him and prepared to punch the dragon in the face. I propelled my fist forward and everything went white.

**Back in the real world…**

My fist connected with something and burst straight through it. I smiled a bit thinking I hit the Chronicler but as I opened my eyes I saw I punched through a tree. My expression turned to one of anger and I roared with rage. I took my arm out of the tree and kicked the tree with all my might. The tree split in half and started to fall towards me. I pulled my arm back and back handed the tree, it split in half again and fell to the ground leaving me unscathed.

I then went on my knees and began pounding the ground with my fists making small indents. **"GOD F****** DAMMIT!"** I shouted. 'Why can't I get some information on why the hell I am here!?' I thought. My assault on the ground faded and I laid down on the ground, drained and depressed. I flipped myself over and looked up at the sky my eyes watering. 'Why can't I find a way home…' I was broken… my only hope was gone…

'_We still have those temples.'_Sane pointed out. **_'Without translation we will not be able to read a thing…'_**Psy said sadly. _'Look… we're going to have to play by the Chroniclers rules if we ever want to get home…'_Sane replied. I shook my head. 'But that would mean gaining the dragons trust… and you know I have terrible trust issues.' I thought. _'I know, I know, but what choice do we have?'_Sane pointed out.

'**_We could go to Malefor.'_**Psy suggested. I snorted. 'Yeah right, he'd probably just want to corrupt me…' I pointed out. **_'We could just force the bastard in to transporting us back to our world.'_**Psy said. 'Psy, listen to yourself… you want us to go to one of the most powerful beings in this world, who could lift a temple above a freaking volcano, and use brute force to get him to do something.' I pointed out. **_'Sorry… sometimes I get ahead of myself…'_**He replied.

'This is why I thought you'd be better with explosives rather than accurate weapons.' I thought as I rose to my feet. **_'Don't take me for some mindless murder… scratch that that is exactly what I am but the killing is not as mindless as may you think… I use fear, tactics, and precision to defeat our foes. I never miss my mark, and when the enemy fears you… you have already won the battle.'_**Psy explained.

'Yeah, yeah…' I thought. _'So what now?'_Sane asked. I sighed. 'We go and find Spyro and Cynder… again.'

**POV Switch Cynder.**

Cynder was following the cheetah's into the village, the orange one and the black one were helping Meadow through the main gates. As they entered the village cheetahs started gathering around them along with chief Prowlus.

"So it looks like the dragons actually succeeded in bringing you back." Prowlus said as he walked up to Meadow.

"Yes my chief, without these dragons I would probably be with my ancestors by now…" Meadow replied. He then looked to the cheetahs supporting him. "Your daughters were also a great help as well."

"Yeah even though we did most of the work…" Cynder heard Sparx mumble behind her.

Spyro walked up to chief Prowlus. "We have rescued Meadow like you asked so let Hunter go."

"Yes I shall let your companion go and I thank you for saving my tribe member." The chief then looked over at Hunter who was still sitting next to the post. He gestured to Hunter to come over where he was standing.

When Hunter walked over chief Prowlus said. "Maybe you are right about dragons Hunter… but I still do not trust them."

"Trust takes time Prowlus… I did not expect this to change your mind so swiftly." Hunter replied.

"Indeed." Chief Prowlus said and turned back to Spyro and Cynder. "Move along dragons, I shall let you stay in our territory for a day or two if you wish…"

"Thank you Chief Prowlus." Spyro replied giving a slight bow.

Cynder then followed Spyro out of the village with Sparx and Hunter following close behind.

When they were a decent amount away from the village Sparx spoke up. "Man that guys a pain in the tail… he could have shown a little more gratitude towards us for saving his buddy."

Spyro shook his head. "He doesn't trust us Sparx, though I don't know why… and like Hunter said trust takes time."

Sparx snorted and said nothing. Cynder looked down in thought. 'Why does he hate us dragons? There has to be more to it than blaming us for Malefor's return.' She wondered.

Hunter spoke up behind her. "Chief Prowlus has a strong hatred for dragons." He said as if reading her thoughts.

Cynder looked back at Hunter as he started to walk passed her to lead the group. "Why?" She asked.

Hunter stopped and turned to face the two dragons. "When the Dark Master first appeared he started to attack the weaker targets… cheetahs. My tribe was in deep fear that he would attack our village next." Hunter then looked down. "Chief Prowlus sent a messenger to the dragons in an ask for help. What he got in reply was that the dragons were too preoccupied with trying to build their defenses to be able to spare any reinforcements to aid us." He then looked back up at Spyro and Cynder. "That's when Malefor came… He sent in grublins by the thousands they slaughtered our warriors and set our village a flame." He then gave the dragons an intense stare. "And worst of all… a dragon was leading them."

Spyro and Cynder gasped. "Malefor has dragons under his control!?" Cynder asked in distress.

Hunter sighed. "Yes over the years he has managed to corrupt some dragons into joining his army. Chief Prowlus despises dragons for not helping him in his time of need… and for slaughtering his people." He explained.

Cynder then understood why the black cheetah had hated them so much in the caves. She couldn't believe dragons join Malefor. 'How… how could they…' But Cynder knew the answer to that. She knew how persuasive Malefor could be.

There was a long silence before Hunter spoke up again. "We must get moving before the sun gets to low in the sky."

Spyro eyed Hunter curiously. "Where are we going to now?" He asked.

Hunter looked down at Spyro. "The Dragon City."

**Back to Seth.**

I was once again trudging through the forest with my hood up and sword out. My pack and bow were strapped tightly around my back and I leapt over a small gorge. 'So… how do I find Spyro and Cynder.' I thought.

'_Well they were taken back to the cheetah village.'_Sane pointed out. 'Right… anyone know how to get there?' I asked. **_'Not in the slightest…'_**Psy replied. I stopped next to a tree and leaned against it. 'Well this is just great… we need to think of something it's not like they're just going to appear-'

My thoughts were interrupted went I heard a rustle a little ways away from me. Next thing you know Hunter, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx came out of some bushes into plain sight. I of course was in the shadows. I looked at them dumbfounded. 'How do I have this good of luck?' I wondered. _'I wouldn't question it if I were you…'_Sane replied. I decided to take his word for it and observed the four as they continued on.

I followed them for about five minutes before Sane spoke up. _'Maybe you should just reveal yourself to them.'_He suggested. **_'And I thought I was the crazy one…'_**Psy muttered. 'I have to agree with Psy here Sane I don't think it's such a great idea.' I replied. _'You're going to have to gain they're trust sometime. And there is no time like the present.'_Sane pointed out. I thought about it for a moment before Psy spoke up. **_'But what about the cat? He'd most likely try to kill us.'_**I looked over to Hunter. 'Psy's got a point.' I thought. _'I doubt that Cynder would allow him to do that.'_Sane remarked.

The more I thought about it the more I veered towards Psy's side. 'I just don't like that I almost-' I was cut off by Sane. _'For the last time that wasn't your fault, not to mention you_saved _them.'_Sane replied. I looked over at Cynder and remembered her words. _"We can help you."_

I shook my head. 'No one can help me…' I thought. 'No Sane I'm just going to follow them to the dragons… maybe they'll have a book or something.' I replied. _'But-'_Sane started but was cut off by Psy. **_'You heard him. We should not interfere with this world events.'_**Psy pointed out. _'Fine…'_

**A little while later…**

I had followed the group for a little while it was getting quite dark out before we came across a cave. Hunter stopped and turned to face Spyro and Cynder.

"This tunnel shall take us to the Dragon City." He explained. He then looked up to the setting sun. "But we should not try to enter the city until dawn… the dragons keep the city heavily guarded at night and we would not want to be mistaken for one of Malefor's pawns."

I hid behind a tree and watched the group.

"Okay, Hunter you should go search for food, I'll go get some firewood." Spyro said.

"What about me?" Sparx asked.

Spyro turned to Sparx. "You stay here with Cynder."

Sparx looked over at Cynder, then back to Spyro. "You can't leave me here with her! She'll eat me!"

Spyro sighed. "Okay Sparx how about this. You can either stay here with her…" he gestured towards Cynder. "…or go with me into the, "scary", dark, and potentially deadly forest." He finished as he pointed towards the forest.

Sparx eyed the forest for a moment and I got an idea. 'Hey Psy, can you give me your evil eye?' I thought as I put my hood down. **_'Oh I deeply enjoy this plan… it has been activated.'_**He replied. I then positioned myself so that I was peering out behind the tree I was hiding behind with one eye and stared at Sparx.

While Sparx was eyeing the forest he spotted me. But after a split second I flipped my hood up again and disappeared. After I disappeared Sparx immediately flew behind a rock.

"O-on second thought I'll stay here and guard Cynder, y-yeah that's what I'll do." He stammered.

Spyro sighed and walked into the forest. I stifled a laugh. 'Oh that felt good.' I looked back at the clearing and noticed Hunter was gone. 'Must have already left to hunt.' I thought.

I stayed in the shadows until Hunter and Spyro returned. Spyro returned first with some fire wood in his jaws. He took some rocks and placed them in a neat pile on the ground. He then put the wood on the stones and used his fire element to light it.

Hunter returned soon after with three rabbits. He placed the rabbits on the ground and began to skin them.

'Three rabbits in like twenty minutes? I guess why they call this guy Hunter.' I thought. My stomach then growled. I held it and looked over at the group hoping none of them heard that. But to my fortune the crackling of the fire drowned out the noise. I looked in my pack I had one apple left with half of the loaf of bread. I still had the meat, but alas it wasn't cooked. I took the apple and bit into it. 'I need eat a lot to keep these muscles.' I thought. I finished the apple and looked back over at Spyro and co. Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter were all chowing down on the rabbits and I took this time to think more.

'Okay so what do I do when we get to the city?' I thought. _'Well if you're not going to reveal yourself to the dragons I would recommend searching for a library. Or at least a place where they hold books or scrolls.'_Sane suggested. **_'Yes and then when we get a couple of scrolls or books we can study them enough so we can understand the language.'_**Psy finished. I heard a snort. _'Yeah good luck with that… I don't understand why you can't just ask for help from the dragons? Or maybe the Khajiits for that matter?'_Sane asked. 'Don't you remember? I'm not on very good terms with the Khajiits and I bet the dragons would just kill me…' I replied. _'Again, go with Spyro and Cynder… they didn't seem to want to kill you now did they? Why won't you go with them?'_Sane asked.

'Because I'm afraid alright? I'm afraid of what I really am… I'm afraid if I happen to gain someone's trust that they will reject me when they find out.' I replied. 'I'm afraid if I happen to get close to anyone here that it will make it a harder decision when I find my way back home. And… that I hurt the person I get close to with what I am…' I thought solemnly. _'And what are you?'_Sane asked.

I looked up.

'**A monster…'**

**A/N: And we're back again with another depressing chapter… yeah if you hadn't noticed this is going to be a darker side to the whole human in the Dragon Realms thing. The reason there is more cussing in this is because Seth was in distress... and I'm back in school and everyone knows school is the place were you hear all of the colorful words in the dictionary! But anyway on to some of the comments.**

**To Zero the fox I couldn't really tell you the most confusing character back story I've ever heard because I've hear a****_lot_****but if I had to choose one I guess it would be Deadpool from Marvel. Reason: Just for who he is… (Btw Deadpool is AWESOME).**

**Now to Rai24… You know nothing! NOTHING!**

**And lastly to Sweetcheeks66 I'm pretty sure you meant is Seth going to become a dragon. To answer that question… I'm not really sure… but I can tell you this, if Seth does become a dragon it won't be for a very long time… AKA somewhere towards the end of the story.**

**Seth x Cynder: 10**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Shelia: 2**

**Seth x Relia: 0 (forever alone...)**


	16. The Dragon City

Oh my god… will this ever end…

Oh thank god some excitement! Hello Viewers you dropped in just at the right time!

What am I doing? Well I'm in school… more specifically _English_…. My mortal enemy…

Right now they are lecturing about a book we just read…

In other words… let's just continue on with the story…

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 16

I was home… in my bed. Not my aunt and uncle's guest bed… nor a hard rock cave floor. No this was my bed, in my room, and in my home…

I laid face up in my bed staring at the ceiling and smiled. 'I wonder how I got here?' I thought but then I shook my head. 'Don't question it Seth just go with the flow.' I thought as I put my hands behind my head.

I then heard a scratching at my bedroom door. I lifted myself up and peered over at the door. 'I haven't heard that noise since…' I went over to the door and opened it what was waiting anxiously on the other side surprised me.

It was my old dog, Gimli. Gimli was my childhood dog… he was a German Shepherd and I got him for Christmas as puppy when I was seven. But the sad part was when I was thirteen he got hit by a car and we had to put him down… (No this is not a true story relating to me… I have cats!)

Gimli was sitting on his haunches outside my door with his tail wagging and tongue out. I smiled and said. "Hey buddy how you doin?" Gimli barked in response. I then backed up a bit from the doorway. "You wanna come in?" I asked. Gimli then padded into the room and I shut the door.

I knelt down and scratched Gimli behind the ear and his tail started wagging faster. I chuckled. "Oh, I miss you old boy…" Gimli then licked my face. I stood up and wiped the slobber of my face. "Aw jeez… Gim did you have to…?" I trailed off as I saw him tilt his head a bit in confusion, it was adorable…

I shook my head and smiled. "You cute little bastard you…" I mumbled as I sat down on my bed I patted on the side of my bed as a signal for him to hop up. He obliged and as I laid down he laid down next to me and curled up. I petted his head and his tail thumped up against the mattress. 'I wish I could stay here forever…' I thought.

There was a knock at my door and I looked up. The door opened and I saw… me in a trench coat. I sighed and plopped my head back down on my pillow.

"Hello Sane…" I said with minimal enthusiasm.

"_Hello." _He replied.

There was silence for a moment before I spoke. "This is a dream isn't it?" I asked.

"_Sadly yes…" _I heard him say.

I sighed. "Why are you here?"

"_Confidence asked to see you again." _He replied.

"Yeah, yeah… just give me a sec…" I mumbled.

I sat up and looked at Gimli. His head rose in curiosity to what I was doing. I got off the bed and scratched him behind the ear again.

I smiled sadly. "Goodbye Gim… I'll see you someday…" I then walked towards the door. I heard a thump behind me and saw Gimli padding over to me. I put up my hand and said. "Stay…" He stopped and gave me a pleading look whimpering a bit. I started to tear up a bit; he would always do that when I asked him to stay. I walked over to him, knelt down, and put my arms around him. I held the gesture for a bit before letting go and I stood up.

"Stay." I said as I backed out of the door. Gimli sat on his haunches still giving me that pleading look. I then shut the door and it disappeared.

**Author: Man you have a depressing life…**

Well you're the one who came up with it.

**Author: Ha, yeah…. I wonder what that says about me?**

"_I remember those old days… with Gimli..." _Sane spoke up.

"Yeah…" I mumbled as I stared at where the door used to be. "…the good old days…"

"_Well… we better meet up with Confidence." _Sane said as a door appeared behind him. He then turned around and opened it reveling Con's domain.

I walked inside and saw Con standing there with his arms crossed.

"_Hello Seth."_ He greeted.

I waved. "Sup Con…"

_"Can you tell me why you didn't show yourself to Spyro and Cynder?" _He asked.

I sighed. "I thought I already explained that?"

_"Yes you did, and I find it to be complete bullshit." _Con replied and glared at me. _"You should not be afraid of losing yourself to that bastard Psychotic." _He said.

"_**Excuse me… but I could not help but overhear that remark." **_Psychotic suddenly spoke up and I looked to see him teleport in out of shadows.

Con glared at Psy. _"You shouldn't even take control of our body unless Seth allows it!" _

"_**Seth did allow it… every time…" **_Psy pointed out.

Con's glare intensified. _"You know he can't help it! It's like a damn drug." _He growled.

Psy chuckled. _**"Sometimes I cannot help it either…." **_

"_We wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" _Con accused.

Psy glared. _**"I am the only one who is trying to get us out of this world!" **_He spat.

Con walked over to Psy and got in his face. _"If I was advising Seth I would have gotten us out of this world days ago!" _

"_**But you are not allowed to talk… whose fault is that!" **_Psy questioned.

"_Not mine you asshole!" _Con said and shoved Psy.

"_**Do you wish to go you tinfoil twit?" **_Psy asked outstretching his arms.

"_I'll kick your ass creepy McGee!" _Con shouted as he started to take of his shirt.

Con threw his shirt on the floor and was about to tackle Psy but Sane stepped in-between them.

"_Guys stop! Remember what Lincoln said about a house divided? Imagine if that was a mind? We must work together to function properly. We need to stay united to help Seth." _Sane stated.

They all looked over at me and Con sighed.

"_Fine, I won't conflict with Psy if he does the same with me." _Con said.

"_**Agreed." **_Psy replied.

I sighed. "Con, why did you ask me to come here in the first place?" I asked.

"_Oh right, well since you gained a bow, I wished to help you train a bit when it comes to melee opponents charging you." _Con said as he put his shirt back on.

"So I just have my bow out and you charge at me?" I asked.

"_Yeah pretty much…" _Con replied as he went to pick up a sword.

I had my bow appear in my hands and got in a defensive stance. Con picked up a sword and said.

"_Start."_

He then charged at me. I an arrow appeared in my bow and I pulled it back, aiming at Con. Drawing back the bow took little energy because, well… It was dream. I let the arrow loose and it flew at Con. Con blocked it with his sword and continued to charge. I drew back another arrow, aimed, and fired. The bow just missed Con and grazed his cheek. He was almost right on top of me at that moment. I drew another arrow and aimed it at him. Con leapt at me, his sword aimed to cut my head off. But my arrow was right in front of his face, and I let it fly. The arrow bounce off his forehead and Con landed right in front of me and put his sword down.

"_Well done, if that was any other creature other than me it would have been dead… there may be hope for you yet." _Con said.

"Asshole…" I muttered under my breath.

Con then grabbed me by my sweatshirt and asked. _"What'd you call me?" _

I shoved him off. "You heard me." I replied.

"_You know I could take you down right?" _Con asked.

I outstretched my arms. "Try it, see what happens." I challenged.

**(Warning: This part of the dream is filled with complete and utter stupidity… if you wish to skip this part just scroll down to the next bolded words.)**

He smirked and swung his sword at me. But before he did I had a cone appear in my hand and pointed the bottom end at Con.

"Protect me cone!" I shouted.

Con was surprised by the action and hesitated. But that was my plan.

I then had two eyes and a mouth appear out of the bottom of the cone.

The mouth shouted. "I'M A FIREIN MY LAZAAA!"

Con glared up at me. _"You son of a-"_

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (I am so, so sorry…. I could not resist…. Again.)

The blast was more powerful than I had braced myself for… And I ended up plowing through a wall behind me.

I got up in no time, because again this is a dream, and decided to see what damage I had done. I looked to see the room had a HUGE hole in it and all that was left of Con, was his ankles and lower.

"Wow…" I mumbled. I looked over to see Psy and Sane getting up.

"_Was that really necessary?" _Sane asked.

"Yes, yes it was." I replied. I then looked over at what was left of Con. "He'll respawn right?" I asked.

Sane sighed. _"Yeah, but it might take a while."_

I rolled my eyes. "Ain't nobody got time for that." I then clapped my hands and the rest of Con reappeared.

**(You can start reading again, and to those who read this part. I am terribly sorry…. I swear that really stupid things like this will only happen in dreams… because that is the only place it is possible.)**

Con looked around as if in a daze… and then he glared at me. _"You are a d***!" _He growled.

Things started to get brighter around me.

"Yeah well I'm waking up… I won't do stuff like that again as long as you stop being such a cocky asshole!" I shouted.

"_I'm Confidence! That's what I do!" _He shouted. That was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

**Real world… Finally.**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I lazily opened my eyes and yawned. I then stretched my arms and got the kinks out. 'Ah, god, I really need to stop sleeping on the ground.' I thought as I rubbed my back. I then looked behind the tree I was leaning against to see Spyro and his group were all asleep.

I averted my eyes. 'I feel like such a creeper…' I thought. _'Well then maybe you should stop stalking them and actually join them.' _Sane suggested. I sighed. 'Sane, just shut up about that.' I replied. I looked around the place I was sitting and saw that I was indeed in the shadows.

My stomach then growled. I looked down at it. 'What do you want from me? I gave you an apple last night.' I asked. It growled in response.

I rolled my eyes and opened my pack. 'Alright, still have some bread and uncooked meat… wait a minute…' I picked up the meat and inspected it. 'Didn't I already give this piece of meat to that Khajiit in the cave?' I thought.

**Author: That was… an author's mistake…**

I snorted. 'Idiot…'

**Author: That's my name don't wear it out.**

I rolled my eyes. 'Well at least I have this for later.' I thought as I looked at the meat.

**Author: Oh no you don't!**

The meat then disappeared. 'Hey! I could have used that!' I thought furiously.

**Author: Too bad, I must stick with my story and fix my mistakes!**

I just sat there and said nothing. I took out the bread from my pack and started eating. _**'We are going to have to gather supplies when we reach the city.' **_Psy pointed out. 'Ugh, great… stealing again…' I thought. _'You could-' _I cut Sane off. 'I said shut it about that subject Sane.' I already knew that he was going to suggest going with the dragons. Sane sighed but stayed quiet.

I sat there and ate half of my bread. When I was done I put the rest back in the pack. I looked back at Spyro and his group to see that Spyro was lazily raising his head. He yawned and stretched.

'Well at least one of them is up now… I wonder what time it is.' I thought as I looked up. The sun was just above the horizon and rising steadily. 'It must be somewhere around six or seven.' I thought. I then took out my IPod and turned it on. I had 78% battery left and the clock said it was 3:45 in the afternoon. 'Figures…' I thought. 'Damn thing isn't even good for time anymore…' I shut off my IPod and looked back at Spyro.

He was prodding Cynder with his claw and was softly saying something. I couldn't hear them because I was too far away but I assumed it was something like "wake up Cynder."

I looked away, not wanting to seem like a stalker. 'Wait a minute…' I looked back over at the camp. 'Where'd Hunter go?' I wondered. _**'Hold your breath…' **_Psy hissed. I quickly obeyed and not a second later Hunter came through the forest and walked right by me. I waited until I was sure he was far enough away until I exhaled. 'Thanks Psy…' I thought. _**'You're welcome.' **_He replied.

When Hunter entered the small clearing where Spyro and Cynder were he spoke.

"Good you're awake. We must be departing soon." He said. As he sat down and I noticed he had a small deer on his shoulder.

"I have brought us some breakfast, but try to eat it quickly." He advised as he cut a piece out of the deer with his sword.

I put my IPod back in my pack. 'Alright… you know… I wonder what it will be like when we get back to earth.' I thought. _'Well it will probably be very different… a lot of things can change over three years.'_ Sane pointed out. I shrugged. 'Yeah well… I just hope things got better back there… ha, I remember the U.S. wasn't the best place to be… especially with the economy.' I thought. _**'We need another Teddy Roosevelt…' **_Psy replied. I shrugged. 'He's a one of a kind Psy, not sure if that's going to happen.' I pointed out. (Ah yes some stuff on my point of view of the U.S.)

'_**Why are we even on the topic of economics anyway?' **_Psy asked. 'I don't know, just something to pass the time.' I replied.

I then looked up at the sky. 'But back to the topic of getting back on earth… I wonder what I would do when I get back after disappearing after three years.' I thought. _'Well, knowing your aunt, she will probably hug and kiss the crap out of you.' _Sane said. I chuckled a bit. 'Yeah… like that one day I skipped school…' I replied. _**'God that was humiliating…' **_Psy mumbled. 'Yeah I know but three years…' I looked down. '… How will I explain where I have been? Or how I haven't aged a bit?' I wondered. _**'We'll cross that bridge when we get there.' **_Psy said. I shrugged. 'Yeah well… no offense guys… but I'm hoping it's just going to be me talking in this head when we get back.' I thought.

'_We do too.' _Sane said. I was a bit shocked by that. 'You do?' I thought. _'Yes, because we used to be dormant in your mind back on earth and, believe it or not, being dormant is much easier than actually being able to talk. It also helps your sanity.' _Sane explained. 'Okay, but you too Psy? I thought you liked being in control.' I thought. _**'I do at times… but on earth we will not have the power to be like this, and I wish to become dormant because you will not need me there. Consciousnesses do not like to share the same mind… they'd rather be dormant, or have a mind of their own.' **_Psy explained.

I then grew a little uneasy. 'Does that mean you're going to go searching for a mind of your own?' I asked. _**'It would be nice to have one… but if I was disconnected from your mind… I do not know what it could do to you… and believe it or not I actually care about you.' **_Psy explained. _'I also care about you.' _Sane added in. _'As… do I…' _Con said weakly.

I felt… happy… and I hadn't really felt happiness for… well… three years. I teared up a bit. 'Thanks guys…' I replied. _'No problem.' _Sane replied. _'Same…' _Con said next. _**'Don't get all mushy on me.' **_Psy groaned. I chuckled.

"Okay we all ready to go?" I heard Sparx say behind me. I looked over at the group to see they were all in front the cave.

"It appears so." Hunter replied. They then all walked into the cave.

I got my pack, sword, bow, and followed the group into the cave.

I was glad it was a nice and dark cave for cover. Hunter led them to a wall with a paw carved onto it. I kept my distance and watched his movements. He was padding down on the wall as if searching for something.

"So this is the secret entrance to the Dragon City?" Spyro asked.

"Yes… you didn't think we would hide it right out in the forest where anyone could find it did you?" Hunter asked. (Hint, Hint.) Hunter then grabbed something and pulled it back.

There was a rumbling for a second and the wall opened revealing a tunnel. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx started walking into the tunnel.

"Uh oh, Hunter do we have to go this way?" Sparx asked.

"If we march quickly we can reach the dragon city before midday." Hunter replied

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for answering …" Sparx mumbled.

**A little while later…**

The trip through the tunnel was very uneventful until Cynder spoke up.

"Hunter, you said Malefor had corrupted dragons… but has he corrupted beings from other races as well?" She asked.

'So Malefor corrupted some dragons… can't say I'm surprised.' I thought.

Hunter was silent for a moment. "Yes… he has corrupted cheetahs, moles, dragons and many others… his influence travels far in these lands unfortunately." He replied.

Hunter then knelt down and put his hand on the ground. "I feel vibrations in the earth. We must be getting close." He said. Something told me he just wanted to change the subject.

"Or you could just look out that window to see that the city is right there." Sparx pointed out smugly.

Hunter rolled his eyes and got up. Spyro looked out the window.

"I've never seen the Dragon City before." He said.

"It was built long ago by the Moles in honor of their friendship with the Dragons." Hunter explained as they walked further down the tunnel. Me trailing close behind in the shadows. "Before Malefor, Dragons were quite revered." He explained.

There was a faint sound of explosions in the distance.

"Shh!" Cynder shushed.

Hunter's ears perked. "I heard it too. Quickly!" He exclaimed they all then ran out into the Dragon City. I stayed behind because there wasn't a shadowy spot in sight out in the city.

Hunter and the rest stopped outside and looked out passed a huge wall that surrounded the city.

"It has begun…" Hunter announced.

Passed the wall there was a massive army that consisted of grublins and all sorts of dark forces alike.

"This way! Stay close!" Hunter advised as he and the group ran into the city. I did not follow because… alas, the sunlight and the fact I didn't need to follow them anymore.

'That's a lot of grublins…' I thought as I stared out at the battle. _**'This should work to our advantage; the dragons shall be too preoccupied with the battle to even notice us.' **_Psy pointed out. 'Well we have that… but I had better get there fast just in case the grublins break through.' I thought. _'Do you really think they're going to do that? In the video game Spyro and Cynder probably fended them off.' _Sane pointed out. 'Well if this is a video game let's just hope the player isn't complete shit.' I thought as I turned around to look at the city.

'Now to find a library.' I thought as I looked at the city with probably thousands of building which any of them could be a library.

I sighed. "This is going to be a long day…"

**Meanwhile on the floating temple above the volcano… **

A hooded figure entered the temple and knelt before the throne.

"What is thy bidding my master…?" The figure said in a feminine voice.

Two yellow eyes open and stared down at the figure.

"**I am told that you are one of our strongest mages correct?" **A voice asked.

"Yes my lord." The hooded figure replied.

"**Good, when I send the golem to attack the Dragon City he will create a passage into the walls. I wish for you and your team to enter the city and search for a creature." **The voice commanded.

"May I ask what creature my lord?" The hooded figure asked.

"**You shall know it when you see it." **The voice replied. **"I wish for you to capture the creature. You may use force but know that I wish for him to be alive and in a condition where he is not permanently crippled." **

"May I ask how you know it is in the city?" I the figure asked.

"**I have my ways… Now go." **The voice commanded.

"Yes my lord." The hooded figure said and exited the temple.

The bipedal figure hopped on her wyvern mount and flew off towards the battle.

**A/N: Oh no. It seems Seth is at a rather large inconvenience. And just who is this hooded figure? (Hint: It's not an OC.)** **First off The underlining for Con's speech has been glitching out in the past chapters but I fixed them! ****I wanted to ask you guys something… do you like the dream parts? Or would you rather have me skip them? Tell me your opinion in the comments… if not just comment about the chapter. Now to answer some reviews.**

**To deltafrost: They shall be in the next chapter don't you worry. To F405: Still working on that… To Nexusthedragon: First review: Props…. Just, just props to you. Second: Yes, yes it did. And lastly to Rai24: you'll just have to wait and see…**

**I'll see you guys next time. Oh, and Phoenix Champion… Step away from the big shiny red button.**

**Seth x Cynder: 10 (Again to those guests that voted no other guest votes shall be allowed… sorry.)**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Shelia: 2**

**Seth x Relia: 0 (… come on… you can do it.)**


	17. On the Run

Mmmmph mmmh!

Mmmmph?

Mmmmph mmmph mmph mph.

Mmmph mph?

Mph *POP* wew sorry about that guys I forgot you can't understand me while I wear that mask.

What mask you say? Well I'm playing Pryo right now on Tf2. Yeah I decided to kill a bunch of spies… the bastards.

I know I know you're for the story not some Tf2 tips so I'll get right into it.

*clears throat*

Mmmph mmph *cough* sorry Pryo's affecting me.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Oh yeah, and for copyright bullshit… if you think I own Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, The guardians, Malefor, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, or even the Chronicler for that matter… I'm sorry but you are an mmphin dumbass…

Chapter 17

Shelia was walking to the village library to study how to conduct a new spell.

'Alright… I now how do to this one I just can't seem to get it right…' She thought.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. "What-" she was cut off when someone shouted.

"Dragon!"

The village seemed to scramble after that. Cheetahs bumping into each other all trying to find cover.

Shelia looked up to see a red dragon (not Ignitus) land in the middle of the village. Many guards gathered around it, pointing their spears menacingly.

The dragon raised its head and spoke. "I… I wish to speak with Chief Prowlus." He said a bit weakly.

Shelia noticed that he looked quite injured. He was keeping his paw above the ground as if it were broken. He had a nasty cut on his back… and he was bruised all over.

A small crowd started to gather around the scene. Shelia saw her father appear out of the crowd, glaring at the dragon.

"What do you want dragon?" Her father asked.

"Our city is being attacked by the Dark Master's forces, and… we require your assistance." The dragon said giving a slight bow.

Chief Prowlus snorted. "Oh? Do you know?" His glare intensified and he bared his teeth. "Why should I help you when you allowed my people to be slaughtered!?" He questioned with rage.

The dragon bowed his head. "We dragons deeply regret that decision… but we plead for your aid." The dragon replied.

"You shall not get it!" The chief snarled. "You dragons are getting what you deserve; now get out of my sight!" He roared.

Shelia had had enough of this... she stepped out of the crowd and next to the dragon. The dragon looked to her in surprise as did her father.

"Daughter what are you doing?" The Chief asked.

Shelia glared at her father. "I'm going with him."

The crowd gasped at this. Her father was shocked for second before recovering.

"Shelia… let us talk about this in my hut." He replied.

Shelia did nothing for a moment, before complying and walked with her father to his hut.

**POV Switch Seth…**

'For god's sake HOW BIG IS THIS DAMN CITY!?' I shouted in my head. I had been searching the city for a library for what seemed to be hours now and hadn't come across a single library.

'_I'm telling you ask the dragons.' _Sane piped up. I rolled my eyes. 'For the last time Sane shut up about that!' I retorted. _'If you ask the dragons you will be able to find a library a lot faster.' _Sane pointed out. I rolled my eyes again. 'What do you want me to do? Go up to a dragon in the middle of a war and ask "excuse me can you point me to a library?"' I asked sarcastically.

Sane was silent for a moment before saying. _'Well maybe if you went with Spyro and Cynder they could have helped you!' _Sane retorted. _**'If we followed them we would have ended up in the middle of a battle!' **_Psy pointed out. 'Yeah and I don't want to fight in a war.' I added in.

I then found what seemed to be a marketplace. It was abandoned with the war going on and there was a variety of foods. There was variety of stand sizes as well I'm guessing because of the height of different creatures that sell things here.

I came across a stand with fruits and vegetables. 'They actually sell this stuff here? I thought most creatures on this planet were carnivorous.' I thought. _'It's probably for the moles... they eat berries and plants.' _Sane pointed out. 'You have a point there… come to think of it wasn't there some type of lama tribe in one of the games?' I pondered. _**'I believe so… but I cannot recall which game…' **_Psy replied. I shook my head. 'I probably shouldn't be questioning it anyways…' I thought as I started stuffing my bag with food.

I got apples, berries, carrots, etc. When I was done raiding that stand I went over to another one with raw meat. I picked up a piece of raw meat and studied it. 'Better not eat it raw unless it's an emergency.' I thought as I put it in my bag.

'Alright.' I thought. 'Now… back to the search for a god damn library.' I then looked around. _**'We might not even need to find a library, I'm sure one of these buildings must have some type of portable text in the. Let's just break into one of these buildings.' **_Psy suggested. I rolled my eyes. 'Great idea Psy… lets bust down a door which could very much have an unwelcoming dragon that could burn, freeze, kick, or electrocute my ass on the other side.' I replied sarcastically. _**'On second thought… never mind.' **_Psy said. _'Maybe we should have checked the cheetah's village before coming here…' _Sane spoke up. 'Well the Chronicler said it was an ancient _dragon _language.' I pointed out. _'They still could have had something on that language. And it probably would have been less of a chore trying to find a library.' _Sane shot back.

I thought about it for a moment before sighing. 'Well maybe the author should have pointed me in the right direction.' I thought.

**Author: Hey! Shut it! This is for plot!**

'Well it's a pretty shitty plot then!' I shot back.

**Author: I can still make your life a living hell!**

I outstretched my arms. 'Do it! You won't!' I challenged.

**Author: That's it! You asked for it!**

Nothing happened for a few moments after that and I smirked. 'Ha, I sure showed him-'

My thoughts were interrupted when three earth dragons landed around me. I looked around me in a panicking manner and noticed one of the dragons was Terrador. The dragons surrounded me and Terrador spoke.

"What is this thing? It doesn't look like a cheetah." He said while observing me. I held my sword in a defensive manner.

"Whatever it is its ugly." The dragon behind me stated. I turned around and glared at him, still in a defensive stance.

"It looks like a bald ape-" Terrador was cut off when a voice behind me shouted.

"An ape!"

My sense went off and I felt power in my legs. I leapt in the air and did a back flip. A dragon head appeared beneath me and its jaws snapped at where I once was. I landed on the dragons back. The dragon looked around in a panicking manner and I thought. 'Psy! Power to my arms!' I felt the power and punched the dragon in the back of the head. My fist got cut on some of the scales but the dragon fell to the ground unconscious.

The other dragons were looking at the scene in shock and time seemed to slow down. In this time I thought. 'Guys! Any escape routes!?' I asked. _'None on the ground!' _Sane replied. I then looked up to the rooftops, some of the tops of buildings were flat and I could travel on them. 'Then I'll have to take it to the roof tops! Psy give power to my legs!' I shouted in my mind. _**'On it!' **_Psy replied. I felt the power in my legs again and I leapt off the dragon.

I managed to grab the side of the roof and climb up on top of it. I then started running. I looked behind me to see Terrador taking flight above the buildings with the other dragon following close behind. I looked back in front of me to see a small gap in between the building I was on and a building in front of me. I easily jumped the gap with my strength and all.

'_**At least they're earth dragons… I'm assuming they're the slowest.' **_Psy said as I jumped another gap. 'I should be able to out run these guys with ease… and they can't really shoot there element at me I don't think.' I thought.

Suddenly my sense went off and I dodged a medium sized boulder that was propelled at me on my right. The boulder shattered leaving pieces everywhere.

'Holy shit!' I thought as I regained my balance and continued running. I looked behind me to see that Terrador was inhaling. As he inhaled a small chunk of rock formed in his mouth. He then exhaled and the rock was shot at me with intense speed. I leapt forward and dodged the rock just barely.

'Oh come on they can do that too!?' I thought as another rock shattered against the ground next to me. I then leapt over to another building.

'Why do I have the worst of luck?'

**POV switch Prowlus**

Chief Prowlus was angrily walking to his hut with his daughter. 'Why does my child have such ill intentions in mind? Can't she just see I'm trying to protect the tribe!?' He thought angrily.

The chief and his daughter entered his hut and he turned around to face his daughter.

"Shelia. Why do you wish to go with this dragon?" He questioned his eyebrow raised.

Shelia glared. "You know why father! They need help!" She replied angrily.

Prowlus scowled. "How could you even think about helping them after what they did to us!?" He shot back.

Shelia didn't let up. "That was two years ago father! And they said they regret that decision."

Prowlus growled. "You're a naïve girl! Dragons are only monstrous lying brutes!" He shouted.

"What about the two purple dragons the other day? They didn't seem like brutes!" Shelia pointed out.

Prowlus narrowed his eyes. "They shall be corrupted like all the other dragons! We cannot trust any of them!" He accused.

"Not all dragons are corrupt father! You're just too much of a blind fool to see that!" Shelia shot at him.

"How could you say that!? You've seen dragons are like! After what one did to your mother!" He roared.

"THAT WASN'T THEY'RE FAULT!" Shelia practically shouted at the top of her lungs.

Prowlus was taken aback by the fierceness in her voice. Usually Shelia was the calm timid type who wouldn't yell at anyone.

Shelia glared at her father, tears in her eyes. "That was Malefor's fault… he sent that dragon…" She said. "He alone is responsible for what happened to mom…" She trailed off and her glare faded.

She then sniffled and ran to her father hugging him. "Daddy please…" She then looked up. "We can't lose our only allies… even if they didn't aid us… we can still aid them."

Prowlus looked down into his daughter's pleading, sapphire eyes and smiled a bit. 'She has her mother's eyes…' He thought. He then hugged his daughter.

"Alright my daughter…" He said.

They held the gesture for a bit before breaking off.

"But on one condition." Prowlus added in.

Shelia looked up at her father. "What?" She asked.

"I must accompany you." He replied.

Shelia smiled. "Okay father I accept."

Another cheetah suddenly entered the hut. Prowlus looked over to see one of his other daughters Relia standing near the entrance with her paws behind her back.

"I wish to accompany you as well." She said calmly.

Shelia looked at her sister in shock. "I thought you hated dragons?"

"Well, after your little speech I have second thoughts on that manner… I still do not like them thought." Relia replied. "And I also wish to keep my little sister safe." She added in.

Telia then entered the hut. "I'm coming to." She said in a confident tone.

Prowlus looked at all three of his daughters. "I would normally not like to bring my only three daughters into battle." He said.

Telia crossed her arms. "Too bad, you've got no choice."

Prowlus looked at each of his daughter's individually before sighing. 'Females…' He thought.

"Fine…" he mumbled and then turned to Shelia. "But you, keep your head down and don't engage in battle unless it's absolutely necessary understand?"

Shelia bowed her head a bit. "Yes father."

Prowlus then exited his hut with his daughters following close behind. Prowlus observed that the dragon was still in the middle of the village with the guards pointing their spears at him. Prowlus walked up to the dragon.

"Dragon, you will lead us to the Dragon City correct?" He asked.

The dragons face lit up. "Yes, I am a bit injured but I can still fly." The dragon replied.

Prowlus then turned over towards Narran. "Narran!" He shouted.

Narran stood up straight. "Yes sir!?" He asked.

"Gather all the warriors we can spare." Prowlus said and drew his sword.

"We are going to war."

**POV switch Seth.**

I was still in the same predicament… getting chased by Terrador and his buddy.

'Shit, shit, shit!' I thought as I was bombarded with more boulders. _'We have to find a way out of this fast!' _Sane exclaimed. 'Well if you have any ideas I'm open to suggestions!' I replied. I then saw something… there was a gap a little ways in front of me… that only lead to a building with a dome roof.

I skidded to a halt on the edge of the building. 'Oh shit what now!' I thought. _**'We must fight!' **_Psy replied. My sense went off and I felt energy in my arms. I whirled around and shielded my face. A force field appeared and a boulder smashed into it. The boulder shattered into pieces and I was left unscathed.

'Thanks Sane!' I thought. _'No problem!' _He replied.

The other earth dragon I saw from before landed in front of me. He bared his teeth and inhaled, a large boulder formed in his mouth and he launched it at me. I felt power in my arm and I punched the rock as it flew at me. The boulder shattered into pieces as my fist connected sending dust everywhere. When the dust cleared I saw the dragon smirking confidently. But when he saw me his smile faded and he stared slack jawed.

I smirked and ran at him full speed. He didn't have time to react before I punched him in the face, he recoiled a bit and I quickly got in front of him again. I then punched him under the jaw in an uppercut fashion and he flew backward. He landed flat on his back splayed out on the ground. I then grabbed his tail and swung him around and around until I released, sending him flying into another building right through its wall.

I stood there looking at the building while panting. 'That… was awesome…' I thought. _'You're... welcome…' _I heard Con rasp. 'Wait that was you? I thought it was Psy.' I thought. _**'As much as I hate to admit it… Confidence is much stronger than me on a physical level…' **_Psy replied. 'Thanks Con.' I thought. _'He is gone back into your mind… do not expect that power all the time though… it requires _a lot _of energy.' _Sane replied.

My sense went off again and another shield activated on my arm. I blocked another boulder that was hurdling right towards me and looked up to see Terrador hovering in the sky glaring at me.

I then recalled that in the games he had somewhat of a short temper and an idea formed in my head.

"Hey!" I shouted up to Terrador. Terrador was a bit taken aback from my ability to speak but quickly recovered. I shouted at him again.

"You big ugly bastard! Come down here and face me like a real man-er dragon!" I challenged. _'Are you crazy!?' _Sane exclaimed. 'Just look over my plan you idiot!' I retorted. _**'I have to admit this is a pretty decent plan.' **_Psy spoke up. Terrador glared and landed on the roof a few feet in front of me.

"You insolent little rodent! You shall pay for challenging a guardian to battle!" He shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow… all bark and no bite…" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. 'Guys… convert all of the energy we can spare to my abilities.' I advised. I felt really energetic within a second after I asked that.

Terrador's face shifted to one of rage and he charged me. I dodged quickly to the left and he missed me by a mile. Terrador almost fell of the side of the building due to his momentum but he regained balance. His head darted around trying to spot me and when he did he glared.

I yawned. "Too slow…"

Terrador's eyes lit up with fury and he used his tail to try and swat at me. I jumped clear over his tail and landed safely back on the roof. Terrador then lifted his tail up and tried to bring the back end down on me. I easily dodged to my new found speed and his tail shattered part of the roof. Terrador's face shifted to one of triumph before he spotted me standing a little ways away from the wreckage unscathed.

"How are you so fast!?" He questioned through clenched teeth.

I shrugged. "Maybe you're just really slow you over grown lizard." I mocked.

Terrador roared with rage and swatted at me with his paw. I side stepped and he missed. He then tried to clamp his jaws around my midsection, I easily dodged once again and his jaws clamped over thin air. I felt power in my arm and I punched him in his muzzle a little blood splattered from his nose while doing so.

He recoiled and his face twisted with pain. When he opened his eyes he looked down to his nose. He put a paw on his nose, took it off, and inspected it. When he saw the blood he went wide eyed.

I tilted my head a bit. "Awww, did the poor little guardian get hurt?" I mocked.

His eyes shifted to me and contorted to pure rage. He bared his teeth.

"YOU INSUGNIFICANT LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH!" He bellowed.

He then flew up in the air and curled up into a ball and rock started to for around him. I knew what he was going to do because I was counting on it…

'Psy power to legs now!' I shouted. The earth dragon was now completely morphed into a boulder. I felt the power in my legs and jumped to the dome roof behind me. I heard a loud rumbling behind me as I leapt

I landed on the roof and skidded down it, trying to get a grip. Luckily for me my feet landed on a small ledge. I carefully turned myself to be in a position to see the damage I'd done. With my back firmly against the wall I observed that the building I was once on had been turned to rubble.

'I hope he's still alive…' I thought. _'He's an earth dragon, he'll be fine.' _Sane assured.

"Terrdor!" Someone shouted in distress. I looked over to see Ignitus hoviring in the air and staring at the rubble. His gaze then shifted over towards me and he glared.

He inhaled for his element and I froze. I had nowhere to go… the there were no building close enough for me to be able to leap on and I was only on a small ledge.

'Shit! What do I do!' I thought in distress. Fire had formed in Ingnitus's mouth. _**'You must jump!' **_Psy replied.

Ingnitus shot a fire ball at me, and I leapt…

**A/N: Hello again viewers, I'm back! Sorry this wasn't released sooner… I kind of slacked off this week… but anyways on to some matter's at hand. First off all: We are almost to 100 comments! I would like to make it a goal to reach it there before the next chapter… I don't ask much from you guys… do I? **

**Anyways um… (Read this paragraph carefully) two things when it comes to the polls… Number 1: There shall be a new poll, this one is **_**NOT**_** for romance or anything… it's actually a mystery poll that I shall not reveal the reason for just the characters, doesn't have to be your favorite but choose: Cyril, or Volteer. I just put this one because I need a decision settled and I wanted you guys to settle it for me. (It does relate to the story.) And Number 2: When the last "bachelorette" is introduced I shall remove the Spyro x Cynder part of the poll. Why? Because if you don't want Seth x Cynder I do want your opinion on who Seth should end up with. Do not worry guests who voted… when it happens I shall accept two guest votes AGAINST Seth x Cynder. AKA any guest votes on anything BUT Seth x Cynder. (To be fair.)**

**And lastly to the comments. **

**Sweetcheeks66: Not necessarily… and oh god there's already hashtags of it….**

**ff14: I don't really have skype… or anyother social networking thing so I don't know what we'll chat on. But if you have a place that we can chat on then… sure.**

**Merecor: I saw your profile and I will add your vote…**

**I could give out my PSN gamertag if you guys want, or Steam... tell me your opinion or review about the story. (I make these A/N longer than the actual story…) **

**Romance Polls:**

**Seth x Cynder: 13**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Shelia: 2**

**Seth x Relia: 0 (come on people! Please...)**

**Mystery Poll:**

**Cyril: 0**

**Volteer: 0**


	18. Protecting the Young

**(Trophy Unlocked: People actually talk to me!: Get 100 Reviews.)**

HOLY SHIT!

Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrun…

Oh ah haha hi viewers…

What am I doing well… you know that game called Slender? Well I'm in those woods… yeah and I just saw Mr. Slender a few seconds ago…

Anyway… you're here for the story… I can read it to you… help me keep my mind off where i am…

Oh this was the chapter I almost read in chapter 2… interesting…

So without further ado *clears throat*

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 18

**(Warning: The first part of this chapter has thoughts somewhat relating to those of suicide. If this irks you I suggest skipping down to the next bolded (without italicized) words.) **

So there I was falling to my death… it was actually kind of peaceful… sure at first I was panicking like crazy but now… it just felt, nice…

'So this is how it ends…' I thought as I fell through the air to my impending doom and time seemed to slow down

'_**Apparently so…' **_Psy said solemnly. 'I don't suppose with any of your powers we would be able to stop this?' I asked. _'No… if I created a shield your body would still not be able to handle the shock… and if I propelled you upwards your body would react to the opposite reaction and be killed as well with the speed we are going.' _Sane replied. _**'And though I am stronger than the average human… I am only twice as much more durable.' **_Psy added in.

'Well… it wasn't a half bad life I guess… had some ups and a big down but… we tried…' I thought as I started to gain speed while falling. _'It was nice to knowing you…' _Sane said in a depressed tone. _**'I'll see you two in hell…' **_Psy replied. I outstretched my arms and prepared for the end…

**(You can start reading now.)**

But suddenly I felt something grasp my sweatshirt and pull me out of the air. I thought I was going to be done for due to the shock… but as my body recoiled, I heard a 'CLANG' sound from it.

Whatever got me out of the air then plummeted a bit but regained enough air to carry us both to safety. Whatever was caught me then landed on the ground ungracefully with me still in its grasp and I tumbled to a halt. I looked up to see Cynder shakily rising to her feet.

"Now… we're even…" She breathed.

I got up and looked at her in shock. But then I saw a grublin burrow out of the ground behind her. On instinct, I took out my bow, loaded it, and aimed at the grublin. It didn't take me that long due to my strength but when I did Cynder's eyes widened out of fear probably thinking I was aiming at her. The grublin raised its weapon aiming for Cynder but I didn't give it the chance and released the arrow of shadows. The arrow connected with the grublin's head killing it instantly and the arrow disappeared into the air.

Cynder's head jerked towards the dead grublin behind her and then back to me.

I smirked. "Not quite even…" I said.

I noticed that there was a green… I don't know "line" connected to Cynder's snake necklace and the "line" lead behind a building. I then realized that must be where Spyro and instantly bolted out of there.

I heard Cynder shout. "Wait!" But I had already disappeared into a shady alleyway.

I then felt queasy and was sick to my stomach I fell to one knee and put a hand on the ground for support.

'Gah… must be the shock.' I thought. 'How the hell did I even survive that fall anyways… the shock should have killed me…' I pondered. _'Let me check something…' _Sane spoke up. I then waited a few moments before Sane spoke again. _'Right… well Confidence is dormant…' _he said. _**'What? How?' **_Psy questioned. _'Well… you know how Con is practically made of titanium?' _Sane asked. 'Yeah…?' I replied. _'Well… he must have used all the power he had to turn your body into titanium… protecting your organs and making it so we could survive the shock…' _Sane explained. 'Huh… well he won't be dormant forever will he?' I thought. _**'No… it was like when I was dormant… he shall only be in that state for a couple of hours…' **_Psy explained.

'Ugh… well… I guess that I thank him later…' I thought still clutching my stomach in pain. I then propped myself up against a wall in the alleyway.

"Yeah… I'm gonna sit here for a while…" I mumbled.

**POV Switch Cynder**

Cynder reached out a paw in vain as Seth ran into the alleyway.

She then stomped her paw on the ground out of frustration. 'Damn! We'll never be able to find him now…' She thought hopelessly.

"Cynder!" Cynder's head snapped over to see Spyro gliding towards her.

Spyro landed on the ground beside her and said. "Did you catch Seth?" He asked.

"Yes I did but…" Cynder's gaze traveled back towards the alley way. "…he's already gone." She replied.

"Are you okay Cynder?" Cynder heard Spyro ask.

Cynder looked back at Spyro to see he had a concerned look on his face. Cynder sighed. "I just don't understand why he won't come with us…" She replied.

"Well I did almost tear his face off." Spyro pointed out.

"I know but… I just want him to trust me…" She said sadly.

"Don't you mean trust us?" Sparx spoke up behind her.

Cynder looked back at Sparx and saw him giving her a skeptical look. She looked away.

"Yes I-I mean us." She replied. 'Why I am I nervous? I want him to trust all of us…' She thought. She then looked down. 'Maybe I just want him to trust me the most…'

"Cynder are you blushing?" Spyro asked breaking her train of thought.

Cynder turned her head away from Spyro and coughed. "N-no!" She stuttered. She then regained her composure and look back to Spyro. "No I wasn't now let's move on." Cynder then started walking forward away from the two.

"What's up with her?" Cynder heard Sparx from behind her.

"I don't know." She heard Spyro reply.

Cynder looked down while walking.

'What is up with me?'

**POV switch Seth**

I shakily stood to my feet the nausea fading from my body.

'Ugh, so I guess that's what it feels like to survive the shock of the fall…' I thought. I then rubbed my neck. 'Your neck hurts like hell and your stomach feels like it's in your chest.'

'_**We should really find some green crystals…' **_Psy spoke up. 'Yeah well… let's just hope there is some growing in the city.' I replied as I walked towards the exit of the alley. I looked around the corner of the alley way out into the city.

I then spotted a small green crystal formation a little ways away from me. 'Speak of the devil.' I thought as I examined the area around it. It was out in the open of course but there didn't seem to be anyone around so I cautiously walked over to the crystals.

I then came into contact with it and felt energy flowing through my body. I sat down next to the crystal and waited. 'God I hate waiting for this to charge me up… it's like charging my IPod.' I thought. _'Well I could have you gain the energy faster.' _Sane spoke up. I raised an eyebrow. 'You can? Then why didn't you mention it before?' I asked. _'Because it would make a lot of noise… when the energy travels to you the magic shall flow through the space at a faster limit creating a noise like wind… think of it as if it was electricity.' _Sane explained. (Look at me…. Adding science into magic…)

I then chuckled. 'Speaking of electricity.' I thought as I took out my IPod. 'Just for shits and giggles…' I then put my IPod on the crystal. To my surprise the screen popped up showing that it was charging. I stared at the IPod in disbelief. 'Holy shit…' I thought. _**'Should you really be charging that thing? We need the energy more that it does.' **_Psy pointed out. I rolled my eyes. 'I know, I know. I was just trying it out.' I replied as I put my IPod back in my pocket.

I then looked back at the crystal. 'Isn't this thing filled with like the dragon's ancestor's souls?' I thought. _**'I believe so…' **_Psy replied. 'I hope I'm not sending their souls into oblivion by absorbing the power.' I hoped. _'Nah… new crystals grow every day I'm sure its fine.' _Sane replied. 'I hope…'

Suddenly something landed on the ground in front of me. I looked up to see a dragon. At first I thought it was a regular dragon but then I noticed it had a black crystal tied around its neck. I raised an eyebrow. 'What-' my thoughts were cut off when three more dragons landed beside him blocking my escape route.

"Is this the creature?" A yellow one asked. I then noticed there scales were darker than the dragons I had seen so far.

"Yes I believe this is the creature Malefor wishes to be brought before him." The one in the front replied. He was a dark bluish dragon with a bulky build.

'He must be the leader.' I thought as I slowly rose to my feet. I then reached for my sword only to find out I didn't have it. I looked around frantically hoping to spot it but it was no use. 'Damn must of lost it when I fell.' I thought. I then looked up at the dragons. 'I could really use that sword right now.' I thought.

Suddenly I felt energy flowing through my arm I looked down to see it glowing green. 'What-' my thoughts were cut off when a green aura appeared forming the sword I had lost. As the sword fully developed in my hand I noticed that the green crystal in the hilt was glowing but the glowing soon faded afterward.

'Woah.' I thought. 'Did one of you guys do that?' I asked. _'No… the sword seemed to do that on its own…' _Sane replied.

"Creature." The dark blue dragon spoke. I looked up at him with a questioning face. He took that as a sign to go on. "I will only ask you this once… surrender now and we shall take you to Malefor unscathed." He stated.

I then pointed my sword at him. "Go to hell." I replied.

The dragon looked at the sword and then back to me. "I'll take that as a no." He said.

My instinct went off and I just barely had enough time to dodge a lightning bolt shot at me. I then got into a defensive stance ready for anything. My sense went off again and I dodged a fire ball. I then felt power rising in my body and I did a zigzag type motion while approaching the red dragon. All of the dragons were surprised at my speed and I took my chance. I felt power in my arms and swung my sword at the red dragon. The sword bounced off the dragon's scales but made a decent cut on his cheek. The dragon stumbled sideways stunned and I felt power in my right leg. I roundhouse kicked the dragon in his temple and he fell to the ground unconscious.

I then took my escape route passed the unconscious dragon and into the streets. 'Thank god for my speed.' I thought as I hauled down the street. I looked back to see that the three remaining dragons taking flight.

There was a tremor in front of me and I looked forward to see a dark green earth dragon with a black crystal tied around its neck in front of me. I skidded to a halt just before I collided with the dragon. But as I stopped the dragon swung its tail at me and it connected with my right kidney. I then flew into a wall, busting right through it.

I stood up shakily holding my gut. 'Ugh… how did I not break anything?' I thought. _'Because I was kind enough to put a barrier around you when you collided with the wall.'_ Sane replied.

After the ringing in my ears stopped and my vision cleared I looked up to see the same green dragon outside the busted wall in front of me glaring.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance." The dragon said in a confident and feminine tone.

'She's a girl?' I thought. _'What you didn't think there would be girl dragons in battle? You sexist mother-' _Sane was cut off by Psy. _**'Focus on the matter at hand you twits!' **_Psy snarled.

My sense went off and I sidestepped to the left to avoid the dragoness' charge. She hit the wall behind me shattering it not pieces. I took my chance and exited through the wall I was previously flung through. I then made a left and bolted down the streets.

Oh, hold on guys I've found the fifth page…

5/8 pages collected.

*Jumpscare*

HOLY SHIT! *Falls to ground and shields face.*

Don't hurt me Mr. Slender!

**Give me my pages back…**

*Looks up* what?

**Give me my pages back… you climbed over that fence that was there for a reason and now your trespassing on my property… not to mention you are taking the pages I have put up because my son drew them for me and asked me to put them up for the world to see…**

Oh um… here you go? *Hands pages*

**Thank you… now please exit my property before I call the police.**

No… problem…

**Thank you… now have a nice evening… *disappears***

I… I think I'm gonna get the f*** out of this place… but I can still read the rest of the story…

I came across a square and looked around. I noticed that there was a group of dragons to my right. I thought they were regular dragons until I saw that there was a large yellow dragon, a medium sized pink dragon, and a bunch of other smaller dragons, moles, and cheetahs around them.

'Are those kids?' I thought. The yellow dragon looked at me and its eyes widened.

"Cheetah! If you are friendly please help us get these children to a safe place!" The dragon shouted in a feminine voice. The yellow dragoness had a pleading look on her face. I could tell she was desperate.

I unfortunately had bigger problems. My sense went off and I instinctively dove forward. I heard a whistling of something big whiz behind me. I quickly got up and turned around to face my attacker to see that it was the ice dragon from before. Then the yellow, and red dragons as well as the green dragoness all landed in front of me.

I stood defensively, pointing my sword at them. The green dragoness' eye traveled towards what I was assuming to be the group behind me.

"Oh how cute… it appears we have some children with us today." She mocked.

The rest of the group's eyes traveled to the group behind me and I noticed the yellow dragon smirked.

"I'll handle them." He spoke as he took flight.

I looked up at the dragon and glared. 'Oh he_ll no!' _Sane and I thought at the same time.

I felt massive energy in my arms and on instinct raised my hands and gripped the dragon with my… "force" or "magic" which ever you prefer. The dragon froze and was surrounded in a purple aura. I then quickly motioned my arms downward towards the ground. The dragon then plummeted to the ground at high speeds crashing to the stone pavement below making a small crater. The dragons looked at me in surprise and I backed up more towards the children.

"If you want those kids you're gonna have to go through me." I stated.

The dark blue dragon smirked. "Very well." He said.

He then shot an ice ball at me and I reacted by using my sword to cut it in half. The green dragoness then charged me again and I put up a shield to block her. She hit the shield but kept pushing her horns up against it sending me to one knee. I looked back at the group of children and there what I was assuming to be caretakers and shouted.

"Run!"

The yellow dragon then turned towards her pink companion.

"Ember you have to take the children and leave now." She said.

The pink dragon looked up at the yellow dragoness with a pleading look.

"But mom-" She said in a feminine voice but her mother cut her off.

"Not time sweetie, please just do it!" The yellow dragoness shouted.

The pink dragoness called Ember looked up at her mother one last time before turning to the children.

"Come on guys we have to move." She told them.

She then herded the children down the path behind her.

I smiled a bit as the children left. 'Stay safe guys.' I thought.

Suddenly the shield I had created shattered. Sending me flying backwards and I tumbled to a stop. I a looked up to see that the tail of the green dragoness was about to nail me into the ground. But before it did I heard a 'ZAP!' and the tail flew to the left.

I looked over to see that the yellow dragoness charging up another lightning bolt.

'A dragon's actually helping me? Wow…' I thought as I stood up. My sense went off again and I leapt in the air to avoid a fireball. I landed on the ground and looked to see a red dragon charging at me. I noticed it wasn't the same guy that I had knocked out before. I then barely had enough time to sidestep out f the way as he came barreling passed.

'Sane! How much energy do we have?' I asked. _'Enough to battle one or two more dragons but that's it!' _He shouted.

The red dragon then turned around and swatted his tail at me. I ducked under it and swung my sword at his tail. The sword connected with his tail but due to his scales it only cut the surface of it. The dragon roared with pain and tried to bite me with his massive jaws. But before he did I brought my leg up and kicked him in the face. He recoiled at the impact, cringing with pain. I then felt power flowing in my arms and fore pushed the dragon into a wall.

'I'm too quick for these guys…' I thought confidently. I then looked around the square to see that the yellow and green dragonesses were locked in combat. The green dragon tried to tail whip the yellow one but yellow jumped back and clamped her jaws down on the green one's tail. Green roared in agony and rage and then used her horns to collide with yellow's side. Yellow was sent flying into a wall due to that.

My heart skipped a beat. But my attention on the battle was my downfall. My sense went off but I was too late to react and my left arm froze up in an ice block. I looked to see the dark blue dragon from before charging up his element again. As he shot what I can only describe to be and ice cloud at me I managed to dodge but just barely due to the extra weight on my arm.

'Damn! I've got to break this ice!' I thought but then the dragon shot another ice cloud at me and I wasn't able to dodge.

The cloud ended up hitting my legs and froze everything but my head, neck, right arm, and right torso in an ice block.

The ice dragon smirked and inhaled again but right as he was about to fire the ice cloud again he was hit in the side by yellow blur. I then realized it was the yellow dragoness from before. As the yellow dragoness collided with the dark blue one the impact created sparks of electricity. The ice dragon was flung sideways straight into a wall.

The yellow dragoness however landed on the ground and skidded to a halt unmoving. At first I thought she may have been unconscious but then she slowly rose to her feet. She looked badly injured, cuts and bruises all over her body and her snout was bleeding badly.

Suddenly she was attacked from behind by the green dragoness from earlier. Green used her horns to fling yellow across the square. Yellow landed roughly in the middle of the square and green charged at her again. Yellow weakly lifted her head and shot a lightning bolt at green. The bolt connected with green and green recoiled missing the yellow dragoness. Yellow then shakily stood up and looked over towards me.

Me, I was trying to break the damn ice the whole time. The ice was starting to crack but it was still pretty firm. 'Damn ice just break!' I thought as I strained my muscles again trying to break free but to no avail. I then noticed the yellow dragoness was charging up a lightning bolt aiming straight for me.

'I hope the ice gets fried and not me.' I thought as I braced myself. I then noticed that an ice ball was hurtling towards her.

"Look out!" I tried to warn her but it was too late.

The ice connected with the yellow dragoness sending her to the ground. The dark blue dragon then landed in front of her. She tried to stand up but the ice dragon used its claw to slice open her chest. Blood splattered from the yellow dragonesses new wound and she fell back to the ground.

"**NO!"** I screamed with rage.

I gain much strength at that moment and broke out of my ice prison. I smirked and thought. **'He shall pay for that!' **My hood appeared, I took out my bow, and I loaded it. The blue dragon had turned around and stared at me with a shocked expression. I then released the arrow sending it piercing through the air right at the blue dragons head.

The dragon didn't have any time to react and the arrow pierced through his skull. The dragon wobbled for a moment before going limp and crashing to the ground.

My sense went off but I reacted swiftly. I whirled around and punched the red dragon in the face. The dragons head twisted and I heard a sickening crack. **'Music to my ears…' **I thought as the dragons body was sent hurtling through a wall.

I turned around, grinning like a mad man at this point. I spotted the green dragoness from earlier. She was glaring at me but when she saw my face her face sifted to one of fear.

"**I would suggest… running…" **I said narrowing my eyes but my grin never faded.

The dragoness stepped back a couple of feet before taking flight and flying in the opposite direction I was.

'**Coward…' **I thought. I then looked around itching for some blood. I spotted a yellow dragoness and my smile faded. 'Oh no…' I thought. I then scanned the square again and spotted a single red crystal and dashed over to it. I then ripped the crystal out of the ground and started to carry it over towards the wounded dragoness.

'_**What are you doing?' **_Psy asked and the crystal suddenly got a lot heavier. I stumbled a bit at the loss of strength. 'I'm helping this dragoness now give me back the strength!' I replied as I tried to position the crystal to even out the weight. _**'No.' **_He replied. The crystal was suddenly lifted from my hands and over the dragoness. _'I've… *grunt* got it…' _Sane grunted his voice sounding strained. The crystal then shattered and the shards were all absorbed by the dragoness.

I then knelt down beside the dragoness and inspected her. She was hardly breathing and still in pretty bad condition. 'Damn! The crystal wasn't enough; I need to get her some fast!' I thought in distress. _**'Well don't expect any strength from me…' **_Psy commented. I glared up at my head. 'Psy I will drag this dragoness to safety with or without your help.' I thought. _**'…Fine.' **_Psy said. I felt power in my arms and I lifted up the dragoness.

'God she's heavy…' I thought. _'Don't let her hear you say that.' _Sane spoke up. I then looked around for anyplace that might be safe and I spotted the street where the dragoness called "Ember" went with the kids. _**'Why are you even helping this dragoness?' **_Psy asked. 'Because she saved me so I'm returning the favor now shut it!' I replied.

I then sprinted down the street with yellow dragoness over my shoulder.

**POV Switch Ember**

Ember was waiting at the end of the street for her mother to return. Ember had already gotten the kids to safety with the help of the guardian Cyril.

'Please be okay mom…' She thought.

Ember then saw a figure rapidly approaching from the street. At first she thought it was her mother but the she noticed it was the Cheetah from before carrying her mother with him. Her mother looked badly injured and had gash in her chest.

Ember's eyes widened. 'No…' She though hopelessly.

The cheetah then approached and placed her mother in front of her. Ember looked up to see that the cheetah wasn't a cheetah but a different creature entirely.

The creature looked up at her in distress. "She needs a doctor now!" The creature spoke in a masculine tone.

The creature's eyes then widened a bit and it turned around a shielded its face. A fire ball then connected with some type of shield around him. Ember looked up to see the guardian Ignitus hovering in the air. Ember looked back down to see that the creature had disappeared.

Ignitus landed a little ways away from Ember and looked over her in concern. "Young dragon, are you alright? Did that creature hurt you?" He asked.

Ember gave Ignitus a look of bewilderment. "Hurt me? He was trying to help my mother." She explained.

Ignitus looked her in shock. "Are you sure? It looked like he had hurt your mother." Ignitus said.

"Of course I'm sure! If he had hurt her he wouldn't have brought her here!" She pointed out.

Ignitus was silent for a moment as if thinking it over. "I am sorry young dragon, it appears I have made a terrible mistake." He apologized.

A few more dragons landed around Ignitus. Ignitus turned to them and said. "Get this dragoness to a doctor quickly!" He advised.

"Yes Ignitus." The dragons said and quickly lifted up Embers mother and carried her off.

Ember looked to where they took her mother. 'Please be okay mom…' She thought again.

Ember was about to move on when she looked back to where she last saw the creature.

'What was he? He was so mysterious, brave and…' Ember looked down and smiled. '…handsome…' She thought. She then looked up. 'He saved my mother and the kids… and I didn't even get to repay him…' She thought. An idea popped into her head. 'I shall repay him with my love…' She thought as she looked dreamily into the sky.

'He will be mine…' **(And last bachelorette introduced… raise your hand if you saw this coming…)**

**POV Switch Seth**

I had successfully evaded Ignitus and was now perched up on a roof. I felt pretty tired and asked. 'Sane, how much energy do we have left?' I asked. _'Well… not that much…' _He replied sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow. 'How much is not that much?' I asked. _'We have enough for three or four _functional _shields and… about ten minutes of Psy's strength…' _Sane explained. 'So we basically need to find a green crystal right now.' I thought. _**'Evidently so…' **_Psy replied.

I stood up. 'Welp let's get-' My thought were cut off as a massive tremor hit. I waved my arms and stumbled around a bit to keep my balance.

Suddenly the golem erupted through the ground from the clearing of buildings in front of me. The golem roared and swatted at a building turning it into rubble. The golem then put its broken arm down near the rubble and constructed a new arm from it.

'_**That's cheating…' **_Psy commented. I shrugged. 'Well… as long as he doesn't spot us we-' My thoughts were interrupted when the big guys decided to turn around.

As he turned around he looked down… and spotted me. He glared.

I looked up at him.

"Hello beastie…"

**A/N: Hello again people. I haven't been updating as often because of school... I've had a lot of homework and shit to deal with and I need my relaxation so don't judge me… But anyways let's get some stuff out of the way.**

**(Poll people READ THIS!)**

**1\. The Spyro X Cynder part of the poll shall be taken down now that the last "bachelorette" has been introduced. So please shift your votes to a different part of the poll. If you are wondering why I did this I explained it in the last chapter's A/N. **

**2\. Holy shit guys we not only made it to 100 reviews but we exceeded it! Thank you guys all so much… from Dragon Warriors, Eclipse-Sol, and Foowd my first commenters who helped me begin this fic. To all the people who commented in the last chapter which I am too lazy to name them all… But anyways thank you guys… a lot. **

*Cough* Kiss ass *cough*

**Shut it Seth… **

**3\. For the mystery poll guests can vote btw.**

**4\. For those who care my gamer tag and Steam account shall be on my profile page**

**Now to a comment:**

**deltafrost: probably not…**

**Romance poll:**

**Seth x Cynder: 14 **

**Seth x Shelia: 3 **

**Seth x Relia: 1 (yes I added that guest vote… don't judge me I just wanted at least one god damn vote there… and thank you Hazza)**

**Seth x Ember: 0**

**Holding votes from: Phoenix Champion, November Red Angel, Sol1234, Valckross, and 2 guest votes. (makes sure to place your new vote.)**

**Mystery Poll:**

**Cyril: 2**

**Volteer: 6**


	19. Running from a Golem Part 2

**A/N: Oh am I speaking first? Alright. I just wanted to get something out in the open.**

**To Zachthedragon's comment: Don't you worry my friend Seth's Psychotic form is **_**far **_**from gone… after all, it is the main attraction of this fic…**

Okay… checking camera's… AH!

Dammit Mr. Bunny… why do you got the stick your face in the camera?

I swear between you and Big Bird you're the most annoying…

Wait… were'd bunny go?

*Checks light*

Mr. Bunny: I HEARD YOU TALKIN SHIT! LIKE I WOULDN'T FIND OUT!

*Shuts door*

Damn bunny…

Oh hello again readers… what am I up to this time? Well I'm a security guard at this place called Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Why? Well I needed a new job and Idiocy said this was a good place… but he forgot to mention the big animatronic bastards out there trying to stuff me in a suit… the asshole…

But anyway… I got time to kill before 6 o'clock and you guys are most likely here for more of the story so… *ahem*

Chapter 19

Well here we go again… running from the damn golem except this time I'm in a city…

'Why does this shit always happen to me!?' I thought as I leapt onto another building. The golem was hot on my heels, but this time it seemed as if it was only trying to grab me.

'_We can only out run this thing for about seven minutes! We are losing energy quickly and need to find a place to hide now!' _Sane shouted in distress. I looked back at the golem to see his hand lunge forward at me out stretched. I just barely got out of the way before his claws closed and ran.

'Sane! Give me some power for a force push!' I shouted in my mind. _**'That will drain our power substantially!' **_Psy argued. 'Well I can't outrun this damn thing! I have to try!' I shot back.

I leapt to another building just barely dodging the golem's hand yet again. _'I can give you as much as we can spare but it won't be that powerful!' _Sane informed me. 'Just do it!' I snapped back. I felt the power rise in my arms. From my peripherals I could also see a purple aura around my arms as well.

I quickly turned around and thrust my arms forward, the energy releasing from them as I did so. But something I did not expect happened, the energy wave that I shot at the golem also carried some debris scattered across the ground and launched that at the golem too. The energy wave and debris carried along with it hit the golem in the face. The golem stumbled back and roared in pain, it lifted up its hand and put it where the impact occurred.

I was extremely worn out at that point and almost fell over due to exhaustion. But then the golem took its hand off its face and glared down at me. My pupils shrunk. 'Uh-oh.' I thought.

The golem raised its fist and brought it down on the building I was on. I was launched up from the ground due to leverage and into the air. The golem then took is other hand and swatted me back to the roof.

When my back collided with the roof I felt excruciating pain shoot up my spine. When my left arm collided with the roof I heard a 'CRACK' and I felt terrible pain in it. 'That can't be good…' I thought. I laid there splayed out on the ground unable to move.

I noticed a shadow loom over me and saw the fist of golem right above me. My eyes widened. 'Shit!' I thought. _'Psychotic teleport us now!' _Sane shouted in my head. _**'That could kill us!' **_Psy replied. _'We don't have any other choice!'_ Sane shot back.

The golems hand plummeted down towards me and my vision went black.

**POV Switch Unknown Dragon.**

A teenaged, sleek, emerald dragoness with oak brown eyes, with spiral horns, deep blue wing membranes and underbelly lay on the floor of her home trembling. She had heard many tremors outside her home and they had become increasingly close.

"Emerald it'll be okay…" The dragoness looked over at her teenaged companion who lay next to her and had a wing wrapped around her in a defensive manner. Her companion was an ebony black dragon with a dark grey underbelly and wing membranes. She looked into his midnight blue eyes and said.

"B-but it's getting closer Segragoth..." She stuttered.

His eyes softened. "Don't worry; I'll protect you if anything tries to get in." He replied in a sincere tone.

Emerald nodded a bit and put her head on her paws. 'I can't believe I let him in the house… he's a black dragon for the ancestors sakes!' She thought. But then she shook her head. 'No… just because he uses a darker element doesn't mean he is dark as well…' She thought.

There were a couple of dragons who lived in the city that had the darker elements. Though they were more discriminated against for it because all the dragons thought they would turn to Malefor in a blink of an eye. Emerald herself wasn't too fond of them either.

'But he needed my help… I couldn't just leave him out there while a war was starting…' She thought.

Suddenly there was a large tremor and Emerald covered her ears. She started trembling again and pressed herself a bit closer to Segragoth. Segragoth also tightened his wing grip around her as well.

Emerald didn't know why she had decided to lay next to Segragoth in the first place… but she though it may be that she needed a little comfort.

Suddenly black smoke formed a little ways away from her. The smoke cloud got larger and larger before it spat out a figure. The figure rolled a bit on the floor before coming to a stop and lay on the ground unmoving.

Emerald had also noticed that Segragoth had stood up and outstretched his wings in a defensive manner.

No one moved for a long period of time and Emerald noticed that the figure looked somewhat like a cheetah but it had no tail. Though she could not see its face.

Segragoth slowly moved towards the creature and poked it with is claw.

"What is this thing?" He asked to no one in particular.

Emerald slowly got up and crept over to the creature expecting it to jump up and attack her. But the creature did not move and inch.

"Is it dead?" Segragoth asked making Emerald jump a bit.

Emerald looked over the creature and observed that it appeared to be lying on its back. She slowly brought her ear down to where the creature's mouth appeared to be and listened. She heard an inhale and exhale but it didn't sound like a regular or healthy dragon's one.

The then lifted her head up and carefully placed her paw on the creatures back and glided it down. She felt many bumps and bruises. She put her paw on one spot and she felt the creature flinch. A pained groan emitted from the creature and it shifted a little bit.

Emerald quickly stepped back a bit and looked up to see that Segragoth had gotten into a defensive position again.

Nothing happened for a while and Emerald broke the silence.

"The creature is alive… but just barely." She said.

Segragoth raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know what to do in this situation?" he asked.

Emerald looked down. "Well I have been training to become a nurse." She replied.

"Why?" Segragoth asked.

"Well, when I was young I basically grew up on my own… but then one day a complete stranger showed me kindness and brought me in, I hope to repay that kindness by entering the medical field." Emerald replied.

"I don't mean to pry but… could you tell me more?" Segragoth asked.

Emerald was silent for a moment before she spoke in a sad tone.

"Maybe later…" She replied.

Emerald then placed her paw on the creature again and checked it for more injuries.

"I'm not doctor, but shouldn't you remove its robes to get a better look at is injuries?" Segragoth pointed out.

Emerald shook her head. "This is an entirely new creature… I've never seen anything like it. Its robes may be vital to its survival for all we know." She replied.

Segragoth then wore a face of shock. "What do you mean entirely new creature?"

"Exactly what I mean… at first glance I thought it was an ape, but the only fur it has is on its head. Not to mention the fact that the structures all wrong… it has the build to appear to be a male cheetah. I have no idea what this thing is or where it came from." Emerald explained.

Segragoth started to walk around the creature and observe it. "Well couldn't that mean it could be hostile?" He asked.

"Yes, but I doubt he could hurt us in the condition he is in…" She replied.

"But we have no idea what this thing could be capable of! It could be potentially dangerous to us." Segragoth pointed out.

"Well I didn't know what you were capable of, yet I let you in my home anyways." Emerald shot back as she carefully checked the creature's right arm.

Segragoth was silent for a moment before saying.

"Sorry, I just don't want it to hurt one of us." He apologized.

Emerald sighed. "It's okay; I know you had good intentions." She replied.

Emerald then gently glided her paw across the creatures left arm and felt a soft spot in it. The creature flinched and she saw it tense up. She then gently touched the spot again and the creature repeated its actions.

"I think its arms broken…" She muttered.

Segragoth seemed to hear it though.

"Or that could be the way its arm is." Segragoth pointed out.

Emerald shook her head. "No… because this arm," She pointed to the creature's right arm "is straight in that spot. While this arm," She pointed at its left arm "is unnaturally bending a bit and it seems to be in pain whenever I touch that area."

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Segragoth asked.

Emerald thought for a moment, before she turned to Segragoth.

"I need you to hold it down." Emerald stated.

Segragoth raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I need to put his bone in the right position, and I need you to hold it still while I do that." Emerald replied. 'At least I think its bone…' She thought.

Segragoth place his paws on the creatures back and Emerald prepared to move the bone. She then grabbed the top part of the creatures arm with her paw and started to slide it into place. The creature groaned with pain and started to shift but Segragoth held it in place. Emerald then slid the bone into place and inhaled. She exhaled and rock formed around the creatures arm making a cast.

"That should hold the bone in place until it heals." Emerald then lifted her head up and looked at Segragoth. "You can let go of him now."

Segragoth got off the creature and asked. "What now?"

Emerald looked down at the creature. "We need to get him on his back so I can examine his front." She replied. She then looked back up at Segragoth. "Go and get a blanket and pillow out of that closet." She advised as she pointed to a door behind him. "I need to go to and get some medical supplies."

Segragoth nodded his head and padded over to the closet.

Emerald then padded into a room in her house and opened up a chest. 'Alright what do I need…?' She thought. She then took out some bandages, some bottled medicine, and then she spotted a glowing pink crystal. She looked at the crystal skeptically for a moment before shrugging. 'It might work.' She thought. She then took the crystal and walked back to where the creature was. Emerald was greeted with the sight of Segragoth sitting on the floor awaiting her return and he had put the blanket spread out on the ground with the pillow as well.

When she entered the room Segragoth perked up.

"You're back, I put the blanket out on the ground because you were going to lay him on it, right?" He asked.

Emerald nodded her head. "Yep."

Emerald then walked next to the creature and looked up a Segragoth.

"I need you to help me place him on the blanket." She explained.

Segragoth nodded and got on the creatures right side. Emerald got on the creatures left side and they started to move the creature.

"Make sure to do it carefully, we don't want to hurt him." She added in.

The carefully placed the creature face up on the blanked. Emerald then carefully lifted up the creatures head and placed it on the pillow. She placed her paw on the creature's chest and gentley started to glide it on its body checking for more injuries. She spotted some cuts on its chest and a gash on its right side.

A little ways through the examination she glided her paw over the lower regions and felt a bulge. The creature shifted in an uncomfortable fashion and Emerald immediately took her paw off the spot and blushed.

Segragoth raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Emerald, who was still blushing furiously, stuttered. "I-I think we can call it a h-him…"

"Oh, so you touched his-" Segragoth was quickly cut off by Emerald.

"L-let's just continue on." She stuttered.

Emerald quickly finished the examination and turned to her medical supplies. She scanned them for a bit and decided to start with the pink crystal.

She picked up the crystal and turned towards the creature.

"What's that?" Segragoth asked.

Emerald looked up at Segragoth. "This," she gestured towards the crystal, "is a crystal with no affect that is for checking a patient's reaction to magic." She explained.

"What if this creature is allergic to magic or something?" Segragoth asked.

"There have been patients like that before, that's why this is filled with just a small amount." She explained as she held the crystal over the creature.

'He doesn't seem to be able to absorb the crystal like dragons…' She thought. Suddenly the crystal slipped from Emerald's grip and landed on the creature's chest. 'Damn my butter claws-' Emeralds thoughts were interrupted when the glow of the pink crystal seemed to travel into the creatures chest. Emeralds eyes widened and she gaped.

"What happened?" Segragoth asked.

Emeralds mouth moved but no words formed. 'H-how?' She thought out of disbelief.

"H-he absorbed the crystal's e-energy." She finally spoke.

Segragoth's eyes widened. "What!? But the crystal is still there!" He shouted in disbelief.

Emerald then regained her composure. "It would seem that h-he doesn't even need to absorb the shards of crystals… he just n-needs to come in contact with is and h-he gains the energy." She explained.

"But wouldn't that mean… he gains more power from crystals than we do?" Segragoth asked.

Emerald looked up at Segragoth. "Yes… we dragons have to shatter the crystal into shards… depleting more than half of its energy." She then looked down at the creature. "But he… he only needs to come in contact with the crystal to absorb its power… ultimately gaining all of the energy stored within it." She explained.

Segragoth gaped and looked down at the creature. "How powerful is this thing?" He wondered aloud.

Emerald shook her head to clear it. "I don't know… but it needs our help now." She then looked up at Segragoth. "Go get my emergency crystal stash in that room." She then pointed to a room a little ways away from her left. "I need to see if any of its wounds are infected." She advised.

Segragoth nodded and padded into the room she pointed to. Emerald then started checking the creature's wounds.

But little did she know that the creature was waking up.

**(I know the medical procedure may have not ben perfect, but hey, I'm no doctor.)**

**POV Switch Relia**

Relia was riding on her horse alongside her sisters, who also had mounts, as they, Chief Prowlus, and a small army of cheetahs followed the red dragon to the Dragon City.

The red dragon was flying overhead scouting out the area as well as leading the cheetahs to the city.

"Red is an odd color for a fire dragon…" Telia spoke up.

Shelia then looked over to Telia. "Well he isn't a fire dragon." She pointed out.

Telia raised an eyebrow. "Then what dragon is he?"

"A fear dragon." Shelia responded.

Relia's eyes widened. 'A fear dragon!' She thought. Relia clenched her fists.

"But then couldn't that mean he is working for Malefor!? He could be leading us into a trap!" Relia snarled.

"Relia this is the way to the dragon city…" Shelia explained.

Relia looked over at her sister. "I know but how do we know he can be trusted?" She questioned.

"Because I talked to him before we left. He his commander Thwart (I know I can't come up with shit for names…) of the dragons, he was the first fear dragon to fight for the dragons cause after Malefor's betrayal. I have heard good things about him." Shelia explained.

Relia grunted and crossed her arms still not satisfied.

Thwart landed in front of Chief Prowlus, who was riding a horse.

"What is the delay?" Prowlus asked as he crossed his arms.

"The battle outside the Dragon City is just beyond this tree line… we should stop here while you plan out your attack." Thwart responded.

Chief Prowlus nodded and turned to face his followers.

"Warriors! A battle awaits us beyond these trees." He shouted as he pointed to the trees. "Now I know some of you may not wish to fight for these dragons." He said as he gestured towards Thwart. "But we must show them this: even though they did not come to our aid… we shall go to theirs." He explained.

"Why?" A cheetah shouted from the crowd.

"I shall tell you why, because we are the better beings!" He shouted.

There were mummers of agreement from the crowd.

"Because we have the better courage!"

The mummers got louder and some were shouts.

"And because…" Chief Prowlus raised his sword. "WE ARE THE STRONGER RACE!"

The army of cheetahs cheered and all raised their weapons.

"We shall battle Malefor's dark armies and make them fear US! And make them _pay _for what they have done to us!" Chief Prowlus.

His speech was met by the cheers and roars of cheetahs.

"Warriors!" He shouted as he turned his horse towards the tree line. He pointed his sword forward. "Onward to battle!" He then raised his sword and his horse rose up and kicked its front legs. "FOR AVALAR!" He shouted

"FOR AVALAR!" The crowd behind him cheered along with the three sisters.

**(Can you guys tell me if that speech was good or complete shit…)**

Chief Prowlus charged out of the tress into battle, his army right behind him.

Relia and her sisters were about to as well but Narran suddenly cut in front of them with his steed.

"Narran what are you doing!?" Relia shouted.

"Your father wants Telia, and Shelia to join our infiltration group!" He shouted over the roar of the cheetahs. He then pointed to the left of Relia to a small group of cheetahs.

"We are to get into the city through the back entrance and help the dragons secure it." He explained. He then rode his steed forward a bit. "Follow me you two!" He shouted as he went towards the group, with Shelia and Telia following close behind.

'Be safe my sisters.' Relia thought as she stared over at them.

She stared at them for a few moments longer before riding her steed into battle.

**POV Unknown Being.**

The hooded, bipedal being got off of her mount at the place where she was instructed to land. As she did a squadron of grublins, a small group of cheetahs, three moles, and five dragons came up to meet the figure.

"What is the status of the battle?" The figure asked in a feminine tone.

A mole stepped forward. "Well mage, the golem has entered the city and has made a path for us into it." The mole explained. "Our troops have failed to break through the front gates but we are making a different path through the ground. But the tiger and leopard tribes have been attacking us from the south, though we are pushing them back. The cheetah tribes have started attacking from the east, and we have been having some trouble with the kangaroo tribes as well." The mole finished.

"Has Malefor told you our mission?" The figure asked.

"No my mage but we were hoping you would." The mole replied.

"We are to enter the city and collect a creature… I have not been told what the creature is but Malefor instructed me that I shall know it when I see it." The figure then pulled a clear crystal out of her pocket. "This crystal shall glow purple if the creature is near." She then put the crystal back in her pocket.

"Are we ready to move?" The figure asked. The group nodded.

The hooded figure then led the group to the city, ready for battle.

'This creature shall be no match for me…'

**A/N: Here we are guys! Chapter 19. **

**I would like to thank ArcticDragon Rider for Segragoth and Xer0ify for Emerald.**

**Yeah sorry I haven't been updating as much… I have just been in school and taking a class after school as well so I have been really busy. But anyway… on to more important stuff.**

**I am still holding Sol1234, Valckross, and 2 guest votes for the romance poll!**

**Comment replies:**

**Zero the fox: I've watched lets plays but I don't have it because I'm broke as shit…**

**Zachthedragon: already answered at the beginning of the chapter's A/N**

**NOW ACCEPTING OCS **

**I shall b excepting ocs now… I need some more characters and here is a template for it.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Abilities:**

**Appearance:**

**Alliance: (AKA are they good, evil, or neutral.)**

**Role: (What you wish for them to do… this may be changed for plot.)**

**Other:**

**Note that I may change some of this info but I will notify you if I wish to if you are okay with it. I could use some species other then dragons just to let you know. PM me or put it in the reviews… whatever you prefer.**

**Polls: Note that next chapter will be the last chance for the mystery poll. (Guests cans still vote on that poll.)**

**Romance Poll:**

**Seth x Cynder: 14**

**Seth x Shelia: 4**

**Seth x Relia: 2**

**Seth x Ember: 0 (not this again.)**

**Mystery Poll**

**Cyril: 2**

**Volteer: 6**

**Last thing: I am still looking for a cover image if you are interested. And Legendofheros I hear you're making one! Thanks!**


	20. A Slow Recovery

FUS RO DAH!

Ha ha ha… I love launching goats of cliffs…

Oh hello again readers. Most of you probably figured out I'm in Skyrim as the moment.

I'm just messing around… I've practically beat most of the game anyways…

But I'm assuming you're here for the story so let's get to it…

*clears throat*

WULD!

Oh SHIT I forgot to change the shout!

And now I'm about to plummet down the mountain…. *sigh*

**3 minutes later…**

That. Hurt.

But I have god mode on so I'm fine…

Anyway…

Chapter 20

I awoke with my back screaming in pain. 'How many times am I going to wake up like this?' I thought. My head felt like it was kicked by a horse. I noticed that I was laying face up on something a bit soft and that my head was propped up on what I assumed to be a pillow.

A was going to reach up and my head when I noticed my left arm had extra weight and I couldn't move it. 'What?' I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked down at my arm to see it was covered in some type of stone.

'Oh shit did something capture me!?' I thought in distress. I then noticed a green blur that was next to my side. I then felt pain as something applied pressure to my kidney.

Panicking, I used what little strength I had to shove the green blur away. I heard a yelp come from the green blur as I did so. I then propped myself up on my good arm and started to scoot away from green thing but I was stopped by a black blur that landed on my chest.

"Don't move creature." I heard the black blur say in a masculine voice.

My vision cleared and I saw two midnight blue eyes. I then observed that the black blur was a dragon. I laid my head back down on the pillow and grunted in pain. The weight on of the dragon my chest intensified the pain in my back.

"Segragoth get off your hurting him!" I heard a feminine voice shout.

I looked up to see an emerald green dragoness standing a little ways away from us.

The black dragon, who I was assuming to be Segragoth, looked back at the emerald dragon, before getting off of my chest.

I was still panicking a bit and I thought. 'Psy! Give me strength.' But I didn't get a reply. 'Psy?' Still nothing. 'Sane are you there?' But again all I was met with was silence. 'What's happening?' I thought in distress, my breathing quickening. I was a little freaked out that there were no other voices in my head other than mine.

That sounds a little strange now doesn't it?

'Calm down, calm down…' I thought to myself as I slowed my pace of breath. I laid my head back down on the pillow to try and calm myself a bit.

"Segragoth… did you get what I asked for?" I heard the emerald dragoness' voice in a somewhat hushed tone.

I held still so to make it seem like I didn't hear them.

"Yes Emerald I got the crystals there right over there." Segragoth replied and I imagined he was pointing to the crystals.

I then heard foot or… um paw steps traveling somewhere to my right. I then heard what I assumed to be the emerald dragoness or "Emerald" rummaging through what I was guessing to be crystals.

The noise stopped and I heard paw steps coming towards me, a second later Emeralds head popped into my field of view. She appeared to be holding a small red crystal that was emanating a bright light. The crystal had a brighter glow to it than most of the other red crystals I had seen.

"Creature," She spoke, "I know of your ability to absorb energy from these crystals, I am going to heal you up a bit and give you some energy." She stated.

I stared at her blankly.

"Does that thing even understand you?" Segragoth asked.

Emerald looked over to where I was assuming Segragoth was. "Um… I don't know…" She replied a bit sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. She then looked down to me. "I'm not sure if this thing is even intelligent."

I glared at her. "I'm intelligent thank you very much…" I growled as I lifted my head to look at her.

Emeralds eyes widened and she stepped back a bit. "Y-you can talk?" She stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "No… you're just imagining it." I replied sarcastically.

"No need to be mean." I heard Segragoth say in an annoyed tone.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes again and laid my head back down on the pillow.

Emerald then padded back up to me.

"Well um… creature I-I will heal you and give you a little energy if you promise me something." She spoke.

I raised my head up and looked at her. "I'm listening."

"You have to promise me that you will not harm me or my friend." She stated.

"I will not harm you if you do not harm me." I replied.

She nodded. "Fair enough." She then placed the red crystal on my chest.

I felt the energy of the crystal flow through me healing some of my wounds. A few cracks emitted from my left arm and I felt excruciating pain. My teeth clenched and I held my left arm as I felt it moving in to fix itself, the drained red crystal rolling off of my chest as I did so. Though it stopped moving before it fixed completely.

'Damn… must not have been enough energy in the crystal to fix it…' I thought as I laid my head back down on the pillow.

I then noticed a green glow emitting from my right and saw that Emerald held a small green crystal. She placed the green crystal on my chest and I felt the energy flow through me again. But this time I felt my strength and energy regaining.

'…_Ugh… what happened?' _I heard Sane speak. I smiled, a bit relived that I could hear Sane. 'Thank god your still here…' I thought. _'Yeah… well, give me a second… I'll look into our memories to see what happened while I was out.' _He replied. 'No problem…'

I then slowly sat up on the floor and held my head. "Thanks." I mumbled as I looked at Emerald.

Emerald was a bit taken aback from that remark but she recovered.

"You're welcome." She replied a bit sheepishly.

I then stood up shakily, I almost fell down to a pain in my leg but I recovered.

"Thank you for your help… but I need to leave now." I explained.

"What!? You can't leave! You haven't fully recovered yet!" Emerald shouted in distress.

I waved her off. "I can just find more crystals… I don't want to trouble you any further." I said.

Though the real reason I wanted to get out of there was because I didn't want them to turn me over to the guardians.

"No! Wait! I have more crystals here!" She blurted out.

I looked back at her. "Will take me to them?" I asked.

Emerald looked down. "W-well um… I don't entirely trust you yet." She admitted.

"Then I'll be on my way." I replied as I limbed towards what I was assuming to be the exit, holding my leg in the process.

Segragoth then blocked my path. "You're not going anywhere." He stated as he outstretched his wings to make him look bigger.

"Please stay… we can help you." I heard Emerald say behind me.

I looked back at her. "No one can help me." I replied bitterly.

Emerald then glared at me. "I don't believe that! Anyone can be helped when they are in need!" She shouted.

I was a bit taken aback by her outburst. From what I could tell she seemed to be a meek and kind dragoness. I didn't really expect her to state something so boldly.

I glared back. "Well not me." I replied.

"We need to keep you here anyways," Segragoth spoke up and I turned my head towards him, "we don't know what you could do to the dragons out there." He said as he glared at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Should you really be the one to judge a book by its cover?" I asked skeptically.

He was taken aback by this question. "What do you mean?" He replied as he looked at me skeptically.

I rolled my eyes. "Look at you… you're a black dragon, I assume just about every dragon out there ridicules you for the color of your scales… some probably fear you and others loathe you correct?" I asked.

Segragoth's eyes widened. "Yes…" He replied.

I shook my head. "They judge you before they even know who you are." I then leaned down a bit and glared at the black dragon. "I know that feeling better than anyone…" I growled. I then started to advance towards the door and Segragoth stepped aside.

"Wait!" I heard Emerald shout yet again. I turned my head back towards her.

She then held up another small, red crystal and tossed to towards me. I caught it and felt the energy flow through me yet again. My arms started to shift back into place, it so completely this time and I heard cracks emitting from it as the bone reconnected. I felt to one knee and held my arm as it did so. The bone then fully connected with a loud snap and I felt gruesome pain. The rock supporting my arm then crumbled and fell to the ground.

I stood up as the pain faded in my arm. I looked at my hand and wiggled my fingers testing if they all felt better. When I was sure my arm was healed I looked up at Emerald.

She looked down a bit and said. "I didn't want you to leave while you were in pain…" She said a bit sheepishly.

"Thanks." I replied.

Suddenly I felt the faint signal of warning from my instinct. I then used my instinct and grabbed Segragoth shielding him as the wall was burst through by an unknown force. Time slowed down as this happened. I looked over to see Emerald was covering herself with her wings as debris was flung at her, but I saw a massive part of the wall slowly hurtling towards her. I raised my hand and used it to create a shield around her as the debris hit. I also noticed a faint glow of a shield around me and Segragoth as debris collided with it. I assumed that Sane put it up for me.

Time sped up again and the room was filled with dust. When the dust cleared I saw that Emerald was standing in the same position she was before I shielded her. I then let go of Segragoth and looked over to him. He was staring at me with wide eyes and a slacked jaw.

"H-how did you…?" He trailed off.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Frankly, I don't even know…" I replied.

I then heard the sound of footsteps behind me and whirled around to see that grublins were pouring in through the broken wall. I, instinctively, put up my hood and was hidden in the shadows.

I moved out of the way as one lunged at Segragoth, put him in a headlock, and put a blade up to his throat. I looked around and noticed a Khajiit had done that to Emerald as well.

A hooded figure then walked into the room. The figure appeared to be female due to the… structure.

The figure then spoke in a feminine tone. "Report."

I started to back down a hallway as a mole walked up to the figure.

"Our troops are searching through the house as we speak, but still no sign of the creature." The moles informed.

"Well the creature must be here." The hooded figure spoke as she took out a crystal that was emitting a dark purple color. "Otherwise this would not be glowing."

As she spoke my eyes caught a Khajiit in the room next to me. He was searching through the room, probably for me. The Khajiit then started walking out of the room and down the hall towards the others. His back was turned to me and I felt a… bloodlust. I smiled, showing my teeth a bit and narrowed my eyes at the Khajiit. I grabbed the Khajiit as his back was turned and wrapped my arm around his neck. Before he could speak I put my hand over his mouth and dragged him back into the room. He was struggling at mad then, his claws trying to pry my arm off his throat, digging into me a bit. I then took my hand off his mouth and 'as if on instinct, quickly dug my fingers into the side of his head. My hand then turned pitch black and… I don't know, "sunk" into his head. I then heard his mental screams as I drained his energy. I also gained his knowledge in the process. His body then quickly decayed and as I drained the last drop of his energy I dropped his body to the floor.

I chuckled a bit. **'Sweet, sweet power…' **I thought. I then crept out of the room and into the hallway. I looked down the hallway and saw all of the grublins along with the hooded figure. **'Let us see if we can drain some more…' **I thought. I then crept down the hallway.

But as I did the hooded figure spoke. "Where is the creature?" She asked Emerald who was still being held captive.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emerald replied through clenched teeth.

I stopped my advance. 'Is the defending me?' I wondered.

'_**Who cares… you can kill them all and drain as much power that you need to take down the rest of them…' **_I heard Psy say in my head.

The hooded figure then raised her hand. A red aura then appeared around Emerald and she started to scream in pain.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." The hooded figure jeered.

Emerald screeched in pain and tears started falling down her cheeks.

I felt a little… snap. On blind rage I teleported in front of the hooded figure and punched her in the face. The hooded figure flew backwards and smacked into a wall, falling to the ground.

I smirked a bit as I watched slowly rise to her feet. The figure now stood without its hood up and I saw her face. I raised an eyebrow. The figure seemed to be a light tan anthropomorphic bunny with blonde hair. (Yes I know I have terrible descriptions of beings… but I think you all know who it is…)

The rabbit stood to her full height and glared at me. She then looked me over and her expression turned to one of curiosity.

"What are you supposed to be? Some type of bald ape?" She mocked.

I glared at her. "No… I'm just the thing that's going to kick your little bunny ass…" I shot back.

Her troops were about to move in on me when the rabbit stopped them.

"Stand back… this one's mine." She advised as she outstretched her arms in an offensive manner and a red aura appeared around her front paws.

I got into an offensive stance as well. 'Bring it on…' I thought confidently. _**'Now would be a good time to mention that Sanity is dormant and we only have enough power for about five minutes of strength…' **_Psy spoke up. My pupils shrunk. 'Wut…?' I thought.

Rocks and debris stared levitating around the rabbit and the same red aura grew around her body.

'Running time?' I asked. _**'Evidently…' **_Psy responded.

I then bolted toward the broken wall, shoving some grublins out of the way as I did so. I quickly took a sharp right turn when I was out of the building, and booked it down the street.

'Feet don't fail me now!'

Hold it I've got a giant.

Come at me you over grown fat ass!

Oh shit he's stronger than I thought…

HOLY SHIT!

**One minute later…**

And now I'm skydiving…

Well… its gonna take me a while to get back down so let's continue reading…

**POV Switch Shelia**

Shelia was creeping through the forest with her fellow cheetahs. They were headed to the back gates with Narran leading the group.

"Sis." Shelia heard her sister whisper behind her.

Shelia turned her head around to look at Telia.

Telia took it as a sign to continue. "Did you notice that Relia seemed a little… hostile?" She asked.

Shelia nodded. "Yes I did," She then looked forward, "she has always been sour when it comes to dragons." Shelia responded.

"I know that but she seemed… extra sour today." Shelia heard her sister whisper and turned her head towards her again. "Especially around the red dragon, Thwart." Telia explained.

Shelia looked forward again. "I think Thwart reminds her of… _him._" Shelia replied adding emphasis on the word him.

Telia stayed silent for a moment before saying. "I hope that she doesn't-" Telia was cut off by the sound of fighting.

Narran held his hand up as a sign to stop the advance. The cheetahs obeyed, along with Shelia and her sister, and ceased the advance.

Narran then turned to the group. He motioned for the group to advance slowly. The squadron of cheetahs slowly advanced forward until they reached the tree line. Narran then stopped and motioned for the group to do the same.

Shelia peered out of the tree line to see the back gates. But, she also saw a battle. There were tigers, snow leopards, and some moles all fighting dragons.

Shelia's eyes widened. 'Why are they against the Dragons? I thought their tribes had made peace with them…' She wondered. Shelia then noticed that each one of them had a blackish purple crystal tied around their necks. 'No…' She thought.

Shelia then saw grublins fighting alongside them… along with other dragons who all had the crystals tied around their necks as well.

'They're working for Malefor…' She concluded. Shelia's ears drooped. The thought of other races supporting Malefor troubled her.

Someone then tapped Shelia on the shoulder. She then looked up to see a male yellowish tan cheetah.

"Narran said that we are going to advance on the battle," The cheetah said, "he also informed that we should attack the grublins first, then the corrupted moles and or felines, and only engage a dragon if absolutely necessary." The cheetah finished. "Understand?" He asked.

Shelia nodded.

The cheetah nodded back. "Good, now pass the message on." He explained.

Shelia passed the message on to her sister and her sister repeated the action to another cheetah.

Narran put his sword up. The rest of the cheetahs drew their swords. He then shouted.

"ATTACK!"

The squadron of cheetahs all rushed out of the tree line into battle, roaring. This attack took Malefor's forces by surprise.

Shelia charged a grublin and stabbed it in the chest, the grublin, having no time to react, fell to the ground dead.

An arrow then whizzed pass Shelia and connected with a grublin. She looked back at the tree line to see her sister was crouched by a tree loading her bow. Shelia noticed a couple more of their best archers crouched by the tree line.

Shelia heard a battle cry behind her to see a tiger was charging at her with its sword raised. Shelia quickly raised her sword as the tiger swung at her. She successfully deflected the attack. Shelia then swung at the tiger's thigh but the tiger deflected her advance as well. The tiger swung at her again and they crossed blades. Shelia was pushing against the tiger's sword with hers, trying to force him off. But the tiger was stronger than her and she was forced to one knee. Shelia then quickly took one paw of her sword and grabbed the tiger's arm. She then activated a spell in the paw she used to grab the tiger and ice formed around the tigers arm.

The tiger then panicked and dropped his sword. He backed away from Shelia waving his arm around like mad, trying to shake the ice off as it crept up his arm. Shelia took this time to use another spell. She thrust her left paw forward and a powerful gust of wind emitted from it, sending the tiger hurtling backwards straight into a tree. The tiger then fell to the ground unconscious.

Shelia then looked around. As she looked around the battle she saw all the blood and carnage. She heard the battle cries of creatures all around, the clang of swords, and the screams of dying allies and foes. Shelia then wore a face of fear; she had never fought in a real battle before, the sound of her brethren dying stared to get to her. She then a body on the ground, it belonged to a cheetah she knew a while back. She stared at the deceased cheetah and tears started forming in her eyes. Shelia couldn't take it anymore and ran to the tree line.

When she broke the tree line she stopped by a tree and griped it tightly. Tears streamed from her eyes as she heard more screams. 'Make it stop…' She thought as she closed her eyes and slid down the tree to her knees.

"Shelia!" Shelia heard her sister shout from behind her.

Shelia didn't look up. She still hugged the tree, crying softly while doing so. Shelia then felt a paw on her shoulder and the warmth of her sister as she kneeled next to her.

"Shelia! It's okay!" Telia shouted as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

Shelia took her arms off the trees and hugged her sister back. They stayed like that for a few moments before Shelia spoke softly.

"They're dying Telia…" She said solemnly.

"I know Shelia…" Telia responded.

"It just reminds me of the day Malefor's forces attacked our village, all the screams, all the gore, all the… death." Shelia spoke and started to cry again.

"I know Shelia… I know…" Telia then let go of her sister and faced her. "I know they're dying… but we can't let their sacrifice be in vain."

Shelia then looked back at her sister tears still in her eyes. "I don't want to go o-out there again…" She said.

Telia smiled. "You don't have to… just come with me and protect me." She explained.

Telia rose to her feet and brought Shelia up with her. Shelia nodded.

"O-okay… I can do that." Shelia replied.

Telia then brought Shelia back over to the battle. She crouched by a tree and looked up at Shelia.

"Get down… don't look at the blood, just look out for enemies." She advised.

Shelia nodded and crouched. 'Okay… I can do that.' She thought, gaining back her composure.

Shelia then watched the battle for any threats. The uncorrupted dragons were started to get pushed back into the city. She also noticed that cheetahs were starting to lose the battle.

"This isn't good…" Shelia heard her sister mumble.

Shelia looked over to her sister to see she was loading her bow again.

"What is it?" Shelia asked.

"If we don't find out a way to turn this battle around soon, we will have to fall back." She said as she shot the arrow. "Not to mention I'm about half way through my arrows."

Suddenly, a somewhat light green dragon landed in front of them with black crystal around its neck. The dragon inhaled and a green pile of goo formed in its mouth. Shelia recognized the goo to be poison. She then stood in front of her sister and cats a shield spell. The dragon exhaled and the poison was shot at them, but the poison was ineffective against the shield.

The dragon was about inhale again but Telia pointed her loaded bow at the dragon, and let the arrow fly. The arrow connected with the dragon's eye, the dragon screeched with pain and swung its tail at them. Shelia ducked and managed to avoid it but she heard the tail connect with her sister.

Shelia looked up to see that her sister was a little ways away from her and appeared to be unconscious. She then looked up to see the dragon was advancing on her. She crawled away from it and the dragon roared. Shelia was frozen with fear as the dragon inhaled once again.

Suddenly, a horn sounded off behind Shelia.

'What-' Shelia's thoughts were cut off by a voice shouting.

"CHARGE!"

An anthropomorphic kangaroo landed on the green dragons back. The kangaroo then used a rope and wrapped it around the dragons muzzle, clamping its jaws shut. The dragon then started to shake its head back and forth trying to get the rope off and jerked its body back trying to shake off the kangaroo. The kangaroo stayed on its back, using the rope around the dragons muzzle like reins.

"Yee ha!" The kangaroo shouted as he rode the dragon.

The dragon then whacked its body up against the tree in an attempt to fling the kangaroo off. The kangaroo remained on the dragons back though.

"You're a feisty one aren't yah mate!" The kangaroo remarked. (Yes they have Australian accents… sorry if I offend anyone with this stereotype…)

A different kangaroo then charged the dragon and used its foot to kick the dragon in its jaw. Shelia cringed a bit at the sight… she had heard tales of a kangaroo's kick being like a battering ram. The dragon fell to the ground unconscious, a little blood dripping from its mouth.

The kangaroo then hopped off the dragon and over to Shelia.

He held out a paw to her. "You alright miss?" He asked.

Shelia took his paw. "Yes, thank you." She replied as the kangaroo helped her to her feet.

Shelia looked towards the battle to see hundreds of kangaroos fighting back the rest of Malefor's forces.

"Looks like the bloody bastards are goin home to cry to their master…" The kangaroo mocked.

Once the rest of Malefor's forces were driven off Narran spoke up.

"Who was the leader of the kangaroo squadron?" He asked.

The kangaroo next to Shelia then hopped up to Narran.

"That'd be me." He said.

Narran nodded. "Thank you for your aid," He said as he put his paw on his heart and bowed his head, "we are in your debt."

The kangaroo put his paw up. "No need to get sentimental on me… I'm sure you would've done the same for us."

Narran shrugged. "True, but anyways thanks." He said as he put his paw out.

"No problem mate." The kangaroo replied as he shook Narran's paw.

"Now I gotta get my troops inside the city." The kangaroo explained. He then looked over at some of the cheetahs. "You had better attend to your wounded." He then started to turn to his troops.

"Wait!" Shelia shouted as he ran up to the kangaroo.

The kangaroo turned to her and crossed his arms. "What is it miss?" He asked.

"Could you take some of our troops with you?" Shelia asked.

The kangaroo put his paw up to his chin for a moment before saying.

"Yeah I'm sure we could take a few of your warriors with us." He responded.

Narran arranged for a few warriors, including himself, to enter the city with the kangaroos. Telia could not go because she had broken one of her ribs in battle. Shelia had decided to go with the group as well.

The kangaroo from earlier then walked up to Shelia.

"We're going to need to jump over the wall to get into the city." He explained.

Shelia raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked.

"I talked to a dragon and he said that they had to barricade the walls to stop the grublins from getting in." He explained.

"I know that kangaroos can jump high but are you sure you can make that?" Shelia asked as she pointed over to the wall of the city.

The kangaroo then pulled a crystal out of one of his pockets. "This crystal amplifies our ability to jump. It lets us jump more than five times our regular ability." He explained as he led Shelia up to the wall.

"What's your name by the way?" Shelia asked as they stopped next to the wall.

"My name's Truman." He replied. (Again I CAN'T DO NAMES!) "What's yours if I may ask?"

"My name is Shelia." Shelia replied.

Truman nodded. "Alright Shelia, now I'm goin' to have to pick you up so I can lift you over the wall as well." He explained.

Shelia nodded. "Okay... just don't try anything." Shelia warned.

Truman chuckled. "Oh, you females are all the same."

He then wrapped his arms around Shelia. Shelia noticed that some other kangaroos were lined up next to the wall as well. They were also holding some cheetahs.

"Ready?" Truman asked.

Shelia nodded as she put an arm around him for support.

Truman then leapt up and onto the top of the wall. When they got to the top Shelia held on to Truman for support.

"It's always like that the first time miss… the dizziness will pass." Truman said as if knowing exactly what Shelia was felling.

Shelia then looked up at the city.

Part of the city was in flames and Shelia saw the dragons over it. She saw all of the rubble and the destruction.

Then she saw the golem… as it tore down building in its path, leaving nothing left. Shelia almost felt like crying.

'Is this the fate of our world?'

**A/N: We are back people! Sorry this took so long… I recently put up a new fic so I was working on that for a bit. It's about Five Nights at Freddy's so if you're interested go check it out. (ADVERTISEMENT!) **

**I know some of you might not like that this isn't focusing on Seth as much but don't worry… the next few chapters will reveal a lot of stuff that you wish to know about him… and you will see Psychotic take control yet again very soon…**

**The reason why I haven't had Psy take control for a bit is because I don't want to spam him.**

**Now last thing…**

**Still holding votes for Sol1234 and two guest votes are still open!**

**Polls**

**Romance**

**Seth x Cynder: 14**

**Seth x Shelia: 5**

**Seth x Relia: 2**

**Seth x Ember: 0**

**Mystery Poll:**

**Cyril: 2**

**Volteer: 6**


	21. Battle With A Mage

This gets boring after a while…

Oh, hello again viewers, didn't see you there.

Oh no, no I don't think telling the story is boring I was just talking about the role I'm in at the moment…

What role you say? Well I'm in a different universe where I'm a "Gary-Stu" or an over popular and overpowered person…

Don't believe me? Watch this… *walks up to random person*

Hello.

Person: OMG! You're amazing!

See?

Person: Can I have your autograph!?

No… you don't even know me.

Person: But you're just so amazing!

*sigh* I'm just going to get back story telling…

Let's get this started up… *clears throat*

Chapter 21

I was sprinting down the street yet again, but this time instead of a dragon or really pissed off golem on my ass I had an insanely powerful mage.

Another piece of debris hurtled into the ground next to me and shattered. I looked back to see the mage who standing on a floating piece of ground with debris floating around her in a red aura.

My pupils shrunk at the scene and I sprinted faster. 'Why does this world hate me?' I wondered. _**'Well perhaps it's because we despise it as well?' **_Psy suggested. 'That was rhetorical Psy!' I shot back as I dodged another piece of debris.

I then skidded around a corner and bolted down another street. I heard the wind of what I was assuming to be the mage's platform turning the corner. As a sprinted another piece of debris was thrown to the ground, just barely missing me.

"Get back here you coward!" I heard the mage shout behind me.

I just flipped her off as I ran. I knew she probably wouldn't know the meaning but I did it anyway. I then noticed something; a little ways ahead of me I saw a green crystal formation. It was quite a massive bunch and when I saw it I felt… I don't know, "thirsty."

I quickened my pace towards the crystal formation, desperate for power. I then leapt for the crystal formation, my arms outstretched. But before I could reach them I felt something grip my body and fling me backwards. I landed harshly on the ground and looked up to see the mage levitate her and her platform in front of the crystals. She then crossed her arms and smirked, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"So, you want to drain power from these crystals?" She asked rhetorically. She then chuckled. "Too bad."

I then saw a red aura converge around her paw and also around the crystal formation. I then saw the glow from the green crystals flow to her hand.

'She's absorbing their energy!' I thought. _**'Then take it back!' **_Psy shouted in my mind. I then felt power rise in my right arm. In one quick motion I got off the ground and punched the platform she was standing on. The mage was surprised when the platform crumbled beneath her and she fell. As she fell I felt power in my left arm and I used it to punch her in the side, sending her hurtling to my left. As she flew to my left I lunged forward and grabbed the crystals.

I felt the power flow through me… but unlike last time the energy was rapidly increasing. I saw the glow of the all the green crystals flow into me, making a loud sound that was somewhat like a intense gust of wind. When I drained all of the crystal formation's energy I let go of it and looked at my hands.

My arms were glowing an intense purple color as well as my hands. But about two seconds after I saw that, the glow seemed to sink into my arms. I looked up, smirking confidently.

'_Ugh… what happened?' _I heard Sane speak up in my head. 'Welcome back to the world of the conscious Sane.' I replied. _'Thanks…' _Sane said a bit weakly. I looked to my left to see the mage rising to her feet. She then looked up me and glared.

"It appears that you are stronger than I thought creature…" She observed.

I snorted. "I'm just full of surprises…" I replied.

The rabbit smirked. "Are you going to fight me like a real male or just run off screaming?" She taunted.

I glared at her. "I'll kick your ass now that we are on even ground." I snarled as I got into a defensive stance. I let the power flow through me and I noticed that small pieces of debris started floating around me, a purple aura glowing around them. The rabbit mage got into and offensive stance and demonstrated her power by levitating larger pieces of debris around her.

"Lets us duel." She announced.

The mage then used her magic to send part of a wall straight at me. I used my power to swat it aside. I then charged up a force push and executed the move. She brought up a shield and successfully repelled the attack. She then used her magic again to throw two pieces of the ground at me. I brought up a shield in front of me and the debris hit it, shattering into pieces on contact. I then unshielded my face and my sense went off.

I looked up to see the mage hurtling towards me she was in kind of a "Superman" pose with her fist forward and such. She was covered in a red aura and shooting through the air like a bullet, and headed straight for me. I had the quicker reflexes though, I leaned back and she shot over me. As she did that I brought my arm back and punched her in her kidney, I felt a force field as my fist connected but it still hurt her. She was propelled into the air due to the force of my blow.

She was then at the point where gravity was about to bring her down and was hovering a bit. I turned around and griped her with my power as she was in the air. A purple aura formed around her and she froze. Then, in one quick motion I swung my arms down towards the ground. She was sent hurtling into the earth (or whatever planet it was) and managed to create a small crater.

I smirked as I breathed heavily. 'The bitch gets what she deserves…' I thought.

Then, to my surprise, I saw her slowly rise out of the crater. She was covered in a red aura as she levitated out of the crater. She then stopped her ascent and just hovered there for a bit. She then jerked her head up and glared at me, her eyes glowing completely red.

My pupils shrunk. _'And now the bitch is pissed.' _Sane remarked.

She then shot her paw forward and balled it up a bit to make it look like she was gripping something. I felt her magic grip me and my muscles tensed up. I tried to break the force but it was too strong and my muscles were locked. She then jolted her hand back a bit and shot it forward. As she did so I was brought forward a bit and then hurtled backwards. I was sent flying down the street.

As I flew backwards down the street, there was a blind red flash right in front of me. Time slowed down as the light cleared and I saw the mage, her fist was balled up and brought back. She gritted her teeth as her rock formed around her fist. I didn't have any time to react before she shot her fist forward and hit me in the chest. Sane had managed to shield my chest to minimize the damage but I was shot down to the ground by the force of the blow. I then skidded to a halt.

I ended up on the ground and looked up to see I had managed to make a small indent where I had collided with the ground; I also noticed I had landed in some type of square. I rose to me feet and saw the rabbit in front of me. She was still glaring except that her eyes had returned to normal.

I glared back. "It seems I have underestimated you too…" I admitted.

She smirked. "You cannot estimate my power… it is beyond your comprehension…" She boasted.

"I would go that far." I replied.

'You guys got anything on her?' I asked. _'From what I can tell she has managed to shield her entire body, she is also very powerful.' _Sane commented. _**'She is very arrogant, and she does have quite a temper.' **_Psy added in. I then heard him chuckle, which was creepy as hell. _**'We can use that against her… if she is blindly swatting at us in rage we can easily avoid her… and strike when she is most venerable.' **_He explained.

Suddenly, my sense went off again and I shielded my face. A shield formed in front of me and fire connected with it. I looked up to just barely be able to see the mage shooting the fire at me with her magic. I was forced to one knee as she got closer to me, the fire scorched my shield and the heat intensified. I then felt something guide me hand, I punched the ground my fist going into it. I then shot energy from my hand and it burrowed through the earth. It was strange it felt like I could sense where the energy was. When I felt as if the energy was in the ground beneath the mage I shot my hand upwards.

The energy erupted from the earth, sending the mage into the air a bit. Her magic faded as she was hit by the surprise attack and I brought my shield down. I then quickly got up and punched the bunny as she was airborne. The rabbit flew backwards and hit the ground hard; she skidded to a halt at the other end of the square.

My sense went off again and I jumped backwards, successfully dodging a dragon that was charging at me. The dragon skidded to a halt when it passed me. It then turned around and faced me, snarling. I noticed it was part of Malefor's forces due to its darkened scales and the crystal around its neck. I looked around to see that the square was flooding with Malefor's forces, they all made a small circle around me, some of them pointing their weapons menacingly.

"I told you this is _my _battle!" I heard the mage speak.

I looked over to see that she was standing next to a mole with her fist clenched and was glaring at it.

"We have been given orders to capture the creature by whatever means necessary and we cannot risk it defeating you." The mole spoke in a masculine tone.

I was looking around at the mass of troops that surrounded me. 'I can't take all of these guys on at once!' I thought in distress. _**'Yes we could… just let me help you…' **_Psy said in a creepy tone. 'No Psy! I'm not letting you do that after what happened last time!' I replied sharply. _**'Do come now… you cannot deny that you did not enjoy it the last time…' **_Psy pointed out. _**'They deserved it… these one deserve it… let us kill.' **_Psy urged. I glared up at my head. 'NO! I won't let you do it again.' I stated. _**'You cannot resist my influence forever... we shall kill again…' **_Psy promised. 'Not today…' I replied.

'_I suggest we run.' _Sane spoke up. _'There is a nice building in front of us that we can jump on.' _Sane explained. I looked at the building behind the mage and mole. It had a flat rooftop that I could run on. 'Sane's right, Psy give me power for the leap.' I advised. _**'Fine…' **_Psy replied.

I felt power in my legs and I bounded forward. After one or two steps I leapt up into the air, moving towards the roof. But then I felt something grip me and I was completely frozen. I was then hurtled back down to the square below.

I hit the ground hard but was shielded by Sane and didn't get the full affect. I slowly rose to my feet and noticed I had landed in the same crater I had already made.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard the rabbit mock.

I looked up to see a red aura fade around the mage's paw. 'She must have thrown me back down here.' I concluded as I glared at her.

I then noticed the absence of my sword. 'Great I lost it again, I could really use it-' My thoughts were interrupted when a green glow emitted from my arm. The sword then formed in my hand out of a green aura. I stared at the sword dumbfounded. 'Okay this is definitely not a regular sword…' I thought. _'Yah think?' _Sane asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, my instinct went off again and I quickly turned around and stabbed a grublin in the chest that was charging at me. Another grublin charged me and I quickly dodged to the left. I then felt something grip my leg and looked down to see a mole half burrowed out of the ground grabbing my ankle. I was about to get him off when my sense went off again and I raised my sword as I Khajiit charged me. He and I crossed swords as he pushed me back. I then let go of my sword with my left hand and used to grab the back of the Khajiits head. He was surprised by action and I then shielded my head and headbutted him. He fell to the ground unconscious. I then yanked my leg out of the mole's reach and kicked it in the face. The mole held its face in pain and burrowed back into the ground.

My sense went off yet again and I brought my sword forward and blocked the attack of a Khajiit. This Khajiit looked more like a tiger though. I then sensed a grublin charging at me from behind and I brought my foot back to kick it in the face. I felt my foot connect and the sound of the grublins club hit the ground. I looked forward to see the Tiger Khajiit swing his blade at me again. I formed a shield around my arm and used it to block the attack. The Khajiit then was affected my parry and I took my opening. I bounded forward and slammed my shoulder into his chest. He flew backwards due to the force of my blow and fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly without warning a pair of arms wrapped around my arms and stomach, pinning my arms to my sides. I looked behind me to see a rather bulky looking Khajiit holding me. I was about to head butt the Khajiit but my sense went off again and I looked forward to see a female Khajiit Panther charging at me. I then lifted my feet of the ground and kicked the Leopard back. This gave me enough time to shield the back of my head and use it to headbutt the Khajiit holding me. I heard a roar of pain behind me and the arms wrapped around my stomach gave way. I glanced behind me to see the Khajiit holding its noise as blood poured out of it.

I smirked. 'I guess you can win a headbutt.' I thought. I then heard a battle cry in front of me and looked forward to see the female panther from before charging at me. I got into a defensive stance, ready to fend her off but Psy shouted in my head, _**"Look out!" **_I didn't have any time to react before something crashed into my side, sending me hurtling to my left. I ended up skidding to a halt on the ground face up. Then something landed on top of me I looked up to see grey eyes of a very pissed off black dragon. The dragon brought its head back and inhaled, black smoke forming in its mouth. But before it did I felt energy rising in my arms and placed my hand forward. The energy released creating a force push, which sent the black dragon flying backwards into the air. He then tried to spread his wings out to steady himself in the air but I grabbed him with my force. I then motioned my hands downward and the dragon fell to the earth, crashing into some of Malefor's minions on the way down.

I stood up, trying to catch my breath. But not a second after I stood up did something land on my back. Something then hit me in the back of the head, making me stumble a bit. I was glad Sane managed to shield most of the blow otherwise I would have been down and out right there. I grabbed the grublin and was about to tear him off my back when a Khajiit punched me in the stomach. I held my stomach in pain and felt something grip both my ankles. I looked down while holding my stomach to see two moles grabbing my ankles this time. The grublin on my back then hit me in the head with the club again. I was getting overwhelmed by the forces around me and felt massive energy forming in my right arm. I felt as if I knew what to do and in one quick motion knelt to the ground, slamming my fist into it as I did so. The energy released from my fist and created a pulse like wave around me. The grublin flew off my back and Malefor's forces were all sent flying back, away from me due to the pulse.

I knelt there for a bit with my fist in the ground, panting. I then shakily rose to my feet and looked around me. I saw most of Malefor's forces on the ground unconscious but there was still a decent amount still standing and not to mention others recovering from the blast.

'I can't keep going on like this…' I thought. Most of my energy had been depleted from the energy repulse. _'We must find and energy source fast!' _Sane shouted in distress. 'But where-' My thoughts were interrupted when I felt magic grip around me and I was hoisted into the air. I was then flung backwards into a wall. I was against the wall with my limbs pinned as I watched the mage from before walk up to me, her hand pointed in my direction with a red aura around it.

She was staring at me with a face of pure hatred. She then crumbled up her paw and I felt excruciating pain in my body.

"How could you know that ability?" The mage roared.

I had my eyes shut and my back was arched due to the pain. 'Sane… try to drain the magic that she is using on me…' I asked in a somewhat pleading fashion. _'I'm trying…' _Sane rasped. I then felt the pain intensify and the mage spoke.

"I have been a mage all of my life and haven't even been able to perform a repulse of that magnitude!" She shouted with rage. I was then pressed further back into the wall. "Tell me!" She demanded.

I then felt as if someone was trying to enter my mind, it was like someone was injecting a needle into your brain. I fought of the presence, not wanting anyne to enter my mind. Terrible memories started to flash in my head but the being (who I was assuming to be he mage) did not get in.

"No…" I said through clenched teeth.

I was then brought forward a bit and slammed back into the wall.

"Tell me you pathetic creature!" The mage demanded.

My eyes flew open and I saw the sky above. Rage started to build, deep in the back of my mind. I started to chuckle and slowly looked down at the mage. _**'She dares torture us and claim we are pathetic…' **_Psy spoke menacingly.

She gave me a questioning look. "What so funny!?" She said through clenched teeth.

I grinned. "We-ha-ell… the fact that I am not the pathetic one here." I stated.

Her glare intensified and I felt the pain again. But this time, it felt… good.

"I am not pathetic here creature… you are!" She shot back.

I started to laugh now. "Ha, ha, really **now?" **I asked, my voice merging with Psy's. **"You are merely a magician, showing off your petty tricks." **I taunted. _'Seth… don't…' _San rasped. _**'Shut it fool! We are in power now…' **_Psy replied.

The mage then intensified the pain yet again and threw me to the ground with her magic. She lifted me up to face her.

"How was that for petty!?" She roared.

I started laughing uncontrollably now. **"Ha ha ha! You have no real **_**strength! **_**You only hide behind your magic and tricks! Unable to fight like a real warrior!" **I taunted.

"SHUT UP!" She bellowed as she further intensified the pain.

I glared at her, the power, rage, and pain rising. **"That's it! Give me more pain! Give me more sorrow! Give me more of a reason to rip you limb from limb!" **I shouted, now grinning like a maniac.

"You're insane!" She shouted.

I looked down and chuckled. **"No… I'm not insane…" **Four tentacles then ripped out of my back. I looked up her, my eyes wide, my head tilted a bit, and my face contorted with a twisted grin. Her face shifted to one of pure terror.

"**I'm Psychotic."**

**A/N: And here we go folks! Psychotic has been released once again! Now I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but I thought this was a perfect end to a chapter. But besides that lets get a move on to some things I wanted to address.**

**1\. I didn't get that many reviews last chapter, which makes me a bit concerned that people are not enjoying my fic… I don't know if I'm just being greed but I did also lose a couple of followers as well… sorry if I'm being greedy…**

**2\. We are almost to 50 followers! I would like to get that trophy before the next chapter comes out.**

**3\. Mystery poll is down and the results are in! (drum roll)Volteer is the winner! Now I'm going to have to get my thesaurus out for this…)**

**4\. Most of you have probably been waiting for a Seth x Cynder moment... but do not fear, one or two chapters from now you shall get a swell long awaited chat in between the two.**

**Now that that's done on to one more matter. For the Romance polls I will not be taking any guest votes for Seth x Cynder because the other guest votes that I took away were against Seth x Cynder… (I'm doing this to be fair) so sorry Jonathan.**

**Still missing votes from Sol1234 and two guest votes are still open!**

**Romance Poll:**

**Seth x Cynder: 14**

**Seth x Shelia: 5**

**Seth x Relia: 2**

**Seth x Ember: 1 (got that one from a PM)**


	22. Psychotic's Rage

**Trophy Unlocked: I have a lot of stalkers (Gain 50 Followers)**

Okay team! Let's go and win this fight!

*Gets quickscoped*

Let's try that again…

*Gets killed by guard dog*

Third time's the charm?

*Killed by target finder*

*Throws controller*

GOD DAMN IT!

*sigh* I wasted fifty bucks on the damn game.

Oh, hello again viewers… what am I doing this time?

Well I'm playing camping simulator AKA Call of Duty Ghosts.

And before you ask yes I will read the story… I'm done with that shit game anyways.

Now let us move on *ahem*

Note: This is not going to be a very happy chapter, and it will involve gore.

Chapter 22

Cynder was gliding alongside Spyro and Sparx; they had recently fought off the golem threat and were now searching for Ignitus and the other guardians to regroup.

'Where are they?' Cynder thought as she glided through the dragon city.

"Spyro! Cynder!" Cynder heard a voice shout below them.

Cynder looked down to see Terrador standing on a building below them.

"Terrador!" Spyro shouted back in response as he flew down towards him.

Cynder soon followed and they both landed in front of the guardian.

"Terrador! It's good to see you again!" Spyro exclaimed.

"It is good to see you too Spyro, but now is not the time for catching up." Terrador replied.

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Ignitus wished for me to find you while he want to go and investigate some commotion in a square not far from here." Terrador explained. "He has not returned for a while… I was about to head to the square myself until you three came along."

Cynder then remembered how Ignitus was hit by the golem.

"Did Ignitus look injured when you saw him last?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, I observed how the golem knocked him out of the sky; I told Ignitus that he should rest before looking for more trouble." Terrador then looked down and shook his head. "The old bastard was too stubborn though."

"You know you would have done the same Terrador." Spyro pointed out.

Terrador chuckled. "I suppose so…" He then looked up a Spyro and Cynder. "Now that I know you two are safe I shall go see what is delaying Ignitus' return." He then turned and outstretched his wings to take flight.

"We're coming with you." Spyro spoke up.

Terrador turned back to Spyro, folding his wings back to his side as he did so.

"Spyro, Cynder, you have done more than enough to ensure this cities safety. Let the guardians handle the rest." Terrador explained.

Cynder glared a bit a Terrador. "We don't care how much we have done… if Ignitus is in trouble then we want to help." Cynder said sternly.

Sparx then flew in front of Cynder. "Woah, Woah, calm down there she demon. You heard the dragon; we've done lots to help secure this place. I'm sure Ignitus is fine; we should go to the temple and relax." He said. Cynder was about to swat at Sparx but Spyro spoke up.

"Sparx, she's right, Ignitus could be hurt or worse. We can't just lay back and do nothing if there is still a threat in the city." Spyro pointed out.

Cynder and Spyro then looked up to Terrador. Terrador looked at Cynder and then back to Spyro.

"I am not going to be able to stop you from joining me am I?" He asked.

Cynder looked over at Spyro, Spyro looked back. They then turned their heads back to Terrador.

"Nope." They said simultaneously.

Terrador sighed defeated. "Alright… you may accompany me then…" He then turned around and outstretched his wings again. "But stay close to me." He advised right before he took flight.

Spyro and Cynder soon followed, along with Sparx.

**POV Switch Seth a little earlier…**

I felt the rage inside me… the burning in my spine. I wanted to tear something to pieces, over and over again.

Note that this is not my proudest moment…

I now had my foot on the mage's throat. She had a shield around it but it wouldn't last for very long. For I was draining her magic.

I felt the energy flow up through my leg… I remembered how Malefor said I could drain magic just by touching something that generates it. That must of meant it could be a crystal… or a being.

I stared down at my opponent, my eyes wide and a sickening grin plastered on my face.

You wanna know how we got to this point? Fine, just be weary this will involve gore and a hell of a lot of blood.

**Even earlier…**

I broke out of the mage's magic grip on me and teleported in front of her. (Note that when I teleport black smoke occupies the space I was before I teleported and is also around me when I am out of the teleportation. Kinda like nightcrawler.) She wore a face of shock and terror. I then gripped her throat and lifted her up in the air. She clawed at my hand, trying to pry it off her throat, but to no avail.

I felt energy flow through my arm as I gripped her throat, it took me a minute to realize that it must have been her energy and my grin widened.

I chuckled. **"No look who's pathetic…" **I mocked. **"Without your petty little magic tricks you are left defenseless, worthless." **

The mage looked down at me, her face contorted with pain but she managed to glare. She shakily raised her hand for what I was assuming to cast a spell. I quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it sideways. She screamed in agony as a loud 'SNAP' emitted from her wrist as it was bent unnaturally to its side. I then let go of her wrist to see it stay in that unnatural position and her arm fell limp to her side. I looked up at the mage to see tears in her eyes. Normally I would have felt pity for her, but during that moment all her tears managed to do is make me grin even wider.

"**Suffer…" **I whispered loud enough for the mage to hear.

Suddenly, my sense went off and I heard hurried footsteps headed straight for me. I chuckled a bit and had my top left tentacle pierce through my attackers head. As the tentacle did so I felt the energy drain from my attacker and the power rise in my body. I heard a sword drop and looked back to see a Khajiit with the limb pierced into his skull. As his energy drained his body decayed. When I drained as much energy as I could from him I detached my tentacle from his skull and he fell to the ground, dead.

I looked back to mage, itching to see her face of terror. She did not disappoint, when I looked at her she was staring at the body on the ground with a face of pure horror and disgust. I then realized something.

'**I want to see her suffer more…' **I thought. An idea then popped into my head and I looked around. I saw some of the forces that were acquainted with her still standing around me, though it looked like about half of them had fled. I looked back to the mage and announced.

"**I'll deal with you later…" **

**(Warning, this is where the horror and gore shall start. If you are do not enjoy these types of things then I would advise skipping down to the next bolded words in parentheses.)**

I then harshly threw her to the ground and looked back at the forces around me; I also noticed the sun was low in the sky, creating lots of shadows that loomed over the square. My hood was on so I could easily disappear into the shadows. **'Time for a massacre…' **I looked for a weak target within the group that surrounded me.

'**Step one: Install fear into your enemies.' ** I spotted a mole who was trembling with fear, my eyes widened as I spotted him and my smile grew. The mole seemed to notice this, as his eyes widened with fear as I did so.

I started to advance forward, at a slow pace so to install fear and paranoia into my enemies. As I got closer to the terrified mole the forces around him pointed their weapons at me in a threatening manner. I quickened my pace to add to the fear. The mole then panicked and started to run away, running behind the forces that surrounded me. But that was what I was waiting for…

I then teleported in front of the mole as he scurried away. The mole stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at me, wide eyed. I noticed the forces behind him had their backs turned to the scene. I then picked the mole up by the throat before he could flee. The mole was about to scream in horror but only a terrified squeak escaped his mouth.

That got the group in front of us to whirl around. When they spotted me holding the mole in the air by his throat they also gained faces of terror. I then quickly teleported into a nearby alley, the mole still in my grip.

The mole was dazed for a second before returning to reality, he looked down at me and was about to scream. But before he did so I swiftly removed his head from his shoulders. I threw his remains to the ground and looked back towards the square I was just in.

I peered out into the square from the safety of the shadows. To see that Malefor's forces were all now spread out, some of them were looking around in a panicking manner, I noticed that a few had possibly fled. But the rest of them, oh I could practically taste their fear, I could feel it and it only made me want more blood.

'**Step one complete.' **I thought, I then saw a female tiger like Khajiit. I could tell she was panicking, her head shifting around rapidly, and her body trembling with fear. I then saw her drop her weapon and make a break for it.

'**Step two: Make it seems as if there is no escape…' **I thought as my grin widened once again. I then teleported out of the alleyway and ended up right behind the Khajiit. I quickly grabbed the back of her neck and teleported to a different alleyway. She managed to yelp before I teleported away but that only frightened Malefor's forces even more.

As I teleported into said alleyway I pushed the Khajiit to the ground. She was about to get up but I stomped on the back of her head with my foot before she could do so. I won't go into detail of what happened but let's just say that her skull was no more.

I then looked back at the group in the square to see that they were starting to get closer to one another. I grinned at the scene. **'Step two, complete.' **I thought. I then looked to see a Khajiit with a spear quite close to a grublin.

'**Step three: Make them turn on each other.' **I thought. I then teleported behind the grublin and put it in a headlock. The grublin yelped in surprise and started to claw at my arm. I heard a gasp behind me and my sense went off. I quickly let go of the grublin and teleported back into a shaded alleyway.

I looked back to where I once was to see that the Khajiit had stabbed the grublin with the spear. The grublin then fell to the ground with the spear still in it.

"What in the name of Malefor did you do that for!?" I heard a grublin say in its native language.

The Khajiit put its hands up defensively. "I-I didn't m-mean too! The, fr-freak was holding him a-and it teleported away as I tr-tried to stab it." The Khajiit defended.

"Yeah right! You are probably just a spy trying to take out forces down you stupid cheetah!" The grublin replied.

Another Khajiit then stepped in front of the grublin. "He is telling the truth, I saw the whole thing." The Khajiit claimed.

"You idiotic Khajiit! You're all traitors!" The grublin accused.

A group of Khajiit had started to gather together and so had a group of grublins.

"You dare question my loyalty?" The Khajiit questioned.

"Yes I do dare!" I the grublin replied, getting in the Khajiits face.

The two were practically butting heads at the moment. I grinned at my success. **'Step three complete.' **I thought.

"We are all going to be slaughtered!" A grublin suddenly shouted.

The rest of Malefor's forces all looked over to the grublin and my grin grew yet again. **'Step four: make them paranoid.' **I thought.

"There is no escape! The creature shall take us all out one by-" The grublin shouted though I didn't let him finish.

I teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. He fell forwards and I then stood on top of him. The grublin then started to struggle but I stomped my heel down on the back of his neck and… well you can pretty much figure out the rest. I looked up to see Malefor's forces staring at me with fear and I grinned. I then quickly teleported away into the safety of shadows.

I looked back to the square too see the crowd all searching for me. Most of them were trembling with fear, some even lashing out at each other when the accidently bumped onto on another.

"We are being hunted like sheep!" A grublin said.

"It keeps picking us off one by one!" A mole spoke next.

"Ancestors help us!" A Khajiit pleaded.

'**Step four, complete.' **I then saw four of the group in quite close proximity of each other and felt as if my tentacles twitched with anticipation.

'**Step five: Make them panic.' **I thought. I then teleported in between the four and my tentacles lashed out, piercing the skulls of each. I felt the energy and bloodlust gain in my body as I drained them of their power. Once I drained their energy the bodies all fell to the ground, decayed.

I looked up, the grin still plastered on my face and saw all of the remaining forces staring at me in horror.

"EVERY MOLE FOR THEMSELVES!" A mole shouted and burrowed into the ground.

The group then scattered all trying to get away from me, except a few who were brave enough stand. I looked around at the scene grinning.

'**Step five complete.' **I thought. I then chuckled. **'Now for the final step…' **I thought as I started to laugh manically.

'**Kill them all…'**

**(You may start reading again if you wished to skip the gore.)**

Okay hold up guys I'm gonna try on more match.

*Gets into game*

Radio: TACTICAL NUKE INCOMING

*Quits game*

Nope not doing that.

Let's get back to the story.

**About twenty minutes later.**

I snapped the neck of a Khajiit and threw its lifeless body to the ground. **'Pathetic creature…' **I thought. I then looked around and observed my handy work.

The square was streaked with blood and gore; I saw all of the lifeless bodies and chuckled.

"**Such worthless beings… none ever stood a chance." **I thought aloud.

I then noticed movement, and observed as a being was crawling away from the square. My smile grew as I realized that it was the mage. I then teleported over next to the mage and chuckled.

She must have heard me because she started to crawl a bit faster out of panic. I then kicked her in the side, making her roll face up. She looked at me and wore a face of fear.

"**Do not think I forgot about you…" **I said as I grinned menacingly.

I then placed my foot on her throat and press down on it. She grabbed my foot with her good arm, trying to get it off her throat but to no avail. I felt energy flow into my leg as I did so, I was draining her magic simply buy touching her. She had managed to put a shield around her throat but it was weakening. I saw her start to panic and tears filled in her eyes. This only made me want to make her suffer even more.

"**I shall be merciful and end your pathetic existence…" **I said. I applied more pressure to her throat as I felt the shield around her neck dwindle. **"Any last words?" **I asked.

All that came out of her mouth was a chocked cry and it was music to my ears.

Suddenly my instinct went off. I whirled around caught an arrow that was headed straight for my face. I clenched my fist and broke the arrow in half. I then took my foot of the throat of the mage and looked around.

"**Now who did that?" **I asked as I looked around the square.

Another arrow was shot at me but I caught that one as well. I then spotted the Khajiit I believed to be named Hunter hiding in an alleyway, his bow was loaded with an arrow and it was directed towards me. My grin grew and I hurled the arrow in my hand at Hunter. He had no time to react and the arrow hit his shoulder. He fell to the ground and I teleported in front of him.

When he was me he managed to draw his sword with his good arm but I kicked it aside and lifted him up by the throat.

"**You never learn do you?" **I asked mockingly.

I then threw him out into the square. He rolled a bit before he skidded to a halt. I then started to walk over towards him. When he saw me advance towards him he pulled a dagger out and held it with his good arm. I chuckled and simply kept walking. He held his dagger up menacingly and started to back away. Once I got close enough he swung the dagger at me, I merely swatted his arm aside and grabbed him by the throat again. I then grabbed his wrist and squeezed, forcing him to drop the dagger. My smile grew as I saw him grimace in pain.

"**Now look at the predicament we are in now…" **I said. **"You shoot an arrow at my face… here and back when we were first acquainted…" **I then tightened my grip on his throat a bit. **"Now I hold your miserable little life in my hands." **I chuckled. **"It's amusing how things work out now isn't it?" **I jeered.

Suddenly, I heard three large things behind me land. I then heard a masculine voice say.

"Alright… creature, drop the cheetah now and surrender."

I chuckled. **"Or what?" **I asked.

"Or we will have to use force." The what I was assuming to be dragon replied.

I then laughed a bit and had a smoke bomb appear in my hand.

"**Really now?" **I asked.

"Last chance creature! Drop the cheetah or face the consequences." The dragon commanded.

I decided to play along for a bit and harshly threw Hunter to the ground.

"Now place your-er, claws above your head." The dragon commanded.

The smoke bomb had fully developed in my hand and I slowly rose my hands above me head.

The dragon must have seen the smoke bomb because he then advised.

"Now drop the orb."

I chuckled. **"As you wish…" **I then dropped the smoke bomb.

The bomb exploded when it hit the ground and smoke surrounded me. It must have surrounded the dragons behind me because I heard coughing. I whirled around and something flashed in my vision, giving me the ability to see through the smoke. I saw three dragons, one orange, another green, and the last yellow. My tentacles then lunged at all three of their skulls and pierced through each. I yet again felt the power flow through m as I drained three more unfortunate beings.

When they were drained fully I detached my limbs from their skulls. Their decayed bodies all falling to the ground afterwards. I grinned as I observed what I had done. **'I could do this all day…' **I thought to myself.

As the smoke cleared I observed that some other dragons had entered the area. **'The more the merrier…' **I thought. The group of dragons started to gain looks of shock and even fear when they spotted the bodies around me.

I chuckled. **"If you do not wish to end up like these three then I would advise running…" **I stated.

To my amusement some dragons actually did flee, but not too many. Most who were left only wore faces of anger or fear. I then got into a defensive stance, ready to teleport away at any moment.

"Kill the demon!" A dragon shouted.

The dragons started to advance on me and my crazed grin got wider out of anticipation, I wanted to kill them all.

"Wait!" I heard a somewhat familiar voice shout from behind me.

I looked behind me to see a orange dragon land a little ways behind me. I turned around to face him, I could have sworn I knew him but in my deranged state I could only recognize my enemies.

"Allow me to speak with this creature before you commence your assault." The dragon spoke. He then looked to me. "Creature, would you allow me to speak before more blood is shed."

'_**Kill him...' **_A voice spoke in my head. I wanted to listen to him but, there was another part of me saying. _'Listen…'_

'Lets… listen.' I thought. _**'Fine…' **_

I then crossed my arms. **"I'm listening…" **I replied.

"Thank you." The dragon said. The dragon then straightened up a bit. "Now creature… I know this is not the real you that we see now."

I right out laughed at that. **"How could you possibly know that?" **I asked.

"Because I know you." The dragon replied.

I kept laughing. **"Ha no one on this god damn planet knows me." **I stated.

"I know you because I have spoken with an old friend, and he has told me much about you." He claimed.

I raised an eyebrow. **"And who might that friend of yours be?" **I questioned.

"This friend you may know as The Chronicler." The dragon stated.

I burst out laughing when I heard that name. **"Oh that miserable oaf? He may have read about me but he knows nothing about who I am." **I remarked.

"He knows enough to acknowledge that you are a good um… "person" at heart." The dragon stated.

I chuckled at that. **"Me? A good person? You are and idiotic dragon now aren't you?" **I mocked. **"I am not "good" this is who I am!" **I then posed a bit, too show what I was.

My hands and feet were covered in blood; you could barely see my dark grey skin anymore due to that. My clothes were torn and stained with blood, my eyes were pitch black with white pupils and white vein like shapes branching off of them. Not to mention the hood of shadows that covered my head and concealed my face.

The dragon observed me for a moment before he spoke.

"This is not the true you… this is the weaker side of you." The dragon claimed.

My smile faltered a bit at that, and I felt a bit of rage build. **"Are you calling me weak?" **I asked.

"When you are in this form… yes." The orange dragon stated.

I started to frown a bit and I glared at the dragon. **"I am **_**not **_**weak." **I growled.

"I am sure the true you is not… but this here, is weak, it wants to control you, corrupt you." The dragon stated.

I then chuckled a bit. **"I think I recognize you now… you're that pathetic dragon Ignitus aren't you?" **I then started to laugh. **"Yo-ha-u call me weak, even though you could not protect a bunch of measly eggs."**I shot at him.

Ignitus' eyes seemed to widen a bit at that. But I kept going.

"**Then ha ha you went into hiding like a ha coward! Moping over what you have done!" **I mocked. **"Then you go out of hiding to help a young dragon! Ha ha and all you manage to do is get yourself captured!" **I stated laughing like a maniac. **"And you almost set the Dark Master free by doing so! Not to mention you have barley helped Spyro at all! You didn't even search for him after his disappearance!" **I was losing it at that moment.

I just wanted to bring him down, make him suffer. Because deep down, I knew what he said was right.

Ignitus was staring at me, surprised. "How do you know all that?" He asked.

"**I know much about you, you pathetic excuse for a dragon!" **I shouted grinning like a mad man again. I was enthusiastic to see Ignitus fall to my words.

But Ignitus only kept a calm expression. "I know of my mistakes, but I have learned in my years that I must look past these flaws." He then smiled a bit. "I must not dwell on the past, and I must look towards the future."

Something inside me snapped at that moment and I gained a face of pure rage. I teleported in front of Ignitus and punched him in the face with all my might. He fell to the ground and I leapt up on top of him my tentacles all pointed at his skull in a menacing fashion.

"**YOU ARE PATHETIC! EVERYONE ON HIS PLANET IS PATHETIC! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" **I bellowed.

I know I wasn't making much sense but I just snapped over frustration. Frustration of not being able to get home, for being called weak and pathetic, the fact that Ignitus was right, and the last straw was for not being able to bring Ignitus down.

Ignitus wore a face of fear when he looked into my eyes. I was about to plunge my tentacles into his skull but I stopped when I heard a familiar feminine voice shout.

"Ignitus!"

I looked up to see her… the female purple dragon, Cynder. I saw her face of terror, and when she looked up at me I saw hate, fear, and disgust. I froze and started to realize what I was doing, and what I had done. I started to tear up.

'Not again...' I thought.

I was then hit in the side by something and flung sideways, off of Ignitus. I skidded to a halt and landed flat on my back. I looked up to see Terrador glaring at me with hatred in his eyes. I felt my tentacles slide back into my back and the power falter. Terrador then gained a face of confusion but I didn't stay for long.

I quickly got up and bolted down an alleyway behind me.

"After it!" I heard something shout.

I didn't care, I just ran. I ran down the alleyway, bumping into things, with my vision blurred from tears it was a bit hard to see. I kept running though, I'm not sure if it was from the dragons, or from what I had done back in the square.

'_Seth calm down!' _I heard Sane say. 'F*** YOU!' I shouted back. I was a bit angry at him, I was angry at everything, but mostly myself.

I then stopped when I couldn't run anymore. I fell to my knees next to a wall and just leaned up against it. Tears fell from my face as I buried my face in my hands. I then felt the warm sticky blood on my face from my hands and I cried harder. The blood of the things I killed haunted me.

"Shit… just god damn it… why the hell can't I just… I just..." I wept. I was at a loss for words at what I had just done. "I want to die… I can't do this…" I mumble through my sobs. Reality was starting to sink in, but I just didn't want to believe it.

I then heard two 'THUMP's in front of me and looked up to see a blue blur and a yellow blur. I stood up my eyes still not able to focus with tears in them. I wiped my eyes and as that the blur's were Cyril and Volteer. I backed away a bit.

"This is the creature that almost slew Ignitus." Cyril observed as he got into an offensive stance.

I stood my ground because, truth be told, I wanted them to kill me.

"Hold up Cyril, calm down, do not attack." Volteer said quite fast as he put a paw in front of Cyril. "Ignitus was saying that this creature might be misunderstood, not as it seems, misinterpreted."

Cyril gave Volteer a skeptical looked. "Well what do you wish to do then?" He asked.

"Let me speak with it, get to know it, see if it's hostile." Volteer spoke in a speedy fashion.

Cyril stared at Volteer for a bit before sighing. "Alright old chap, but if you end up mutilated do not blame me."

Volteer then padded up to me a bit. "Hello creature." He spoke.

I glared at him. "Don't call me that…" I said menacingly. I was getting a little tired of being called "creature" all the time, made me feel like a "thing."

Volteer was silent for a moment. "Forgive me, being."

I snorted. 'I guess it's a little better.' I thought.

"Now being… I believe that you are the only one I have seen of your kind before…" He spoke softly. "Are you… alone here?" He asked.

I started to tear up again and I looked down. "Thanks for reminding me…" I mumbled.

Volteer then bowed his head. "I am sorry… this must mean you have been taken from your home correct?" He asked.

I looked back down but I nodded. I heard him walk a little closer.

"You are not that familiar with this land, you are frightened, alone, and are wishing to get home…" Volteer said and I heard him get even closer. "But you do not have to be alone… we can help you."

I looked up at him. "No one can help me…" I replied.

Volteer only smiled softly. "Because you will not give anyone the chance." He then reached his claw up a bit. "Come with us, and we may be able to find you a way back to your world." He explained.

I started to back away. I didn't want to go with them, because I knew I'd probably be thrown in a cell. I started to turn around, but my sense went off. I was far too late to react and something cold hit me in the back.

My entire body froze over and my vision went black.

**A/N: And that took an extremely long time to write. I hope I gave you a nice chapter here. Note that Volteer wasn't all energetic here because I wanted him to sound meaningful. But besides that lets just get one or two things out of the way.**

**1\. Feel free to criticize my writing, please I actually encourage it. If there is something you do not like about my fic then do not hesitate to say so.**

**2\. I have a Skype now, if you want to know what it is then check out my profile page. Note that I don't do video chats I just do regular voice chats.**

**3\. Thank you guys so much for the 50 followers, really it means a lot.**

**Now to comments:**

**That one Guest: Sorry I do not do harems.**

**Chris Williams: Well the question "how did the guy from Assassin's Creed get into Spyro's world" is the part that would prevent that from happening.**

**See you guys next time. Idiocy01 out.**

**Romance Poll: Note that still have Sol1234 vote and two guest votes on hold.**

**Seth x Cynder: 14**

**Seth x Shelia: 5**

**Seth x Relia: 2**

**Seth x Ember: 1**


	23. Yet Another Bad Impression

Alright then let's kill this guard and…

OH SHIT! I've been spotted!

Run you stupid hooded hooligan.

Broke line of sight so now…

Blend by sitting on a bench!

Ha… now they just run right by without a clue…

Oh hello again viewers.

Yes yes yes you want to know what I'm doing well I'm just playing assassin's creed.

Recently got it a few days ago now I can't stop playing it…

But anyways you're here for a story so let's start her up.

*Clears throat*

Chapter 23

"After it!" A dragon shouted.

Cynder watched as Seth ran down an alleyway. She was still a bit dazed at what had happened. She had seen a dark, demonic creature standing on top of Ignitus. She thought the creature was going to kill the guardian but when she shouted Ignitus's name the creature had looked up at her. She saw its horrid eyes. She remembered how they were black, yet had pure white pupils with vein shapes branching off of them.

But when Terrador had knocked the demon off of Ignitus it seemed to change. That was when she realized the creature was Seth. Seth had looked scared and confused; at that point Seth quickly got up and bolted down the alleyway.

'That… was Seth the whole time?' Cynder thought to herself. She then looked around the square at all of the carnage. 'He... he did this?' Cynder had known that Seth had a dark side, but she had not imagined it to be able to do something of this magnitude.

Cynder felt a bit fearful of Seth at that moment. 'If he could do this to Malefor's forces… he could do massive damage to the dragons of the city.' She thought. 'What if he is nothing but a monster?'

Cynder then shook her head. 'Should I really be one to judge… I've done terrible deeds such as this…' She then looked down. 'I've been called a monster more than once… and here I am judging someone who probably can't even control himself…' Cynder then remembered all that Seth had done for her. 'He saved my life more than once… he's just misunderstood.' Cynder thought, trying to convince herself. 'Yes that's it. Misunderstood.' But as much as Cynder tried, she couldn't get the demon's eyes out of her head.

"Cynder!" Spyro's voice interrupted Cynder's thoughts.

Cynder looked up to see Spyro standing next to Ignitus who had risen to his feet. Cynder shook her head to clear it and quickly padded over towards the dragons.

"Sorry, Ignitus are you okay?" Cynder asked as she stood in front of Ignitus.

"I'm fine young dragoness… and it is good to see you both again." Ignitus said in a sincere tone.

"It's great to see you too Ignitus" Spyro replied in a joyful tone.

"Yeah and I guess I'm just chopped liver." Sparx replied and a snarky tone.

Ignitus sighed. "It's always a pleasure to hear your snide remarks young Sparx…" He responded.

"Finally someone acknowledges my work." Sparx said. "It's not easy to try and liven up the place when a war is going on."

Cynder rolled her eyes. "I'd rather be in a war than having to deal with you…" She remarked.

Sparx snorted. "Same here she-demon."

Ignitus held up a paw. "That is quite enough you two… we have larger things to worry about." He pointed out as he looked over towards the alleyway where Seth disappeared.

"Oh yeah… you mean the nut job with the crazy smile." Sparx remarked.

"That creature has more power than I imagined… he must be stopped before another dragon gets hurt." Ignitus explained.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Cynder asked.

Ignitus looked back at Cynder with a saddened look. "I hope it does not come to that… but if he is too powerful to contain, we may have to."

"No! You can't kill him!" Cynder shouted.

Ignitus brought his head back a bit, he was a little shocked by the sudden outburst. "Young dragoness… may I ask why you feel so strongly that we should not kill this being?"

Cynder was about to reply when she stopped herself. In truth she didn't know why she felt so strongly about the subject. He was a dangerous creature who could kill thousands of dragons if he wanted too but for some reason… Cynder didn't want him to die. She knew she had the reasons that he saved her, and that the Chronicler wanted him to live. But she felt as if it was something more…

"The Chronicler wants Seth to be on our side Ignitus." Spyro spoke up.

Ignitus look over towards Spyro. "I know of this Spyro but… I must think of the dragons as well. If the creature Seth cannot be reason with or captured, I will have no choice but to slay him in order for our city to be safe." Ignitus stated.

A dragon then landed a little ways away from the group.

"Ignitus!" The dragon shouted as he quickly padded over to them. "We have found the creature in a street not far from here." The dragon stopped in front of Ignitus and straightened up. "Cyril managed to capture the creature in ice but they wanted to have you there for the final decision of what to do with it." The solider explained.

"Thank you commander. I shall be there soon." Ignitus stated. He then turned to Spyro and Cynder. "Spyro, Cynder, I would recommend that you head to the dragon temple in the city." He explained as he pointed too what looked to be the largest building in the city. "I shall meet you there after I deal with this matter."

"I'm coming with you." Cynder stated.

Ignitus was a bit taken aback by this and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you wish to accompany me?" He asked.

Cynder was about to say something until she thought about it for a bit. She then came up with a reason.

"Seth has saved my life more than once; I have also managed to speak with him as well. I feel as if he would be more comfortable around me than anyone else." She explained.

Ignitus thought about it for a moment before saying. "But he will not be conscious in order for you to speak with him; I have not decided whether or not to thaw him out." Ignitus pointed out.

"Well I want to be there for that decision anyways." Cynder stated.

"May I ask why?" Ignitus asked.

"Because I know that Seth is not a bad… erm… whatever he is." Cynder stated.

"Be cautious for what you say young dragoness, for we do not know much about Seth's kind. He seems to have somewhat of relation with the apes, and I do not need to remind you how much of an aggressive race they are." Ignitus pointed out.

"Yeah, not to mention the guy can turn into an all out demonic nutcase." Sparx remarked.

Cynder ignore this. "Even though he looks like an ape Ignitus does not mean he is like them. You should know not to judge a book by its cover." She replied.

"I know of this young dragoness… but I must not overlook the fact that he may be a part of their race… and what he is capable of." Ignitus explained.

"Cynder, Ignitus knows what he is doing, you should argue with him. Trust his judgment." Spyro spoke up.

Cynder looked over to Spyro. "Spyro, you and I both know that Seth is not a monster… he saved our lives after all." She explained.

Spyro was silent for a moment before looking towards Ignitus. "She is right, he did save our lives and I think we should return the favor." He said in a bit of a defeated tone.

Cynder was a bit surprised by Spyro's sudden change of heart but said nothing.

"Oh come on… haven't we saved enough lives already?" Sparx complained.

Spyro shook his head. "Sparx you can head to the temple if you want, but I'm going with Cynder."

Sparx rolled his eyes. "You should know by now bro… I'm not leaving you with _her." _Sparx said adding venom to the last word as he pointed towards Cynder, glaring.

Cynder glared back. 'Why does he always have to be such a pr-' Cynder's thoughts were interrupted when Ignitus spoke up.

"If you two are accompanying me we must leave soon… the sun is setting and I would like to settle this before nightfall." Ignitus stated. He then looked down at the two purple dragons. "Are you two ready?" He asked.

Both Spyro and Cynder nodded.

"Then let us be off."

**POV Switch Shelia**

Shelia watched as the kangaroo forces managed to fight off another horde of grublins.

"Good job mates." Truman announced as the last of the grublins was slain. "We managed to drive the little bastards out of this part of the city."

Shelia then walked up to Truman. "What do we do now?" She asked.

Truman looked up and put his paw on his chin. "Welp… we otta go and find the guardians… those boys otta know that we are here and ready to help em fight off the grublins." He explained.

"The question is where do we find them?" Telia asked.

"There's gotta be one of em around here… maybe we should look to the skies?" He suggested.

Shelia then looked up and spotted a large orange dragon, the dragon also had two smaller purple dragons following it. She then recognized the orange dragon to be Ignitus.

"Up there!" Shelia exclaimed as she pointed at the dragons overhead.

"See? That wasn't too hard, lets follow em." Truman said as he hopped over to where the dragons were headed.

Shelia and the rest of the group followed close behind.

'Let's hope the dragons take kindly to us being here…'

**Now back to Cynder…**

Cynder landed next to Spyro, they had found the street where Seth had been captured. Cynder looked to the center of the street to see what she was assuming to be Seth frozen in ice. He looked like a statue of ice; he was frozen in a position where it looked like he was hit in the back, with his own back arching and all. Cynder noticed that there was quite the crowd around them that consisted of dragons, cheetahs, moles, and many more races.

The crowd was blocked by city guards though and in the clearing of beings there were Volteer and Cyril standing next to the statue.

"Ignitus." Cyril spoke as he saw the fire guardian. "It's good that you are here, this crowd has gathered around us and will not leave." He explained as he padded over to the group.

"Have you told them that this is not a matter the city need be involved in? I'm sure they will leave if you told them it was a mere cheetah that was frozen." Ignitus stated.

Cyril was about to speak but he was cut off when Terrador landed in the street. Terrador looked up at the scene around him and walked over to the other guardians.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked in a somewhat hushed tone so the crowd would not hear.

"Cyril has managed to freeze the creature that attacked Ignitus in ice." Volteer explained as he too walked over to join the group of dragons.

"Well then kill the creature and be done with it." Terrador replied.

"We must not be rash Terrador-" Volteer began but was quickly cut off.

"Rash? That thing slaughtered our troops like it was nothing, not to mention what he did to Malefor's forces back in the square." Terrador replied raising his voice a bit. "We should kill it before it has a chance to hurt any other being."

"Volteer is right Terrador, we cannot be rash. The Chronicler has spoken to me about this creature and he feels as if we should consult with the creature before we decide." Ignitus explained.

"I have to agree with Terrador on this one Ignitus." Cyril spoke up. "This creature is undoubtedly dangerous. The creature is very powerful and he could escape our grasp. Did you see how it managed to evade our troops after its attack? Volteer and I only managed to find it because it stopped in this street." He pointed out.

"The poor boy was crying Cyril; he was in pain, distressed, and regretful." Volteer replied.

Cynder wanted to speak up but she knew that she might make it worse for Seth if she tried to defend him.

"That creature is too dangerous to be left alive. We should kill it while we have the chance." Terrador stated.

"Ignitus." Spyro spoke up. "I don't mean to interrupt but I think the crowd is starting to listen in on this conversation." He explained.

Cynder looked around, she observed that the crowd had gotten a bit closer and some of them had fearful faces. Others were either glaring or just staring at Seth.

"I should deal with the crowd before we continue on with this discussion." Ignitus stated as he turned around.

"Citizens of the Dragon City! This matter is none of your concern, we merely found a cheetah that has been frozen in ice and we are debating on how to move it with care." Ignitus advised.

"You lie!" A dragon from the crowd accused. "Do you think us to be blind and deaf? We know that this is not some ordinary creature. This is a demon! A demon which could tear our city down with is bare hands!" The dragon exclaimed.

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd.

"Why haven't you killed it yet?"

"Maybe it's immortal."

"We should banish it to the underworld!"

The crowd roared on. Most of the crowd was sought on Seth's destruction and Cynder feared the worse.

"Please calm yourselves!" Ignitus shouted and the crowd's roared died down a bit.

"We wish to examine the creature and see if it's truly hostile." Ignitus explained, he was about to speak again but he was cut off by a cheetah.

"Hostile? That thing killed hundreds back in that square! I saw it with my own eyes!" The cheetah exclaimed.

There were gasps from the crowd.

"Hundreds?"

"I saw it as well!"

"That thing is a monster! We should kill it now!"

"Ignitus if you will not listen to me then you should listen to your people!" Terrador growled.

Ignitus was silent for a movement as the roar of the crowd got louder.

"Alright!" Ignitus shouted and the crowd stopped its uproar. "Alright… I shall dispose of this creature if it is the intend of the beings of this city." Ignitus explained. "But I do wish to see if this creature may be a valuable ally fir-" Ignitus was cut off by a shout from the crowd.

"That thing will never be our ally! It nearly killed you!"

"What if the creature put some type of dark magic upon Ignitus's mind?"

"He is under its influence! We must free Ignitus!"

"Kill the demon!"

The crowd roared and was about to charge but they all stopped when a cheetah burst from the crowd. Cynder saw that the cheetah was a dark grey cheetah with sapphire eyes. The cheetah walked up to Seth and stood in front of him.

She then drew her sword and spoke. "If you want to kill him then you'll have to go through me." She stated.

The crowd was silent and Cynder thought. 'She's standing up for him…' Cynder then looked around. 'They aren't going to stop just because of her.' She thought.

Cynder then quickly walked to Seth's side. The crowd was shocked by this and a few backed off.

'This isn't going to stop them… But by the ancestors I won't let Seth die.' Cynder thought.

Then a teenaged emerald green dragoness emerged from the crowd. She looked injured, she was holding her paw in the air so it would not touch the ground and she had her eye closed due to a swelling from a bruise. The dragon then limped over to wear Cynder was standing and stood next to Seth as well. Shortly after a teenaged black dragon emerged from the crowd and stood next to the green dragoness.

This surprised Cynder a bit but she held her ground. Cynder then looked to her right to see that Spyro was standing next to her.

Cynder then saw a certain pink dragoness emerged from the crowd and bounded over towards them. Cynder glared at her because she thought she was going for Spyro but instead she stood in front of Seth and got into a defensive stance. She looked like she would murder anyone who would touch him.

Cynder then looked to her right to see that Volteer was padding over towards them. Volteer then stood in front of Seth as well. They all now formed a defensive wall around Seth.

The crowd had backed off at this point and most of them looked surprised.

"It seems we have come to a different decision…" Cynder heard Ignitus say.

Cynder looked over to him to see he was wearing a warm smile.

Ignitus turned to the crowd. "As you can all see some beings think that it is wise to keep this creature alive." He stated. "I purpose we give the creature a chance before casting it out."

"We're at war! We can't take chances!" A mole shouted.

"What if I put it like this… The Chronicler has asked for me to keep the creature alive." Ignitus informed.

The crowd was silent for a while. Until it started to slowly disperse, some beings were still giving Seth hostile looks but soon the street was clear. All that were left was the group around Seth, the guardians and one more female cheetah who was walking towards the grey cheetah.

"Now that that is matter has been dealt with…" Ignitus spoke as he turned to the group around Seth. "I believe that the rest of you should head back to your homes so that we may move the creature to a secure location." Ignitus advised.

The grey cheetah stepped forward. "I wish to be there when you thaw the creature out." She stated.

The other cheetah quickly grabbed the grey one's arm. "Shelia there is no need for you to be there. We should go and bring our father to consult with the dragons." The cheetah said but "Shelia" shrugged her off.

Cynder then started to recognize the cheetahs to be the ones she saw in the caves when they rescued Meadow.

"May I ask why?" Ignitus questioned.

"I know Seth better than anyone else here. I also have been able to calm him down during a time he was in great distress, I have a feeling that he trusts me." Shelia replied.

Cynder then felt a little bit of jealousy towards Shelia. Though she wasn't entirely sure why.

"He trusts me as well!" Cynder blurted out.

Everyone looked over towards Cynder in a bit of a questioning manner. But Ignitus spoke first.

"Yes… The Chronicler has told me that you young dragoness may play a vital role in bringing Seth on our side." He said.

"Well if we have two people that he trusts with him when he awakes we have a better chance to calm him down." Shelia pointed out.

"I want to be there too!" Cynder heard the annoying voice of the pink pest called Ember behind her.

Ignitus looked over at Ember. "Young dragoness… your mother is in the healing temple is she not?" He asked.

"Yes… but I heard that a strange creature was caught and I knew it was the one who saved my mother! I had to come to make sure he was alright!" She replied in a bit of a hostile tone.

"I know that this is the creature that rescued your mother young dragoness but… you should be at your mother's bedside… you wouldn't want to be absent when she awakens now would you?" Ignitus asked.

Cynder looked back to see that Ember had her head down.

"No…" She mumbled.

"As I thought… now go to her." Ignitus advised.

Ember took one last look at Seth before she spread her wigs and flew off towards the healing temple. (The reason why it's not a hospital is because I'm trying to make it sound like what it would be in a culture not as advanced as ours.)

'Thank the ancestors she's gone…' Cynder thought.

"I wish to be there as well." Cynder heard an unfamiliar feminine voice behind her speak.

Cynder looked back to see that it was the emerald dragon.

"I want to make sure that none of you hurt him." She stated.

"Emerald no… you're injured. You should go to the healing temple before you do anything else." The black dragon said as he walked up to "Emerald."

"I don't care Segragoth. I want to make sure the creature isn't harmed." She stated.

Ignitus chuckled a bit. "I assure you young dragoness no harm will come to this creature… if I was intending for him to be harmed I wouldn't of held back the crowd." Ignitus pointed out.

Emerald stared at Ignitus for a long moment. "I have your word?" She asked.

Ignitus smiled and nodded.

Emerald nodded back and limped away. She was about to take off when she grunted in pain and stumbled. "Segragoth" quickly helped her regain her balance.

"You're not fit to fly just yet Emerald… I'll help you get to the healing temple on foot." He said.

Emerald nodded at him and they traveled down the street.

"Now…" Ignitus spoke as he turned to the guardians. "We must move this creature to the dragon temple." He stated.

Terrador sighed. "I still think this a waste of time... but I'll help."

Cynder looked over at Seth. She saw how he was still frozen in his icy prison.

'Please trust us Seth…' She thought. She then looked down.

'But trust me the most…'

**A/N: And I'm finally back guys! Sorry about the long wait…. I had to rewrite this chapter like two or three times. I'm still not entirely satisfied with the outcome but I know this is the best I could probably get right now. But anyway I hope you guys liked it.**

**Now on to some things.**

**1\. I kind of stole the whole thing where the people of dragon city think that the human is using mind control from aPAULo17's "A Human among Dragons"… sorry about that… but you guys should go check that fic out its pretty good if I do say so myself.**

**2\. Chris Williams buddy… if I added an assassin's creed character into the mix it would completely change the story and take it into a direction I don't want to take it. But that isn't some half bad writing or idea you have there. You should try writing a story yourself sometime. And for your last question its more of they don't know what the hell Seth is so they guess.**

**3\. Sorry Phoenix dude but I gotta go with what the people want… but do note that the romance poll is going to be open for a looooooonnnnng time… **

**4\. GhostChris Why not vote for it?**

**5\. I got the two OC dragons back don't worry… they ain't going nowhere.**

**6\. If you guys don't like something in this chapter go ahead and say it I actually want a bit of constructive criticism believe it or not. If you don't got any complaints then comment about whatever you want.**

**Now for the poll. **

**Still got two guest votes and Sol1234 vote up.**

**Seth x Cynder: 15**

**Seth x Shelia: 5**

**Seth x Relia: 2**

**Seth x Ember: 1**

**(Btw if I miss a vote do not hesitate to tell me.)**

**That's all for now guys. Idiocy01 out.**


	24. Negotiations

**(Trophy Unlocked: I guess miracles do happen!: Get Fifty Favs)**

Alright let's see what we got here…

Socks? Really?

Let's just see what's in the next one…

Pants? Oh come on…

Alright one more…

Aaaaand it's a shirt…

Oh hello viewers.

You think I'm out shopping? Oh no that's not it.

I'm just opening up my Christmas presents…

Yes I know it was like a week ago but I hadn't gotten around to it until now.

Yeah yeah yeah, get on with the story I got it.

*clears throat*

Oh yeah and I keep forgetting to put a key up for my mind.

'**_Psychotic'_**

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

"_Memory"_

Chapter 24

I was on my knees looking down at the floor. The world around me was filled with mirrors. I didn't really care at the moment; I was still in shock at what I had just done.

'Why?' I asked myself. 'Why did I let it happen again? Why can't I control it?' I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. 'Why can't I resist it? It's destroying me… Why does it tempt me so?' I thought.

"_You feel it don't you?" _I recalled the voice of the bastard. _"That itch in the back of your head? That rage in swelling in your spine? Telling you to kill the people you hate?" _The memory went on.

I shook my head and held it. 'No, no…' I thought. But the memory went on. _"That's just the beginning… it'll grow, it won't only tell you to kill the people you hate, it will start telling you who you hate."_

I held my head and shut my eyes, trying to force the memory back down. 'No, no, NO!' I thought. 'That never happened none of this is happening!' I told myself.

'**_Oh but it is…' _**I heard a voice to my right say. My head shot over to the right to see a man in a mirror that looked like me except for his eyes, skin, and clothing. I recognized this man to be Psychotic.

'**_All of this is happening, as did all of the things that you have done happened.' _**He spoke in his echoing demonic tone.

I quickly got up and started to walk down the hall of mirrors, hoping to get away from Psy.

"No! That was not me, I didn't do any of that! You did!" I shot back.

Psychotic followed me as my reflection and we both walked down the hallway of mirrors.

'**_You do not get it do you? That was me back there but you are forgetting one important detail.' _**Psychotic said as he followed me. I looked over at him with a questioning look and Psy continued. **_'You and I are the same being.'_**

I looked away and shook my head vigorously, as if trying to clear my head of Psy. "No that's not true!" I shouted as I quickened my pace trying to escape from him.

But Psychotic followed me step by step. **_'It is true! I have never truly taken over our body; you are always in full control of it! I merely give you power, and the true you emerges: me, Psychotic.' _**Psychotic explained.

"No I won't believe that!" I shouted and turned to him. "It's not me! It's you who takes control and makes me murder with no remorse!" I accused.

'**_It is YOU! I am you when you are angry, frustrated, hatful, and Psychotic! You cannot deny that fact!" _**Psychotic shot back.

I then brought my fist back in rage. "I am not **YOU!" **I screamed in rage as I brought my fist forward and broke the mirror.

I smirked as the mirror shattered and the image of Psy disappeared. I smirked at my triumph, but I then noticed something as I looked at my fist: it was grey.

My eyes widened and I looked around. All of the mirrors showed Psychotic looking around frantically, it took me a minute to realize that it wasn't Psychotic… it was me.

'**_You can deny it all that you please… but deep down you know… we. Are. The same." _**Psychotic stated.

I all I could see was mirrors, and those mirrors only showed me as Psychotic. I shut my eyes and held my head.

"**NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!"** I exclaimed.

Tentacles ripped out of my back and I screamed. My tentacles then started to break mirrors at my will and I started to break mirrors with my fists as well. The sound of shattering glass alongside the shouts of rage was all that filled the room as I broke every mirror in sight, but they just kept appearing.

'**It's not me… it's not real…' **Were the thoughts in my head as I broke mirror after mirror. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried to hide the truth. The truth that… I was Psychotic… and I killed those beings with glee…

My assault on the mirrors soon faded and I fell to my knees. I let me arms hang to my sides as the tears kept streaming. I sobbed and sobbed with the same lie going through my head.

'**It's not me…'**

**POV Switch Shelia**

Shelia was now standing next to Seth. Seth was still frozen in ice but that was about to change. The Guardians had moved Seth into a secure room at the dragon temple. The room was somewhat small and fully lit due to the fact of the creature's ability to disappear into the shadows. The room also only had one way in and one way out with guards at the entrance.

The beings who occupied the room were Volteer, Ignitus, Cyril, Cynder, and Shelia. There were one or two guards but that was about it. Shelia had gone with the guardian Terrador to meet up with Chief Prowlus. Spyro on the other hand was sent out into the hallway because Seth had shown some actions of hostility towards him. They could not send him too far though because of the enchanted necklaces him and Cynder shared.

"Are we ready?" Ignitus asked.

The plan was that Cyril was going to safely unfreeze Seth by inhaling his ice off of the creature, Shelia would then catch Seth if he were to fall. Cynder had wanted to do that part but Shelia had pointed out that the most Cynder could do is have Seth land on her.

"Yes Ignitus." Cyril replied.

"Remember, if the creature does any aggressive actions we shall place it back into a frozen state." Ignitus advised.

"It's alright Ignitus I'll be able to calm him down." Cynder said confidently.

Shelia felt a little bit of hostility towards the purple dragon for saying that. It was as if she was saying that she was the only capable of soothing Seth.

Ignitus then turned towards Cyril.

"Cyril… release the creature from his icy prison." Ignitus advised.

Cyril nodded and padded up to Seth. He then craned his neck a bit towards Seth and inhaled.

The ice around Seth seemed to fade as a current of it flowed into Cyril's jaws. In a matter of seconds Seth was free from the ice and he fell sideways. Shelia quickly rushed up to him and caught him before he fell.

Seth then groaned as his eyelids began to open and Shelia thought.

'Please don't do anything rash…'

**POV Switch Seth**

I slowly awoke from my slumber and felt something warm gripping me. My head hurt like hell and I gripped it. I then reached up and grabbed the shoulder of the person holding me for support. I then slowly regained my footing and stood up.

'Ah, shit… can I not just wake up in a nice warm bed for once in my life?' I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. The sight I was met with was the concerned face of the Khajiit I remembered to be named Shelia.

'The hell? Where am I?' I thought as I looked around the room I was in. I observed that I was in a somewhat small room surrounded by mostly dragons. I quickly stepped back and broke out of the hold that Shelia had on me.

'Oh shit! They captured me! I've gotta find a way out of here!' I thought as I scanned the room for an exit. _'Seth calm down! We need to think about this logically before we start busting doors down.' _Sane spoke up in my head.

"Seth calm down…" Shelia said in a gentle tone as she slowly walked over towards me with her hands up a bit. "No one here is going to hurt you… we just want to talk."

My eyes were still darting around the room and I noticed that the dragons were Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Cynder. I noticed that Cynder's necklace was visible and the green strand of light was visible as well. I followed the light with my eyes to see it ended at a door.

'That's my way out!' I thought. I was about to bolt for it but Sane spoke up. _'But Spyro is on the other side of that door, not to mention there are probably some guards as well.' _He pointed out. I then quickly scanned for an area of shadows I could disappear in but the room was fully lit. 'Damn, I need a way out of this and fast!' I thought. _'Seth stop! Don't try and run because it would only make things worse for you. These dragons are giving you a chance to talk, I would suggest taking it.' _Sane advised.

As much as I hated to admit it… Sane was right, there was no way out of here without a fight and even if I could make it out of this room I would assume there was a whole army of dragons on the other side of that door.

"Seth please don't fight us…" I heard Cynder say and I looked over to her. "None of us want to hurt you… and I know you don't want to hurt one of us…"

'That's debatable.' I thought. I still wanted to give Cyril a piece of my mind for turning me into an ice sculpture. _'Seth… just take this chance to explain yourself…' _Sane pleaded.

I looked around the room once more before I sighed. 'Fine…' I thought.

"Alright… what do you want to talk about?" I asked, calming down a bit.

"We wish to discuss your appearance here in the Dragon realms." Ignitus spoke up as he walked forward.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Oh just how did you get here, when did you get here, what are you, who are you, what's your realm li-" Volteer started to ask at lightning speed but was quickly cut off by a paw grabbing his snout, clamping his caws together.

"I think the boy gets the idea Volteer." Cyril spoke up as he tightened his grip on Volteer's snout.

"As Volteer has said… we wish to discuss much about your presence here." Ignitus explained. "But let us start with the obvious question… what is your kind called?" He asked.

I hesitated for a bit, pondering on whether or not I should tell him. But I then responded with.

"Human…"

Ignitus seemed to perk up a bit at that. "Human?" He questioned. He then remained quiet for a moment before saying. "Alright… next question, what realm are you from?"

"As you can tell I am not from this world… and my "realm" is called The United States of America. And this realm is located on the planet called Earth." I explained.

"Hold on one second…" I heard Shelia say. I looked over to her to see she was on the ground with some paper and a quill dipped in ink. "How do you spell "emerika?"" She asked, butchering the word America.

I sighed. "It's "America" and it's spelled a, m, e, r, i, c, a." I explained.

I then saw Shelia write down what I was assuming to be the word I just spelt.

"Let us continue." Ignitus spoke up. "How did you manage to be transport from your realm to ours?" He asked.

"I don't know how it happened… but I can tell you what transported me here." I replied.

"Then that will have to do for now…" Ignitus responded.

"Okay… well it's kind of a long story but I'll shorten it for you." I explained. "I was sitting by a crystal that had a purple glow to it, the crystal shattered and it opened up some type of portal. I was then sucked into the portal and… well now I'm here."

I heard Shelia furiously scribbling down notes and raised an eyebrow a bit at Ignitus.

'Shouldn't he be taking notes as well? Or am I just not worth the time?' I thought.

Ignitus was silent for a moment looking up in thought… he then looked back down at me.

"Next question…" Ignitus then gave me a look of hostility. "Is your goal to bring harm among the beings of this city?" He questioned.

I was a bit taken aback by this question. 'Why the hell would I do that?' I thought. _'Well you did almost kill Ignitus…' _Sane pointed out. I looked down a bit. 'You just had to bring that up now didn't you?'

I then glared at Ignitus. "I never wanted to hurt anyone…" I said in a stern tone. "And I won't hurt them if they don't hurt me."

I could have sworn I saw Ignitus smile a bit but if he did it quickly faded.

"Fair enough." Ignitus replied. "But I expect you to hold your end of that deal, otherwise we will respond with force." He warned.

I nodded. "I'm a man of my word…"

"Let us hope you are… for your sake." Cyril spoke up.

I glared over at Cyril and saw that he was glaring right back.

"Cyril please we must remain calm, tranquil, at peace around this human." Volteer said speedily.

Cyril snorted but said nothing.

"Next question…" I heard Ignitus say and I looked over to him. "How did you gain the ability to absorb magic and use magic in such a way?" He asked.

"I have no idea… why don't you ask your "all knowing" Chronicler, I'm sure he will answer that for you." I said mockingly.

"You dare insult The Chronicler?" I heard Cyril question in an angry tone.

I looked back over to him. "Yeah, I do dare. That guy couldn't keep track of a damn book because he has his head up his ass half the time." I stated.

"You insolent little fink!" Cyril exclaimed.

"Oh look at you and your fancy talk, why don't you piss off yah bloody twit!" I mocked.

Cyril gained a look of pure rage and charge towards me, though he was quickly caught by Ignitus and Volteer.

"You pathetic excuse for an ape!" Cyril shot at me as he tried to break out of Volteer and Ignitis' grasp.

That got me going. "Who the hell are you calling pathetic!" I shouted.

I then started to advance towards him but I was quickly cut off by Shelia and Cynder. I started to push pass them but they held me back.

"I should have let you freeze to death you pathetic peace of filth!" Cyril roared.

"Do you want to go freeze brain? I'll kick your little icy ass!" I shot back as I was desperately trying to break out of Shelia and Cynder's grip.

I was about to break out of their grip but then Cynder suddenly let go of me. Her face then occupied my vision and she held my face in her paws.

"Seth calm down please!" She pleaded. "You can't attack him! You're only making this worse for yourself! I know this isn't the real you!"

That was a bit debatable because every side of me was telling me to beat the hell out of Cyril but I decided to go with it.

I looked into Cynder's pleading eyes… they were filled with sincere concern, and I just couldn't bring myself to say no to her.

I then broke out of Shelia and Cynder grasp and backed up a couple of steps, not breaking eye contact with Cynder.

"Fine…" I replied.

I then saw Cynder gain a look of relief and I decided to see Shelia's reaction to this. Her face surprised me, for one thing she wasn't even looking at me she was staring at Cynder. She also looked like she was… 'Jealous?' I thought to myself. I then shook my head. 'Nah I'm probably just imagining it…'

'_Of all the things I wish you were imagining… this is not one of them.' _Sane spoke up. 'What?' I asked. I then heard a sigh. _'Oh nothing…' _Sane responded in an annoyed tone.

"I think we have all had a long day…" Ignitus spoke, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over towards him to see that Cyril had backed down. "I would suggest that we take the night to rest… we can continue this discussion in the morning… any objections?" He asked.

The room was silent for a moment before Ignitus said. "Then it's settled…" He then turned to Cynder. "Cynder I wish for you to escort our guest to his room."

'Guest?' I thought. 'Who the hell is he fooling?'

Cynder nodded and looked over to me. She had a smile on her face an exclaimed. "Follow me Seth!" She then pranced over to the door.

'Why is she so happy all of a sudden?' I wondered. _'How do you not see it?' _Sane questioned. 'See what?' I asked. _'You know what? I'm not even gonna help you on this one…' _Sane responded. 'What? What is even going on here?' I asked. _'Nope you're on your own on this one…' _Sane stated.

I just sighed and shook my head. I then followed Cynder towards the door. Cynder then knocked on the door.

"Spyro, you can tell the guards they can open the doors now." She said.

I looked back into the room to see that Shelia was talking with Ignitus and Cyril was having a conversation with Volteer. Cyril gave me a glare; I just rolled my eyes and looked back over at the entrance.

The door opened to reveal Spyro waiting on the other side, there was also two dragons standing at each end of the doorway and I assumed them to be guards.

"Cynder! What happened in there! I heard shouting." Spyro asked.

"Nothing major Spyro, Seth and Cyril just had a… disagreement." Cynder explained.

I snorted. 'Yeah… more like death threats.' I thought.

"Alright… but what did you all talk about?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro I'll explain on the way to Seth's room." Cynder replied.

"Wait what? Are we accompanying him to his room or something?" Spyro asked.

"More of showing him the way to his room." Cynder corrected.

"Oh… well do you know where his room is?" Spyro asked.

Cynder was about to speak before I saw her hesitate, after a moment of silence she the proclaimed.

"I'll be right back…"

Cynder then walked back into the room towards Ignitus leaving me and Spyro out in the hallway. I looked back over to Spyro and he looked at me. We both kind of stood there in awkward silence before Spyro spoke up.

"So uh… have you recovered from being frozen in ice?" Spyro asked out of the blue.

I kind of felt bad for the kid, he was just trying to make conversation but he was failing miserably. _'Should you really be one to talk when it comes to conversation starters?' _Sane question. 'Oh shut it.' I replied.

"Uh… yeah sure…" I replied.

I then noticed a bit of a glow behind Spyro and observed there was the fluttering of wings.

"Is there someone behind you or something?" I asked.

"Huh?" Spyro then looked behind him and spotted the glow. "Oh, that's just Sparx. He's my brother and although he won't admit it he's trying to hide from you."

"N-no I'm not!" Sparx stuttered from behind Spyro. "I just don't want to have to look at that things ugly face!"

Spyro just rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him he just likes to insult beings he is afraid of." Spyro remarked.

Sparx then flew out from behind Spyro. "Hey! I'm not afraid of him!" He claimed as he gestured towards me. "He's just a skinny little ape!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's funny coming from a flying pixie stick." I remarked.

Sparx then turned towards me. "I'm not a pixie or a stick! I'm a dragonfly." Sparx replied in a hostile tone.

"I'd say your ninety nine percent fly and one percent dragon judging by how small and annoying you are." I shot at him.

I heard a stifled laugh from behind me to and looked to see Cynder with her paw over her mouth.

"I'll have you know that I'm seventy five percent dragon!" Sparx spoke up and I looked back towards him. "I mean just look at these muscles!" He declared as he flexed, though I didn't see any muscle at all.

"What muscles? Are you sure it isn't fat?" I mocked.

Sparx glared at me, he was about to retort but Spyro stepped in.

"Alright that's enough, let's just move on." He said, he then looked over towards Cynder. "Cynder do you know where we are headed?" Spyro asked.

I looked back to see Cynder regaining her composure.

"Yes, Ignitus gave me the directions." Cynder replied.

She then walked ahead of us and gestured for us to follow. Me and the other two obliged and walked down the hall. I noticed that the guards posted at the doors started to follow as well. Spyro quickened his pace to catch up with Cynder and they started to chat. I was left in the back of the group with my thoughts.

'**_That little fly is a nuisance…' _**I heard Psy speak up in my head. _'Look who decided to wake up…' _Sane remarked. **_'Yes yes yes, I'm awake. Now… how are we going to escape this place?' _**Psy asked. _'I don't know… frankly I'm surprised Seth hasn't broken out into a sprint yet…' _Sane replied.

I sighed and looked down. 'Guys… I'm tired of running.' I stated. _'Good choice.' _Sane replied, but Psychotic had different view on this statement. **_'What do you mean? We cannot stay here, you know we cannot afford to get attached or befriend anyone in this world.' _**Psy replied. 'I need help damn it! I can't run for ever… I would if I could but I just can't.' I shot at Psy.

Psy was about to speak but he was cut off by a somewhat familiar voice shouting.

"You're okay!"

I looked up to see the pink dragoness I somewhat remembered to be Ember bounding over to us. I then noticed that Spyro looked as if he was bracing for an attack, with his eyes shut and his wing out shielding him.

'Wait… isn't she like over obsessed with Spyro or something?' I wondered. I then remembered that there was some stuff that I read online that confirmed this. 'Oh yeah… poor bastard is probably about-'

My thoughts were interrupted and I let out a gasp as something collided with my midsection, knocking the air out of me. I nearly fell over due to the blow but whatever had collided with my mid section had now gripped my torso and waist into a crushing hug.

I looked down to see that Ember was now hugging me tightly and her head was nuzzling into my chest. She had her forelegs, hind legs, and tail wrapped around me. I was only able to be kept standing due to my strength.

'What the hell is happening?' I thought as I lifted my arms up a bit, not wanting to touch the dragoness clinging to me. **_'I don't know but I do not like it on bit…' _**Psy replied. _'I like this…' _Sane said in a bit of a cocky tone. 'Sane stop letting the hormones get to you!' I snarled. _'Sorry…'_

I looked up to see that Spyro was staring at the scene with a smirk on his face. I glared at him. 'Yeah it must be a real weight off your shoulders…' I thought. I then looked over towards Cynder and I saw that she was glaring at the pink dragoness.

'I swear to god I'm seeing jealousy in her eyes…' I thought. I heard Psychotic groan. **_'That's because you are!' _**Psychotic shouted. 'I am?' I questioned. _'Psychotic… it's not worth trying to tell him, we're just gonna have to let him figure it out on his own.' _Sane spoke up. 'Tell me what?' I asked.

"Oh my gosh I was so worried about you!" My thoughts were interrupted by Ember's high pitched voice.

I looked down to see her staring up at me with I big smile, her eyes showed excitement and something else I couldn't really figure out.

"You were frozen in ice! Then the big mob tried to attack you! But I didn't let them, I would never let them hurt my snookie wookums!" She said in a chipper voice and started nuzzling me again.

'Wait WHAT!?' I thought. I was surprised at the fact that there was a mob that was going to kill me and the fact that she called me "snookie wookums." **_'I do not like this dragon one bit…' _**Psy growled.

"Ember let him go!" Cynder growled. "We have to get him to his room."

Ember let go of me and landed on all fours in front of me.

"Oh! Can I come!?" Ember asked enthusiastically.

"No." Cynder stated sternly, glaring at the pink dragoness.

Ember was about reply when one of the guards behind us spoke up.

"Young dragoness this is official business, I would advise stepping away from the creature for it could bring harm to you." The guard advised.

Ember then turned around and glared at the guard.

"He's not dangerous!" Ember exclaimed. She then turned to me with a smile on her face and half lidded eyes. "He's strong, brave, heroic, and lovable…" She stated as she stared dreamily at me.

'**_Can we kill her now?' _**Psy asked. My eye twitched a bit and I brought my hand up to my face. 'This is not happening…' I thought. _'Psychotic stop being such an ass… she may prove to be a valuable ally.' _Sane pointed out. **_'I think she would want to be more than our ally.' _**Psy remarked. 'Just shut it you two!' I thought.

"Young dragoness we must move along now and you may not accompany us, if you try we will have to apprehend you." The guard stated.

Ember sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" She replied.

She then turned to me with half lidded eyes.

"See you around…" She said in a flirty tone.

I just stared blankly at her and she walked back towards the way she came. 'What just happened?' I thought. **_'Something I hope will never happen again.' _**Psy replied.

"Thank the ancestors she's gone…" Cynder muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm just glad she found another person to latch on to rather than me." Spyro remarked.

"You and me both buddy." Sparx spoke up giving me an amused smirk.

I glared at him. 'Yeah… you keep laughing pal…' I thought.

"We should continue on." I guard spoke up behind me.

The group then started walking forward yet again. But this time, Cynder lessened her pace to walk next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I shrugged in response.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" She stated.

"I don't usually talk when I don't have to." I replied.

"Why is that?" She asked.

I shrugged again. There was a moment of silence after that, until Cynder spoke up.

"Why did you save me back in the catacombs?" She asked out of the blue.

I was a bit taken aback by this question but I simply shrugged again.

"Come on… you can tell me." She pried.

I was silent for a moment, before I said. "We can talk about it later."

"Why can't we talk about it now?" She asked.

"Because I don't like talking about this stuff around other people." I replied.

"People?" Cynder replied in a confused tone.

I shook my head. "Sorry… the word "people" is what my kind uses when we refer to others of our kind in a plural sense. Like how you use dragons while referring to a group of dragons." I explained.

"Oh." Cynder replied. "Then what stuff don't you like talking about around other dragons?" She asked.

I was silent for a moment before replying with. "Let's just talk about it later okay?"

Cynder gave me a bit of a questioning look before saying. "Alright."

Cynder then looked forward and her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, we're here." She stated as she walked up to a doorway.

The group stopped behind us and we all stood by the door. Cynder then opened the door and revealed the interior. The room wasn't much… it had a king-sized bed up on the right and a bookshelf on the left. There was also a doorway that lead to a balcony on the end farthest away from the entrance and a little ways to the right of the bed there was a doorway which let to what I was assuming (and hoping) to be a bathroom.

'This looks roomy…' I thought. _'Well its better than a forest or a cave…' _Sane pointed out. 'Well at least we have that…'

Cynder walked into the room and gestured for me to follow. I obliged and entered the room along with Spyro and Sparx. The two guards however stayed outside and shut the doors behind us.

I observed the room, getting to know my surroundings. 'This place actually isn't that bad…' I thought as I sat down on the bed. _'I'm surprised they gave us a room with a balcony.' _Sane said. 'Well that balcony probably only leads to a forty foot drop.' I replied.

"Now…" Cynder spoke up and I looked over towards her. "The guards have been left outside, so tell me why you saved me back in the catacombs."

I stayed silent.

"Hey, you told me you would talk about it when we weren't around the guards." She pointed out.

"I didn't say I would talk if the guards left…" I corrected her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I responded with quickly looking over at Spyro and Sparx, then looking back to her. She didn't seem to catch the message so I did it again, except this time I nodded a bit in the direction of the duo.

She looked over to Spyro and the back to me, she then gained a face of recognition. She nodded and turned to Spyro.

"Spyro could you and Sparx wait outside while I talk with Seth." She asked.

Spyro was about to speak but Sparx cut him off. "Anything that he can say to you he can say to us." Sparx replied.

Cynder rolled her eyes. "It's not that Sparx, he's just not comfortable talking to people he doesn't trust." Cynder explained.

'Way to make me sound like a pansy…' I thought. **_'That's because you are a pansy…' _**Psy remarked. 'Yeah yeah…'

Sparx was about to speak but Spyro spoke first.

"Sparx… if we leave now then you won't have to be around these two." Spyro pointed out. "No offense Cynder."

"None taken." Cynder replied.

Sparx looked at me, then he looked at Cynder.

"Welp let's get outta here and get something to eat. I'm starving." Sparx complained.

Spyro shook his head and walked towards the entrance with Sparx with Sparx hovering next to him.

"We can't go too far Sparx because of this." Spyro explained as he pointed to the necklace that appeared around his neck.

"Oh, right… we really gotta get that thing off of you." Sparx replied as the opened the door and walked out.

The door shut and the room was left in silence.

Cynder looked up at me. "Okay Seth… there is no one here but you and me… can I ask why you wanted it to be this way?" She asked.

"Well… I don't really like to sound emotional around other guys… don't ask why, its kind of a moral thing." I explained.

"Is most of your kind like this?" She asked.

"Well most of the males yeah." I replied.

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Just like here…" She muttered. "But let's just get back to the question… why did you save me back in the catacombs?"

I sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what I was going to say.

"Well… first of all, I know you." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"I know who you are… like I know a lot about you." I explained.

Cynder gained a look of shock. "How…?"

"Well… uh… let's see here… your world… was a story in my world. Think of it like a story you can play, like a game. Visuals and everything." I explained.

Cynder looked up in thought for a moment before replying. "Alright…?"

"Yeah I know it's hard to understand but it's even harder to explain." I assured. "Anyway… I played that game and it told me about you, and what you've done. And I concluded, like in every story out there, someone would save the world from evil, and I presume that is going to be you and Spyro." I explained.

"So… you only saved me because you though I was going to save this world?" She asked with a bit of hurt in her voice.

I shook my head. "No… it was only one of the reasons."

"What were the other reasons?" She asked.

I turned my head away and remained silent.

"Please tell me…" Cynder pleaded.

I stayed silent.

"Seth… please."

I looked over at Cynder and saw her pleading look. I stared into her eyes and I realized I couldn't bear to see her like that. I then looked down and folded my fingers.

"The other reason is… because I feel like I can relate to you…" I explained.

Cynder stayed silent and I knew that was my cue to continue on.

"Ever since I learned about your side of the story… I felt like me and you share similar pains. One being that we are both misunderstood; our own kind shuns us for what we have done… They fear us." I explained. "I felt that here and even back on my world."

I then looked up at Cynder. "The other thing is… we both have an inner demon." I saw her flinch a bit at that. "A demon that takes control… we can't stop it though we wish we could, it stays with us, no matter how far we run or how much we repress it. It always takes control." I then looked down. "At least you had an excuse though… you were controlled by Malefor. Me, I just kill on my own accord." I said solemnly.

"My demon was not only controlled by Malefor…" Cynder spoke up and I looked up at her. "Mine is still here… I hear it in my head sometimes, it wants so desperately to be free… and I fear it will be…" Cynder explained.

"Well at least you can blame someone for giving you that demon…" I replied as tears started to form in my eyes. "Your demon was created by someone else... your demon was awakened by power… my demon was here before I was even given the power!" I shouted and looked down again. "My demon was created by _me, _and only me!"

Tears fell from my cheeks and I brought my hand up to my face. "It's m-my fault I'm like this! And mine a-alone…" I sobbed into my hand.

I then felt something hop up on the bed next to me and a paw landed on my back. The paw then rubbed my back in soothing motion as I cried.

"It's okay Seth… its okay…" Cynder whispered to me. Her voice was soothing to say the least.

We stayed like that for a little while, her rubbing my back as I cried. But my sobs died down and my sorrow slowly faded away.

"It sticks with you yah know?" I spoke up. "When you first lose control…"

"You know I know that…" Cynder replied.

There was another moment of silence before Cynder asked.

"What happened when you first lost control… if I may ask?"

"Cynder… you know you never want to talk about the first time you lost control…" I replied.

"You're right I'm sorry…" Cynder apologized.

"It's okay…" I replied. "I may tell you one day… but not today…"

I heard the door opened in front of me and kept my hand over my eyes to try and conceal the fact that I was crying.

"Cynder, I'm sorry to interrupt but Ignitus wants to see us." I heard Spyro's voice.

"Okay, I'll be out in one second Spyro." Cynder replied.

The doors shut and the room was left in silence once again.

'God I hope none of them heard me crying…' I thought. **_'They did not… I created a sound barrier so you would not seem like a big baby.' _**Psy spoke up. _'Psy just shut it for once will yah?' _Sane replied.

"Seth… I have to go now… are you going to be alright?" Cynder asked.

I groaned. "I'm not three years old…" I replied.

"I know… but are you going to be okay?" She asked again.

I sighed. "I'm never really okay… but I'll manage." I replied.

"Okay…" Cynder responded. "And Seth?"

I took my hand off my face and looked over at Cynder. "Yeah?"

Suddenly, Cynder wrapped her forelegs around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. Though this time I wasn't really annoyed about being hugged.

"Thank you for trusting me…" She said.

She held the embrace for a moment before letting go and hopping off the bed. She walked up to the entrance and opened the door. She then gave me one last look and said.

"Goodbye Seth…"

"Goodbye Cynder…" I replied.

And with that, she was gone.

**A/N: Finally done with that chapter… that took me long enough now didn't it? Are you people happy that I added in the long awaited Seth x Cynder moment? No this does not mean they are officially a couple because, as I said, the polls shall be going on until the story ends. Now on to some comments.**

**Chris Willams: It wasn't a half bad idea it's just that I didn't want to go in that direction.**

**Legendofheros: That's because practically everything bad happens to Seth…**

**SweetCheeks666: Ask and you shall receive…**

**Manifested Earth: Thank you for your criticism…**

**GeoZany: Thanks dude (or dudette)**

**You guys should go check out GeoZany's story, it's not half bad if I do say so myself.**

**Still got vote for Sol1234 and one guest vote on hold.**

**Romance Poll**

**Seth x Cynder: 16**

**Seth x Shelia: 6**

**Seth x Relia: 2**

**Seth x Ember: 1**

**See you guys later, happy holidays and have a happy new year!**


	25. Eavesdropping

Holy shit… we just hit 200 reviews.

**Author: *spits out drink* *cough* what!?**

Yeah… in fact we've got like over 200 reviews…

**Author: You're screwing with me…**

It's no joke man… take a look.

**Author: Yeah sure you probably got some weird pic up or HOLY SHIT!**

See?

**Author: How the hell did this even happen!?**

I don't know man…

**Author: Well… I guess I'll just have to keep on writing… and pray that I don't screw up.**

You pressure yourself too much you know that?

**Author: Oh like your one to talk…**

Well you're the guy who created me.

**Author: Oh just shut up and read…**

Yeah yeah yeah…

*clears throat*

'**_Psychotic'_**

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 25

I stared at the door where Cynder had walked out in a bit of a daze. I hadn't really opened up to anyone like that, other than Dean. I then smacked my head and looked down.

'No… god dammit…' I thought I then held my head and fell backwards onto the bed. 'I can't do it.' Sane then asked. _'Do what?'_

'**_Can't you see it you imbecile… we are getting attached to that dragon and that is something we cannot afford.' _**Psy replied. _'Why not? It's not a bad thing… hell she could probably help us.' _Sane pointed out. 'I can't afford to get close to anyone Sane! It will only make it harder when I leave this place.' I explained.

'_Oh come on… you don't really believe that do you? Like it or not we are going to need allies to help us get back to our world… and most likely you will gain friends as well.' _Sane replied. 'Sane shut it! I don't deserve friends or even allies for all that I have done!' I shot at him.

'_Well maybe you should let other people decide whether or not to become your friend rather than you choosing for them.' _Sane retorted.

As much as I hated to admit it, Sane had a point. I held my head in both my hands and sighed, I didn't really know what to do at this point…

'I could probably get out of this place unseen if I tried…' I thought. 'Or I could stay here and get help from the dragons and I may even get the knowledge of the ancient dragon language.' I sighed again. 'Should I stay or should I go?'

'_Should I stay or should I go now?' _Sane sung in my head. I rolled my eyes. 'Great… now you got that song stuck in my head…' I thought. _'What's the matter with a little music to lighten up the mood?' _Sane asked.

An idea then popped into my head. 'Speaking of music…' I thought as I sat up and pulled out my IPod. I turned it on to see that there was about 75% battery left. **_'Well you do not posses headphones at the moment…' _**Psy pointed out. _'Well then why not put up a sound barrier?' _Sane asked. **_'Because it would drain our energy.' _**Psy replied.

I shook my head. 'Psy I don't care… I need something to clear my head and this is the only thing I can think of.' I thought. **_'Alright…' _**Psy replied.

I assumed Psy put up the barrier and I started to flip through the songs. I found the song "Bleeding out" by Imagine Dragons and tapped it. The song came on and I listened.

**(I'm not going to put the song lyrics here because it would seem a bit pointless and a waste of time. But you guys should listen to these if you haven't before.)**

I placed the IPod on the bed and laid down on. As I rested my head on the pillow I thought of something.

'What happened to my bow?' I thought. **_'Well the peculiar thing about that weapon is that I can control when it should appear and when it should not…' _**Psy spoke up. 'Why is that?' I asked. **_'I'm not quite sure…'_**

I then shook my head. 'Sounds like the Author's shitty excuse why I haven't used it for a while…' I thought.

**Author: I hate you…**

I smirked. 'I know…'

Another thought then popped into my head. 'Oh yeah… why didn't you guys talk as much in that last battle?' I asked. _'That's a… well… I'll just say it plain and simple… our minds are starting to sync.' _Sane explained. That sentence got me a little on edge. 'What do you mean by that? Are our minds merging together?' I asked a little distressed. _'I don't think it's that drastic but… how do I put this… well in times that we are in danger our minds start to think as one… think of it as if in battles you start to think with three minds, sometimes four if Confidence is strong enough.' _Sane explained.

At this point my IPod went to the next song, which was "Words I Never Said" by Lupe Fiasco.

'So like… I think of something and you guys assess whether or not it would be the best option?' I asked, trying to make light of the situation. _'Yes, since you have the best reactions out of all of us and quick thinking we usually go with your plan. But if one of us thinks of something better you automatically go along with it.' _Sane said. _'You start to think our thoughts are your thoughts and we all start to think as one.'_

I sat there for moment. Trying to process what Sane had just said. 'So this is like… helping us?' I thought. **_'More or less… the only problem is if we start depending on thinking as one we will have to be cooperative with each other… because if we end up quarreling during a fight, that would be our downfall.' _**Psy pointed out. 'Alright…' I thought.

My IPod then went to the next song, which was "Stampton Bridge" From the soundtrack of the game Infamous.

I smiled when I heard it start to play. 'Ah this soundtrack… I remember that game… hell I even remember which level this music was on.' I thought. **_'I do quite enjoy this music…' _**Psy remarked. _'Yeah… that's because it's kinda weird and creepy… like you.' _Sane replied. **_'No argument there…'_**

I sighed. 'What I wouldn't give to play that game again… or even any game back on earth.' I thought. 'Cole Magrath… the badass conduit with a nice backpack-' I then thought of something. 'Wait a minute where's that pack that I had!' I thought in distress as I looked around for it.

'**_We lost it while fleeing from the golem.' _**Psy spoke up. I then smacked my face with my hand. 'Dammit… I had food and stuff in that… might have been useful.' I thought. 'Speaking of losing things did I lose the sword again-' My thoughts were interrupted when my right arm started glowing green. The sword then formed in my hand again, making a 'VOWP' sound. I looked over to the entrance of the room, expecting the guards outside to hear the noise and barge in to investigate.

'**_I created a sound barrier remember?' _**Psy reminded me. 'Oh yeah… right.' I replied.

My IPod then cycled to another song, which was "Skin to Bone" by Linkin Park.

'I wonder how the hell I'm able to transport this thing straight into my hand…' I thought. _'Well… as I've said before I think the sword is transporting to you other than you transporting the sword.' _Sane replied.

My eyes drifted down the sword and landed upon the small green crystal in the hilt. 'I think it might have something to do with this…' I thought as I placed my finger on the crystal.

But… when I did that the crystal started to glow. I raised an eyebrow 'The hell-' my thoughts were interrupted when the blade of the sword was engulfed in a green flame. Flinched a bit and almost dropped the sword.

I stared at the sword for a bit before I thought. 'This thing is just full of surprises…' I then inspected the sword a bit. **_'Whatever you do, do not start swinging that thing around…' _**Psy spoke up. I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah Psy… I was totally going to start flailing a sword around that is literally engulfed in flames…' I replied sarcastically.

I then looked back to the sword. 'Now how do I turn this thing off?' I pondered. As I thought that the flames on the sword faded away. I raised an eyebrow. 'Okay now this thing is starting to creep me out a bit…' I thought. I then put it down beside the bed and leaned it up against the bedpost.

My IPod then started to play the song "Monster" By Skillet. I paused when it started to play, remembering the lyrics of it.

'_Maybe you should skip this song…'_ Sane suggested. 'No… no… I'm gonna listen to it…' I thought. _'That's not such a good-' _Sane started to argue but was cut off my Psy. **_'Let him listen to what he wants to…'_**Psy said somewhat sternly.

I then placed my elbows on my knees and folded my fingers as I listened.

"_The secret side of me I never let you see"_

"_I keep it caged but I can't control it"_

"_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly"_

"_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it"_

"_It's scratching on the walls"_

"_In the closet, in the halls"_

"_It comes awake and I can't control it"_

"_Hiding under the bed, in my body in my head"_

"_Why won't somebody save me from this? Make it END!?"_

As I listened to these lyrics I felt the rage in my spine. I knew I could connect to this song.

"_I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!"_

"_I must confess that I feel like a monster!"_

"_I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun!"_

"_I must confess that I feel like a monster!"_

"_I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!"_

The more I listened… the more rage I felt. I thought this song related to me when I was back on earth… but now it relates to me more than I want it to. But… I noticed that as I looked at my hands that they were turning grey. I ignored it for a bit until I realized what was happening.

'Shit!' I thought in distress as I quickly grabbed my IPod and turned it off.

'**_Why'd you stop?' _**Psy asked a bit mockingly.

I looked back to my hands to see that they were slowly turning back to their original color. 'Shut up Psy!' I shot at him as put my IPod in my pocket and I held my head in my hands. 'Just… SHUT UP!'

'_Seth calm down!' _Sane shouted in distress. 'I'm trying Sane! I'm trying…' I thought. I then got up off the bed with my hands still holding my head. 'Just… GODAMMIT!' I thought. 'I can't even control it while listening to a song! A F****** SONG!' Tears were in my eyes but I quickly took my hands off my head and wiped the tears off.

'I'm leaving, I can't risk it!' I thought as I walked over to the door. _'Hold up!' _Sane shouted and I paused. _'There are two guards outside that door.' _He pointed out. I snorted. 'I don't care I'll just get them out of my way.' I thought. _'You can just have Psy teleport you out there! That way we won't attract attention.' _Sane explained.

I thought about it for a moment, before I thought. 'Psy… get me out into that hallway.' I ordered as I flipped up my hood. **_'I would rather take the front door… it'd be more fun…' _**Psy replied eerily. I glared upwards. 'Psy… you're going to teleport me out into that hallway.' I stated. **_'And if I don't?' _**Psy questioned. I then crossed my arms. 'Then we'll stay here… and I know you don't want to be here anymore than I do.' I thought. Psy was silent for a moment, before he said in a defeated tone. **_'Fine…'_**

I then felt some power gain in my body and the world went black for a second. My vision came back about a second or two after and I felt nauseous. I went to one knee holding my stomach my head spinning. As my vision cleared I looked up to see that I was now in a different place that I assumed to be the hallway.

'Ugh… I'm gonna have to get used to that…' I thought as I shakily rose to my feet. I looked around and my eyes landed upon two guards who were a couple feet to my left. I was in the shadows of course so they couldn't see me. I observed that the two guards were standing by a door, which I assumed led to the room I was just in.

'Alright… so we're out of there…' I thought. 'Now how do we get out of this place?' I thought as I started to stealthily make my way down the hallway. **_'We could try a window.' _**Psy suggested. I rolled my eyes. 'I'd rather find an exit that didn't lead to a forty foot drop.' I remarked.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps or… I don't know… would the correct term be "pawsteps?"

Let's just move on…

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I quickly darted to a shaded area out of the way of whatever was coming my way. I looked to where the sound was coming from to see Terrador padding down the hallway. He walked right past me and continued to walk down the hallway.

'_Maybe we should follow him; he might lead us to an exit.' _Sane suggested. 'I don't really have a better option so… I guess.' I thought as I started to tail the earth dragon.

After following the guardian for a bit he started to mumble a few things but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"I do not know why Ignitus has to have a meeting about what to do with this "Human"…" He mumbled.

That perked my interest and I listened.

"If I were the lead guardian I would have the "thing" be executed and be done with it, that creature will do more harm than good." He muttered.

'**_We should kill him.' _**Psy remarked as I glared at Terrador. _'Is that your answer to everything?' _Sane asked. I shook my head. 'Oh great idea Psy… let's kill a guardian and have the whole city on our ass…' I retorted. **_'It would be fun though…' _**Psy replied.

I sighed, but quickly clamped my mouth shut when Terrador glanced behind him to investigate what the sound was. I froze and held my breath; but to my fortune Terrador simply looked back to where he was headed no longer concerned with what made the noise.

'That was a close one…' I thought as I continued to stalk the guardian. **_'Be more careful next time will you?' _**Psy said. I rolled my eyes.

It was only about a minute or two until Terrador stopped at a door where two guards were posted. When one of the guards saw Terrador he nodded his head and opened the door to the room. Terrador nodded back and entered the room.

I hung back for a sec and peered into the room through the doorway. I caught a glimpse of Ignitus and Volteer inside but the door then closed behind Terrador.

I stood outside in a shaded area, pondering on what to do. **_'What are you doing? We are losing time to escape this place unnoticed.' _**Psy pointed out. 'But I kind of want to know what they're saying about me…' I thought. **_'Why should you care? We are not going to be sticking around here anyway.' _**Psy replied. 'I just… I want to know if I can actually stay here…' I thought. _'Psychotic just teleport him into the room will you?' _Sane spoke up. I heard a sigh. **_'You do know that takes energy out of us right?' _**Psy pointed out. I shook my head. 'I'm not that tired or anything so just do it…' I thought. **_'Fine…'_**

My world went black again but a second later it returned and I held my stomach in pain. Feeling a bit queasy I went to one knee. 'Ugh, god… I really hope I get used to that…' I thought.

I looked up to see that I was in a room with some sort of pool in the middle of it. Ignitus and the guardians were circled around the pool along with Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Chief Prowlus, Sheila, and Hunter. I shakily got up and backed further into the shaded area I was in, just to be safe.

"Now that Terrador has arrived we shall start the discussion on what to do with this "Human" named "Seth."" Ignitus announced. He then turned to Cynder. "Since you were the one to have the first encounter with this human I would recommend you share first." Ignitus stated.

Cynder stepped forward. "Well… it was back in the Well of Soul right before I was frozen when I saw Seth." Cynder explained. "He was shot out from the portal that had opened up, I went to see what he was and he seemed surprised when he saw me… like he hadn't seen a dragon before. I was going to ask what he was but Spyro shouted my name and I looked behind me, but when I looked back to Seth I saw a purple bolt appear from the portal and it hit Seth, freezing him in a purple crystal." Cynder went on.

'So that's why I was unconscious for three years…' I thought.

"Is that all from your first encounter?" Ignitus asked.

Cynder nodded in response. Ignitus then looked over to Hunter.

"I believe you and Sparx were the two who encounter Seth second?" Ignitus asked.

Hunter nodded. "Yes, I had just awoken Sparx when we encountered him." He replied.

"Could you share?" Ignitus asked.

Hunter nodded again.

Now I won't bother you with the details of what he said because you guys already know what happened… so basically he just explained what happened when I set free. I was a bit shocked by his story actually; I hadn't really known what I did when I was set free from those crystals.

'Psy do you really have to kill anyone that even gets in our line of sight!?' I asked a little ticked off. **_'Again… I cannot help myself…' _**Psy replied. **_'Besides… it was fun.' _**I rolled my eyes. 'I can't wait until I get rid of you…' I snarled. **_'You think it's so simple don't you? Even though I may not be able to speak when we are back on earth… doesn't mean that your Psychosis will just fade away…' _**Psy replied in an eerie tone. _'Just shut up and listen you two.' _Sane spoke up. I decided to listen to Sane and turned my attention back to the conversation.

"That is a rather… disturbing story." Ignitus commented as Hunter finished his tale, or at least I assumed he did.

"That… thing is no more than some type of monster, a demon sent here from the underworld no doubt." Terrador spoke up.

I glared at Terrador. 'Yeah… I might take you up on that offer of killing Terrador…' I thought.

"Terrador please calm yourself, we do not want to rush to conclusions without hearing the full story." Ignitus stated.

Terrador snorted but said nothing. Ignitus took this as a sign to continue.

"Now… who encountered the human next?" Ignitus asked.

Cynder stepped forward yet again. "I did," Cynder stated. "It was when I was struggling to get out of the grasp of the golem; I might not be here if Seth hadn't saved me." Cynder explained.

I shook my head. 'Yeah well I think the game developers would have had you survive…' I thought.

"Alright," Ignitus spoke. "Who was the next one to have an encounter with Seth?"

Sheila then stepped forward. "I think that's me."

But Spyro spoke up as well. "I think I was the one who saw him next… because I saw him on the night after we were awoken." Spyro explained.

Sheila then stepped back. "Oh..."

Spyro then explained the little mishap we had when I threatened him to contact The Chronicler.

'That wasn't my best moment…' I thought.

The conversation continued like this for a while. Sheila spoke up and talked about how she and her sisters had seen me in the woods. Then she and her father Chief Prowlus explained what I had done in the village. Then Spyro talked about his talk with The Chronicler. After that Cynder spoke about how I had saved her and Spyro from some grublins, and lastly Sheila chipped in to tell them what had happened in that cave were they had found Meadow.

'Now that I look back on this… I can't help but think this was one of the worst times I've had in my life…' I thought. **_'Why do you think we're trying to get out of this world?' _**Psy asked. _'Come on… it wasn't_ that _bad…' _Sane argued. I just shook my head.

"Is that all of the information we have gathered on this creature so far?" Ignitus asked. Everyone around Ignitus nodded. "Alright… now I would like to ask everyone's personal opinion on this matter…" Ignitus stated. He then turned to Spyro who was on his left. "We'll start with you Spyro."

Spyro nodded. "Alright." He spoke as he stepped forward. "I think that we should listen to The Chronicler and try to befriend Seth." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah… listen to that pinhead, see where it gets you…' I thought.

"Alright." Ignitus spoke then looked to Cynder who was next to Spyro. "We might as well go around, what is your opinion on all of this Cynder?" He asked.

"Hey! What about me!?" Sparx exclaimed crossing his arms.

"No offense to you young Sparx but I do not think your opinion is fit for this conversation." Ignitus replied.

Sparx snorted and looked away, mumbling something under his breath.

Cynder then stepped forward. "Well, I agree with Spyro, we should befriend Seth and help him. Sure he may seem untrustworthy, but I know that he doesn't want to bring harm to any of us." Cynder stated.

All eyes then turned to Cyril who was the next in the circle.

"Well… with the upmost respect I do not agree with these two, this creature is dangerous and I do not think he is something that we would be able to reason with." He stated. "So I say we should either cast it out or dispose of it."

I glared at the ice guardian. 'This guy really is a cold hearted bastard…' I thought.

Hunter then stepped forward.

"I do not think we could particularly trust this creature, nor could we control it. I say we should try and lead it away from our cities so it does not cause any harm." He stated.

'Well if they give me a translation I will be on my marry way…' I thought.

The next one to speak was Chief Prowlus.

"I for one do not know if we would be able to befriend it… but we may be able to get it to attack Malefor's forces… it would be a valuable weapon." He proclaimed. This earned him a glare from his daughter.

I on the other hand really wanted to punch this guy in the face. 'Yeah, well I'm not a weapon.' I thought.

Next in line was Shelia.

"In my opinion, I think Seth would be a valuable ally. But I have noticed that seems to be in a desperate need for help. I say if we help him, then he may return the favor." She stated.

'Well if you help me translate the dragon language then I guess I'd help you out a bit…' I thought. **_'How about a better idea… you have them help you, then you just go ahead and leave, be out of their way.' _**Psy suggested. 'Actually yeah… I could just tell them I'd be on my way if they just help me translate, they probably wouldn't mind.' I thought.

Volteer then spoke up. "I will partially agree with Shelia here. I think we should help this human, but I do not think we should ask him to fight for us. This human seems to be young and scared, fearful, afraid. He is not fit to go into a war, nor is he any type of demon; I say we should help him find a way back to his world." Volteer proclaimed in a speedy fashion.

'Now there's an offer I'll take.' I thought. I was starting to like Volteer more and more.

The last one to speak was Terrador and I was not looking forward to hearing his opinion.

"I agree with Cyril, this creature is not something that can be reasoned with, you've all seen what it can do. This is a demon sent from the underworld to destroy all of the good in this one. That or it is associated with Malefor. We should get rid of it before it causes anymore damage." Terrador stated.

At that point I sincerely wished I could tear Terrador limb from limb. **_'Can we kill him now?' _**Psy asked. _'Seth you know you would only be making it worse…' _Sane pointed out. I clenched my teeth and curled my hands into fists. 'I know but this guy is a real ASSHOLE!' I thought out of rage. _'Just calm down okay?' _Sane replied. I snorted and said nothing. To my fortune no one heard it.

The room fell silent for a moment, before Ignitus spoke up.

"I would now like for the younger beings here to exit the room so the guardians and Chief Prowlus may come up with a decision." He announced.

"But-" Cynder was about to protest but was cut off by Spyro.

"Cynder its best not to argue." Spyro pointed out.

Cynder looked over to Spyro for a second before sighing.

"Alright." She responded.

She, Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter then exited the room while Shelia stayed back for a moment. She whispered something to her father that I couldn't quite catch and then she gave him a stern look. She too then exited the room leaving only the guardians, Chief Prowlus, and myself left in the room.

"You are not considering helping this thing are you?" Terrador spoke up.

Volteer glared over at Terrador. "He is not a "thing" he is a being like you and I." He stated speedily.

Terrador simply rolled his eyes. "Do not be so daft, have you not seen what it can do? Something that would just slaughter other beings like that is clearly a monster." He shot at Volteer.

"Though I am not too fond of this creature I do like the idea of sending it back where it came from." Cyril spoke up.

"See? Cyril agrees with me, which is miraculous, surprising, and a bit odd." Volteer said in his speedy tone.

"I do not agree with your full opinion mind you, I do not think we should trust this creature." Cyril added in.

"I think it would be a waste." Chief Prowlus spoke up. "This "human" could be a valuable weapon that could change the tide of this war. You all saw what it did to Malefor's forces, it single handedly took out a small army of them, not to mention it took down one of their strongest mages." He pointed out.

I was starting to get really ticked off about what they were saying about me. I could barely hold myself back from barging in on their conversation.

Terrador looked over to Ignitus and asked. "Ignitus what is your input for all of this?"

Ignitus looked down and was silent for a moment before saying.

"I believe we should not try to anger Seth…" He spoke. "There is some information that all of you should know." Ignitus then looked up at the group. "An hour ago I received word that our spies intercepted a message sent from Malefor to his troops. The message stated that if they were to come across a bipedal being with no fur they are to capture it at all costs and bring it to Malefor. The message also states that this creature has massive power and they should not try to anger it." Ignitus stated.

"So this "human" is not with Malefor?" Terrador asked.

Ignitus shook his head. "No… the human is not. But I fear what would happen if Malefor managed to corrupt Seth and bring the human to serve him." Ignitus then gained a serious look. "The Chronicler has spoken to me about temples that tell tales of this human… saying that he has the ability to become stronger than any being we have seen before. The Chronicler presumes the human is young and does not know how to unlock this power yet so The Chronicler wishes for us to cease Malefor's plans corrupt him by any means necessary." Ignitus explained.

**(Yes I know the whole "more powerful than any being we have seen" is a bit ridiculous but I assure you he's not going to become that any time soon)**

"So this human is nothing more than a weapon?" Cyril asked.

"I would like to think differently… but that is a possibility. We must keep it here and away from Malefor clutches, if we fail then we may lose this war." Ignitus stated.

It was at that point I snapped a bit… I was tired of them just calling me a "weapon" or a "monster". I stepped out from my hiding spot into the light, seething in rage.

"So that's all I am is it!?" I shouted in rage.

The whole group turned to face me and Ignitus gained a look of surprised.

"How did you-" he was about to ask but I cut him off.

"You think I'm just some type of **WEAPON or a MONSTER!?" **I shouted, my voice changing yet again. **"Do you think I wanted this? I never wanted to be here! I never wanted this power! I NEVER WANTED TO KILL ANYONE!" **I bellowed as I started to advance towards the group. **"If I could go back to where I came from I WOULD but I CAN'T I was dragged here against my will and all I want is to go HOME!"**

I was all caught up in my anger that I didn't hear the door open behind me.

"You should not be here boy! This doesn't concern you!" Terrador shouted.

And that was the last straw. I brought my hand up, about to rip Terrador's throat out but Shelia quickly ran in front of me.

"Seth! Don't!" She shouted.

I paused and stared at her, my hand lowering a bit.

"I know your angry but please! Don't do something that you'll regret." Shelia pleaded.

I stared into her eyes… I saw that they were sincere and for some reason they calmed me down a bit. My hand then lowered to my side. I angrily turned around and trudged towards the door. I swung the door open and it smacked up against the wall, I walked out to see Spyro and Cynder standing by the entrance.

"Seth?" Cynder said out of surprise.

I ignored her and walked to my right down the hallway. I guard saw me was about to block my path.

"What-" He spoke but I quickly cut him off.

"**SHUT UP!" **I shouted, giving the guard a fierce glare.

The guard gained a look of fear and backed away a bit. I snorted and shoved the guard out of my way continuing down the hallway.

'**I'm leaving this damn place! If anyone tries to stop me they're DEAD!'**

**A/N: There we go another chapter! Sorry that took so long… I had a lot of shit to deal with these past few weeks. One of them being midterms and man midterms SUCK! I've had a lot of stress as well and I'm trying to relax a bit… but again sorry about the long wait I will try to get the next chapter out sooner next time…**

**Do you guys care for the song lyrics or shall I just stop putting them up? I could really care less.**

**One thing about some of the OC's you guys sent me… I've been working out whether or not some are going to make it… I think some will but others, not so much. But still it might be a while until they show up, so don't lose hope.**

**But anyways on to some comments…**

**Zachthedragon: In the next chapter yes there will be a conversation between Volteer and Seth**

**Mr Beaver Buttington: First of all… you have quite the interesting name, second of all I'd say Cynder's length is like… 5 foot 9 or 5 foot 10 while her height is about half of that… but I'm no expert… far from it actually..**

**Now that that is done I'm gonna say goodbye, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you all in the next one.**


	26. I'm Bad At Chapter Titles

Alright lets see what I'm going to do for an intro this time…

Skyrim? Nah already did that…

Pokemon? Eh… maybe….

Uncharted 3? No… some people might not get a reference from that game…

Oh shit!

Uh… hi there readers didn't see you there.

Why are you guys here so soon I haven't figured out an intro yet!

Um, um… uh…

*Sounds of stuff being thrown around*

*Pulls out Mario hat*

Itsa me! Mario!

*crickets*

Uh… *ahem* lets just move on with the story…

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

'**Seth and Psychotic'**

Chapter 26

Cynder watched as Seth pushed the guard out of the way and stormed down the hall.

'How did he manage to get out…?' She wondered in awe.

She then shook her head and came back to her senses.

'This is bad,' she thought. 'If we aren't able to calm him down then he might hurt someone.'

"Seth wait!" Cynder shouted and was about to go after Seth but was stopped by a paw.

Cynder looked to her right to see that that paw belonged to Ignitus.

"Let the boy go Cynder, he needs time to relieve his anger." Ignitus advised.

"But what if he hurts someone?" Cynder asked.

"I doubt the human wishes to bring harm to anyone, but I do not want to interfere with him. Especially when he is agitated." Ignitus explained.

"I say we send our troops to dispose of the creature." Terrador spoke up from behind Cynder and Ignitus.

Ignitus turned his head to look at Terrador. "You have seen what the human is capable of when it is enraged Terrador, I do not wish to put our troops lives at risk." Ignitus pointed out.

Cynder heard Terrador sigh but no further argument came from the earth dragon.

"What if we send someone to monitor Seth?" Spyro suggested. "To keep him from harming anyone."

"That creature has been difficult to keep track of… I presume it has more abilities of stealth and deception that we do not know about." Ignitus explained. "But I shall warn the beings of this temple not to cross paths with the human." He then turned to Hunter who was talking with Chief Prowlus a little ways away. "Hunter."

Hunter turned his head towards Ignitus and excused himself from his conversation with the Chief.

"Yes Ignitus?" He asked as he walked up to the group.

"Since you are the swiftest of us all I wish for you to hurry to the left wing of the temple where most of the messenger dragonflies are." Ignitus advised. "Tell them to inform everyone in the temple to avoid contact with the creature we brought here."

Hunter bowed his head and quickly rushed towards the left wing of the temple.

"I could gather a few other ice dragons and try to capture the creature again." Cyril suggested.

"As I have said before the human is too dangerous to cross paths with." Ignitus replied.

Ignitus then scanned the area, as if searching for someone.

"Where has Volteer gone?"

**POV Switch Seth **

I trudged down the hall seething with rage.

'**Those bastards think I wanted this! They think I'm some type of abomination who kills for the fun of it!' **I thought bitterly as I continued down the hall. **'I'm not a monster or a weapon! I'm just the poor bastard who got caught up in all this shit!' **I then saw a door at the end of the hallway that I assumed led to some type of exit. **'I'm done with these damn dragons!' **

I swung the door open when I reached it to see that it led to some type of courtyard, with a garden, fountain and a few large rocks scattered around the place.

"**Damn it!" **I shouted.

I then clenched my teeth and bawled up my fists. **'Why couldn't this have been a f****** exit!?' **I thought.

I had built up so much rage and now the fact that simple things such as failing to find an exit would make me even more enraged.

"I see you are having trouble finding your way out of this temple." I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned my head back to see that Volteer was a couple feet behind me.

"**What do you want?" **I asked, venom in my words.

Volteer simply smiled a bit. "I simply wish to ask if you would like me to show you the way out of this temple." He replied.

I turned around to face him. I then glared and said. **"I don't need your help…" **

"I think you do…" Volteer replied. "For if you do not accept my help you shall be lost in this temple, and possibly not find an exit for quite some time." He pointed out.

My glare intensified. **"If I can't find an exit than I'll **_**make **_**and exit." **I stated.

"Brute force isn't the solution to everything… for sometimes it may bring more harm than good." Volteer warned.

'_**He's trying to manipulate you…' **_Psy spoke in my head. _**'Do not let him get inside our head.' **_

I shook my head and smiled. **"You think your petty mind games will be able to stop me?" **I asked. **"I am not as foolish as you think…" **

"I do not think you are foolish young one… I just think you are misguided." Volteer replied.

I chuckled. **"Misguided am I?" **I asked. **"Please do enlighten me…" **

"Your thoughts are clouded and corrupted by your anger… it makes you do things that you never wished to do in the first place." Volteer explained.

I laughed at that and my smile grew. **"What makes you think I didn't want to do these things?" **I asked. **"I could be a psychotic murder for all you know…" **

"I know because I have seen your true self." Volteer replied. "I have seen a young being… who is in no way a murder… but merely a frightened being who has lost his way."

I glared at him and frowned. **"Are you claiming me to be weak?" **I asked, anger in my voice.

"No… you are far from weak." Volteer explained. "But the being I see in front of me now has less power than the one I saw before."

My eye twitched a bitas the anger grew. I then shook my head. **'He will not manipulate us.' **I thought.

"**You are a daft one aren't you?" **I asked. **"I am much more powerful than I ever been in my life." **

"Maybe so… but you could be much more powerful if you learn to let go of your anger… anger and hate only cloud your mind, causing you to become reckless." Volteer pointed out.

I chuckled and my grin started to grow. **"Anger is all I have…" **I replied. **"And it has made me one of the most powerful beings on this planet." **

"If you are so powerful… than may I ask what you wish to do with that power?" Volteer asked.

My grin faltered for a minute and I remained silent. 'What would I do with this power?' I thought as I lifted up my hands and observed them. _**"You would use it to destroy our enemies… and anything that wishes to stand in our way to get home." **_Psy replied. 'But… would it be worth killing that many beings to get home?' I thought. _**'Of course it would, we have had enough happen to us in our lives, so now it is time to take our lives under our control...' **_Psy explained. I grinned. **'I do like that idea…'**

"**I do what I wish with this power." **I replied.

Volteer raised an eyebrow. "But what if this power is not enough to satisfy your wishes?" He asked.

I paused at that and my smile faltered again. I then held my head. **'No… I will not allow him to confuse me any further.' **I thought.

I looked up at him and glared. **"I am done talking to you! You only wish to delay me as your dragons prepare to attack me." **I accused.

"I am doing no such thing." Volteer replied. "I am merely trying to help you."

I gritted my teeth. "**Everyone wants to help me don't they?" **I asked. **"I never ask for help but people offer it anyways, but I don't need help!" **I shouted.

"And why is that?" Volteer questioned.

"**Because no one can help me!" **I shouted.

"I recall you saying that the first time we met…" Volteer recalled. "My I ask why you think no one is able to help you?"

I laughed and said. **"Look at me." **I then gestured to myself, my grey skin and demonic eyes still showing. **"Do you really think a murderer with a mind as f***** up as mine would be able to get help?"**

Aw, I just thought of the perfect intro by using pokemon… um… well you guys don't really care so uh… lets just continue.

Volteer was silent for a bit before he chuckled and I raised an eyebrow.

"**What's so funny?" **I asked.

"Oh, I just find the fact that the only reason you cannot be helped is because you won't let anyone help you." He explained.

It was my turn to chuckle. **"Oh yes… I see you still have the same delusions as the last time we spoke." **I replied.

"I do not think I am the delusional one here…" Volteer claimed.

I glared at him. **"You dare mock me?" **

"I only speak the truth." Volteer stated. "And the truth is that you are succumbing to your anger, and that is something that will only lead to your downfall." He claimed. "For if you use your power out of rage… you will only make things worse for yourself, and others."

I was getting really tick off right then. '**I'm tired of this bastard has a smart mouth!' **I thought with rage.

"**You make bold statements for such a pathetic creature…" **I remarked.

"And you are irresponsible for a being with such power." Volteer shot back.

That struck a nerve. _"Not using the skills I gave you would only be irresponsible son." _I recalled my father's words. **'I never wanted those skills in the first place…' **I thought. **'I never wanted these powers in the first place!' **I thought, the rage building once again. **'And I'll be dammed if start letting others make my decisions for me again!' **

"**I think its time for me to show how much power I really have." **I said menacingly, my hands bawling up into fists.

Four tentacles then slid out of my back and my eye twitched. Though I had a scowl on my face rather than a twisted grin.

Volteer on the other hand still kept his calm expression. "I do not think it would be wise to do so."

"**Well I don't give a damn what you think! I make my own decisions, no one else does!" **I bellowed.

I could have sworn I saw Volteer smile a bit but it quickly vanished.

"Then _you _make the decision." Volteer replied, empathizing the word you.

I then advanced forward towards Volteer and raised my fist, prepared to strike Volteer down. When I was a foot in front of him I heard Psy say.

'_**Kill him.' **_Psy commanded. I was about to bring my fist down upon Volteer when I paused. _"Then _you _make the decision." _I remembered Volteers words. I looked down. 'Am I the one in control here?' I thought. _**'Of course you are! Now kill him!' **_Psy shouted. 'But… I don't want to…' I thought, my mind starting to become clear again. '_**Of course you do! He has been trying to distract you from your goal!' **_

Volteer still had his calm expression and he spoke.

"Don't let your anger control you…"

I hesitated. _**'Kill him! He's trying to manipulate you!' **_Psy said. 'No…' I thought. _**'Kill him!' **_He shouted again. 'No!' I replied and my head started to hurt like hell. _**'KILL HIM!'**_

I screamed in rage and turned towards a wall. I then shot my fist forward and went straight through it, making a decent sized hole. I then ripped my arm out of the wall and used my other arm to assault the wall again, my fist going straight through the wall yet again. Breathing heavily I knelt down, processing what had just happened. I then placed my head up against the wall and leaned on it.

'Damn it…' I thought, tears starting to form in my eyes. 'I almost did it again… for the third time in a damn day!' I thought. 'Why am I stuck with this burden!? Why am I stuck in this world!'

I jerked my arm back and removed my fist from the wall. I then placed my back against the wall and held my head in my hand. 'I hate my life…'

"I understand how you must feel in the situation that you are in." Volteer spoke up.

I snorted. "I doubt that…" I then looked up at him. "Have you ever been stripped from your world… given powers you can't control… and be the only one of your kind in a world you are not familiar with?" I asked.

Volteer was silent for a moment before replying. "I don't suppose I have no…"

I then stood up. "I didn't think so." I said in a somewhat hostile tone. I then brought my head down to my hand again.

"But I do know this…" Volteer spoke up again and I looked back up to him. "The matter you find yourself in is not one that can be dealt with if you do not aquire help." He pointed out.

I snorted. "Yeah well this is something that isn't easily dealt with either way." I replied. "Besides… this is my problem, and if I ask for help than the person- er "being" will expect something in return, and I don't want to be in anyone's debt."

Volteer sighed. "You sound like an old student of mine…" He commented. "Neither of you understand that some beings will help others out of goodwill and will not expect anything in return."

"Well I don't see any of those beings here…" I replied. "Most of the beings in this temple either want me dead, cast out, or to be used as a weapon." I pointed out.

Volteer was silent for a moment, until he decided to walk over and sit down next to me.

"I will not lie to you, there are many here who do wish doom upon you." He spoke.

'Thanks for the pep talk…' I thought sarcastically.

"But there are a few here who would do so much for you… and if you are blind to who those beings are than you truly are a fool." He explained.

"Well I don't think I'm going to stick around for too long in order to find out." I replied.

"If you leave, you may not be able to reach your goal." Volteer pointed out.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Stay, if not for too long than at least a day or two." Volteer asked.

"I think that would cause more harm than good, I'm not exactly "sociable"." I explained.

"I understand… but I only wish for you to try, if you are not satisfied here than you may move on." Volteer pleaded.

I looked down and thought about it for a moment, until I looked back up at Volteer.

"How do I know I can trust you to let me leave?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Truthfully, no you cannot." He replied. "But for what its worth… I give you my word that I shall ensure that you are able to leave if you wish."

'_**Do not trust him, we must leave because we cannot risk the chance that we will become close to anyone here. It will only make us weak.' **_Psy warned. _'Don't listen to Psy, you need help whether you like it or not, and he is offering you a chance here.' _Sane pointed out. I looked down in thought. 'I could either leave and not risk befriending and or hurting a being here… or I could stay and it would make it easier to get translations and be out of this world…' I then sighed.

"Fine… but I have your word on this, and I expect you to honor it." I spoke as I looked up at Volteer.

I saw a warm smile appear on his face. "Of course." He assured.

I sighed and stood up. "You mind showing me back to my room?" I asked.

Volteer nodded and stood up. He then turned around and motioned for me to follow.

"Right this way." He advised.

He then started to walk down the hallway and I followed.

'I hope I don't regret this…'

**About five or ten minutes later…**

We had made it to the room I had escaped from to see that there were no guards posted outside. Volteer walked over to the door and stood beside it.

"Here we are." He announced, he then looked over to me. "I shall have a guard posted outside your room, should you happen to need anything do not hesitate to ask the guard." He explained.

I simply nodded and opened the door. I was about to walk into the room when the sound of Volteer's voice stopped me.

"And Seth." He spoke.

I looked over at him with a questioning gaze.

"I appreciate your trust in me." He stated as he smiled.

"Yeah well… don't make me regret it." I replied in a somewhat hostile tone.

_'Way to be an asshole...' _Sane remarked. 'Oh shut it...'

His smile faltered a bit and he bowed his head a bit in response.

"Goodnight young one…" He said.

Normally I would be a bit insulted for being called young one, but for some reason… I didn't feel that much hostility towards Volteer.

"Night…" I responded as I walked into the room and shut the door.

'_**You are a fool for trusting him and staying here…' **_Psy spoke up. I was about to argue until I realized how tired I was. 'Psy, shut up… I'm too tired to hear your shit…' I replied as I walked over to the bed and slumped down on it. _'For once I agree with you...' _Sane commented. I then took my IPod out and scrolled through the songs I found "Krwlng by linkin park" and selected it.

For some reason I could always fall asleep to music, and my fatigued mind was too fogged up to realize that this might attract attention.

But as the song went on my eyelids became heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

**POV Switch Volteer**

Volteer walked into the central room of the temple. In the center of said room was a small pool where the fire guardian Ignitus sat at the edge of. Ignitus' eyes were shut in a deep concentration as Volteer walked up to him.

"Ignitus." Volteer spoke.

Ignitus opened his eyes and looked over to Volteer.

"I am sorry to interrupt your meditation but I must inform you that I found Seth and convinced him to stay." Volteer explained.

Ignitus stood up and turned to face Volteer.

"This news is somewhat surprising but is good news at the least." Ignitus said. "Though I do not approve of you risking your life approaching the human when he was… unstable." Ignitus stated. "But now that I have heard this news I must arrange a few things."

Ignitus then started to walk towards the exit of the room but Volteer stopped him.

"Ignitus, I have earned the boy's trust." Volteer stated. "And I do not intend to break the vow I gave him." Volteer then narrowed his eyes a bit. "So you will let the boy leave if he wishes… and do not force him to do anything that he does not wish to do… or I will no longer call you friend nor my leader." He warned.

Ignitus seemed to be a bit taken aback by his sternness but quickly recovered.

"If you feel this strongly about the matter then I shall comply…" Igniuts replied.

Ignitus then walked out of the room leaving Volteer alone with his thoughts.

Volteer chuckled a bit.

'It appears I've grown a soft spot for this human…'

**Meanwhile on the floating temple above the huge ass volcano…**

**What? That's practically what it is.**

Two large yellow eyes opened from a deep concentration. I deep chuckle echoed around the temple.

"**It appears everything is going according to plan…" **A demonic voice spoke. **"And now it is time for the next step…" **The yellow eyes then looked to a purple crystal that was next to the throne. **"Venor, I require your presence at once." **

A second later a portal opened in front of the throne and a figure stepped through. When the figure full emerged from the vortex it disappeared.

What now stood in front of the throne was a very large cheetah with black and grey fur, the cheetah wore armor that was pure black and he carried a scythe in his right paw. He also had a large bow strapped around him that seemed to glow with a dark aura.

The cheetah bowed before the throne. "Greetings my lord, what is it that you require?" The cheetah asked.

"**Venor, you are my strongest warrior and your loyalty has lasted since the beginning. I entrust you with a mission that will ensure our victory in this war." **The voice spoke. **"You must not fail."**

Venor's red eyes looked up at the figure in the throne. "Have I ever failed you before?" He asked as he gestured to a scar over his right eye.

The demonic chuckle echoed through the temple again.

"**I suppose not… but you shall regret it if you fail this time…" **The voice warned. **"Now… are you prepared for your task?" **

Venor bowed his head. "Your wish is my command…" He replied.

"**This is what I wish for you too do…" **

**A/N: And we are back… its been a while… like a two weeks and a half, yes I know this chapter was a bit shorter than most. Sorry about that guys, I've just had a lot of stress in my life and I'm struggling to find the time to be able to write. So don't be surprised if I don't update as much, its not that I don't like writing this, I just have a hell of a lot of stress…**

**But anyways, you guys don't want to hear about my sob story… lets move on to a hell of a lot of things…**

**1\. Thank you Lux Umbrae for the OC Venor. **

**2\. Btw if anyone with an OC in my story has any complaints about what I am doing with him or her do not hesitate to tell me.**

**3\. Sorry if some of you guys were disappointed with no blood bath, but I don't want to spam Psy too much because then this would get repetitive…**

**4\. The next few chapters aren't going to be that action packed, but don't worry we'll get back into the war again.**

**5\. Some of you guys are good at predicting what is about to happen in this story… are you guy's psychic or something?**

**6\. If you have any complaints PLEASE do not be hesitant on telling me, I would like everyone's opinion on this. Even if it's a flame…**

**Now to comments…**

**Mr Beaver Buttington: Seth will be fighting a hell of a lot of dark beings don't you worry... and thank you for deeming this fic worthy of suggesting to your friends…**

**Colonel mael radec: As long as that sandwhich wasn't stolen from a heavy… you would not believe what I went through the last time that happened…**

**Legendofheros: Take as much time as you need with that cover art, there's no rush. **

**Chriswilliams: No, I would never give up on this fic, I'm just dealing with stuff so… yeah. But its nice to know that people are excited for the next chapter.**

**Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed this addition to the story! Have a good one… (I still make these A/N longer than the chapters…)**

**Romance Poll (forgot this last time…)**

**Seth x Cynder: 17**

**Seth x Shelia: 8**

**Seth x Relia: 2**

**Seth x Ember: 1**


	27. Painful Memories

Alright so… three guys left including me.

Who's left… me, Con, Sane, and Psy…

Not to mention Psy's got 8 kills… no surprise there.

Aaaaand Psy threw and axe in my face…

_**This is surprisingly accurate…**_

Well yeah maybe for you.

_**I did quite enjoy that I shot an arrow into Chuck Norris' face…**_

Oh hey viewers, didn't see you there.

Yeah, yeah I know it's been a while, the authors has just been going through a few things…

But anyways… you guys are probably wondering what the whole conversation above was about.

Well I just checked out the whole Hunger Games simulator and its somewhat accurate somewhat not… I don't know…

_**You're just aggravated that you died by my hand… again. **_

Yeah, yeah, yeah lets just start the damn story up…

Oh yeah… and I think you guys get whose talking when so I'm not going to put up the key anymore.

Chapter 27

My mind was dull… I lay splayed out upon the ground, the world around me seeming to be a dark void.

"Why..." I thought aloud. "Why is pain the thing I seem to feel most these days?" I then sat up and placed my head in my hand. "There is an empty void in me… the only thing in it is darkness and sorrow…"

'_But all of that can be changed…' _I heard a echoing metallic voice behind me.

I looked behind me to see that Con was standing there, his hands placed behind his back as he had a calm expression on his face.

I snorted. "Yeah… but that takes something that is able to fill the void… and we don't have that something…" I replied.

"_I believe we do… you are just blind to the various options you have…" _ Con claimed.

I shook my head. "Its not like anything could fill this hole…" I pointed out.

"_A wound this drastic could never be fully healed…" _Con responded.

"Yeah… thanks for the confidence…" I mocked.

I heard Con sigh behind me, and his footsteps echoed throughout the void as he walked towards me. He then sat down next to me and folded his fingers together, his glowing eyes observing the environment around him.

"_Wounds this deep can scar… but that does not mean they can't heal in the process." _He pointed out. He then looked over at me. _"But a wound left unattended… will only cause more damage." _

I sighed, a bit irritated that he was right. "Well what do you expect me to do about it? I've tried everything!" I snapped.

"_Back on our world yes… but in this world you have many other opportunities." _Con replied.

I right out laughed at that. "You think being transported into this dump was a good thing!?" I asked, anger building. "This world has only brought me more pain! I was just starting to get a little bit better back in my world and then I'm thrown into this damn place!" Tears were starting to form in my eyes. "I'm losing it Con! My reality is crumbling around me! I don't know if this all real or some type of weird hallucination!" I then brought my hands up to my face. "This world isn't supposed to exist… neither is magic, the powers I have, dragons, or anything else on this damn planet!"

I then fell backwards and took my hands off my face. "I don't know what think anymore… I just don't know…"

A couple of minutes passed as I laid there. I was losing my will at that moment… my will to do things… all of this time I had just let the question of how this entire world existed fly over my head because… the thought scared me.

"_I can tell you one thing…" _Con spoke up and I turned my head to look up at him. _"The world around you is real… whether we like it or not…" _He stated. _"We've all been through so much in our lives…" _

I heard someone speaking and looked around the void to see my dad a few feet away from me, and a much younger version of myself staring up at him.

"Son, you're going to do this." He stated.

"Dad… I told you… I want to go play with my friends." My younger self argued.

"You can play with them later, you need to get this done." My dad said sternly.

My younger version looked down. "But-" He tried to argue.

"No buts son. You'll thank me later in life, besides… don't you want to be like you old man?" He asked.

My younger version stayed silent. But I could hear him whisper. "No…"

My father and my younger self then disappeared and Con continued to talk.

"_We've endured so much judgment… and ridicule…" _

I then managed to spot a kid that used to torment me standing over another version of myself, but this version was a bit older and not to mention he was on the ground in pain.

"Ha look at the little pansy cry." The kid taunted. (This was like 5th grade and we didn't know as many colorful words during that age.)

"I-I'm n-not crying." My younger self stuttered as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Yeah right kid, your bawling you eyes out over a little scrape." My younger self's tormenter mocked.

My younger version then tried to stand up but was shoved down by his attacker once again.

"Stay down, you pathetic piece of shit!" He shouted.

The memory then vanished into the void and Con spoke yet again.

"_And we have been struck with probably one of the worse scars of all…" _

Then… the memory I dreaded the most appeared. I saw my 16-year-old self on his knees… surrounded by the two corpses of my parents.

He was crying, bawling even but at the same time he was frozen by shock and fear. Then the bastard appeared… holding the gun in his hand behind my younger self. He then raised the gun and pointed it at the back of the boy's head.

"Look at him Jerry… crying like a pansy." He mocked.

Now kids he didn't exactly say "pansy" but he said something much more vulgar and I would rather not repeated it.

The gunman then grinned. "So pathetic."

The memory then disappeared leaving only Con and myself in the void.

I sighed as I lay on the ground, trying to repress my emotions.

"My life really sucks doesn't it?" I asked.

"_Its not the best life no…" _Con replied and I looked up at him. _"But that does not mean it cannot get better." _

I snorted. "Yeah well… I've been waiting for my damn life to get better… when the hell is it going to happen?"

"_Well… its not going to get any better if you just sit back and wait for it… you are the one who decides when it gets better." _Con explained.

I sighed and put my head in my hand. "Its not that easy Con…" I replied in a bit of a defeated tone.

"_I know… but all I am asking of you is to try… try to make your life better and try to see if this world is better for you." _ Con explained.

I thought about for a long moment, before I sighed yet again and responded with.

"Fine…"

"_Thank you…" _Con spoke as he stood up. _"Now… I think it is about time we move on from this void." _ Con then started to walk towards what I was assuming to be an exit.

"Hold on a minute Con…" I said as I stood up and walked over to him.

Con turned around to face me. _"What is it?" _He asked.

"How is it that you're out of your "realm" of my mind?" I asked.

Con smiled sadly. _"This is part of my realm…" _He explained.

I was a bit confused by this statement and raised and eyebrow.

"It is?" I asked.

"_Yes… for this realm is meant to hold your confidence as well as many more positive emotions." _He said as he walked back out into the void again and I followed. _"If you were to restore it… then I as well as many other emotions would return fully." _He then turned to face me. _"Just remember one thing…" _Con then pointed to his head. _"Confidence doesn't come from here…" _He then placed his hand on where my heart was. _"It comes from in here…" _

As he removed his hand from my chest I got into a deep thought.

'Maybe I can be happy again… all I need is to find a way to fix my life up a bit…' I thought. 'It just takes a little…'

"Confidence…"Con and I said simultaneously.

I then chuckled a bit. "Its kind of weird when you realize that I'm just getting a heart-felt talk with myself."

Con shrugged. _"We are quite strange anyways…" _He pointed out.

The world around me started to fade and I could feel myself waking up.

I looked up. "Welp… looks like its goodbye for now Con." I commented.

"_It looks to be so…" _He replied. _"Note that I will not be as "serious" the next time we meet…" _

"So your gonna go back to your old cocky asshole self?" I asked.

He shrugged. _"What can I say? I'm just that awesome." _

I rolled my eyes and the world around me faded completely.

**Real World…**

I awoke to the bright light of the unforgiving sun in my eyes.

'Ugh… god… if the sun wasn't crucial to my survival I'd have the damn thing taken out of the sky…' I thought.

'_**A bit harsh don't you think?' **_Psy asked.

'_Funny coming from you…' _Sane remarked.

'Guys shut up… its too early.' I thought as I rubbed my eyes and lazily rose from the bed I was on.

I then yawed and stretched my arms, trying to get some of the kinks out of my neck. I then rubbed the back of my neck and lazily looked around the room. I could see that there was light emitting from the doorway to the balcony on my left. The light looked to me as if it was early morning to midday.

'Jeez… how long did I sleep?' I wondered.

'_**From my estimate… eight or nine hours.' **_Psy replied.

'Huh… well that was better than I expected.' I thought.

I then looked around the room I was in and spotted the bookcase a little ways away from the front of my bed.

'Well I guess it couldn't hurt to read for a bit…' I thought. 'And hell I might be able to learn about the ancient dragon language the dumbass Chronicler was talking about.' I thought.

'_Really?' _Sane asked in a sarcastic tone_ 'You might not even be able to read those books…'_

'_**Its worth a try.' **_Psy pointed out.

I then got up off my bed and walked over to the book case, inspecting it as I did so. As I searched through the books I noticed they didn't have anything written on the spine. I decided to take a green book that looked somewhat interesting and opened it.

The sight I was met with was what appeared to be a written language that I could only describe as a cross between Chinese and Native American. I sighed and closed the book, I then threw it behind me and sat back down on the bed.

'Great… now I'm probably going to have to learn how to read that language before I can even read the "ancient" language.' I thought.

'_Now what?' _Sane asked.

'I don't know…' I thought. 'I guess I'll just listen to some more music.' I thought as I reached into my pocket for my IPod.

But, to my distress, my IPod wasn't in my pocket. I quickly stood up and searched the room for it.

'Where the hell is my IPod!?' I thought in distress.

'_Last I remember it was on the bed.' _Sane replied.

I quickly tore the sheets of my bed in a desperate attempt to find my IPod. But to my misfortune the device was nowhere in sight.

'Did I leave it on last night!?' I wondered, panic starting to set in.

'_**You feel asleep while the device was on yes… and since you fell asleep I could not hold the sound barrier for too long, thus leading to it making sound all night.' **_Psy explained.

'If it was on last night then someone must have come in to investigate… which would mean…' My eyes widened and I quickly ran out into the hall. 'They must have took the damn thing!' I thought in rage.

I strained my ears for any sound of my IPod, I figured that if they took it that they wouldn't know how the thing worked and wouldn't know how to turn it off. To my luck I managed to hear the sound of. "Gold" by Sir Sly playing somewhere down the hall.

I quickly sprinted towards the sound, passing by a few dragons on the way. One or two dragons gave me strange looks while others seemed a bit fearful of me but I didn't care, all I cared about was getting my IPod back safely.

As the sound of my IPod got louder I noticed that it seemed to be coming from a door a little ways down the hall. I skidded to a halt at the door. But before I could enter a heard a voice behind me shout:

"Halt! You are restricted fro entering that room!"

I ignored the voice and quickly swung the door open and entered the room. As I entered I observed that there were many mechanical parts of different types of machines all around the room along with many tools and devices. But my eye drifted towards the middle of the room where there were three moles standing around a table.

Two of the moles were looking over at me with fear in their eyes, while the third one, who seemed to be an older fellow, was staring intently at my IPod, which was placed on the table. The mole also had a drill in its hand, poised to strike my IPod.

My eyes widened with fear.

"Hey!" I shouted and quickly bolted over to the table. I then swiped my IPod off the table and held it protectively. "That's mine!"

The older mole then looked up at me in a bit of a daze, as if ripped out of a deep concentration. His eyes then widened in fear at the scene in front of him.

"Be careful! That is a very delicate device you are holding!" He shouted.

"Its mine so I can whatever I damn well please with it!" I snapped.

The mole then gained a face of confusion.

"This piece of machinery belongs to you?" He asked.

"Well yeah! You should have known that when you stole it from me!" I shot at him.

The mole was silent for a moment, as if thinking it over.

"I am sorry." He spoke. "This device was given to me for examination, I did not know it belonged to someone."

I was a bit surprised by that statement and I was about to reply when I heard the voice from earlier behind me speak up again.

"Halt creature! You do not have permission to be here!"

I turned around to see two dragons enter the "workshop". One was a larger dragon with green scales and the other was a medium sized dragon with white scales.

I turned towards the dragons and got into a defensive stance.

"Oh yeah? And what are you two assholes gonna do about it?" I taunted.

The dragons looked a bit confused for a moment, and the green dragons was about to retort but he too was cut off by a different voice.

"What's going on here?" The voice said with a tone of authority.

The two dragons turned around and I could see that there was a red dragon behind them.

"Commander Thwart!" The green dragon spoke in a bit of a distressed tone.

The dragons then bowed their heads before "Thwart" as he entered.

I raised an eyebrow. 'What kind of a name is Thwart?' I thought.

**Author: Oh shut up…**

The green dragon then spoke up again.

"Commander, this creature barged in on our engineers while they were at work, we are here in order to put and end to this." The green dragon explained.

Thwart the looked over at me and back to the green dragon.

"Allow me to handle this." Thwart advised as he stepped forward.

Both dragons bowed and allowed Thwart to pass. Thwart the walked up to me and I glared up at him.

"Human… I would advise that you give the device back to our engineers and exit this room, otherwise I will have to contain you." He threatened.

I glared. "Well this is _my _device and it was stolen from me… so I decline your offer." I replied.

Thwart kept his calm expression. "Very well…"

Suddenly, Thwart quickly inhaled and spat out a red beam of light into my face. I recoiled and held my head in pain as the world around me twisted into a demonic nightmare. Thwart's figure turned into a large intimidating dragon with a twisted smile upon its face.

My eyes widened with fear and I was about to cower out of horror when Sane spoke up.

'_Its just an illusion! Your mind is being tainted by some type of magic!' _

That managed to calm me down a bit, and I felt the pain in my head start to fade. I shook my head a couple times to clear it and the world around me returned to normal.

Thwart was still standing in front of me, as if waiting for a reaction. But I merley glared at him.

"You think your little mind tricks scare me?" I asked.

Thwarts eyes widened with surprise but he quickly regained his composure.

"You appear to have a stronger mind than I once thought…" Thwart observed.

I snorted. "I'm just full of surprises."

Thwart stared at me for a moment, and he was about to retort but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Stand down commander." I heard Volteer say from behind Thwart.

Thwart turned his head behind him and quickly stepped out of the way as Volteer entered the room.

"Greetings Volteer." Thwart greeted as he bowed is head in respect.

"As to you Thwart." Volteer responded giving a nod of his head. "May I ask what is happening here?"

Thwart the raised his head. "Well, this human over here has broken into this restricted area and I am here in order to resolve the situation." He explained.

Volteer stared at Thwart for a moment before he looked over to me.

"May I ask why you are here Seth?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, a little irritated that I had to keep explaining myself.

"Well this," I presented my IPod, "was stolen from me by these moles and I'm just taking back what is rightfully mine."

Volteer then looked over towards the trio of moles.

"Is this true?" He questioned.

The older mole spoke up yet again. "Forgive us Volteer… this device was merely given to us by Terrador in order to examine it, we did not know it was stolen."

I rolled my eyes. 'Should have known it was that pri-' I thought, but was quickly cut off by Sane. _'Ah! This is T for teen.' _Sane pointed out. 'Oh look at you… siding with the author like a good boy.' I mocked. _'Well someone has to.' _Sane retorted.

"You are forgiven." Volteer responded.

The mole bowed his head and walked back over to his table.

**(If anyone has a name for that mole I may accept it…)**

Volteer then looked back to the other dragons. "Now… I advise that we do not take items from Seth that do not belong to us." Volteer stated. "As long that it is not used to harm us…" He added giving me a stern look.

I rolled my eyes. "Its not going to hurt anyone… all it does is play music."

"That was music emitting from that device?" The older mole spoke up again and I looked to see that he had a surprised look on his face.

"Well yeah… what'd you think it was?" I asked.

The mole was silent for a moment, before replying with.

"I do not know… but your "music" is very… different then our kind." The mole observed.

"Well we do have a lot more technology than you do- ugh what am I doing I'm not having this conversation right now!" I stated, I then made my way towards the exit of the room but I was stopped by the sound of Volteers voice.

"Hold a moment young one…" He spoke and I turned to see he was padding up to me.

I turned to face him and he took it as a sign to continue.

"I wish to accompany you to your quarters if it is alright with you." He explained.

I thought about if for a moment, eying Volteer as I did so.

'What's this guys edge?' I thought. 'First he promises me not harm while I'm here and now he defends me during a time where I could very well have been stealing something?' Sane then spoke up. _'Well maybe he just wants to help.' _San suggested. I then heard a snort. _**'Not likely… I presume he merely wishes to get on our good side, then strike us when our guard is down.' **_Psy replied. _**'That or he will just ask for something in return…' **_I heard Sane sigh. _'Do you always have to be so negative?' _

I just tuned them both out. 'I guess it couldn't hurt having him tag along for now…'

I then sighed. "Fine…" I then turned and exited the room.

As I walked out I noticed that the green dragon was glaring at me. I simply lifted up my hand a few inches away from his face and gave him the bird. The dragon looked confused for a second but he kept his glare. I dropped my arm to my side and kept walking.

As I walked out of the room Volteer caught up and started walking beside me. We walked in silence down the hall and I took some time to think.

But Psy spoke first. _**'Why are you allowing this oaf to follow us?' **_He asked. I sighed. 'Well Psy I don't know… maybe because he saved my ass back there?' I shot. _**'We didn't need his help… we could have taken that dim-witted lizard with our eyes closed.' **_Psy pointed out. I rolled my eyes. 'I don't want to have to fight every day of my life on this damn planet!' I snapped.

"Could you silence that device you are carrying?" Volteer asked cutting off my train of thought. "Its attracting attention."

I then noticed that my IPod was still on and playing "In Pieces" by linkin Park. I looked around to see that some dragons and even Khajiits were staring at me strangely. I then quickly took my IPod out of my pocket and pressed pause. I then looked to see that it had about 27% battery left.

I cursed under my breath and shut the IPod off. 'Damn… that's what I get for leaving the thing on all night…' I thought as I put my IPod in my pocket.

"May I ask what that device is for?" Volteer asked and I turned to see that he had a bit of a questioning look on his face.

"Well… if you couldn't tell it plays music." I explained. "Its can do a few other things… like play some games and store a bit of information."

"That little device can do all of those things?" Volteer replied in a shocked tone.

"Well yeah… I don't really know how the thing works but it can do a lot of "advanced" things compared to your technology." I explained. "No offense."

Volteer was staring intently at my IPod. "How did you acquire this device?" He asked.

"Well… I bought it at a store." I replied.

Volteer gave me a dumbfounded look. "You can acquire these at mere stores in your realm?" He asked out of disbelief.

"Well yeah… sure it's not cheap but people can buy these things as a luxury." I explained. "There are a lot of people in my world that have these, well at least the ones in the more fortunate countries."

Volteer was silent for a moment as we walked down the halls of the temple until he spoke up again.

"Your species seems to be much more advanced then ours on a technological level…" He observed.

I sighed. "Yeah well… the one thing that we don't have is magic."

Volteer raised an eyebrow. "None at all?"

I shook my head. "Nope… though some people on my planet claim to be "magicians" but they really just use illusions." I explained.

"Interesting…" Volteer trailed off as we came to what I recognized to be the door to where I was staying.

"I trust that I can leave you here without any trouble." Volteer spoke.

I nodded. "Yeah… as long as no one else starts trouble with me." I replied.

"I assure you that it will not come to that." Volteer assured

I merely sighed and opened the door to the room.

"Oh and one more thing." Volteer spoke up and I looked back at him.

He took this as a sign to continue. "The temple shall be serving the afternoon meal soon."

'Its lunch already?' I thought.

"Uh well… is their going to be cooked meat?" I asked.

Volteer shook his head. "No… unfortunately we do not have the luxury of cooked meat, for our resources are cut low due to the war." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well can't half the fire dragons just cook the meat?" I asked.

"Its not as easy as it would seem, for they could easily overcook the meat or even burn it." Volteer pointed out.

I sighed. 'Its never that easy is it?' I thought. _**'Oh don't be such a baby… we can find more food to eat here.' **_Psy spoke up. _'Well we're going to need meat eventually.' _Sane pointed out.

"Well there goes meat off the menu…" I muttered.

Though Volteer seemed to hear my words.

"We still have meat you know, its just not cooked." He explained.

"Yeah I know that, its just that I can't eat raw meat." I explained. "My digestive system isn't as strong as yours so the bacteria on the meat will get me sick."

Volteer was silent for a moment, before replying with. "I presume I will have to make arrangements for you to have cooked food."

I shook my head. "No you don't have to… I can just something else." I explained.

Volteer raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Well, I can eat fruits, vegetables, grains, and dairy products." I explained.

"So you're omnivorous?" Volteer asked.

I nodded in response.

"Well… then I shall send for you when the afternoon meal is ready so that you may join the herbivores for this meal." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Herbivores?"

"Yes, for we do not have much food other than raw meat for the other omnivores, I will have to place you with a herbivores meal for now." He pointed out.

I sighed. "Alright… now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get a little more rest." I said as I started to walk into "my" room again.

"Wait, there is one more thing I would like to ask of you." Volteer spoke up and I paused to look back at him yet again.

Volteer then continued. "I wish to know if I may share the information I learned about you today with the other guardians." He explained. "And do note that this is only so that we may help your stay here be a bit easier on you."

I stared at him, a bit shocked that he actually asked this. 'Why the hell is he asking me this?' I thought. _**'I do not know… but I do think that it does not matter if we tell him to do so or not, he would most likely share this information anyways.' **_Psy spoke. _'Then why is he asking us?' _Sane pointed out. _**'I say he's just to get us to trust him, so that he may strike us down when we least expect it.' **_Psy growled. _'You have terrible trust issues…' _

I looked down. 'Can you really blame him Sane? After all that's happened to us?' I asked.

I then rolled my eyes. "Go ahead, your probably going to tell them no matter what I say." I replied.

"That is not true young one." Volteer stated sternly. "I will not go back on my word if you choose for me not to tell this information to the others."

I was a bit taken aback from the sternness in his tone. 'Jeez… this guy really doesn't like to be called a liar…' I thought. _'Well this is like medieval times back on our world and people always get really ticked when they're loyalty is questioned.'_ Sane pointed out.

I stared at Volteer, as if searching for any hint of fault in his words. But the more I stared at him, the more I thought he was telling the truth.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine… go ahead and tell them…" I replied.

"Are you making this decision acknowledging I will not tell them if you do not wish for me to?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I muttered.

"Good." Volteer replied. "Now, I shall send someone to bring you to the dinning hall when the meal is ready."

"Alright then…" I replied as I started to walk back into the room once again.

"Goodbye Seth." Volteer spoke up behind me.

I merely brought my hand without turning around. "See ya." I replied.

I then shut the door behind me and sat down on the bed. I placed my head in my hands and sighed.

'I hate this place…' I thought. _**'I'm not too fond of it either, but you don't here me complaining.' **_Psy spoke up. _'You whine all the time Psy! Your like the Kim Kardashian of the creepers.' _Sane mocked. _**'Oh shut it you smart ass twit! All you've done is suggest we blindly trust the beings that could potentially kill us.' **_Psy shot back. _'At least I'm not a arrogant asshole who wants to rush blindly into a fight all the time!' _Sane growled.

'Just shut up guys! Seriously, its getting annoying to hear you both bicker back and forth all the time…' I thought. 'Now we have to think here… just… how are we going to go about this whole ordeal?' I wondered. _'Which one? We have a hell of a lot of shit to figure out you know.' _Sane pointed out. I sighed. 'Thanks for reminding me…'

I took one of my hands off my face. 'But seriously… how the hell are we going to get those translations? We can't even read the written language here…' I thought. _'Well you could just ask.' _Sane pointed out. 'Oh yeah Sane… let me ask them about it, then they can learn that I plan to leave and probably keep me on lock down or something.' I replied. _'I'm sure Volteer wouldn't let that happen.' _Sane argued.

'_**Listen to yourself; you make it seem as if Volteer has complete authority here. Even if we could trust him I do not think he alone could make the decision of allowing our freedom.' **_Psy pointed out. 'Psy's got a point Sane, my only hope of getting out of this place before I cause anymore damage here is to get a translation without anyone knowing my true motive.' I explained. _'Then ask, but don't say your true motive, say your just interested or something.' _Sane suggested.

I looked up. 'I hadn't thought of that…' I thought. _'Now do you see who's the smart one here?' _Sane asked. I rolled my eyes. 'Don't get cocky Sane… we've got Con for that.'

'_Speaking of Con… what you guys talk about the other night?' _Sane asked. I sighed. 'Why don't you just look in my memories and find out?' I thought. _'Right… I'll go check it out.' _Sane replied. _**'I mine as well have a look at what that twit is blabbering about as well…' **_Psy muttered.

My mind was silent for a bit, until Sane spoke up again. _'Wow…' _He spoke. _**'That tin can is more idiotic than I thought.' **_Psy mocked. _'Well he has a point Psy.' _Sane argued. _**'No he does not! We do not belong here and if he thinks for a second that we may find peace in this realm then he truly is a fool.' **_

'Just shut up Psy! I don't want to talk about this shit anymore!' I thought out of anger.

Psy was silent for a bit until he replied with. _**'Alright… then what do you wish to talk about?' **_He asked.

I looked down in thought, until I came up with a response. 'How bout this… Sane?' I asked. _'Yeah?' _He replied. 'You know how I merge with Psy sometimes? How exactly would I be able to merge with you?' I asked.

'_Oh… well, that's a bit hard to explain but… you would have to be perfectly Sane.' _He explained. _'And the way you would become perfectly Sane is if your are fully synced with me, Confidence, and Psychotic all at once. This would also mean that we would all have stop fighting with each other during that time.' _

I rolled my eyes. 'Well I'm never going to merge with you Sane if that's the case…' I thought. _'I know it will be very difficult but do note this… if you merge with me completely you will be able to use all of our abilities.' _Sane explained.

'So you mean… yours, Psy's, Con's, and my abilities all together?' I thought. _'Yeah, this would give us a hell of a lot more advantages and power. I might even be your strongest form.' _Sane replied.

'_**That's preposterous… I am your strongest form by far and none of the abilities that those two twits have could compare to mine.' **_Psy boasted. _'I swear to god Psy if you don't shut your little arrogant mouth I'm going to kick your ass!' _Sane growled.

'Shut up!' I snapped. 'Psy I would much rather be Sane than Psychotic so I'm going to try this.' I thought. _**'Then you truly are a fool.' **_Psy replied. I glared up at my head. 'In your opinion…'

'_Alright Seth… if you really want to start being more 'sane' then I would suggest trying to sync me and Psy.' _ 'And how would I do that?' I asked.

'_Well the best approach would be to use and ability that me and Psy are both good at.' _Sane advised. 'And that would be?'

I heard Sane chuckle a bit.

'_Telepathy.' _

**A/N: Finally here… I am so very, very, VERY sorry for the long wait and possibly the ending of this chapter but I've had a lot of weird things happening in my life and many are not enjoyable. I swear I will try and update more often I just needed a bit of a break. But do note that I will not give up on this fic because if I did I would kick myself just about everyday… hell I kick myself everyday I don't update.**

**But now on to some things.**

**1\. Yes I know there's been a lot of chatting in the past few chapters… but I can't just skip to the action parts then it won't make much sense.**

**2\. Again I am DEARLY sorry that I took so long to update… it didn't help that I was dueling with some asshole while writing the end of this (don't ask) and I will try to the best of my ability to update sooner next time.**

**Now comments…**

**Most of you people: Your questions shall be answered in due time…**

**ArcticDragon Rider: I have a spot, but I'm waiting for the right time to add her…**

**Slulldom: Might have to wait a bit on that… because being "sane" is a bit harder than it looks when you've got Seth's abilities.**

**Dothurnaxx: I'm seeing if I have a spot, but I need to let my story advance a bit more before I can reach a decision.**

**SpartAn1337: Thank you for deeming this fic impressive. As for a sequel.. well I'm thinking about it but that's going to be a while. (No this fic is not close to ending…) **

**That's all for now folks… hope to update soon, but until then, have a nice day.**

**Idiocy01 out.**

**Romance Poll (Sorry guest but your votes do not count... no offense its just that i don't want the same person voting multiple times...)**

**Seth x Cynder: 17**

**Seth x Shelia: 8**

**Seth x Relia: 2**

**Seth x Ember: 1**


	28. Fear and Judgement

Oh look you're back. How many years has it been?

**Ha ha very funny Seth…**

I am quite hilarious.

**Just shut it will you?**

Fine fine… what should I do for a intro?

**I don't know… just whip something up…**

Uh… all right… lets see here…

**Oh by the way… the readers are here…**

What!? Oh shit! Uh, uh… help me out here!

**You're on your own buddy. **

Screw you Idiocy! Uh…

Well… I don't have anything this time around so… lets just continue…

Chapter 28

'Telepathy?' I thought, a bit confused. 'You mean like… mind to mind communication?' I asked. _'Yes, but it can actually go to a greater extent. Not only would we be able to communicate with minds… but we would be able to manipulate what that being would do.' _Sane explained.

I thought over what Sane was saying for a moment, before I thought. 'So like we would be able to control them or something?' I asked. _**'Yes… if you were able to connect your mind with another being's we could do many things… such as corrupt memories, persuade this being into doing what we wish, and if one of us were powerful enough… we could take over that beings body completely.' **_Psy explained.

The last sentence Psy said made me a bit uneasy. 'You mean like… you would separate from my body… and take control of another's?' I thought. _**'Yes, but I would not be able to take over that being's mind and body forever, for it takes energy and if I were to run out of energy I would need to return to you in order to rest.' **_Psy explained.

'Alright…' I thought. 'But… how exactly do I connect with someone else's mind?' I asked. _'Well I don't think you're powerful enough for that just yet… I'd say that we should try it when you are asleep, since all of your other senses are dulled and your mind becomes very active.' _Sane suggested.

'Uh… well will it cost any energy while I'm sleeping?' I thought. _'Well yes… this is why we if you want to try it you should get to bed at an earlier time.' _Sane replied.

'Alright… so get to bed early tonight is on the to do list…' I thought. 'But… what do we do in the mean time?'

We all just remained silent after that, because… come to think of it we didn't really have much to do. I mean we could go out and explore the temple but that would probably involve a lot of strange looks from other beings in the temple… not to mention possibly a hostile encounter… I didn't think that many beings would be too fond of me after the little incident in the square.

'_**Well… we could-' **_Psy was about to say but he was cut off when I heard a knock on the door. I look over towards it with a face of confusion. 'Who the hell?' I thought wondering who could possibly be at the other end of the door. _'You had better answer it.' _Sane commented. 'I don't know… I don't really want to have a chat with anyone at the moment…' I thought. _'Oh just open up the door you big baby.'_

I rolled my eyes. 'Fine…' I thought as I stood up from the bed. I walked over to my door and reached for the handle. I then opened the door to see a bit of a peculiar creature.

It had the body of some type of llama but it was standing up on it hind legs. Its fur was a light brown color, it had a black and well-groomed mane, its eyes were a dull shade of blue, and it also had a pair of grey shorts that seemed to be made out of wool.

"Hello." It spoke in a masculine tone. He seemed to have stern posture with a serious tone and composure.

"Uh, hi?" I replied in a bit of a suspicious tone. I eyed him up and down.

'I swear I've seen something like him before…' I thought. _**'As do I… perhaps it was from the first Legend of Spyro game?' **_Psy suggested. 'That's the one… wonder what one of these guys is doing here?' I thought. _'Oh just because they were in a tribe in the game you think they're all part of tribes out in the wilderness… you racist b-' _Sane started but he was cut off when the llama spoke again.

"My name is Reginald and Volteer has sent me in order for me to bring you to the dinning area." "Reginald" explained.

**(Again terrible at names… MOVING ON)**

I raised an eyebrow. 'They prepared it all ready?' I thought. _'That was fast…' _Sane remarked.

"Uh… alright, lead the way Reginald." I said.

Reginald bowed his head a bit and stared to walk down the hallway and I walked out of my room to follow.

I quickened my pace a bit to walk beside him, now I know this doesn't sound like me but I just wanted to get some information, not be friendly.

"So uh… I assume there is a limit to how much food I can take?" I asked.

Reginald nodded, still keeping his gaze forward. "Yes… since you appear to be a medium sized being you shall be given a plate for your type, and the amount of things you can fit upon this plate is the amount you can take." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "What to you mean by calling me a medium sized being?" I asked.

He turned and gave me a bit of a strange look before saying.

"Well… we place beings in three different categories due to their size… small medium and large… the larger ones get the larger portions while the smaller ones have the smaller portions, and the medium ones get a medium portion." He explained.

"Oh." I replied. I then turned my head away in thought.

'These guys have a lot of customs that are different from humans…' I thought. _**'Well that's because they aren't human…' **_Psy pointed out. 'Yeah I know… I was just making an observation.' I thought.

"But besides all of that." Reginald spoke up and I turned to face him once again. "I would like to know what type of vegetarian foods you eat… just to clarify if we have any." He explained.

"Well… I eat things like lettuce, cucumbers, corn, any type of bread, and fruits as well." I replied. "But there is a lot of things I can eat, it would probably take me half the day to explain it all."

Reginald nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes well… we have some of the things you have listed so far… but again do not take anymore that you can fit on your plate." He repeated.

I nodded in response and we continued down the hallway in silence.

'Probably wouldn't want to piss of anyone in the temple since everyone seems to think I'm a monster or something… it probably wouldn't end well.' I thought. _**'For them…' **_Psy added in. I just rolled my eyes.

'_Psy you know we can't take on everyone in the temple…' _Sane spoke up. _**'Why not? I'd be so much fun!' **_Psy said enthusiastically, it kind of creeped me out a bit… 'Psy we couldn't take on a bunch of Dragons ganging up on us… we'd get our asses kicked.' I pointed out. _**'We would never know unless we tried.' **_Psy replied.

'_You're a moron Psy.' _Sane remarked. _**'Well you're an imbecile.' **_Psy shot back. 'Would you guys just shut up for two seconds?' I thought.

"Here we are." Reginald spoke up, interrupting my thoughts.

A little ways ahead of us there was two large double doors that were open, though we were to the side of it so I could not see into the room the doors led. Outside the doors there were many beings socializing with each other, not to mention you could hear the commotion of voices inside what I was assuming to be the dining area. The crowd consisted of anthropomorphic Llamas, Moles, Kangaroos, Rabbits and…

'A Minotaur?' I thought out of disbelief. The massive bullheaded creature was standing in front of one of the Dragon guards posted by the doors, the beast was a bit taller than the Dragon, but lucky for the Dragon, the Minotaur seemed to be having a friendly chat with the reptile by the occasional smiles and laughs they both showed.

'_That guy's big…' _Sane spoke up in a dazed voice. _**'We could easily destroy him...' **_Psy replied. 'Psy stop thinking about killing people all the time will you?' I thought.

I then noticed that the crowd seemed to be fading. I spotted a group of Llamas staring at me but when my gaze landed upon them they all turned their heads away.

I started to peer around the area and spotted a couple of Moles and Rabbits looking at me with fearful expressions and when I looked at them their eyes widened. The group then walked down the opposite side of the hallway in hurriedly.

I saw a couple others giving me glares as they all left the area as well. The whole crowed has left with hushed voices, most of them glancing at me a couple of times, until the whole crowd left with only a couple of beings left.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'Such a warm welcome…' I thought sarcastically. _'Can you really blame them?' _Sane pointed out. I just shook my head.

"Shall we move on?" I heard Reginald say.

I just nodded my head without turning to face him.

"Yeah… sure." I replied unenthusiastically.

Reginald then started to walk into the dining area and I started to follow. I only managed to get a glimpse of the room before something blocked my vision. I looked up to see the Minotaur that was talking to the Dragon.

He was about two times the height of me with black fur and no clothing whatsoever except for what looked to be a robe covering his midsection, his robe had some type of belt that looked to be well crafted, not to mention he had elegant bracers on hi wrists.

The massive bull looked down at me with his arms crossed; his eyes seemed to be inspecting me like a piece of meat.

I stared up at him with a bit of a glare, but I felt uneasy due to the beast's size and appearance.

"You're a little small for the so called "Demonic savage" that the locals are calling you." He remarked in a loud and gruff voice.

I glared at him, a little ticked that he called me small.

"And you're a little fat to be the so called "Strong beast" that I've heard of." I shot back, my gaze never wavering.

I heard a small gasps of disbelief around me and the Minotaur raised an eyebrow.

"That's big talk from such a puny little being." I shot at me, frowning a bit.

My glare intensified and I crossed my arms.

"Says the guy who smells like he rolled around in shit all day." I remarked.

The bull seemed a bit surprised to hear that comment and the whole place went silent, except for a few whispers around us.

The silence lasted for what seemed to be ages, until the bull snorted and smiled. The Minotaur then burst out into laughter, his voice echoing throughout the hallway.

I raised an eyebrow a bit surprised by his behavior.

'What is with this g-' My thought were interrupted as he suddenly brought his hand down and slapped me on the back, making me jolt forward a bit. My eyes widened I tensed up and gritted my teeth out of pain.

"HA HA Oh… you've got guts for such a small little guy I'll give you that." The Minotaur stated and I looked back up at him to see a smirk on his face.

"I'll see you around shorty." He replied as we walked past me and down the hallway his hooves shaking the ground a bit as they pounded it.

I rolled my shoulder a bit, trying to get rid of the pain. 'What the hell is with that guy?' I thought, cringing a bit at the pain. _'Oh come on, can't you see the guy was light hearted and humorous? What's the harm in that?' _Sane replied. 'I always thought Minotaurs would be short tempered and serious.' I thought. _'Now you're just being racist.' _Sane pointed out. 'I'm not being racist I-' My thoughts were cut off as Reginald spoke up.

"Human, I think it is time we move on." He spoke and I looked over at him.

He had his arm outstretched towards the dining area and I looked inside to see that some of the beings inside were staring at me with awe, and others with fear. I looked behind me to see a small crowd, which I assumed to have gathered for the little scene earlier.

'Great, now I'm making even more of a name for myself.' I thought as I quickly entered the dining area with Reginald close behind. _**'Why is that such a bad thing? If these beings feared us then we wouldn't have to deal with them.' **_Psy pointed out. 'Yeah but still… publicity is a bitch… if we get too many people to fear us then they might get a whole army after us.' I explained. _**'So? We'd slaughter them all.' **_He replied. I rolled my eyes but Sane spoke up before I did. _'That's the third time this chapter that you've talked about killing someone and we're hardly even 2000 words in!' _

**(Sane I didn't give you the right to break the forth wall.)**

'_Then stop making Psy want to kill things!' _Sane shot at him. _**'Its not my fault that the author gave me a insatiable bloodlust.' **_Psy replied.

**(*sigh* this is what happens when I try to make a story…)**

I raised an eyebrow. 'What? All of your characters try to rebel against you?' I thought.

**(Just get back to the damn script) **

I rolled my eyes and followed the author's orders.

I looked around the dining area to see that it was a rather large room with long tables spread around it, there were many herbivores spread throughout the room some sitting down at tables chatting with each other while eating their meals while others were standing around in small groups. And, as always, some of them were glancing over at me from time to time with faces of disgust, curiosity, fear, anger, and many more.

"You should stand in line in order to get food." Reginald spoke up and I looked over to him yet again.

He then outstretched his hoof. "The start of the line is over there." He explained.

I followed the direction of were his hoof was pointing to see a somewhat small line with a Kangaroo standing at the beginning of it.

"I will meet you outside of the dining area when you are ready to leave." Reginald called after me.

I nodded over to Reginald in acknowledgement and started to walk over to the start of the line.

I saw that the line was centered around a couple of tables with food on them, the herbivores all taking their fair share of food off the tables. I reached the beginning of the line, which happened to be at the end of the first table. I looked to my right to see that there were three plates laid down on table, one was small, the other was about a medium size, and the last was large plate.

I assumed this was what Reginald was explaining to me earlier so I picked up the medium plate and started to walk down the table. I halted in front of the Kangaroo that was in front of me and looked to my left to see that there was some type of grass on the table.

'I don't think that'd be too appetizing.' I thought.

I noticed the Kangaroo in front of me was glancing around the room then I seemed to catch his eye. He quickly whirled around, his face showing fear and shock. He then quickly hurried away from me and into the dining area.

I watched the Kangaroo go, a bit hurt from his reaction, but I just turned my head away and shook it a bit. I then advanced in the line and ended up behind two moles.

They were about half my size and they were both waiting patiently for the line to move on.

I looked to the table on my right to see that there was some lettuce and salary.

'I don't normally eat salary… but this isn't the time to be picky.' I thought as I took a couple leaves of lettuce and one or two sticks of salary. The line advanced again and I followed behind it.

"I wish they had better food here…" The mole in front of me spoke up.

At first I thought he was talking to me until the other mole spoke up and started to turn towards the mole that spoke before.

"As do I, but-" The mole started to speak but he cut off right as he saw me. He froze and went wide-eyed.

The other mole must have been curious because he also turned around. When he saw me he gained the same facial expressions the first mole did. The mole behind him then grabbed his arm and they both scurried out of sight.

I looked down and sighed a bit, just advancing through the line, trying to pretend that didn't happen.

The next being in front of me was a Llama, they hadn't seen me yet so I silently thanked the lord for that one.

I looked to my right to see that there was now some blueberries and a couple of apples on the table. I picked up a handful of berries and placed them on my plate and I also took one apple.

The line advance forward again and I followed. As I advanced I noticed that there were a couple of berries on the table that I had never seen before. The berries were pink but there were also small spikes branching off them. I eyed them suspiciously.

'Probably some type of berry that doesn't exist on earth…' I thought. 'I'll pass on those… for all I know they could be poisonous.'

A gasp in front of me caught my attention and I looked forward to see that the Llama had turned around and was staring at me with a face of horror. When my gaze met his he backed away a bit. He then quickly outstretched his plate towards me.

"Here! Take it! Just don't hurt me!" He shouted.

He then dropped the plate but I quickly caught it with my free hand out of reflex. The Llama then darted away towards the door.

I stared after him, my shoulders slumping a bit. I noticed that the room had gotten quiet and I looked around to see that most of the beings near me were all staring at me. Some turned away when I looked but others glared. I looked at their faces of fear and hate, I almost wanted to cry right then. But I turned my head away and placed the plate the Llama gave me on the table.

_'Seth? Are you alright?' _Sane asked, I didn't respond and just started to walk out of the dining room with my head down. I would have brought my hood up but I felt like that would make me look even more peculiar.

'Great… now everyone thinks I'm a god damned freak!' I thought anger starting to build. 'Just like home…'

I then bumped into something and stumbled back a bit. I looked up to see that there was a green Dragon in front of me. He was a bulky Dragon with big curved horns and he seemed to have a younger look compared to other Dragons I have seen (besides Spyro and Cynder of course). He was looking down at me with a fierce glare. I simply glared back up at him.

"Get out of my way." I said sternly. Not wanting to have to deal with a fight at the time.

"Why should I?" The Dragon replied in a hostile tone.

I wanted to flip out at the Dragon right then, but I really didn't want a fight in a room full of other beings who would probably side with my opponent.

"Because, its rude to stand in someone's way." I replied, still glaring at the Dragon.

The Dragon snorted. "Well it's rude to steal food from other beings." He remarked, hinting at my previous encounter with the Llama.

I gritted my teeth in anger. "I didn't steal it from him, the coward gave it to me out of fear." I replied.

"Really now?" He asked. "Didn't look that way to me."

"Well maybe you're just a blind dipshit." I shot at him.

He then bared his teeth. "You calling me a liar!?" He asked out of rage.

"No I'm calling you and idiot!" I shouted.

My sense then went off and I quickly jerked the plate I was holding away from the Dragon as his paw came forward in an attempt to knock it out of my hand. Though he was not fast enough and I successfully kept the plate safe from harm.

"Do you want to go dipshit?" I asked mockingly.

The Dragon then gained a bit of an amused look.

"Ha! You think you can take me?" He boasted.

"Pfft, don't flatter yourself, a bet a mole could kick your ass!" I taunted.

He then raised an eyebrow. "What does a donkey have to do with this?"

I gave him a puzzled look. 'What the hell does he mean?" I thought. _**"Well I assume ass is referred to a donkey in this realm… not someone's buttocks." **_Psy spoke up. 'Oh… right.'

"Well um…" I started to say but then a realized that it would be pointless to try and explain. "Just never mind, I could take you on with both my hands tied behind my back!"

The Dragon still had a confused look on his face.

"What are "hands"?" He asked.

I facepalmed. "Oh for the love of… I'll fight you and win alright!" I shouted out of frustration.

He then gave me a look of hostility. "We'll see about that." He replied. "When would you like to fight monster?" He mocked.

I glared. "Anytime… anywhere." I replied

He then smiled. "Then we shall fight in the training courtyard at exactly midday." He stated.

"Fine by me." I replied. "One question though…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Where is the training courtyard?"

**Meanwhile… **

A figure loomed in the darkness outside of the walls of the Dragon City. The figure eyed the entrance, pondering on how to get past the guards undetected. The being then spotted what looked to be a group of Moles heading towards the entrance. The figure grinned and turned away from the city, into the forest.

When the being turned around he spotted a Grublin behind him.

"You." The Khajiit stated.

The Grublin jolted a bit and stood up straight, trembling a bit.

"Y-Yes lord Venor?" The Grublin asked, stuttering out of fear.

"I require you to infiltrate the Dragon City." Venor commanded.

"W-what!? Why m-me!?" The Grublin shouted out of disbelief.

Venor glared. "Because you were the first one I saw."

Two other Grublins were listening in on this conversation; one leaned towards the other and whispered.

"Remind me never to get in his line of sight…" He remarked.

"B-but what if they c-caught m-me!? I-I could be killed!" The Grublin pointed out.

"You're replaceable." Venor stated.

The massive Khajiit then pulled a purple glowing crystal out of his pocket and tossed it to the Grublin. The Grublin fumbled around with the crystal at first but managed to grasp it securely. The Grublin then glowed a bit and transformed into a mole. He then looked at his body in a bit of a panic.

"The crystal gives you the illusive disguise of a Mole, do not lose that crystal, otherwise the spell will wear off." Venor explained.

The Grublin nodded shakily. Venor took out a blackish purple crystal now, and also tossed it to the Grublin. The Grublin caught the crystal with no trouble this time and eyed it curiously.

Venor then pointed towards the group of Moles that were heading towards the city.

"I command you to enter the city within the ranks of that group of Moles and make it so that the Human comes into physical contact with the crystal in your claws." Venor commanded.

The Grublins eyes widened. "The Human!? B-but that thing k-killed an entire squadron of our army all by itself!" The grublin exclaimed.

Venor glared at the Grublin, his patience had worn thin. He advanced towards the Grublin and lifted him by his throat. The Grublin was surprised by this sudden act and struggled furiously, trying to get out of Venor's grip.

"I smell your fear you pathetic Grublin." Venor spoke with venom. He then brought the Grublin close to his face. "But if you do not complete this task… you will wish the Dragons captured you."

Venor then threw the Grublin to the ground harshly, leaving the small creature trembling in fear.

Venor then pointed towards the group of Moles again.

"Now GO!" Venor shouted.

The Grublin yelped a bit and quickly dashed out of the forest towards the group of moles.

Venor watched the Grublin scurry away in fear. He then turned towards the city again and an evil grin stretched across his face.

'We shall tear this city down… from the inside.'

**A/N: My god… its been a long time since I uploaded. I am sincerely sorry about the very… very long wait guys but I just went through my last few months of school and I got a shitload of work for it… I didn't have enough time to write, and when I did have time to write, I was too stressed to write anyways. But the good thing is I only have three days left of school (which are just finals anyways) so I should be able to update more often. (Unless I manage to find a job.)**

**But now… lets get on to a couple of things…**

**Comments first… since you guys have been waiting so damn long.**

**Dorthurnaax: I'm still working on the whole OC placing but I have a lot of things to plan, but since I don't have school to worry about anymore I should be able to get that sorted out.**

**Colonel mael radec: PM me when you have the time to talk about your OC because your one kind of depends on a few things in the future of the story (I don't want to spoil anything.)**

**Bananaman11: Well you'll see some of Embers flirting in the next chapter, don't you worry.**

**The one guest: No harems mate… why you ask?**

**#1: Harems make someone a Mary or Gary stu**

**#2: I'm not keen on the idea**

**#3: Even if I did, I'd probably get a big uproar for it.**

**No offense to you though.**

**Also, what do you guys think off the times I added lyrics into the story? Did you think it was good or bad? Tell me your opinion. **

**That's all for not guys… as always if I missed something and or you have an opinion you wish to share, go ahead and tell me. Till next time (hopefully soon) Idiocy out.**

**Seth x Cynder: 20 (Jeez you guys really want to see these two together…)**

**Seth x Shelia: 9**

**Seth x Relia: 8**

**Seth x Ember: 1**

**(Again if I miss a vote, do not be shy to tell me.) **


	29. You Just Need A Little Confidence

**A/N: I think I'm going to start skipping intro's now because I'm running out of ideas and I think they're getting a bit old.**

Chapter 29

I was sitting alone at a small table in the cafeteria of my school. The reason why was because I wasn't too popular in this school so I didn't have any real friends here.

Scratch that… I was popular, just not in a good way. You see everyone in this school had heard about me in the form of what happened during the "incident". That meant there were a lot of rumors going around speculating what I had done during this "incident". As a result, no one really wanted to be around me. Though I couldn't really blame them, hell I'd be a bit unnerved if I learned a kid in this school did something like I did.

Anyway, as I sat there by myself I had decided to look around out of boredom. My eyes landed upon a couple of kids at a table not too far from mine and most of them were looking in my direction. But when I looked at them they all quickly turned their heads away.

I sighed and turned my head, looking away.

'Assholes.' I thought as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

I was only lucky that no one had the guts to come up to me and say something, so I had this entire table to myself.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard a somewhat familiar voice from before say.

I looked up to see a tall and somewhat bulky kid with black hair and brown eyes. He was standing behind a chair with his hand on it along with a tray of food in his other hand. I then realized it was the kid who I bumped into a few days ago.

I glared at him. "Yes."

He then smiled and sat in the seat beside the seat I said was taken.

"Then I guess I'll have to take this one then." He stated as he put his tray down.

I was a bit surprised that he was sitting here and that he was talking to me as well.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in a hostile tone.

He then put his hands up defensively.

"Woah woah woah, no need to be hostile buddy." He replied. "Don't you remember your friend Dean?" He asked.

'Oh yeah… that's his name.' I thought.

"We're not friends." I replied with the same hostile tone.

"You might not be my friend but I'm still yours." He stated as he started to eat the food on his tray.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't need you as my friend." I spat at him.

He shrugged. "Too bad." He stated as he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. 'I've had enough of this bullshit.' I thought as I picked up my tray and walked away from the table.

"See you around buddy!" He shouted after me as I walked away.

I simply gave him the bird again.

'What the hell is that guy's deal?' I thought as I walked out of the cafeteria.

**End Flashback**

I smiled as I thought of the memory. 'Oh Dean you son of a bitch…' I thought.

I was sitting on a bench by a table in an empty room I had found. Well… it wasn't exactly empty when I arrived, but most of the beings left when I sat down. This was a small dining area I had found when I had left the main dining area because I didn't want anymore judging looks.

'_Dean was kind of weird the first few times we met him…' _Sane pointed out. I shrugged. 'Yeah… at some points I thought he was just mocking me with is overly friendly attitude.' I thought. _**'But surprisingly his friendly words were all genuine.' **_Psy spoke up. I raised an eyebrow. 'Are you having friendly and somewhat happy thoughts Psy?' I thought somewhat surprised. _**'No…' **_Psy replied in a somewhat guilty tone. _'Getting soft are we?' _Sane remarked. _**'Shut it!' **_Psy shouted in my head.

I shook my head. 'Leave the poor guy be Sane.' I thought. Sane chuckled. _'All right.' _

I took a bite out of my salary and looked around the room. I saw that there wasn't a single soul in the room besides myself and I smirked a bit. I tossed the rest of the salary stick in my mouth and leaned back with the same smirk stretching across my face.

'Ah… A nice little room all to myself, no one here to judge me or disrupt my day.' I thought.

But… right when I thought that I heard the door of the room creak open.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'Of course…' I thought. _**'You just had to jinx it didn't you?' **_Psy grumbled.

I looked over to my right to see the familiar face of Cynder. She poked her head through the door and started to peer around the room. She then spotted me and her face lit up a bit.

"Oh, there you are Seth." She spoke up as she stepped into the room.

I nodded my head towards her. "Hey." I replied.

'_That's all you've got? "Hey"?' _Sane spoke up. 'What? It's just Cynder. I don't really need to be formal with her.' I thought. I heard Sane sigh but he didn't reply.

Spyro then entered the room after her and I frowned a bit, but with the distance between us neither Spyro nor Cynder saw it.

'Course she had to bring company…' I thought. _'What? Did you want a little "alone time" with her hmm?' _Sane said suggestively. My eyes widened and my cheeks started to heat up. 'W-what!? No!' I thought. 'She's a god damned _Dragon _Sane!' Sane was silent for a moment, before he replied with. _'Yeah that was a little weird… I'll shut up now…' _

"We've been looking all over the temple for you." Cynder spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. "Why are you here by yourself?"

I sighed and looked over at Cynder. "Because I didn't want the judging eyes from the beings of the temple staring at me all day." I replied.

Spyro and Cynder both looked down after I said that, a bit of guilt on their faces. After a moment of silence Spyro stepped forward.

"We are very sorry to hear that our beings are treating you this way Seth." He stated giving me a look of sympathy.

My gaze softened a bit and I shrugged. "Not really your fault." I replied. "So don't be sorry."

Cynder then stepped forward. "Well we are sorry none the less." She spoke. "Our citizens should treat you with respect."

I snorted. "Yeah… right after I slaughtered some of their soldiers." I said in a somewhat depressed tone as I turned my head away.

The room was silent for a little while after that, until I heard the patter of claws walking across the floor. I looked up to see Cynder was walking around the table and soon after she hopped up on the bench next to me on my left. She then placed a claw on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"Don't blame yourself." She said soothingly. "You couldn't control it."

I could bear to look her in the eye so I looked down at the table instead. I shut my eyes and sighed, while shaking my head a bit. I remained silent, not really wanted to talk about the subject.

"It's okay…" Cynder replied as she rubbed my shoulder. "We both understand if you don't want to talk about this topic."

"And there is another thing you should note." I heard Spyro speak up and I opened my eyes to see him hop up on the bench next to Cynder. "We are your friends in all of this."

I chuckled and looked down at the table. "That won't get you a really good reputation here…" I replied.

"We don't care." Cynder said sternly and I looked over at her to see she had a stern expression on her face. "We know that you're only a being who has been dragged out of his own world," She then lost her stern expression and gained one of sorrow as she looked down. "and is looking for a way home…" She said halfheartedly.

I raised an eyebrow at this a bit puzzled why she seemed so depressed. I looked over at Spyro to see he had the same expression while looking at Cynder. I decided to let it go for now and I looked down at the table yet again.

"You're probably just saying this because Ignitus told you to "become friends with the beast"." I stated.

The roomed went silent yet again, before Spyro spoke up.

"We won't deny that Ignitus told us to try and become friendly with you." He stated and I cringed internally.

"But we also truly want to become your friends." He added in and I looked up at him.

I raised an eyebrow, still skeptical. "Why?" I asked.

He smiled softly. "Because we both have an idea what you're going through."

I looked up at him with questioning gaze. He took that as a sign to continue.

"Though both of us don't know what it's like to lose our world completely… we both do know what it's like to have our world changed in an instant." He explained. "For me… it was being taken from my peaceful life with my family… and thrust into a world of war, a world I wish I did not have to be in."

Cynder then turned to me. "And for me… I was forced into a world of hate and destruction before I was even born." She explained as she looked down in sorrow. "To this day I haven't seen a world of peace."

I thought about what they were saying for a moment, before I looked back down at the table.

"At least you don't live in a world where practically everyone fears and or hates you." I pointed out.

"True…" Spyro spoke up. "But I know what it's like to be feared and hated."

I sighed but remained silent and Spyro continued.

"I have seen beings here that have feared me for the power I hold, and many beings working for Malefor have hated me." Spyro explained.

I heard Cynder sigh and she spoke.

"Many people here fear me as well… and a lot hate me for what I have done." She said in a melancholy tone. "Though Spyro and I know the world around us more than you do… we both have an idea what you are going through in your time here."

I looked up at Cynder to see she had a pleading look.

"So please… let us be your friends, and let us try to help you through this." She pleaded.

'Jeez…' I thought. _'I'd take them up on the offer if I were you.' _Sane spoke up. 'Wait… aren't you me?' I asked. Sane was about to speak but it seemed he couldn't find an answer. _**'Let's not get into this conversation because it's just going to confuse the hell out of us.' **_Psy spoke up.

**And the readers. **

I sighed and looked down at the table again.

"Your funeral…" I replied.

"No." Spyro spoke up. "Our pleasure."

I grinned a bit and shook my head.

'These guys have no damn clue what they are getting into…' I thought. _'Then maybe you should tell them.' _Sane suggested. 'Nah… they'll find out soon enough.'

I heard the door to the room creak open again and I turned my head towards it. I froze when I saw the head of a certain pink dragoness pop through the opening. Her eyes lit up as she saw me and I cringed internally.

'Oh sweet mother of god no…' I thought. _**'Not the pink demon…' **_Psy spoke up.

"Oh there you are!" She said cheerily as she pranced over to me.

I looked up. 'Lord please give me strength in this encounter…' I silently prayed as she hopped up on the bench and sat next to me.

"What are you doing here Ember?" Cynder growled.

Ember looked up at me dreamily and I scooted away from her a bit.

"Oh I just came to see my savior!" She announced as she hugged my arm.

I didn't really know what to do at that moment because my mind was trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Well your "savior" is having a conversation with us." Cynder replied with a hostile tone and I felt her grab my arm.

"Oh? Well I'm sure he'd rather talk to me instead." Ember stated as she hugged my arm tighter.

"Our conversation is much more important than your little ramblings." Cynder hissed as she started to tug me closer to herself.

"Ramblings?" Ember questioned in an offended tone. "Oh no not ramblings." She then looked up at me with half lidded eyes. "I just want him to get to know me better…"

My eyes widened a bit and I tilted my head backwards and away from Ember. 'Is she implying something?' I wondered, a bit uneasy. _'Oh now you get it?' _Sane groaned.

Ember then winked at me and my eye twitched. 'What the bloody hell is happening!?' I thought. _**'No idea…' **_Psy replied.

"Well you're going to have to wait until _we're _done talking to him!" Cynder growled as she continued to tug me closer to her.

I turned to face Spyro, he was looking in between the two dragonesses with a confused expression. But when he saw me turn to him he raised an eyebrow.

I silently mouthed the words "help me" to him. He looked at both the dragonesses once more before nodding his head at me.

"Cynder, we should really go, Ignitus wanted to meet with us today, and we shouldn't keep him waiting." Spyro spoke up.

Cynder turned to Spyro and opened her mouth to reply, but then she shut it as I presumed she thought it over. She then sighed and looked down.

"I suppose you're right…" She said in a bit of a depressed tone.

"Aw… that's too bad." Ember said in a mocking tone. She then hugged my waist. "I guess I'll just have Seth here all to myself."

I raised an eyebrow. 'Wait a minute…' I then looked down at Ember.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

She looked up at me with half lidded eyes. "Oh I know a lot about you…" She whispered as she nuzzled my side.

My eye started to twitch again. 'That's not creepy at all…' I thought. _**'Can I **_**please **_**kill her now?' **_Psy asked in a pleading tone.

"And Ember." Spyro spoke up. "Shouldn't you be with your mother? She may wake up soon."

Ember stopped nuzzling me and remained silent. Before she sighed and I saw that she had a look of sorrow on her face.

"Yes…" She said in a depressed tone.

I looked to see that Spyro and even Cynder were giving her a look of sympathy.

'That can't be good…' I thought as I looked down. _**'You shouldn't pity her or her mother.' **_Psy said coldheartedly. I glared up at my head. 'I'm sorry I'm _human _Psy.' I shot at him. That seemed to shut him up.

"Now come on… lets go." Spyro broke the silence as he and Cynder started to walk out towards the entrance.

Cynder looked back at me. "Goodbye Seth… I hope we talk again soon." She spoke.

Both her and Spyro then walked out the door and left me and Ember in the room. Ember slowly got off the bench and walked to the door with her head down. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for her.

'Poor girl…' I thought as I looked down. 'I'm the one who got her mother in this situation…' I heard Sane sigh. _'Would you stop blaming yourself for everything?' _Sane spoke. I snorted. 'Who else is there to blame?' I asked. _'No one perhaps?' _Sane suggested. I was about to reply but Ember interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey um…" She spoke and I looked up to see her giving me a pleading look. "Could you… come see my mom?" She asked. "She might wake up… and when she does… I think she'll want to thank you."

I chuckled a bit. "I should be thanking her…" I replied.

"Well you can." Ember pointed out.

I studied her gaze for a long time, until I knew that she genuinely wanted me to see her mother. It wasn't some ruse just so she could be around me.

I sighed and nodded. "All right…" I replied as I stood up.

Her face light up and she smiled. She then ran up to me and brought her forelegs up to my torso in a crushing hug as she balance herself on her back paws.

"Thank you!" She shouted in a high pitched tone.

'_**I'm already starting to regret this…' **_Psy growled. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on… let's go." I said as I pushed her a bit to signal her to let me go. "I have to be at the training courtyard at noon."

She let go of me and landed on all fours, but I looked to see she had a saddened expression.

"Oh… well… noon is just about here." She spoke in a depressed tone.

I looked down at her feeling a bit guilty. "Oh… um…" I spoke, rubbing the back of my neck as I tried to think of something. "I can visit your mother afterwards." I suggested.

Ember looked back up at me her expression brightening a bit. "I'd like that." She replied, though she was starting to give me a dreamy look. I decided to change the subject before she got any ideas.

"I had better get going to the training courtyard then." I stated.

"I'll walk you there!" Ember replied cheerily and I cringed a bit inside.

'Please don't let her get any ideas…' I prayed. _**'One can only hope…' **_Psy replied.

She then walked towards the exit of the room and I was about to follow but I looked down at my empty dish.

"Um… where do I put this?" I asked Ember.

She looked back at me. "Oh you can just leave it there, the temple staff will clean it up." She stated.

I shrugged. "Alright."

I then got up and followed Ember as she exited the room. As we started walking down the hall Ember matched my pace to walk beside me.

"Um… how far to the courtyard?" I asked.

Ember looked up in thought. "Well… the training wing isn't that far away so it won't take us that long." She explained.

I nodded and we both kept walking. 'I hope to god her mother's going to be alright.' I thought. I heard Psy sigh. _**'You're such wimp… you shouldn't worry about her.' **_He remarked. _'Psy you really don't have a heart do you?' _Sane spoke up. _**'No, I do not.' **_Psy replied cheekily. I just sighed, not wanted to deal with those two at that moment.

"How is she?" I asked as I turned to Ember. "You're mother?"

Ember didn't meet my gaze and her head drooped. "She's… getting healed but…" I saw a tear drop from her eye and she turned away from me. "The healers haven't given me a straight answer one whether or not she'll live."

I felt crestfallen at that moment. "Oh…" I replied as I turned my head away from her.

'God damn it…' I thought. 'Why do people have to help me?' I then hung my head. _'Maybe because they care?' _Sane suggested nonchalantly. I just sighed again and shook my head.

"Seth…" Ember spoke up and I looked over to her to see she had a curious gaze. "What were your parents like?"

I was surprised by the question and I looked away, suppressing the sadness and memories that started to surface.

'Why'd she have to ask that?' I thought. _'I don't know, but there is no way she would know what happened to our parents.' _Sane spoke up. _**'Don't tell her a **_**damn **_**thing, she doesn't deserve to know.' **_Psy spat.

"Seth?" Ember asked but I didn't turn towards her. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone.

I shook my head and looked forward, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"No, I had great parents and that's all that needs to be said." I hastily replied as I quickened my pace, tears were forming in my eyes a bit and I didn't want her to see that.

I heard Ember catch up to me though and she spoke up asking. "Did… something happen to them?"

I remained silent, not wanting to talk about the subject, and hoping she would get the message. We both walked down the hall in silence for a long time until she spoke up.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

I shrugged. "Let's not talk about it…" I replied.

"I understand…" She replied and we continued to walk in silence.

After a little bit I heard a commotion a little ways ahead of a large amount of beings chatting to one another. I then noticed that we were coming across what looked to be a medium sized courtyard.

"The courtyard's just up ahead." Ember stated as she stopped walking.

I halted next to her and gave her a curious look.

"Are you going to see your mother now?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm going to head to the upper level overlooking the courtyard." Ember stated. "I want to see my hero in action." She stated as she gave me dreamy eyes yet again.

"Wait… how'd you know about the fight?" I asked. "I never told you."

"Oh there's been talk all over the temple about it!" She explained. "Everyone has come to see you in action!"

I rolled my eyes. "More like they want to see me get my ass kicked."

Ember was about to reply, but she then closed her mouth.

"Well… maybe." She said as she looked down, but not even a second after she looked up at me with an excited expression. "But I know you'll win!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well… probably." I replied as I smirked.

'I mean hell… I've taken on three dragons at once before.' I thought. _**'This one will be no different.' **_Psy spoke up. I glared up at my head. 'Psy I'm not letting you kill him!' I thought. _**'Aw... but it'd be such fun!' **_Psy replied. 'No Psy!' I shouted. _**'You're no fun…' **_Psy replied.

"I'll be watching Seth!" Ember spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. I looked to see she was a little ways down the hallway from whence we came. "I know you can do it!" She shouted one last time before she turned the corner down a separate hallway.

I stared after her for a bit, before I turned around and continued walking down the hallway.

'This is going to be really easy…' I thought as I walked. _'Just don't get carried away…' _Sane spoke up. _**'Or do…' **_Psy replied. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

I then came across the sight of a Khajiit sitting on a stool; he glared at me as I walked up to him. He then crossed his arms.

"So, looks like the bald ape decided to show up eh?" He mocked as he stood up.

I glared as I stopped in front of him. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"What? You too stupid to understand what I am saying?" He shot at me, smirking a bit.

I gritted my teeth. "No…" I replied. "I just don't have anything to say to you fur ball." I growled.

He glared at me yet again. "You're an insolent little pest aren't you?" He remarked.

I then grabbed the robe around his chest and pulled him close to me, my glare intensifying.

"Just show me where the damn fight is!" I spat.

I then threw him backwards, he stumbled a bit from the force of the throw but he managed to keep his balance. He then snorted.

"Gladly." He growled.

He then walked over to large steel double doors and pulled one open. I then walked over to the doors and peered out into the training courtyard.

It was quite a large courtyard the grass was all clean and cut, not to mention there were various people scattered around the area in small groups. I looked up to see that there was also a floor above the courtyard over looking it, a decent crowd was scattered amongst the area up there as well. I suddenly felt a little uneasy; I never liked to be the center of attention in a large crowd. I hesitated, now thinking that this might not be a good idea.

'_**Don't be such a wimp…' **_Psy spoke up. 'There's a lot of people out there Psy…' I thought. _**'The more the merrier… we can show them all why they should fear us!' **_Psy replied.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I heard the Khajiit say and I turned to see that he had a smirk on his face. "Or do you not have a backbone?" He mocked.

I sighed and stood up straight. Knowing that if I bailed out now then my pride would be hurt severely. I then started to walk out into the courtyard.

"I look forward to seeing you get crushed…" I heard the Khajiit say behind me.

I gave him the bird and just kept moving. As I entered the courtyard the sound of beings chatting with one another died down. I looked around to see that many eyes were turning towards me. I then stopped walking and stood still, observing my surroundings.

I noticed that the small groups of people in the courtyard were now all spreading out towards the edge of it, some dragons were also taking flight up into the upper level overlooking the courtyard. I noticed many glares were shot my way, along with a few glances of uncertainty and fear.

"So." I heard a familiar voice say in a rather loud tone.

I turned to see the Green Dragon I had encountered earlier in the dining area. He had a confident smirk on his face as he walked towards me.

"It seems that the abomination has decided to show his face!" The Dragon announced.

I glared at him. "You had better watch what you say before I make you regret it…" I growled.

He laughed at that, his voice echoing all throughout the courtyard. He then glared at me as well, a new smirk stretching across his face.

"I'd like to see you try…" He replied.

I got into a fighting stance. "Then what are you waiting for?" I asked, gaining a bit of a smirk myself.

I didn't know why but I was feeling pumped. I really wanted to fight this dragon and teach him a lesson, so much so that I was literally trembling with anticipation.

The Dragon laughed again. "You think you actually stand a chance against me!? HA!" He then turned to the crowd around us. "What do you beings think!? Who will win this fight!?" He then puffed out his chest and held his head high. "Me!? The mighty Tremor!?" He asked and the crowd roared, cheering for him. He then looked over to me with a glare. "Or this pitiful little abomination…"

The crowed then erupted into "boo"s and some of them were even throwing items at me. I stood there as the crowd up roared and cheered for my demise. At that moment my confidence and determination started to faltered. I stared down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone in the crowd.

'They all hate me…' I thought. 'No different than home…' I felt dreary and sighed, hell I almost walked out of the courtyard. But… a familiar voice stopped me. _'Why don't… we change that fact?' _I heard Confidence's somewhat faint voice in my mind. 'Con? How did you…?' I thought out of surprise. _'You were gaining confidence my friend… don't let it die.' _Con spoke yet again, his voice seeming to be raspy and weak. 'But… I am only feared and hated by all of these beings…' I pointed out. _'Well… not all of them…' _Con replied. I perked up a bit at that. 'What do you mean?' I thought. 'No one here would cheer for me.' I pointed out. _'Look around… will you?' _Con advised.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around the crowd. I then noticed that Ember was up on the upper level, she was staring down at me, though I couldn't see her facial expression due to the distance. But, I then noticed that she started waving at me. That actually made me feel a little better, and I scanned more of the crowd.

"Seth!" I heard someone shout at me to my left.

I looked towards the sound and saw that Shelia was also in the upper level overlooking the courtyard except she was much closer. When I met her gaze, she smiled at me.

"You can beat him! I know you can!" She shouted.

I smiled at that, my confidence and determination was starting to return. Though I still scanned the crowd searching for at least one more being I knew. I was not disappointed, for Volteer was up in the crowd a little ways away from Shelia. I was surprised to see him actually; I had thought he would have more important things to do. As my gaze met his, he smiled warmly. He then gave me a simple nod of his head and I felt the confidence rise inside of me.

'_Show them the better side of you…' _Con spoke up, his voice much more clear than before. _'Show them a champion who fights not only to win… but for those around him.' _I looked down and noticed that my hands were staring to be covered with a silver metal. _'You can do this Seth.' _I looked observed my hands as my arms were completely covered in mental.

'No Con…' I thought. I looked at my reflection off the back of my metallic hand to see that my eyes glowed a brilliant blue, though my face had not been covered with metal. I looked up, smirking.

"We can do this."

**A/N: Welp… Con's finally showing up for a fight. Sorry if some of that may have been confusing for you guys, but if you have any questions feel free to ask. And sorry for the long wait, but I had to rewrite part of this chapter, I didn't like where I was going with it at first. **

**Now on to some comments… **

**Mr. Beaver Buttington: The harem thing is just a little too Gary stuish for me, and just a little cliché. But you do bring up a couple interesting concepts…**

**DocKucCRO: I will explain the interspecies thing when the time is right, do not worry.**

**A Blind Baby Dragon: I did mention the winning pair would be together in the end, I am taking my time on that because love isn't just instant, and you have to get to know the person first. (No offense on your comment) **

**Now on to two things…**

**1\. About the harem thing I was wondering what you guys' opinion on it was (not saying I'd use it) but still, I'm curious. **

**2\. OC confirmations:**

**Mintmaddog: OC status: Maybe. (Plasmid is a bit difficult to add in, but if I do happen to find a spot for him I will add him.)**

**Rayrudan: OC status: Confirmed. Arrival: Later on (Nox will show up but I need to get through a few things first. PM me for any questions.)**

**Zero the fox: OC status: Possible changes to your OC (PM me when you can I can add him in I just need to make a change if it's alright with you.)**

** : PM me when you can (I need to ask about one thing)**

**Rai24: OC status: Confirmed. Arrival: Later on (You know most of the details but PM me if you have questions) **

**Dorthurnaax: PM me (I figured out what I'll do just need to make sure it's alright with you) **

**Nyx Of The Shadows: OC status: Confirmed. Arrival: Later on (PM me if you have any questions.)**

**Everyone else I am sorry but I couldn't add your OC's thank you for submitting them though, I appreciate it. **

**Romance Poll: **

**Seth x Cynder: 22**

**Seth x Shelia: 10**

**Seth x Relia: 2 (Messed up on last poll…)**

**Seth x Ember: 2**


	30. Confidence can lead to overconfidence

Chapter 30

A lone Mole wondered down a hallway within the temple, attempting to attract as little attention as possible. But little did the residents of this temple know that this Mole wasn't actually what he appeared to be.

'Why am I the one who had to get stuck with this task?' Thought the "Mole" as he continued to travel down the hallway. 'It's not like I can just walk up to the human and hand him this blasted crystal!' The Mole then gazed down at the black crystal in his paw.

"You there! Mole!" A voice shouted and the "Mole" froze in his tracks.

'I've been spotted!' He thought as he started to panic a bit.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" The mole shouted as he covered his face with his arms defensively.

"What?" The voice replied, sounding much closer than before.

The mole unshielded his face a bit so that he was able to gaze upon the source of the voice. He looked to see that there was an ice dragon in front of him, staring down at him with a bit of a confused gaze. The ice dragon also had a bit of armor on so the mole assumed it was a temple guard.

"O-oh!" The mole stuttered as he quickly stood up straight. "N-nothing!" The Mole then shoved the crystal in his pocket.

'Good thing I remembered to use the language of the Dragons otherwise I'd be done for!' The "Mole" thought.

The Dragon stared down at the Mole suspiciously as the mole turned away, unable to meet the Dragon's gaze.

"I was just here to ask if you were lost sir." The Dragon explained with a polite tone.

"O-oh, um…" The Mole stuttered. "Maybe a bit."

'Please don't see through my disguise…' The Mole thought as he continued to look away, praying that he could keep up the act.

"Well you came with that refugee group before am I correct?" The Dragon asked.

The Mole nodded in response and the ice lizard took this as a sign to continue.

"I can take you to the area they set up for the Refugee's in the temple if you'd like."

"Oh, um yes thank you." The Mole said nervously, not able to make eye contact with the Dragon.

The Dragon nodded. "Alright sir, please follow me and I'll lead you there." He advised as he started to walk down the hallway.

The Mole reluctantly followed behind the temple guard, still praying that his disguise would hold up and fool the guard. They walked in silence for a while, until the Mole got an idea.

"Um, guard?" The Mole spoke up.

"Yes?" The ice guard replied as he turned his head back towards the Mole behind him.

"I've heard rumors of a strange being staying here in the temple, one which looks a bit like an ape." The Mole explained. "Is this true?"

The ice Dragon sighed and looked forward. "Yes, the one whom you speak of is in this temple." The Dragon explained. He then stopped and used his claw to point at a door a couple meters away. "In fact the creature has been given this room for his stay here."

The Mole looked at the door in a bit of awe. "Really? Is he in there now?" The Mole said somewhat fearfully.

The Dragon shook his head as he continued forward. "No, I believe he has been challenged to a fight and is attending it right at this moment." He explained.

"Oh." The Mole replied as they continued to walk down the hallway. "Is that why the temple seems so… empty?"

The Dragon nodded. "Yes, many of the beings of the temple wished to see this fight, but I chose to remain at my post." The Dragon replied. "Unlike some of my fellow guards." The Dragon muttered loud enough for the Mole to hear.

As they passed the room where the Human was staying, the Mole noticed that the door had been propped open but there wasn't a single sound emitting from the room.

'Perfect…' The Mole thought as they passed the room. 'I can just sneak in and place the crystal where the Human should find it.'

The duo traveled down the hallway until they came across an intersection. The Dragon halted and turned to the Mole.

"I must head back to my post sir, but it is very simple to get to the refugee area from here." The Dragon explained as he pointed down the hallway. "All you must do is travel down the hallway and take the first hallway on your right, that will lead to two large, wooden double doors that lead to the refugee area."

The Mole nodded. "Thank you." He replied as he started the walk down the hallway he was directed to.

The ice dragon smiled warmly. "Not a problem sir, I hope that you are able to return to your home soon." The Dragon said as he started to walk down the hallway from whence they both came.

The Mole started to walk down the hallway while keeping his eye on the Dragon. When he was sure the Dragon was gone he quickly back tracked to the intersection. He then peered around the corner to see that the Dragon was pretty far down the hallway. He then gazed upon the door leading to the Human's room and quickly checked to see if the coast was clear. When he was sure no one was around he quickly bolted to the door and entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Okay…' The Mole thought as he examined the room. 'So I'm in the room… now where do I place this crystal…' The Mole pulled out the crystal and continued to search for a place to put it. The Mole's eye then landed on the bed in the middle of the room. 'Well… I suppose that's my best option.' He thought as he placed the crystal on the side of the bed. 'I just have to hope the trance will work on him.' The Mole then turned towards the exit of the room. '

'Alright… so I put the crystal in a place the Human will definitely see it.' The Mole thought. 'Now I just have to get out of this temple without anyone seeing pass my disguise then I'll be home free!'

The Mole then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

'I just hope that crystal works in the way Lord Malefor intends it to…'

**Meanwhile in the temple training courtyard… **

I could feel Con's power burning inside of my chest, literally. Hell I felt my whole body heat up due to the power that Con was producing. I stared down at my metallic hands, they didn't look robotic or anything, hell it still looked like skin… just… silver and shiny. I also noticed that only my arms had seemed to gain the metallic skin and not my entire body. I smirked as gazed up at the Dragon before me.

'Oh this is going to be awesome!' I thought, Con's voice merging with my own. I felt really pumped up and ready to fight, to the point where I started to shake a bit.

'_Seth…' _Sane spoke up in my head. I raised an eyebrow. 'What?' I thought. _'Confidence is a good thing don't get me wrong… but do note not to get over confidante.'_ He explained. I rolled my eyes. 'I'll get as confidante as I want!' I thought. _'Seth! Just… be careful.' _Sane insisted. I just sighed and focused back on Tremor.

The crowd started to die down and the earth Dragon now known as "Tremor" gave me a bit of a confused look. I was assuming he gave me this look because of my sudden change in appearance.

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled. "Oh nothing…" I replied my smirk growing. "I'm just getting ready to beat the living hell out of you." I boasted as my voice merged with Con's, making an echoing sound.

The Dragon chuckled. "Really now?" He replied. "You don't stand a chance against me." He claimed as he lowered his head, crouching and preparing to attack. "You won't even last two seconds here."

I then grinned. "Oh? Well if you're so sure then come at me you little bastard!" I taunted getting into a defensive stance.

Tremor then gained an irritated look and I knew I was starting to get to him. The earth Dragon then let out a might battle cry and charged towards me, his horns pointed forward. The crowd cheered for Tremor but I merely stood there awaiting his attack. When the Dragon was mere feet away from me I sidestepped his attack, and as he charged passed me I dealt a devastating punch to his ribs, sending him flying sideways. He tumbled to a halt and lay there unmoving.

The whole crowd went silent, shocked by the display I had put on. I smirked and rolled my shoulders.

"Well he wasn't that much of a challenge now was he?" I mocked, loud enough for most of the crowd to hear me.

I looked around to see most of them were giving me stunned looks while others were glaring at me. But then a sudden cheer broke the silence.

"GO SETH!" I heard the high pitched voice of none other than Ember cheering. I looked to see her waving her arms in the air as she continued to cheer. To my surprise a couple people within the crowd started to clap a few even cheering a bit.

'I didn't expect that…' I thought. I then heard Con chuckle. _'What did I tell you? Give them a show and they may start to like you.' _

Then a sudden groan interrupted my thoughts and I looked over to see that Tremor was starting to get up. He held his side in pain as he glared up at me, and I could tell that I had managed to tick him off just a bit.

"You filthy little ape!" Tremor spat. "That was a cheap shot!"

I shrugged and crossed my arms. "Not my fault you left yourself wide open there you ignorant dipshit." I mocked.

The earth Dragon roared with rage and charged at me again, though this time he faltered due to the blow I had given him in the side. I yet again waited for his attack, but instead of dodging it this time I simply grabbed his horns and my feet grinded across the ground as I brought the lizard to a complete stop. He then started to push with his horns trying to force me back further. I played this game for a little bit, though it didn't take too much effort to keep the Dragon from moving.

I then lifted his head up via his horns and brought my right leg back. Tremor was shocked by this and I took my opening. I then brought my leg forward and my knee connected with Tremor's chin. I released his horns and the Dragon's head jolted back into the air from the blow. I then charged forward and elbowed him in his chest. Tremor's body flew backwards due to this blow and he landed hard on the ground a foot or two away from me.

'Jeez… this guy's hardly a challenge.' I thought. _'What did you expect with my power?'_ Con boasted.

I was a bit startled by the sound of beings cheering. I looked to see that there was actually a small portion of the crowd cheering for me.

'Huh…' I thought. 'This is going better than I thought it would.'

I then looked back at Tremor to see he was slowly and shakily rising from the ground.

I rolled my eyes. "Tremor buddy… you're clearly outmatched here, do yourself a favor and stay down so you don't break anything." I spoke, loud enough for most of the beings in the courtyard to hear.

Tremor glared at me. "I will never surrender to monstrous fiend such as yourself!" Tremor spat as he gritted his teeth.

I shrugged. "I'm not that bad of a guy if you get to know me buddy, let's just bury the hatchet and move on from this silly fight." I suggested with a smug grin on my face.

Now the reason I was offering for him to surrender was because I was trying to convince the crowd that I wasn't just some guy who fights for the hell of it. I was trying to seem noble and merciful such as Con instructed me to do so. But that's not saying I wouldn't mind if Tremor had declined this offer and I got to fight a little more.

Tremor gave me a look of pure hatred. "You are an insufferable wretch and I will grind you into the dirt!" Tremor bellowed.

I smirked. "I was kind of hoping you'd refuse." I replied as I got into an offensive stance.

I decided to end this right then and there to complete this asshole of a dragon's humiliation in front of the whole temple.

I then sprinted forward towards the earth dragon with my shoulder first. Tremor seemed a bit surprised by this action but soon after he too began to charge in my direction. Tremor collided with my shoulder head first and though I felt a twinge of pain it didn't really affect me too much. Tremor on the other got the worst end of it, his head recoiled back due to the force of the blow and he staggered backwards in a daze. I then took my chance and leap forward, bringing my fist back while doing so. I then shot my fist forward and it collided with the side of his face. I saw a few teeth shoot out of his mouth before the reptile fell to his side unconscious.

I looked down at my opponent to see that he had been beaten. I was pretty sure I gave him a few broken bones but I knew he would walk out of this without permanent damage to his body. I then turned away from Tremor to face the crowd.

"It appears that I am the victor in this fight." I announced.

To my surprise a decent portion of the crowd began clapping some even cheering for me. I smirked at this, knowing that some people of this temple were actually on my side made me feel good about myself for once.

I heard a groan behind me and I turned to see that Tremor had regained consciousness. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the lizard.

'This guy really doesn't know when to quit does he?' I thought. _'This time I would recommend not using much force to keep him down… we do not want to hurt him any more than we have to.' _Con spoke up.

I took his advice and simply placed a foot on Tremor's side to keep him from hurting himself. I then placed my elbow on my knee and looked down at Tremor.

"Buddy just stay down will you?" I spoke in the same echoing voice.

Tremor glared up at me. "I will… *cough* never surrender to you…" Tremor rasped.

I rolled my eyes. "If you stand up to fight me again you're going to harm yourself." I pointed out. "You're probably a temple guard right? You can't guard this temple in the condition you're in, so please just stay down, so that you can heal back to your full strength.

Tremor stared up at me for a long while, until he sighed and placed his head back down on the ground, panting. I took this as a sign of surrender and lifted my foot off of the dragon. I then turned to the crowd yet again.

"I have won the battle against my worthy opponent, Tremor." I announced to the crowd.

The only reason I was saying Tremor was a good opponent was because I wanted to look honorable, not just some arrogant fighter. I assumed that in this world people preferred a noble fighter and not one that taunts his enemies nor one that goes looking for fights.

"I know many of you are not happy with my arrival here at the temple." I stated. "But I assure each and every one of you that I will not harm a single being here, I will only harm someone out of self defense."

The crowd remained silent, except for a few hushed whispers and I was a bit concerned that they were not convinced by my speech. Then a single fire Dragon stepped out from the crowd into the arena. The Dragon had a bit of a feminine look to it and it glared at me.

I sighed. 'This isn't going to be good…' I thought.

"Do you take us for fools, creature?" The Dragon snarled in a feminine voice, so I assumed it was female. "We have seen what type of damage you have done to us, you've slaughtered our people, you've terrorized our city, and you're nothing but a monster that needs to be driven out!" She spat.

I heard faint murmurs of agreement throughout the crowd.

'Damn, I didn't convince them.' I thought. _'Maybe not all of them, but I know some of them are on your side.' _Con replied.

The Dragon then turned to the crowd. "Beings of the temple! We must be rid of this plague that spreads fear and death across our lands!" She announced. "It has killed many of our city guards, and now it wishes to humiliate Tremor in front of us all! Fight with me so we may drive this monster out of our city!"

There were cheers of agreement from the crowd and beings started to enter the arena, some their weapons while others prepared for the fight ahead. From what I could tell there was about forty or fifty of them surrounding me. I got into a defensive stance, knowing that I may have quite the fight ahead.

"I do not wish to harm any of you." I announced. "Let us leave this arena in peace."

To be honest I was cringing internally at some of my words, but I knew that these beings preferred a noble speaker, even if it did make me sound like an idiot in my terms, it made them think of me as a "good fellow" in there terms.

Now, Con's power was getting me very pumped up and I actually kind of wanted to fight these people, in fact the idea of it almost seemed like it would be fun.

"No!" The fire dragon roared. "You need to be taught a lesson! You cannot just terrorize our land and humiliate our soldiers!"

The mob in front of me was poised to strike and I prepared for the incoming onslaught.

"Leave him alone!" I heard the familiar voice of Ember shout and not even a second afterwards she landed right next to me.

She then got low to the ground and prepared to strike at anyone who approached us. Surprised, I looked down at the young Dragon with a bit of confusion. I then looked up to where I had first seen Shelia before the battle had begun and I saw that she was prepared to climb down into the courtyard to help defend me.

'Damn it…' I thought as I looked up at her. 'I can't let her help me… she'll get hurt.' Con then spoke up. _'Besides… we can take on this mob alone without even breaking a sweat.' _He boasted.

I sighed and raised a hand up in Shelia's direction, hoping she would get the message. Shelia hesitated as she saw my gesture, though I could see she was a bit conflicted. I then gave her a stern look and she seemed to accept my decision and remained put. I then turned my attention to the pink dragoness beside me.

"Ember." I spoke as I looked down at her. Ember turned her head to face me and gave me a quizzical look.

"What?" She replied.

"Ember I can't let you help me in this fight." I explained, being a bit cautious with the mob starting to surround us both.

She glared up at me. "Well you can't stop me!" She stated.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Ember… you know you can't fight all of these beings at once…" I pointed out.

She snorted. "What makes you think you can do it then hm?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Look at me…" I said as I gestured to my metallic arms. "Does it look like these guys will take me down easily?"

"Oh and I'll go down in an instant?" She responded as she continued to glare. "I are you saying I'm weak?" She accused.

I shook my head. "No its just…" I started, unable to find a good response. I simply sighed and looked back down at her. "Ember just let me fight this battle on my own…"

"No!" She shouted. "I'm not going to stand by while these bastards try to drive you out!"

"Bastards!?" A being shouted out of disbelief from the mob, the beings of this mob began to shout with rage and they began to close in.

"That puny dragon defies the temple by fighting with that abomination!"

"We must drive her out with it!"

"Let us destroy the beast and all of its followers!"

The mob roared and many beings began to charge at us with weapons or horns. I placed myself in front of Ember, my eyes widened with fear as I tried to figure out a way to get Ember out of this alive.

"STOP!" A voice bellowed through the roars and a yellow blur landed in front of me.

The yellow blur exploded with electricity, sending part of the mob flying backwards. I had to shield my eyes due to the massive amount of light radiating from the explosion. It was all silent for a bit and when the dust cleared I saw that Volteer was standing in front of me, though I could not see his face.

"V-Volteer!" I heard the familiar voice of the female Fire Dragon from before say.

I leaned my head at bit in order to look at Volteer's face, though I could only see half of it. Volteer gave a stern look towards the fire Dragoness .

"This creature is under my protection… and he shall not leave this temple unless he decides to." Volteer stated.

The fire dragoness regained her composure and met Volteer's gaze.

"W-with all due respect Volteer, I think you should reconsider allowing this vermin to stay in our temple." She replied.

I felt a twinge of anger towards the dragoness when she said "vermin".

Volteer raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" He asked.

The dragoness straightened up. "This… thing has terrorized our city! It has murdered our people in cold blood, and now it wishes to wound and humiliate our warriors!" She announced, shooting a glare my way. "It's an abomination and it does not deserve to be in this sacred temple!"

I glared at her. 'That bitch!' I thought as I clenched my fist.

"You have no right to say that!" Ember shouted behind me and I looked to see her walking towards the red Dragoness with a face of disgust.

Though Volteer stopped Ember's advance by putting a paw out in front of her, blocking her path.

He stared down at the pink Dragoness. "Ember… allow me to handle this…" He advised.

"But-" Ember was about to protest but was cut off by Volteer giving her a stern look. She then lowered her head and nodded.

Volteer then turned back to the red Dragoness. "I think you are misguided …" Volteer replied. "I believe that you are judging him for things he is not responsible of."

The red Dragoness gained a dumbfounded look. "How could he not be responsible? Many beings of this city saw what it did! It slaughtered hundreds of beings without a care!"

I was starting to get a bit ticked off at the Dragoness, I loathed the way she referred to me as "it" or some heartless murderer. As my anger rose I could feel my body temperature rising, though I didn't pay much attention to it.

'_Seth… calm down.' _Sane spoke up. 'Calm down!?' I thought. 'Do you hear what that bitch is saying about us!?' I started to feel as if my body was starting to burn, though strangely enough it didn't hurt. _'Seth, don't let the anger control you otherwise you might do something rash!' _Sane persisted. 'I'll do whatever I damn please!' I shot back. _'Don't get overconfident!'_ Sane shouted but I ignored him.

"Let me remind you." Volteer spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. "That when a being is backed into a corner such as he was…" He said as he gestured to me. "They will do just about anything to get out."

The Dragoness glared at Volteer. "He's not a being! He's a monstrous creature! That was not self defense he right out _murdered_ those guards! Without hesitation or remorse!" The Dragoness shouted with rage.

Volteer was about to respond but I interrupted him. I shoved him to the side a bit and stood in front of the Red devil.

"Listen here you little bitch…" I fumed.

"Seth-" I heard Volteer speak up beside me but I put up my hand in his direction to interrupt him.

I then turned my attention back to the Dragoness in front of me. "I'm not some monster or thing!" I stated.

The Dragoness was about to retort but I quickly interrupted her.

"I am a living per- erm… _being _not some emotionless bastard!" I shouted. "And I demand some respect!"

The Dragoness had a look of pure fury on her face and I could also see that the mob around us wasn't too happy about my speech.

She gave me a fierce glare. "You do not deserve respect you pathetic-" She started.

But at the exact moment she said pathetic I brought my fist back and slammed it straight into the side of her face. Her head jolted sideways and I saw a couple teeth fly out of her mouth as well as some blood. She then fell to the ground with a "THUD" and laid there motionless.

I heard the mob uproar and looked up to see that they were all starting close in on me. I felt an intense heat burning in the core of my chest. I then smirked and I felt the heat travel through my right arm.

"You all want to take me on!?" I announced.

I then raised my right hand as the heat flowed into it.

'_Seth don't!' _Sane shouted in my head.

The mob charged and my smirk grew.

"Then let's go!" I roared.

I then shot my hand forward and a massive beam of searing heat shot out of it, straight towards the crowd. The force of the shot sent those in its path flying out of the way in every direction, as a result though no one was hit by the beam head on and most of them were merely skimmed by it. The beam then hit a wall in the back of the courtyard and exploded. The wall crumbled as did a few of the pillars supporting the balcony overlooking the courtyard, though it didn't collapse.

I felt drained of energy after launching the beam and fell to one knee, panting. I looked up with blurred to see that the mob had stopped charging and all I heard was silence. I then smirked and fell to my side as my vision started to fail me.

I heard the muffled voice of someone shouting my name before I blacked out.

**A/N: Dear god… it's been far too long… I am SO very much sorry for this because… well a lot happened the past month and I just started my senior year in high school. I wanted to relax during summer vacation because; well… it's the last one I'm going to have without a job to keep me busy. **

**But you guys don't need to worry about that… let's move on. **

**Comments first of course…**

**Mr Beaver Buttington: The interesting concept was that going off what you said... I did form a way where there would be a harem (a small harem mind you… like 3 or 4 beings at most… Seth included) where it wouldn't seem very bland or gary stuish… though I'm still not that keen on the idea… but I'll keep it in mind.**

**deltafrost: Seth's accident will be revealed in time… but there's got to be a bit of mystery in it you know? And "suspense"**

**maga: I'm not sure if I do know what you're talking about… (I'm quite daft)**

**Black wolf 1495: I had an idea similar to that one… thought it is not completely similar I think you'll like what I have in store. **

**Killblade373: erm… sorry but what exactly is a herman? (Again… I'm very daft) **

**I may take a break from writing… just to get used to school once again, but it would be like two or three months… not too long.**

**Also thank you guys so much for over 300 reviews and 90 followers... I never thought i'd make it this far. **

**Romance poll:**

**Seth x Cynder: 22**

**Seth x Shelia: 10**

**Seth x Relia: 2**

**Seth x Ember: 2 **


	31. A Very Awkward Event

**A/N: Very sorry for the excruciatingly long wait…**

**(Note that Fanfiction as been acting a bit weird for me so some of my edits may not have gone through)**

Chapter 31

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of a blank ceiling. I lifted my head up and observed that I seemed to be in a barren, dim lit area.

"Well isn't this just great…" I spoke as I stood up and continued to observe my surroundings. "Where the hell am I?"

"_Isn't it obvious?" _I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned to see myself behind me. I was a bit confused when I came across this sight and I realized that the only difference between my doppelganger and I was that he was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt while I was wearing a black sweatshirt.

"_You are in our mind…" _My double went on.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sane?" I replied.

Sane rolled his eyes. _"Who else would it be?" _He asked.

I sighed. "Oh I don't know… maybe an annoying figment of my imagination?" I shot at him.

"_Oh har har… you're such a comedian…" _Sane mocked.

I merely sighed and decided to change the subject. "What's with the new look?" I asked.

"_Oh this? I just decided to change it up a bit, the trench coat wasn't working out." _Sane explained.

I put my hand on my chin. "Well… it is a lot better than the author's lame look for you earlier." I commented.

**Author: Would you shut it? I know it was moronic. **

I snorted. "Yeah, no kidding… I mean who the hell would anyone wear a trench coat?"

**Author: I said shut it… and get back to the script…**

"Yeah, yeah…" I replied looking back at Sane. "So… what exactly happened before I passed out?" I asked.

"_Well… how do I put this?" _Sane began. _"You and Confidence became… too in sync." _

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"_Well… you know how too much of anything is bad for you?" _He asked.

I nodded in response.

"_Basically, you gained a little too much confidence, you became arrogant and thought of yourself to be indestructible." _Sane explained. _"Then you became very excited, and you wished to show your full power. So you charged up a massive beam of energy." _

"How massive?" I cut in.

Sane thought for a moment, before responding with. _"One that could probably evaporate a small building." _

My eyes widened. "Oh…" I uttered, a bit shocked by his words.

"_So, I had to do something before you killed half of the beings within the arena." _He continued. _"Once you launched the beam, I launched a beam of energy as well, but this beam surrounded yours, the force of my energy pushed any being that was in the path of Con's beam out of the way, so they wouldn't be harmed." _

I was a bit dazed at his explanation. "Was anyone hurt?" I asked, praying that I had not taken another life.

Sane looked down. _"Unfortunately, I was not able to clear some of the beings out of the way, so a couple were hit by it, but only partially…." _He replied.

"Did… any…?" I asked, fearing the worse.

"_I do not know… one or two looked as if they were hurt badly…" _Sane explained, still looking down.

My heart sank as my gaze also drifted to the floor. "Oh…"

There was a moment of silence, before Sane spoke up. _"Let us change the subject."_ Sane suggested.

"Alright… um… what exactly happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"_Right… well since you became unconscious along with Con, it was only me and Psy left. So, I had to act quickly before Psy realized what occurred." _He explained. _"So I took control of our body." _

"And, what happened then?" I questioned.

Sane was silent for a moment, before he turned his back towards me.

"_Its better if I just show you." _He replied.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"_Oh, just by allowing you into my memory, so it'll be just like you experienced it same way I did." _Sane replied.

Sane then put his hand on his head, and everything in the room shifted. I felt a strange sensation in my head, it was as if I had just realized something, or dug up and old memory. I know it sounds odd but that is the only way I can explain it.

The whole room continued to change as I became somewhat dizzy, then my vision went white.

**Enter Sane's memory…**

My eyes slowly opened to meet the sight of the blinding sun overhead. I cringed a bit and squinted my eyes as I put a hand up to shield my eyes.

'_Ah… god…' _I thought as I slowly brought myself off the ground to a sitting position.

It felt a bit strange to be in control of our body, granted it was somewhat of a nice feeling, but still, being the one controlling it was a lot different then observing it. I then noticed my lack of energy as my vision blurred, and dizziness assaulted my head.

'_Damn… we lost more energy than I thought…' _I thought as I placed a hand on my head and propped it up via my shoulder on my knee.

I then noticed the large amount of commotion around me and slowly lifted my head up a bit to see a decent amount of beings still in the courtyard, much of the crowd had exited the area, most likely due to fear. But the rest were either staring at me in awe, or with glares. I also noticed that Ember was laying on the ground a few feet away from me, presumably unconscious.

"Seth! You must go!" I heard a voice shouted behind me.

I turned to see Volteer a few feet away from me. He was staring at me with a look of urgency.

'_Right… he thinks I'm regular old Seth.' _I thought as I rose to one knee. _'I've gotta act like him… can't let them know about our little condition.' _

"_Yeah, I'll be right there."_ I replied as I turned to face the guardian, a bit unsteady on my feet.

I then noticed my voice was a bit different than Seth's and cringed a bit, hoping Volteer wouldn't pick up on it.

The yellow dragon gave me a bit of a confused look, but he said nothing.

'_**You fool!' **_Psy shouted within my head, making it hurt a bit. _**'You should not be in control! You are not fit for this!' **_

I rolled my eyes. _'Oh yeah… and a Psychotic bastard is "fit" for controlling someone's mind.' _I shot back.

"Seth!" I heard a feminine voice shout, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked to see Shelia running towards me with a look of worry and fear upon her face. She then skidded to a halt in front of me.

"Are you hurt!?" She exclaimed as she began to look me over.

I put a hand up. _"No, no I'm fine…" _I replied. I then gave her a bit of a smirk. _"I'm even better now that you're here…" _

Shelia seemed a bit shocked by that answer and looked away, making me smile.

'_**What are you playing at you moron?' **_Psy spoke up.

'_Oh you'll find out soon enough…' _I thought.

'_**I have a feeling this is not going to end well…' **_Psy commented.

"W-we must get you out of here Seth, before the crowd become violent." She explained, stuttering a bit as she turned her head back towards me.

I nodded a bit and was about to walk forward when an idea popped into my head. I then pretended to limp a bit before staggering forward.

"_Ah… I think I injured my leg…" _I said with gritted teeth. I then looked over to Shelia. _"Do you think you could help me get inside?" _I asked.

Shelia nodded and put my arm around her as she put her arm around my torso in order to support my weight.

'_**What the hell are you doing? Our leg is just fine!' **_Psy growled.

I rolled my eyes. _'Oh shut it…' _I groaned as Shelia helped me through the courtyard.

But as she did so, I couldn't help but glance down and admire her figure. Her robes weren't exactly skin tight but I could still see her fine curves and good looking body.

'_**What are you doing you moron!' **_Psy shouted, seeming to be in a bit of distress.

'_What do you think? Checking her out…' _I thought as a small smile spread across my face.

'_**We do not need these types of thoughts in our head!' **_Psy exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. _'Oh don't be a baby, you know she's got a fine body…' _I thought as my gaze traveled to her upper torso. _'I mean just look at those-' _

A very angry Psy interrupted me. _**'YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!' **_Psy bellowed.

I chuckled a bit, I was enjoying the fact that Psy was so annoyed by this. When we entered the temple once again I noticed that Shelia was giving me a somewhat curious look and smirked a bit.

I opened my mouth to say something but I gained a bit of a headache and cringed.

'_**Don't you even think about talking to her!' **_Psy roared.

'_Oh come on, you don't even know what I was going to say.' _I thought.

'_**I know **_**exactly **_**what you were going to say! We share the same mind you moron!' **_He shouted angrily.

I rolled my eyes. _'Too bad, I'm going to say it anyways…' _I thought as I looked back to Shelia.

I was about to speak when another headache occurred, but this time it was a massive one. The headache would relent and my legs began to wobble due to the intense pain.

'_What… are you… doing?' _I thought as my vision became blurred.

'_**I'm not letting this continue any longer! And since I cannot take control I'll just take you down with me!' **_Psy shouted.

I heard a muffled cry from Shelia as I fell out of her grip and to the floor, the world around me then faded and everything became black.

**Back to the dream realm… **

I was giving Sane a very angry and bewildered look.

"What the f***!?" I shouted.

Sane shrugged. _"I know… Psy didn't even let me get to the good part." _He grumbled.

I then slapped my hand on my face. "No, no… what the hell is wrong with you Sane! You can't just go looking at Shelia like that!" I exclaimed.

"_Oh here we go… first Psy now you." _Sane growled. _"You can't blame a guy for looking at that wonderful body." _

"She's not even human Sane!" I shouted.

Sane shrugged yet again. _"So? Like I said before, she's got the figure of a human, and that's good enough for me." _He stated.

"_**You are a complete moron you know that?" **_I heard the familiar voice of Psy say and I turned to see him standing a couple feet away from us with his arms crossed.

"_Oh come on… you guys are no fun." _Sane replied.

I sighed. "Psy, for once I am on your side." I stated.

"_**It's about time…" **_Psy remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well… thanks for stopping Sane before things went too far." I said.

"_You know…" _Sane said and I turned to face him. _"I am you when your Sane… so maybe you should take after me eh?" _

I gritted my teeth. "Just because you're Sane doesn't mean you're smart." I remarked.

"_**That and you are just allowing the hormones to cloud your thought." **_Psy growled.

Sane shrugged. _"They've gotta go somewhere." _He pointed out.

"Yeah but you really shouldn't be thinking about that shit when you're trying prevent an entire temple from attacking us." I replied.

"_I am with Sane on this one."_

My eyes widened as I heard that voice and I turned to see the metallic man known as Confidence standing behind me.

"_After all she was very attractive." _Con stated.

"How the hell are you here?" I asked. "I thought you were trapped in only one part of my mind."

"_Well, during our fun time together in the courtyard you and I managed to sync together a bit better, allowing me to now explore more parts of your mind and I may even be able to speak with you more frequently."_ Con explained.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing for me?" I asked.

Con glared at me. _"Now what is that supposed to mean?" _He growled.

"Well you did just nearly bring down the whole temple." I replied.

I saw just a hint of guilty appear on Con's face as he looked away.

"_Ugh, yes I know… but I got caught up in the moment."_ Con defended.

"Yeah but that doesn't give you the right to almost kill a bunch of people- er… beings." I pointed out.

"_But I didn't kill anyone." _Con shot back.

"That's only because Sane stopped you." I replied as I gestured to Sane. "For god's sake you almost brought the whole temple down! You're no better than Psy!"

Con then stepped forward and grabbed my shirt; he then hosted me up in the air by my collar and glared at me intensely.

"_Don't you dare compare me to that monster!" _Con spat. _"I wasn't the bastard who killed all of those beings in the city!"_

"_**I'm standing right here you know…" **_Psy spoke up.

Con then glared over at him. _"Shut up!"_ He shouted.

I gritted my teeth and thrust both my hands forward, creating a wave of energy that shot Con backwards. As his grip gave way I landed on the ground and placed a hand down to steady myself. Con on the other hand was sent hurtling through the air and landed harshly on the ground a couple meters away from me.

I narrowed my eyes at my metallic duplicate as I stood up straight. At that point all of stress from the event earlier and from dealing with these three was too much to handle, I had just about enough of my doppelgangers.

"You guys need to stop controlling me!" I shouted. "This is my body! This is my mind! You can't just take it from me!"

Con rose from the ground and returned the glare I was shooting his way, he was about to speak by Psy beat him to it.

"_**Something you must have learned by now…"**_ Psy spoke up and I turned to face him. _**"Is that this is also **_**our **_**body and we all **_**share **_**this mind."**_

I gritted my teeth as I shot my glare at Psy. "That's not true! This is my mind, I am the only one who should be controlling it!" I accused.

I then heard laughter behind me and turned back to Con in order to see that it was his laugh echoing throughout the area.

"_Ha! You're so ignorant." _Con stated. _"After all of this time, you still ignore the truth." _

My glare returned. "And what truth is that?" I questioned.

Con then smiled as he walked towards me. _"We _are _you!"_

Something inside of me snapped a bit then. I brought my hand back as the rage welled up inside of me. I felt a rush of energy shoot through my arm and swell up in the palm of my hand.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I bellowed.

I then shot my hand forward and a purple beam of energy shot out of it and hurtled towards Con. Con eyes widened and he quickly brought his arms up in a defensive manner. The beam crashed into Con and sent him flying even further in the opposite direction.

I then felt another wave of energy in my hand and I quickly raised it up. A large wall then rose from the ground behind Con and he smashed into it. The wall ceased his body from flying backwards but the impact left Con in rough shape as he fell to one knee.

Con's head then snapped up and I saw a look of pure rage on his face. He then quickly rose to his feet and began to charge forward at me shoulder first. I quickly braced myself for his assault.

Suddenly Sane stepped in-between us and outstretched an arm towards Con. A barrier then formed in the path of Con and he slammed directly into it. Sane jolted a bit when Con did so and staggered to the side, though he managed to keep his balance.

"_Confidence stop! We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves!"_ Sane shouted.

"_You know he deserves it after that cheap shot!"_ Con roared.

"_It doesn't matter whether or not he deserves it! Things will get a hell of a lot more difficult if we begin to fight one another!" _Sane shot back.

Con and I just glared at each other for a minute or so, before Con turned away from me.

"_Fine…"_ He growled.

"_Now…" _Sane said as he turned to me. _"Seth, you should probably know the reason for why I brought you here."_

I rolled my eyes. "Was it to show me the memory of you being a perverted asshole?" I questioned.

Sane rolled his eyes. _"Besides that…"_ He replied. _"I brought you here so Psy and I could show you how to use your telepathic abilities." _

That perked my interest.

I gave Sane a quizzical look. "How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"_**Simple… we are going to show you how to look into someone's dreams."**_ Psy explained.

My eyes widened as my excitement rose. I had always wondered what it would be like to look into someone else's head, know what they are thinking about, even if it was a huge invasion of privacy.

"Great!" I shouted. "Who's dreams are we going to look into?" I asked.

Sane frowned. _"We said that we'd _show _you how to do it, we can't really enter anyone's dreams now since hardly anyone in the area is asleep."_ He explained.

My shoulders slumped a bit. "Oh…" I muttered as I looked down.

"_**Do not be disappointed, once we fall asleep during the night we shall be able to look into other beings minds, don't you worry." **_Psy spoke up.

"Yeah well…" I said as I looked up at Sane again. "Let's just get started."

Sane nodded. _"Alright." _He replied. He then looked over to Con. _"Con you're going to have to-"_

"_Yeah yeah I know…"_ Con interrupted. _"I don't have any "Psychic powers" so I have to leave the room…" _

Sane rolled his eyes.

"_**Stop whining and just go you twit!"**_ Psy growled.

"_I'm going you nut job!" _Con shouted as he walked forward.

A door then appeared in front of Con and he opened it. He then entered the door and shut it behind him, the door disappearing afterwards.

"_Okay, now…" _Sane said as he turned back to me. _"What we are going to do is I'm going to sit somewhat far away from you and go into a dreaming state so that you may enter a false mind I will create, then Psy will instruct you on how to connect with my mind, since he is better at those things than I." _

I nodded a bit. "Okay…"

Sane then walked away from me a bit before sitting down and closing his eyes. Psy then walked over to me and stood at my side.

"_**Sit down…" **_Psy advised.

I nodded and sat down. Psy then kneeled down next to me.

"_**Now… close your eyes and think about anything, anything at all, until you are in a bit of a trace." **_Psy instructed.

"You mean like daydreaming?" I asked.

Psy rolled his eyes. _**"Yes, like daydreaming…" **_

I closed my eyes, and began to think about jumping through the air. I continued to this and constructed a bit of a story where I had awesome abilities and such. (Like any regular daydream.)

"_**Good…" **_I heard Psy say. _**"Now that you are in this trance… stop "daydreaming" and begin to reach out with your mind." **_

"How?" I asked, still keeping my eyes closed.

"_**It is very difficult to explain… but try to think as if you are extending your mind outwards… think as if you are having some form of out of body experience." **_Psy explained.

I nodded a bit before lowering my head a bit and concentrated on the thought of "reaching out" per say with my mind. A couple minutes passed by and my mind became somewhat blank as I concentrated harder on "reaching out".

"_**There… you have it." **_I barely heard Psy say. _**"Now you will start attracting other minds to your own, so wait until I say you have connected with Sane's false mind." **_

I did as he said and waited for a little bit, until I felt something "click" in my mind. It was a type of click like I had just realized something, accept this time it was a "click" as if I had just found something.

"_**There, that's the link." **_Psy explained. _**"Focus on it… don't let it go." **_

I focused on the "click" and as I did so, it felt as if a huge revelation was washing over me, I felt my mind flow a bit, as if I was thinking intensely about something. My mind then "clicked" once again and I heard a voice in my head.

'_And you have it.' _I heard Sane say suddenly, making me flinch a bit.

'_You have linked with my false mind.' _Sane explained.

'This feels, kind of weird.' I thought.

It felt as if I was in a deep trance, like one where you are half asleep, or lost deep in thought.

'_You'll get used to it.' _Sane replied

'Hopefully…' I thought. 'By the way… how the hell did you create a false mind?' I asked.

'_Well…' _Sane began. _'As you know I am the one who deals with some of our mental abilities, such as blocking out other beings and of course telepathy. So when we are in out actual mind I can do many things, such as show you memories, change dreams, and create things within your head. So I created a false mind that you could practice with.'_

'Huh…' I thought.

'_The nice thing about this is that Psy and Con can't hear us.' _Sane explained.

'Really?' I thought, a bit shocked by this information.

'_Yes, since its not our mind and merely a false mind, we can communicate through it privately.' _Sane replied.

'Then why haven't you been using this before?' I wondered.

'_Because, you would have had to connect your mind with this false one, and since you never have learned how to do it while you are awake, I couldn't communicate privately.' _Sane explained.

I was about to reply when my head felt a bit strange. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around; breaking the connection I had with Sane.

"_**It seems you are waking up…" **_Psy spoke up.

The room around me began to grow brighter as I stood up.

"_Looks like we'll have to continue this another time.' _Sane said and I looked over towards him.

"I guess so." I replied, as the room got even brighter. "Talk to you guys in the real world."

My vision then blurred and the bright light consumed my field of view.

**Real world… **

'Ugh…' I thought as I slowly regained consciousness.

I attempted to open my eyes but felt a sharp pain in my head as I did so and quickly shut my eyes again.

'Damn… here we are again… waking up with another headache.' I thought.

'_Well at least it seems like we're in an actual bed this time.' _Sane pointed out.

I then noticed that I was laying on a soft surface and that my head had sunk into a pillow.

'Least we have that…' I thought as I lifted my head up a bit.

I had also noticed that my arms were bare, meaning that my sweatshirt was missing.

'Where the hell?' I thought, somewhat distressed. I then slowly began to rise from my laying position before being stopped by a sudden weight on my chest.

"Easy Seth… you shouldn't try to rise so quickly." I heard a familiar feminine voice say.

I decided to listen to the voice and placed my head back down on the pillow. It took me a moment, but after a while I remembered who's voice it was I heard.

"Shelia?" I said softly.

"Yes, its me…" Shelia replied. "Don't worry, everything's alright."

I snorted a bit, still not opening my eyes. 'I'm not a kid.' I thought.

'_Well you sure do act like it sometimes…' _Sane spoke up.

I sighed a bit. 'Oh be quiet…' I thought.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was met with the sight of a marble ceiling. I then slowly turned my head to my right and saw Shelia sitting on a small stool next to the bed I was on. I brought my hand up to my head and rubbed my eye a bit.

"Ugh…" I groaned. "Where am I?"

"You're in the healing wing of the temple." Shelia explained. "Me and Telia brought you here after you passed out."

I gave Shelia a quizzical look. "Telia was there?" I asked.

Shelia nodded. "Yes, I had carried you halfway to this room until she showed up and aided me." She explained.

"Oh… well, thank you…" I replied.

Shelia nodded a bit. "No trouble at all." She said with a small smile on her face.

"And uh… tell Telia I said thanks as well." I said.

"You're welcome." I heard a voice say from outside the room.

The voice startled me a bit and I began to search for where it came from.

Shelia sighed a bit. "Well I don't think you have to worry about that anymore."

I gave Shelia a curious look. "Is your sister outside?" I asked.

The grey cheetah nodded. "Yes, she refuses to leave my side while are in this temple." Shelia explained. "She's somewhat overprotective, since I'm the youngest out of us three."

"Oh…" I replied. "Where's your other sister?" I asked.

"Relia is with our father," Shelia replied. "She is very tense within this temple, she was never very fond of dragons…"

That perked my interest a bit.

"Why?" I asked.

Shelia looked down and remained silent for a moment, before she replied with.

"She blames them for what happened to our mother…" She said in a saddened tone.

I felt a twinge of guilt as she said that, I for one knew that it never felt good to talk about your parents when something terrible happened to them.

"Oh, well… I won't ask-" I started to say but Shelia interrupted me.

"She died when Malefor's forces attacked our village." She stated. "It happened two years ago. We had no warning, just the shadows of dragon's overhead. They struck fast, and dealt a devastating blow to our village."

I gave Shelia a look of sympathy as she continued.

"Telia and I were escaping into the caves when it happened." She went on. "I looked to my left as I ran and I saw my mother and Relia fending off the grublins. They were succeeding, until…"

Shelia then choked a bit and I saw her shut her eyes tightly. She then cleared her throat and looked up at me.

"A dragon swooped down from above, and wrapped its talons around her…" She said in a low tone. "The dragon then lifted her high up in the air… before it dropped her over the forest and…"

I quickly lifted my hand up and placed it on her shoulder. Shelia flinched a bit and looked up at me with a tear in her eye. I then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a small hug. Shelia placed her head on my shoulder as she returned the gesture. We held the hug for a short while before I let go and she did the same.

"Thank you…" She said in a soft tone.

I nodded a bit, but didn't say anything.

"Relia chased the dragon and disappeared into the woods." Shelia continued. "She hadn't retuned in two days, and I feared I lost two of my kin that day…"

I looked down. 'I shouldn't have brought this up…' I thought. _'Well you did… so just listen.' _Sane replied.

"But she did return…" Shelia spoke up and I looked back up at her.

"With the head of the dragon…"

My eyes widened a bit, a bit surprised by that answer.

'Remind me never to get on her bad side…' I thought. _**'Don't be such a pansy…' **_Psy groaned.

We were both silent for a while, until Shelia spoke up again.

"Don't think too harshly on her for it…" She said.

"I won't…" I replied. "Hell, I understand her hatred."

Shelia raised an eyebrow. "You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, well… I don't particularly hate dragons, I just understand what its like to hate something for the death of a parent." I explained.

Shelia nodded a bit. "Oh, yes you told me about this…" She replied. "And I'm sorry for your loss."

I shrugged. "Yeah well, don't worry about it." I said. "Hell, I'm the one who should be sorry for your loss."

"And I thank you for your sympathy." She stated.

Silence fell upon the room for a second time, neither of us knowing what we should say next. I then remembered the fact that my sweatshirt was missing.

"Um, where exactly is my sweater?" I asked.

Shelia gave me a puzzled look. "Sweater?" She repeated.

I then realized that their culture might not use that term.

"Oh um, the black "robes" I was wearing earlier." I explained.

Realization appeared on Shelia's face. "Oh that… we um, had to remove it in order to check for injuries." She explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright… why didn't you give it back?" I asked.

"Well, it had many rips and tears in it, so we decided to give it to some tailors and see if they could patch it up." Shelia replied.

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Emerald, Volteer, and I." She stated.

"Emerald was here?" I asked.

Shelia nodded. "Yes, since she was one of the few beings who knows about you anatomy she was brought in so that we could examine you." She explained.

The word "examined" made me feel somewhat anxious.

"What do you mean by "examine" me?" I questioned.

"O-oh! Um, we just had to check you for injuries and such…" She replied, stuttering a bit,"

I noticed that Shelia seemed a little uneasy, making me somewhat suspicious.

"Did you remove any other clothes?" I asked.

"No." She quickly replied.

She was giving me a somewhat emotionless look, but I noticed her eyes were drifting away from mine.

'Did any of you see anything occurring around us when we were out?' I thought. _'No, if you didn't notice both Psy and I were also unconscious since Psy knocked us both out.' _Sane spoke up.

"Shelia… what exactly happened when I was asleep?" I asked.

Shelia seemed to flinch slightly when I asked her that.

"I already told you, we checked you for injuries." She replied, managing to look me in the eye.

"Shelia…" I said somewhat menacingly and she cringed at my words. "What happened?"

She looked away and was silent yet again.

"While you were unconscious…" She began. "We received a message from Ignitus that we were to examine you."

Hearing the word "examine" again made me even more anxious.

"And by examine I mean… to study your anatomy and how your body functions." She explained.

I felt a chill run up my spine as she said that. 'What the hell did they do!?' I thought out of distress.

"When Volteer and heard of this he refused the request, but the messenger told him that it wasn't a request, it was an order." Shelia went on. "They were about to send in some other beings in order for them to examine you but Emerald quickly spoke up and stated that her and I should be the ones to examine you, since we both know more about your structure than anyone else here."

I was giving Shelia a bit of a hostile look now; knowing that she may have been invading my privacy was something I was none too fond of.

"A long period of debating took forth after that, but we finally reached the agreement that Emerald and I would be the ones to examine you, but we would be accompanied by one other dragon in the process." Shelia explained.

"Who was the other dragon?" I asked, still feeling somewhat angry.

"I didn't catch his name… all that I know is that he is a skilled analyst for the temple." She replied.

Shelia then went silent again, her gaze placed on the ground as she refused to look up at me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked in a somewhat stern tone.

Shelia remained silent for a bit longer before she looked up at me.

"As I said before… we were tasked with studying you, how your body was structured and how it worked." She stated. "But, once or twice you began to regain consciousness during this… so Emerald and I were forced to put you under."

"You what!?" I shouted through gritted teeth.

Shelia flinched at my words.

"Seth we didn't have any choice in the matter, we tried to refuse but they forced us to do it." Shelia replied, a bit of distress in her voice.

I glared at her a bit. "What else did you do?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Well… u-um…" Shelia stuttered. "While examining you… we had to…" She trailed off as she looked away.

"What?" I asked with the same sternness.

"We had to… remove your clothing…" She said somewhat silently, still not looking at me.

It took a moment for those words to sink in, but when they did…

"YOU WHAT!?" I roared as my face glowed red.

Shelia flinched yet again as she held her gaze on the floor.

"What are you yelling about in here?" I heard Telia say and I looked up to see her peering into the room.

I glared at her, my face still red. "NOTHING!" I shouted as I quickly got up from the bed.

"Seth wait-" Shelia started but I quickly cut her off.

"Just shut up!" I shouted as I placed a hand on my face in an attempt to hide my shame.

"I'm guessing you told him about removing his robes huh?" Telia spoke up.

I took my hand off my face and gave Telia a dumbfounded look.

"You saw _too_!?" I shouted.

Telia shrugged. "Yeah, I heard they were doing it, you can't blame a girl for looking." She replied.

I smacked my hand back on my face as a bright blush appeared yet again.

'OH FOR F**** SAKE!' I thought.

'_I like her…' _Sane spoke up.

'_**SHUT IT YOU!' **_Psy roared.

"Aww don't be shy little guy, we just wanted to know what you looked like." Telia stated. "Besides its nice to know males from where you come from pack the same thing down there."

That was about the point where I snapped.

"That's it! We're done here!" I shouted as I started to walk out of the room.

"Seth-" Shelia tried to say but I cut her off yet again.

"WE'RE DONE!" I roared as I continued towards the exit.

But as I walked towards the exit Emerald appeared out from behind a corner, she had a small pack tied around her midsection and an eye patch on her left eye.

Her eyes then landed upon me and surprise spread across her face.

"He's awake?" She said.

"Just get out of my way!" I shouted as I walked passed her and down the hallway to my left.

"Seth!" I heard Shelia shout.

I ignored her and kept walking, anger and frustration building within me.

"Seth please just wait!" Shelia shouted again and I heard movement behind me.

I knew Shelia was coming after me but I still ignored her, not wanting to hear anything she had to say.

Shelia then ran in front of me and blocked my path.

"Let me explain, please!" She pleaded.

I stopped walking and looked down, not wanting to look her in the eye out of anger and embarrassment.

"You've explained enough." I growled.

Shelia ignored my remark. "We tired as much as we possibly could to stop them from doing this." She stated. "The most that we could do was stop them from doing other types of experiments on you."

"Its true you know." I heard Emerald speak up behind me and I glanced to see she was a couple feet away. "They would have done a lot more than just examine your anatomy, they wanted to test your reactions to certain elements to see if you were vulnerable towards them."

I grunted a bit and continued to look down, still blushing slightly due to the information before this.

"Seth…" I heard Shelia say and I looked up at her slightly. "I'm sorry…" She stated as she looked down with a saddened look. "I tried to stop them… I couldn't… after everything you've done for me… and I couldn't even stop them…"

I looked at her crestfallen expression and cringed a bit inside, knowing that I had made her feel this way.

'_**Do not forgive her after what she did!' **_Psy roared.

'_Oh come on… all she did was look at us with our clothes off, others have done much worse.' _Sane spoke up.

'_**THAT IS A MAJOR INVASION OF OUR PRIVACY AND IT SHOULD NEVER BE DONE!' **_Psy bellowed.

I was somewhat taken aback by the ferocity in his tone, I mean, he didn't even get this angry when we were dealing with that mage.

'Woah Psy, you alright there-' My thoughts were quickly interrupted.

'_**NEVER!' **_Psy roared once again.

'_Oh come one Psy, she was just returning the favor after I checked her out earlier.' _Sane said.

'_**I WILL TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF ORAGNS IF YOU DO NOT SHUT IT!' **_Psy shouted.

'Sane… lay off the guy will you?' I thought.

'_Fine… but just forgive the girl.' _Sane replied.

I looked up at Shelia. "Don't worry about it all right?" I said.

Shelia didn't reply and continued to stare down.

"Shelia, you did your best okay? And I'm really grateful for that." I stated.

Shelia continued to remain silent and I sighed a bit.

"I'm sorry for flipping out like that… it wasn't your fault at all, so just don't worry about it, all right?" I went on.

Shelia sighed a bit as well. "All right." She stated as she gave me a small and brief smile.

"Good." I stated. "Now I'm gonna go back to my room, alone, just to cool off a bit."

"Aw, are you afraid of a little company?" I heard Telia say and I glared at her. She then smirked a bit. "You know if you stick around I could make you less embarrassed about the whole thing."

"Telia…" Shelia spoke up and I saw her give her sister a look of warning.

I raised an eyebrow and turned back to Telia. "How?" I asked.

'_**YOU ARE DENSE!' **_Psy shouted.

"Oh you know… make you more comfortable with not having clothes on around us." She stated as she winked a bit.

My eyes widened and the blush returned. "Okay gonna go…" I stated as I quickly turned around and speedily walked down the hallway.

"Man he's a wimp about that crap…" I heard Telia say.

"I heard that!" I shouted without turning around.

"I know!" Telia shouted back.

"Telia!" I heard Shelia shout.

I growled a bit as I lowered my head.

'_**I do not like that one…' **_Psy growled.

'_Oh come on, don't think you could handle that Psy?' _Sane remarked.

'_**She's only doing that to annoy us and you know it!' **_Psy shouted.

'_Maybe she's not, she was checking us out you know.' _Sane pointed out.

Psy had a point there; I noticed that Telia seemed to find some sort of sadistic enjoyment out of torturing us in that way.

'Let's just get to our damn room!' I thought as I continued down the hallway.

'_**Why are we even going there! We should be exiting this place after what those bastards did to us!' **_Psy shouted.

'For the last damn time Psy we need those translations!' I thought.

'_**We should be done with this retched place! They'll do something else to us if we stay!' **_Psy pointed out.

At that point I had enough of Psy's shouting.

'If it comes to that then I'll let you go berserk but for now just SHUT UP!' I thought.

I heard Psy growl a bit but nothing else came out of him.

I snorted. 'Now to that damn room…' I thought.

'_Where is our room anyway?' _Sane spoke up.

I stopped in my tracks and looked around. 'Um… good question…' I thought.

'_Well, we'd better start searching…' _Sane stated.

I sighed and continued down the hallway.

'I just hope I'll get some damn peace and quiet when I get back…' I thought.

But little did I know there was a certain item waiting for me that would prove my last statement to be wrong…

**Meanwhile… **

A grublin quickly scurried away from the walls of the dragon city, praying that none of the residents had seen him. The grublin then quickly entered a forested area and placed its hands on its knees, panting.

The grublin then heard a twig snap and it froze up; quickly turning towards the noise it spotted the large Cheetah known as Venor.

"Have you completed your mission?" Venor asked, his voice striking fear into grublin's heart.

The grublin quickly nodded. "I-I placed the c-crystal on t-the bed in the r-room where the c-creature sleeps, s-so he s-should spot i-it." The grublin stuttered as his whole body shook with fear.

"Good." Venor stated as he towered over the poor grublin. He then nodded his head a bit. "You may go."

The grublin quickly nodded and bolted out of the area. Venor then walked forward and peered out at the Dragon city from the bushes.

'Soon, the creature shall destroy the city from the inside.' Venor thought.

'Then our troops shall move in, and the city will fall…'

**A/N: Hey guys, I am VERY VERY sorry for the EXTREMLEY long wait. **

**As you can see I used a different type of humor this time… including making Sane "pervy". I was debating on whether or not to use this type of humor but I went for it anyways. If you guys do not enjoy this type of humor I will try not to use it too much in the future. **

**I will admit, I took a break from writing. I have a reason for it thought, but its really up to you to decide whether its good or not. What happened was that it seemed as if each time I started to write this fic, something shitty would happen. First it was all school assignments, then after a little while something…. Really… terrible happened. Then I tried to write yet again and… something even worse happened… that devastated my family and I… I'd rather not talk about the event but… lets just say life gave me a swift kick to the balls, and repeatedly kicked me, while I was down. **

**But now I am back and I am going to hope to god nothing else happens so I can focus on writing more often, granted it won't be week by week because school and things… that and I'm going to need a job over the summer. But lets just move on from this crap.**

**Note that I may be editing some of these chapters from time to time... because let's be honest I've made some mistakes and moronic decisions while making this fic... specially the quality of the first chapter.**

**To most of the commenters: I am back now, not dead, and I'll never give up on this fic, thank you all so much for all of your support during this, you've done more than I could ever ask for. **

**dragonsniper66: I am sorry but I would rather you didn't use Psy or Con, I'd like to finish my story before I allow anyone to use Seth or his "other selves". I am in no way trying to deter you from writing a fic, please do write a fic if you truly want to, all that I ask is that you do not use Seth, Con, Psy, or Sane. Sorry… **

**Now enough of this stuff, I've bored you people with this A/N long enough. I thank you all again for your support.**

**Poll:**

**Seth x Cynder: 23**

**Seth x Shelia: 12**

**Seth x Relia: 2**

**Seth x Ember: 4**

**Idiocy out (hopefully for not as long this time.) **


	32. Inner Conflicts

Chapter 32

'Why the hell does this place have to be like a damn maze?'

Those were my angry thoughts as I walked down the hallway; still searching for the room I was assigned. It had been about fifteen minutes since I left the two cheetah's to chat amongst themselves and I was starting to get frustrated.

'_Maybe we should ask for suggestions?' _Sane suggested.

I groaned a bit and I trudged down the hallway. 'Oh yeah, like anyone would actually stick around the listen.' I thought. 'They all either hate me or fear me.'

'_**Who says that's a bad thing?' **_Psy spoke up.

I rolled my eyes. 'Oh shut up Psy…' I thought.

I then turned a corner and saw that there was yet another hallway ahead of me, though I couldn't exactly tell where the doors led to. I ended up stopping and placing my hand on my head.

'Ugh… this is impossible… I can't tell if one of these places even leads to the room.' I thought. 'Hell, I may have passed it already.'

'_Then we should really go back to where we came from and ask Shelia if she knows where the room is.' _Sane replied.

I growled a bit. 'I'm not heading back there, not with Telia being there anyways..' I thought.

'_**We shouldn't even be here after what those pests did!' **_Psy shouted.

'_It wasn't their fault.' _Sane pointed out.

I shuddered a bit at the recollection. 'Maybe… but for god's sake Telia didn't need to put it like that…' I thought.

'_You really don't know how to deal with the female kind do you?' _Sane asked.

I cringed a bit. 'Well not when they do THAT!' I thought.

'_Oh for crying out loud… it was just a bit of flirting.' _Sane pointed out.

I held my head in my hands, blushing slightly. 'Yeah but it's a god damned CAT!' I thought.

'_**LET US NOT HAVE THIS CONVERSATION!' **_Psy roared, catching me off guard a bit.

'Jeez Psy… calm down.' I thought.

'_Yeah… you take these kind of things worse than Seth does.' _Sane added in.

'_**Our mind should not be focused on such petty feelings…' **_Psy grumbled.

'_Aw… is the big bad monster afraid of flirting?' _Sane mocked.

'_**DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A FASHION OTHERWISE I WILL DESTROY YOU!' **_Psy bellowed, giving me bit of a headache.

'Just shut up!' I thought. 'Let's just move on and forget about this shit!'

'_**Agreed…' **_Psy growled.

I heard Sane sigh. _'Alright… but you're gonna have to deal with this stuff again you know?' _He pointed out.

I sighed and began to walk once again. 'We'll cross that bridge when we get there…' I thought.

"Hello Seth." I heard a semi familiar voice say.

I looked up to see that Relia was a couple feet in front of me. I jumped back a bit, somewhat startled.

_'We may already be at that bridge...' _Sane spoke up.

"Oh, uh… Hi Relia." I replied somewhat awkwardly.

The black furred Cheetah was standing up straight in the hallway, both of her paws behind her back with a somewhat serious look on her face.

'_**Not another one…' **_Psy mumbled.

"What are you doing wondering in this section of the temple?" She asked.

"Well uh… I'm looking for the room the guardians are letting me stay in." I replied as I put my hand on the back of my head.

Relia gave me a bit of an amused look. "Well, you are no where near the bedrooms, they are on the other side of the temple." She explained.

I sighed and shifted my hand to my forehead. "Of course it is…" I replied.

"I can show you the way there if you'd like." Relia suggested.

Knowing I really didn't have any other option, I agreed.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

Relia smiled a bit and nodded. "Good." She stated as she walked forward. "Follow me."

I obliged and walked beside her as she led me back down the hallway from whence I came. We were both very silent for a little while, which is what I liked since I didn't exactly want to talk at that moment.

'_**Why must you insist on staying here?' **_Psy spoke up.

I rolled my eyes. 'For the last time Psy… we need the translations.' I replied.

'_**Then why haven't you gotten them yet?' **_Psy questioned.

'Because I don't know how to.' I replied, becoming a little frustrated.

'_You could just ask you know?' _Sane spoke up.

I gritted my teeth a bit. 'I haven't exactly had the chance…' I thought.

'_You've had plenty of chances!' _Sane replied.

'_**Don't you understand you twit?' **_Psy spoke up. _**'If we reveal to these dragons what we want then they wont let us acquire it.' **_

'Yeah…' I thought as I looked down. 'That or they'll make me do something to get it…'

'_You have trust issues you know?' _Sane pointed out.

I shook my head. 'Can you blame me?' I thought.

"Why are you making those expressions?" Relia spoke up, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked over to see that her orange eyes were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are making expressions and gestures as if you're in a conversation with someone?" She asked.

"Oh…" I thought, looking away, a bit embarrassed she saw me doing that. "I'm just thinking…"

'_Smooth…' _Sane remarked.

"Well, you have an interesting way of thinking…" Relia commented as we continued to walk down the hallway.

I simply shrugged at her reply, still not making eye contact.

We remained in silence after that, I didn't have a clue what to say and the silence was making me somewhat nervous. I never really liked silence after a talk like that; it always made me feel as if the other person was judging me. But as much as I wanted to clear that up, at the same time I really didn't feel like talking.

"Do you feel anxious when you're around these dragons?" Relia spoke up suddenly as we turned a corner.

I was a bit taken aback by her sudden question. "Um… I guess…" I replied. "I mean, they can unload a wrath of elements just by breathing on you."

Relia snorted a bit. "I wouldn't be so worried…" She stated. "They can easily be defeated."

I saw her angry expression and felt a bit uneasy.

"You really hate them don't you?" I asked.

The cheetah sighed a bit. "Hate is a strong word." She replied. "I am more of displeased with their actions…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, before replying with.

"All they speak about it peace…" She started. "Yet they never take action to obtain it, and the only ones that are actually doing something are those on the side of Malefor. While the supposed "guardians" hide behind their walls and refuse to help those on the actual war front."

I felt a twinge of sympathy for her. I could somewhat understand why she held her hatred, after all no one likes to be ignored in their time of need, especially by those who have the power to end their suffering.

"Oh…" I replied. I then recalled something. "I'm… sorry about your mother."

Relia stopped in her tracks as those words left my mouth. I stopped a little ways ahead of her, regretting that I had said that. We were left in an eerie silence for a bit. Making me feel even worse for bringing up such a sore subject.

'_You really have a way with people…' _Sane remarked.

I was about to retort but Relia spoke up.

"So Shelia told you did she?" She asked.

I looked down and rubbed the back of my head, unable to look her in the eye. There was another moment of silence before Relia walked up to me.

"I thank you for your sympathy." She stated and I looked up at her in surprise. She then gained a small smile. "But don't worry on it." She stated.

Relia then began to walk down the hallway once again and I followed soon after. We both walked in silence yet again, with myself feeling kind of bad for what I had said before.

'God I'm a moron…' I thought.

'_You said it not me…' _Sane replied.

'_**What's the harm in it anyways?' **_Psy spoke up. _**'It doesn't matter if you harmed her, her feelings are not our concern.' **_

I sighed a bit. 'You're a real ass you know?' I thought.

"What does that symbol mean?" Relia spoke up, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked over to see that she had a curious look on her face.

"What?" I asked, not clear on what she asked.

Relia then pointed to the spider on my shirt. "That." She said. "Is it just a spider for show?"

"Oh, uh no…" I replied. "This is the symbol of a fictional hero in my culture call "Spider Man"."

The cheetah raised an eyebrow. "So you tell stories of a spider that you deem to be a hero?" She replied.

I shook my head. "No, Spiderman is a human like me, but he has the abilities of a spider as well." I explained.

Relia gained a face of recognition. "Oh…" She said. "So… you wear his symbol out of a sign of respect for this fictional character?"

"Um… no… its more of…" I trailed off, trying to think of the right way to explain it. "I just wear it because I like reading about him and his adventures."

"Ah…" Relia replied.

And yet again, an awkward silence fell upon us as we walked through the temple. Granted it is a little difficult to come up with something to talk about with all that has happened, and frankly I just really wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Why do you stay here?" Relia spoke up.

I looked over at her with a questioning gaze.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you stay here?" She asked again. "The beings of this temple treat you so harshly and yet you stay, why is that?"

I sighed a bit and looked away, trying to come up with a good answer.

'_**Feeling doubt are we?' **_Psy spoke up.

I gritted my teeth. 'Don't start.' I thought, not wanting to put up with Psy at that moment.

I then turned back to Relia. "Believe me I'd love to go…" I stated. "But I don't have many options right now... I'm trying to find my way back to my world and frankly the dragons are the only ones who may know a way how I could do that."

I decided to leave out the fact that I was looking for translations, just because I didn't exactly trust Relia fully.

"Hm…" Relia replied. "It is true that these dragons know much, but I am not sure if they have the answer to your problem."

I shrugged. "It's the only shot I have right now." I pointed out.

"That may be true…" Relia said. "But even if the dragons have the solution, they may not share it with you."

I raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Relia took this as a sign to continue.

"The dragons may try to keep you here so they have control over you." She went on. "They fear you, you know, and one thing that I know of dragons is that they do not like things that they cannot control."

"Wouldn't they just want to send me home then?" I replied. "So that I'm out of the way and they don't have to worry?"

Relia snorted. "They don't want you out of the way…" Relia claimed. "They want to control you, and maybe even use you for their own gain."

I gritted my teeth. "I'm not going to let that happen." I stated.

"You may not have a choice." Relia replied. "Shelia told me what they did to you, they studied you so that they could find a weakness they could exploit."

I looked at Relia with wide eyes; her words were beginning to make me uneasy. She once again took my silence as a sign to continue.

"The dragons have been looking for a way to change the tide of this war." Relia went on. "And now that you, a very powerful being, has landed upon their doorstep, they may not want to let you go so easily. And if they find a weakness or something else to hold over you, they'll use it to force you to join in this war."

My eyes were fixed on Relia at that moment. The fact that her statement had made a lot of sense scared me. I had seen how the dragons acted around me, and I also heard of the plans they had for me as well.

'The only reason they're keeping me here is because they're keeping me away from Malefor…' I thought. 'Malefor wants to control me, the dragons want to control what I do, and hell, even Chief Prowlus wants to use me as weapon.' I looked down, starting to realize the situation I was in. 'Can I even trust anyone?'

'_Of course you can.' _Sane spoke up. _'Haven't you seen what Shelia, Cynder, and Volteer have done for you?' _

'_**You're so naïve!' **_Psy growled. _**'Shelia examined us while we were unconscious, while Cynder and Volteer are only putting up an act so that we are tempted to stay here, none of them mean what they say!.' **_

'_Shelia tried to stop it from happening!' _Sane shot back. _'Cynder and Volteer do want to help us as well!' _

'_**Don't be such a fool!' **_Psy shouted. _**'They'll all say anything in order to gain our trust! Just so that they can keep us here and control what we do!' **_

I placed a hand on my head and gritted my teeth. 'Just SHUT UP!' I thought. 'Enough bullshit has happened today! I just want some god damned peace and quiet for once!'

"I think this is where they appointed you." Relia spoke up, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked over to her and saw that she had stopped a little ways behind me and was standing next to a slightly opened door.

I sighed a bit. "Let me check…" I said in an exasperated tone.

I then walked forward and pushed open the door. I looked around the dimly lighten room and spotted the sword I had "borrowed" leaning up against the bed.

'Yep, this is the place-' My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed a small glowing object on the bed. I raised an eyebrow at it. 'Huh?' I thought as I walked over to it. I then saw that it was a small purplish black crystal.

'What the hell is this?' I thought as I reached down to grab it.

'_Wait don't!' _Sane shouted.

But it was too late. My hand came in contact with the crystal and the energy within it rushed into my hand. Before I knew it my mind became clouded and my head hurt like hell. I held my head in pain and fell to one knee as my vision became blurry.

'Ah! God!' I thought as I cringed due to the pain.

A voice then sounded in my head. '**Obey me…' **It commanded.

I shook my head in my hands trying to regain my composure. 'Make it stop…' I thought.

I felt the power of the crystal begin to flow through me, I also began to feel the pent up anger and frustration from before boil.

'**Obey me.' **The voice repeated, a little more stern this time.

I gritted my teeth. 'Get him **out!'** I thought.

The anger continued to rise as my mind became clouded to the point where I could hardly focus.

'**OBEY ME!' **The voice roared.

At that point, I snapped.

"**NO!" **I shouted as I shot up.

Then, the voice was gone, and my headache faded. But, the anger and frustration was still present.

I clenched my fist. **'Why is everything trying to CONTROL ME!' **I thought out of fury. **'I AM NOT SOMEONE'S TOOL! I SHALL NOT BE CONTROLED!' **

"Seth…" I heard Relia say behind me.

"**WHAT!?" **I shouted as I turned my head to look at her.

Relia flinched a bit at my words and her eyes widened when she met my gaze, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Calm down." She advised.

My eye twitched a bit. **"Calm DOWN!?" **I replied as I turned my entire body to face her.

"Yes." She stated with a deadpanned expression. "Calm down… before you do something you may come to regret."

"**I have no reason to be calm!" **I shouted. **"You said it yourself! This entire temple hates me and every god damned thing in it is trying to control me!" **

Relia remained silent and I took it as a sign to continue.

"**I am sick and tired of this damn place and its people!" **I bellowed. I then felt a small smile on my face. **"I may just teach them what happens when they try to control me!" **

The thought of slaughtering all of the beings that hate and wished to control me brought a large grin to my face.

Relia shrugged a bit and stood aside. "Then go." She stated.

I was a bit taken aback by her action; the fact that she offered to stand aside and let me murder the people of this temple shocked me.

'_**Who cares what she does.' **_Psy spoke up. _**'Let us destroy all of the whelps in this temple!' **_I grinned at his words as I felt more power rise within me.

"**Sounds good to me…" **I stated as I began to walk pass Relia.

But, the cheetah spoke up as I passed her by.

"But you'll have to deal with the repercussions that occur afterwards." She stated. "Along with the guilt of killing yet another being."

I stopped at her words.

'Wh-what?' I thought, feeling the power falter.

'_**Do not listen to her! We do not care for those in this temple!' **_Psy shouted.

'B-but…' I thought, doubt growing in my mind.

'_**All these beings have ever done is try to control us! While the rest hate us!' **_Psy went on. _**'We should destroy them all!' **_

I began to realize what was happening. 'No no no… stop it…' I thought.

'_**Kill them!' **_Psy shouted and I held my head.

'Stop…' I thought.

All sorts of emotions were welling up within me at that moment and I shut my eyes. I was confused, angry, frustrated, and all I wanted was for it to end.

'_**Listen to me!' **_Psy commanded.

The power kept fluctuating and I began to shake my head within my hands as I struggled to contain my anger.

'_**WE MUST KILL THEM!' **_Psy bellowed.

I was about to burst at that moment, but suddenly, I felt a paw on my shoulder. Confused, I opened my eyes to see that Relia was staring at me with a look of sympathy.

"Seth… please… be calm." She stated in a soft voice.

I gave her a bit of a glare. "How can I be calm?" I replied.

'_**What are you doing!?' **_Psy shouted.

'SHUT UP!' I thought.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going through?" I asked Relia. "My entire reality has been flipped upside down… I've been hurled into a world that defies everything I've ever known… I'm hated or feared by everyone around me…" Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as my shoulders sagged. "I'm the only one of my kind on this planet… I miss my family… my friends… my world…" My eyes drifted down as I turned away from Relia.

"I've never been so alone…"

Silence fell upon the room for a long while after that. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks as I stood there with a blank expression. I had never thought of how much I had lost, how much I was going through, and how scared I was, until now. And it was the worst feeling I had ever experienced.

I felt Relia place her paw on my shoulder and she gently turned me around. I looked at her with a deadpanned expression as she gave me a sympathetic look. She then wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a soft embrace. Since I was still in a somber state I slowly returned the gesture and wrapped my arms around her as I placed my head on her shoulder.

"I cannot imagine what you're going through…" Relia whispered. "But know you don't have to go through it alone…"

I remained silent and we remained in the embrace for a little while longer, until a voice sounded to my right.

"Seth?" The familiar feminine voice spoke.

We broke the embrace and I turned my head to see that Cynder was standing outside the room peering in. My shoulder sagged as I realized that more drama might arise from this situation and I really didn't want to deal with it.

Cynder's eyes widened as she saw the tears in my eyes.

"Seth what happened?" She asked.

"You do not need to know what dragon…" Relia stated in a bit of a hostile tone.

"Relia just… don't…" I said softly as I slumped down on my bed, keeping my head down.

I heard Cynder's paw steps as she entered the room. Her paws then came into vision as she stood in front of me.

"Seth… what happened?" She repeated in the same soft tone.

I looked up at her and saw that she had a concerned look on her face. I sighed a bit and looked back down.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now…" I replied.

"But you can talk to her about it?" She questioned.

I sighed once again. "Look, I broke down a bit because of this god damned thing," I held up the drained dark crystal. "and Relia happened to be here to comfort me, that's all that happened." I explained.

Cynder eyed the crystal. "Is that a dark crystal?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied and handed it to her.

"How did it get in here?" She asked as she took it from me.

I shrugged. "I don't know…" I replied.

"What are you even doing here?" Relia spoke up.

Cynder glared over at Relia. "I heard Seth recovered and I came to see him." Cynder replied.

I then remembered that Cynder might still be bound to Spyro via the weird magic necklaces around their necks.

"And Spyro's waiting outside isn't he?" I asked.

Cynder cringed a bit and looked over at me with a face of guilt.

"Yeah… he is." She replied.

"Just… shut the door then…" I advised.

Cynder nodded and shut the door behind her, leaving the three of us in the darkened room since I really didn't want Spyro to be in on the conversation as well.

"Perhaps they should both just leave…" Relia replied while giving Cynder a hostile look.

Cynder returned the look. "I'm not leaving until I know Seth's all right." She stated.

"Well look at him" Relia said and gestured to me. "He's fine, so you can be on your way."

"He's not fine!" Cynder shouted. "He's clearly in distress!"

I placed both my hands on my head and sighed. I was getting pretty tired of hearing people fight and with these to at each other's throats was just frustrating me further.

"Well he doesn't need your help…" Relia growled. "I can handle it just fine."

Cynder scowled. "Well you're clearly not handling it very well if he's in this condition!" She pointed out.

"Just shut up you two!" I snapped as I looked up at them.

The two looked over at me, seeming taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"I'm tired of hearing everyone fight all the time!" I shouted. "I just…" I placed a hand on my head and sighed, closing my eyes in the process. "Just give me some time alone…"

The room was silent for a moment before I felt a paw on my knee.

"All right Seth…" Cynder said in a soft tone. "We'll give you some time to rest…"

I then heard Cynder's paw steps heading towards the door, before they stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" Cynder presumably asked Relia.

"I wish to say one thing before I go." Relia stated.

I heard Cynder snort and the door open. Then Cynder walked out the room and we were left in silence once again.

I then felt Relia's paw on my shoulder. "I am sorry for any pain I may have caused you…" Relia said in a low voice.

I sighed a bit. "Don't worry about it…" I mumbled.

"Just note this…" Relia said and I looked up at her. "You can make it through this harsh time… and you'll become stronger in the end."

She then smiled slightly and patted my shoulder. She then walked over to the doorway and looked back at me.

"And know that I'll be here to help you if you need me." She stated.

She then walked out the door and shut it behind her, leaving me in silence yet again.

I sighed and laid down on the bed, placing my head on the pillow. 'Finally some quiet…' I thought.

'_**Its such a lovely thing…" **_Psy spoke up.

'No…' I thought. 'I don't want you to talk for a while.'

'_**What?' **_Psy questioned.

'You heard me.' I thought.

'_Ha! He's sure telling you.' _Sane spoke up.

'I don't want you talking either.' I thought.

'_What? Really?' _Sane replied in a flabbergasted tone.

'I just want some time where its only me thinking in my head.' I thought.

'_**But we are you.' **_Psy pointed out.

'Psy just… be quiet…' I thought. 'You too Sane… just let me be alone with my own thoughts for once.'

There was silence for a bit, before Sane spoke up.

'_Psy, come on, let's go.' _Sane stated.

'_**But-' **_Psy started but was quickly cut off by Sane.

'_No buts!' _Sane shouted. _'He needs this time alone all right? Just leave him be for a little while.' _

Psy was silent for a moment, before he sighed.

'_**Fine… but we'll be back soon enough.' **_He stated.

Then… there was complete silence. No voices in or outside of my head, it was just me, and my own thoughts once again. And damn did it feel good.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I placed a hand on my head. 'Finally… for once in my time here I'm the only one in my head…' I thought. 'And I don't have to listen to those two bicker…'

I then sat in silence for a long while, alone with my thoughts. But as I sat there, the feelings of hopelessness and solitude washed over me. I was alone, not just alone in the room, alone on this planet. I was the only human, the only person who had been stripped away of their home without warning, and thrown into one where I'm being hunted, some beings wanting me dead, others just wanting to control me.

I felt my eyes water up yet again.

'What am I doing?' I thought. 'I'm stuck in this damn world… tormented by my own thoughts as well as the things around me… is any of this even worth it?' I felt a tear roll down my cheek. 'Can I even get back?'

I began to realize the gravity of the situation. I was in fact stuck in the world because of a freak accident that brought me here, and now I was going to a temple for answers, but the temple may not have an answer on how to get home.

'And even if I did get home…' I thought. 'Its going to be so different… this entire experience is changing me so much… hell I'm probably going to have nightmares about this…' More tears began to fall. 'Can I even got back to the way it was before?'

I placed a hand over my eyes and began to cry into it. I was overwhelmed at how much was happening, and at what was going to happen. There was much more hardship ahead, and the fact that my security was stripped away from me was taking its toll.

'I can't do this…' I thought as I continued to cry. 'I just want to be home… I don't want to have to fight anymore… to _kill _anymore…' I curled up a bit as I wiped my eyes. 'I just can't do it…'

'_You can…' _I voice spoke in my head.

Startled, my head snapped up and began to search for the source of the voice.

'_You don't have to go out and face what is to come just yet…' _The voice went on and I realized it belonged to Con. _'Just rest… and you'll become strong once again.'_

I laid my head back down in the bed. 'But… I just… I don't want to do it… I can't…' I thought.

'_Sometimes in life you must face something that will scare you.'_ Con continued. _'And I know no other being we know of has had to go through something so drastic but… you have the strength to get through this, and get home.' _

I pondered on his words for a moment, before I shook my head a bit.

'I don't… I never had the strength… all I've ever done is run from things… and that's all I'll ever do…' I thought.

'_You haven't run from the temple have you?' _Con pointed out.

'No… but… that's different.' I thought.

'_I don't think it is…' _Con replied. _'You could have run at any time, when you arrived, when they fought you, when they examined you, but you didn't.' _

I snorted. 'I'm only here because I need the translations… not because I'm strong.' I thought.

'_You have more strength than you realize.' _Con replied. _'You could have run off and looked for an easier solution, but you didn't, you chose to stay, you chose to endure what this temple would throw at you, and you're still choosing to.' _

I was silent for a moment, before I thought of a reply.

'Well I'm doing a shitty job of enduring it…' I thought.

'_And yet you're still here, fighting through it.' _Con pointed out. _'You may be down, but you're not out of this yet, not by a long shot.' _

I was once again silent for a moment, before I sighed, realizing that Con had a point there.

'I don't even know if I want to get up again…' I thought. 'Is it all really worth it? I might not even be able to get home…'

'_You never know until you try.'_ Con pointed out.

I sighed once again. 'I don't know…' I thought.

'_All that I ask of you is to try…'_Con replied. '_Try to make it through this… use everything in your power to fight through it.'_

'What if I fail?' I thought.

'_What if you don't?'_ Con replied. _'What if you give up now, and figure out later that you could have actually made it?' _

I pondered on Con's words for a moment, before I realized that he was right.

I sighed one last time.

'Fine…' I thought. 'I'll try to get through this, and hopefully I'll make it home.'

'_You will… don't worry.' _Con stated.

I chuckled a bit. 'Its funny that I need a pep talk from a voice in my head…' I thought.

'_Well, I am one of the people who know you best.' _Con pointed out. _'Besides the other two.' _

'That's true...' I thought as I wiped my eyes. I then noticed that my eyes were still a bit wet from earlier tears. 'God I'm a cry baby…'

'_Well many people would probably have a few tears if they were in your situation.' _Con replied.

I shrugged a bit. 'Eh…' I thought.

I then yawned and stretched my arms a bit, realizing that I was very tired.

'Aw jeez…' I thought as I yawned again. 'I didn't think I'd be this tired after sleeping all afternoon.' I then remembered the reason I was sleeping earlier. 'Then again it wasn't exactly a peaceful sleep…'

I then turned on my side and began to doze off a bit in the warm bed.

'_I'll leave you to your sleep.' _Con spoke up.

'Hm… yeah… night Con.' I thought as my mind fogged up due to fatigue.

'_Night.' _Con replied.

My mind then became silent and I soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Not knowing that tomorrow would bring yet another unpleasant surprise.

**Meanwhile above the volcano…**

A dark figure sat upon his throne, meditating. He pondered over what had just occurred.

'**It appears the human has a stronger mind than I thought…' **The dark figure thought. The figure then chuckled. **'Though the crystal did part of what I wished it to do. It did not give me control over the human, but It did corrupt his mind to the point where he almost did destroy the temple.' **The figure then growled a bit. **'If only that meddlesome cheetah wasn't there…' **

The figure then realized something. **'It appears the human has in fact gained allies…' **He thought. **'But… if the human absorbs enough dark magic it may not matter.' **The figure continued to sit in silence until he reached a conclusion. **'I must expose him to more dark magic, and I know just how to do that…' **

The figure then opened his massive yellow eyes and looked over at one of his elite guards posted to stand guard near his throne.

"**You there." **The figure's voice boomed.

The grublin turned to face the figure, bowing after doing so.

"Yes my lord?" The grublin spoke in its native tongue.

"**We must set the next step of our plan in motion." **The figure stated.

"**Release the Destroyer." **

**A/N: And there we are… another cliffhanger… But hey at least I got this chapter out faster than the last one eh? And though it is a bit shorter than the last chapter I hope you people are still entertained by it. **

**And yes I know the past chapters have been mostly dialogue and not that much action, I apologized for that. But I can't just cut to all of the action without adding dialogue with it, that would make it all rushed and sloppy. But don't worry; the action is well on its way, maybe like one or two chapters away. **

**Now on to a couple things…**

**First of all thank you all so much for the 100 favs and follows, I know not many people manage to get this far and I am really grateful. **

**Secondly I edited the first chapter and improved the writing, because DEAR GOD it was terrible… and hell this fic has a lot of cringe worthy moments as I look back on it… sorry about that… **

**Thirdly I am kind of experimenting with the fic a bit right now. So tell me if there are some things you feel aren't necessary or seem to be boring, and I'll take it into account. **

**Fourth, the comments…**

**Lonewolf: They were only examining him, nothing more; this isn't going to become an M for mature fic… **

**Zachthedragon: We're veering back to the main plot now, don't you worry. Just got a little side tracked… **

**Sweetcheeks66: There will be more conversations between those two don't worry. **

**Rai24: Yes I saw deadpool, and dear god it was amazing, I was skeptical that they wouldn't be able to pull a character like that off but they did a perfect job. **

**I was also thinking about changing the fic name to just "A Troubled Soul" and get rid of "The Legend of Spyro" part, do you guys want that or no? **

**But alas I have droned on for waaaaay to long here… so I'll put down the poll and be on my way. **

**Poll:**

**Seth x Cynder: 23**

**Seth x Shelia: 14**

**Seth x Relia: 3**

**Seth x Ember: 4**

**Have a wonderful day, and I shall talk to you all next time. **


	33. An Awakening

**A/N: I changed the title… if you couldn't tell.**

Chapter 33

I awoke to blinding rays of sunlight leaking in from the balcony. Annoyed, I slowly raised my hand up to block the rays.

'Ah hell…' I thought as I slowly rose up to a sitting position, still blocking the sunlight with my hand. 'Its morning all ready?'

'_The sun didn't give you enough of a clue?' _Sane spoke up.

I rolled my eyes. 'Its too early for your shit Sane…' I thought. 'So tone it down a bit please?'

'_Yeah yeah…' _Sane groaned.

I then swung my feet over the bed and stretched out my arms, yawning as I did so.

'I'm just surprised I actually had a dreamless sleep this time…' I thought as I rubbed my eye a bit.

'_**Sane "suggested" that we let you sleep this night.' **_Psy replied. _**'Though we were going to teach you more on your Psychic abilities.'**_

'Oh.' I thought. 'Well uh, thanks Sane.'

'_No problem.' _ He replied.

Though I would have liked to learn more about what I could do with my mind, I don't think it would have been too much fun after the whole shit show that happened the other night.

'Well.' I thought as I stood up. 'Its certainly better to wake up here, rather than in that bed after they…' I shudder ran up my spine. 'I don't even want to think about it.'

'_**You should really get our jacket back from them…' **_Psy pointed out.

'Well, hopefully the jacket was the only thing they took-' My eyes widened as I realized something. 'My locket!'

I quickly began to pat my chest to search for it and thankfully I managed to find it. I sighed with relief and pulled it out.

'Thank god…' I thought as I held it in my hand. 'If they took this from me… then I'd show them a real shit show…'

'_Well they didn't.' _Sane spoke up. _'So you've got nothing to worry about.' _

'_**We should have just destroyed them all then and there…' **_Psy growled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'I'm not having this conversation with you again Psy…' I replied as I began to walk towards the balcony.

'_**Well we do need to have a conversation on one thing.' **_Psy stated as I walked out on the balcony.

I raised an eyebrow as I leaned on the railing. 'And what's that?' I thought as I peered out across the Dragon city.

'_**How are we going to reach our goal?' **_He questioned.

I paused as he said that, somewhat taken aback by his question. Frankly I wasn't quite sure how I'd get the translations I needed from the dragons, sure I stated that I'd do it, but I never figured out how exactly I would do it.

'_Again… we could just ask.' _Sane replied.

'_**An again, then they would know what we want!' **_Psy pointed out.

'_Is that such a bad thing?' _Sane asked.

'_**Of course it is!' **_Psy growled. _**'If they knew what we want then they'd use us for it! How many times must I tell you this!?' **_

I just stood there listening to the two bicker, still thinking about what I'd do to get the translations. I mean I knew I could have gone to the dragons and asked for their help, but my trust was wearing really thin on them, since they have done so much shit to me while I've stayed here. And that was the reason why I thought Psy might be right on this subject.

'_Seth…' _Sane spoke up. _'So far we have gotten no where, and it's not like we can just break into a random library and it will have the same written language as we do.' _He pointed out. _'So why don't we just try asking them? It couldn't hurt could it?' _

'_**It would hurt!' **_Psy shouted. _**'And you know it would.' **_

I was about to reply, but my train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door being swung open behind me.

"Seth!" A familiar voice shouted.

I groaned a bit and turned to see that Ember was now standing in the middle of the room with a large grin on her face.

'Doesn't that door have a lock on it?' I thought.

'_Yes, but you forgot to lock it.' _Sane replied.

'Damn…' I thought as my shoulder sagged a little.

Ember kept her wide smile, excitement and joy shinning in her eyes.

"Seth my mother woke up!" She shrieked with joy. "And she wants to see you!"

My eyes widened with surprise. "Really?" I asked, a bit shocked by her words.

Ember nodded. "Yep!" She replied cheerily. "Come on follow me!"

She then darted out of the room, practically leaving a trail of dust behind her. I stood there, still somewhat stunned by her words.

'_You should probably follow her…' _Sane pointed out.

'_**Or we could not…' **_Psy replied. _**'And we wouldn't have to deal with that pest.' **_

I shook my head. 'No…' I thought. 'I should go… her mother practically took a bullet for me.'

I then walked out of the room and searched for where the pink dragoness ran off too. I saw her standing on my right as she eagerly waited for me to follow.

"Come on!" She shouted with excitement. "This way!"

I nodded a bit and quickly walked up to her. She then turned and began to scamper down the hall, making me have to jog after her.

'Holy shit she's excited for this…' I thought as I jogged down the hallway.

'_Well what did you expect?' _Sane replied. _'I mean her mother just woke up after a couple days of being in some form of coma.' _

I continued to jog after the dragoness as she started to pick up the pace. She then began to go a little too fast for me to keep up, and I really didn't want to have to run after her the whole way there.

"Ember can you slow down a bit!?" I called out, still trying to catch up.

Ember skidded to a halt and looked back at me with a bit of an embarrassed look.

"Oh! Um… sorry." She replied as she scampered back to me.

I then slowed my pace to the point were I was simply walking, and Ember padded next to me with the same excited look on her face. We walked in silence for a bit, and I just kept my eyes upon the temple around me, feeling somewhat awkward to just stare at the dragoness.

"She just woke up an hour ago." Ember spoke up and I looked back to her. "The healers say that she's doing well so far, but she's a bit weak."

"Oh, that's good to hear…" I replied. "Um… why did she ask to see me all of a sudden?"

Ember looked up at me with a cheerful expression. "She didn't say." She stated. "But I'm sure she wants to thank you for your heroic acts!" Ember gained a bit of a dreamy look while saying the last bit and I became somewhat uncomfortable.

I looked away from her, not wanting to stare in her dreamy eyes any longer.

'Jesus she acts weird…' I thought.

'_**Have you ever stopped to think why?' **_Psy asked.

I gained a bit of a puzzled look on my face as I looked up towards the ceiling. 'Uh…' I thought. 'Is it because she's… fawning over me too much?'

'_He's getting there…' _Sane remarked.

Suddenly, a couple of dragons passed by us, seemingly in a hurry due to their fast pace. I watched them go, somewhat curious as to what they were doing, but I simply ignored it a few moments later.

"You know…" I heard Ember speak up and I looked over to see she was still holding her dreamy gaze. "I never got to thank you properly for saving my mother…" She then began to walk closer to my side.

I walked a little further away from her. "Uh, no need to thank me." I replied hastily.

She then began to walk very close to my side, brushing up against my hip even.

"Of course I need to!" She replied as she continued to brush up against me.

She was about to speak again but I quickly interrupted her.

"U-uh where is your mom staying anyways?" I asked.

Ember looked forward for a moment, before she turned back to me.

"Oh, she's staying up in the third room to our left." She stated and I looked ahead to see the room she was talking about. "But…" I looked back to her to see that she regained her dreamy look. "We could wait a bit so I could thank you…"

My eyes widened a bit and I quickly picked up my pace, passing Ember.

"Nope, that's fine." I replied hastily. "I shouldn't keep her waiting anyways."

"Oh, all right." Ember replied as she caught up to me. "I'll thank you afterwards then!"

I cringe internally. "Wonderful…" I muttered as I stopped by the room Ember's mother was in.

"Good!" Ember replied. She then nudged me forward. "Now go in! She can't wait to talk to you!"

I sighed a bit. "Yeah don't worry…" I replied as I slowly opened the door. "I'm going."

"See you in a bit!" Ember replied.

I then walked into the room and was met with the sight of Ember's mother curled up on a somewhat large cushioned surface on the side of the room. She was also accompanied by a light blue dragon who was seemingly examining her.

The dragon then turned towards me and its eyes widened. "What are you?" The dragon blurted out in a masculine tone.

I was a bit taken aback by the question, I guess I wasn't fully used to the fact that everyone here didn't know exactly what I was, but I still felt a bit hurt by his words.

"Don't worry." Ember's mother spoke up and the dragon turned towards her. "I called for him."

"Oh." The dragon replied and turned back to me, bowing his head a bit. "My apologies."

I grunted a bit. "Yeah... Its all right…" I replied.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" The ice dragon asked.

Ember's mother nodded and the dragon bowed his head again in response. The dragon then turned away and walked past me, walking out the door after he did so.

'_Nice to see an actual polite dragon here…' _Sane spoke up.

"I am sorry he spoke to you in such a way." Ember's mother spoke up and I looked over at her. "But I'm sure he didn't mean it."

I shrugged a bit. "Eh, I'll get used to it sooner or later." I replied.

The yellow dragoness gave me a saddened expression. "You shouldn't have to get used to such words…" She pointed out.

I shrugged again. "Not much I can do about it…" I replied.

She kept her saddened gaze. "I am sorry that you have had such a difficult time here." She stated.

I was a bit taken aback by her words, but kept my composure. "Don't be sorry…" I replied. "Its not your fault."

We both remained silent after that, and let me tell you the awkward silences between me and others were getting a little too abundant at this point.

"You are probably wondering why I asked for you." The electric dragoness spoke up, breaking the silence.

"The thought did cross my mind." I admitted as I walked over to a small stone table and leaned up against it.

She smiled a bit. "Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving me and my daughter." She stated.

I shrugged a third time. "No need to thank me really…" I replied.

'_**Oh how noble of you…' **_Psy mocked.

I glared up at my head a bit. 'Oh shut it.' I thought.

"You have modesty…" The dragoness spoke up and I looked over at her to see that she had kept her smile. "A trait that is always good to see in young beings."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I'm young?" I asked. "For all you know I could be very old for my species."

She chuckled a bit. "Well…" She spoke. "When you're a mother you can tend to spot the old ones and the young ones."

"Hm…" I replied, not fully convinced. "Well, maybe your daughter should pick up a bit of modesty."

The yellow dragoness gained a questioning gaze. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, from what I've seen of her, she tends to think she is better than some of the beings in this temple." I replied.

Ember's mother sighed. "Was she around that Spyro boy at the time?" She asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Um…" I replied. "I think so."

She sighed yet again. "She tends to become somewhat arrogant when she is trying to impress someone she has feelings for." She stated. "She always been extremely fond of Spyro, ever since they met that one day."

I raised an eyebrow. "When did they meet?" I asked.

The yellow dragoness looked up in thought. "Well… before the dark lord invaded our lands, my daughter and I lived outside of the dragon city in a small town." She explained. "One day she was out in the wilderness searching for berries, even though I instructed her not to…" She then gained a bit of a saddened look. "She was attacked by a gang of Monkeys and was nearly killed, but Spyro arrived, and saved her."

'That was never in the games…' I thought.

'_Well maybe the game doesn't explain the full story.' _Sane spoke up.

"Ember became very obsessed with the young dragon after that day." She continued. "Almost to the point where it was concerning."

'Well from what I've heard on the web… it was much more than just "concerning".' I thought.

"Well, I haven't seen her hanging around Spyro recently." I stated. "So maybe she's over it."

"Perhaps she is…" Ember's mother replied. "But I still see that same look in her eye."

"What look?" I asked, a bit confused.

The yellow dragoness chuckled. "The look of a young dragoness in love…" She replied.

"Young love doesn't always end well." I pointed out.

"That is true." Ember's mother replied. "But that is part of the learning curve."

We both were silent for a bit after that, since I really didn't have a response to that statement and, truth be told, I didn't really want to talk about love at that moment.

"Well uh…" I spoke up, breaking the silence. "I'm glad you're doing well, but I need to head out, I've got things to do."

"Hold a moment." The dragoness replied and I looked up at her. "I wish to give you some advice."

I raised an eyebrow. "What advice is that?" I asked.

Ember's mother gained a serious look. "You are in a place where many people are hostile to you." She stated. "It is important in these situations to find those who will be friendly towards you, and keep them close."

I stared at her. 'Well, she's right on the part where a hell of a lot of beings here hate me.' I thought.

'_She's also right about keeping the beings here who are friendly close.' _Sane pointed out.

I sighed. I couldn't deny the fact that there actually were beings here that were friendly towards me, even if a few of them were a little too friendly.

'Still…' I thought. 'I really don't want them to become outcast or hated for being around me…'

I heard Sane sigh. _'Just think about her advice sometime all right?' _He asked.

"Yeah well…" I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. "Thanks for the advice."

Ember's mother smiled. "You are very welcome." She replied.

I nodded and began to walk towards the exit of the room. "I'm going to let you get some rest now…" I stated. "I've got some things to do."

The electric dragoness smiled. "All right." She replied. "Thank you for stopping by."

"No problem." I said as I stood next to the door. "Get well soon."

She nodded back. "And you stay safe." She replied.

I nodded again and opened the door. "I'll try to…" I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the room.

As I walked out, I saw that Ember was sitting outside of the doorway, eagerly awaiting my return.

She smiled as she spotted me. "So how'd it go?" She asked cheerily.

I shrugged a bit and closed the door. "It went good…" I replied. "Just chatted a bit really…"

Her smiled widened. "That's good!" She replied.

I then just stood there as yet another awkward silence fell upon the scene. To be honest I was getting a little annoyed by her chipper attitude, I guess I was just a bit envious that I wasn't having as good of a time here as she was.

"Well uh…" I spoke up, breaking the silence. "I think I'm going to head back to my room." I then began to walk back towards the direction of my room. "Talk to you another time."

"Wait!" Ember replied and I looked back to see her run up to me. "I told you I'd thank you for all you've done after you spoke with my mother!"

"Oh right…" I groaned as I turned towards her. "Well… go ahead."

Ember then gained a dreamy gaze, and began to walk closer to me, getting a little too close in fact. I began to back up a bit, becoming somewhat uncomfortable with the dragonesses actions. I then felt my back hit the wall behind me, and Ember continued to get even closer.

'What the hell is she doing?' I thought, becoming more and more uncomfortable.

'_Please be doing what I think she's doing…' _Sane spoke up.

'_**Please do NOT be doing what he thinks she's doing.' **_Psy replied.

I would have asked what they were talking about if Ember wasn't still proceeding to get closer. Ember then stopped mere inches away from me; the same dreamy look still plastered on her face. I was about to ask her what she was doing, but she suddenly jumped up and wrapped her limbs around my torso in a crushing hug, placing her head on my shoulder after she did so.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She thanked speedily.

Trapped her vice grip, I gritted my teeth in pain as her grasp became even tighter around my torso.

'Ribs… crushing…' I thought as I began to have a difficult time breathing.

'_**Jesus she's got some strength to her…' **_Psy spoke up.

"Yeah… no problem…" I choked out.

She kept her vice grip on me for a little while longer, until I began to push her away.

"Ember… you're crushing me…" I choked out yet again. "Please… let go."

Ember quickly hopped down off of me. "Oh!" She replied. "Sorry!"

I quickly inhaled as wonderful oxygen reached my lungs again. I coughed a bit and began to message my chest, trying to soothe the pain Ember had accidentally inflicted.

"Its all right…" I replied, still trying to catch my breath.

'_**It is not all right!' **_Psy growled. _**'She has no right to even lay a claw on us!' **_

'_My god you're touchy…' _Sane remarked.

I ignored the two. "Yeah well…" I said, finally able to steady my breathing. "I think I'm gonna head back to my room now."

"Oh…" Ember replied, seeming a bit saddened by my words. "Well… do you know the way?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but quickly shut it afterwards, realizing that I had no damn clue how to get back to my room.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Actually… no, I don't." I replied.

Ember's face lit up again. "Oh!" She replied. "I can show you the way!"

"No no, that's all right." I replied, waving my hands in front of me a bit. "I can find the way on my own."

"Oh no, it'll be no problem at all!" The pink dragoness stated. She then turned around, looking back at me as she did so. "Follow me!"

She then padded down the hallway, expecting me to follow behind. I stared blankly after her, somewhat conflicted on what to do.

'I really don't have a choice here do I?' I thought.

'_**Well we do have the option of wondering around this place until we find an exit.' **_Psy suggested.

I sighed. 'Nope…' I thought as I began to hurry after Ember, not wanting to listen to Psy's crap again. 'Just gonna follow her.'

'_**Your funeral.' **_Psy remarked.

I ignored him and continued to follow Ember, staying a little ways behind her as I did so. But, unfortunately, the dragoness slowed her pace to match my own.

Ember smiled. "What are you going to do when you get to your room?" She asked.

I was about to reply, until I realized I didn't quite know the answer to that question.

'What am I going to do?' I thought.

'_Well why don't we just think about what we're going to do when we get there.' _Sane suggested.

'_**Do not tell the pink pest of this…' **_Psy spoke up. _**'We wouldn't want her to take it as an invitation to intrude in our room.' **_

I shrugged a bit. 'Fair enough…' I thought.

I didn't exactly hate Ember or anything, but she had proven to be kind of annoying when I was around her. So the more time I spent without her in the same room as me, the better.

"I'll probably try to get a bit more sleep." I stated, getting back to the conversation at hand. "I'm still kind of tired to be honest."

"Oh." Ember replied as she gained a concerned look. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

I shrugged. "I guess you could say that." I stated.

"Why didn't you sleep well?" Ember asked, gaining a curious look.

I thought about it for a moment, before replying with. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately." I stated.

It was technically true that I had a lot on my mind at that point, but it didn't keep me up that night, hell I actually slept fine on that night.

"Like what?" Ember asked.

I sighed and looked down. "A lot of things really…" I replied. "Most of it revolves around how I'll get back to my world."

"Oh…" Ember replied in a saddened tone. "You still plan to go back to your world?"

"Well yeah…" I stated. "I mean, it's my home after all." I looked back to her. "Not to mention the fact that it's a hell of a lot less hostile than this one."

Ember nodded a bit and looked down. "I guess that makes sense…" She replied.

I was a bit confused as to why she seemed so crestfallen. I thought that she had already known I was looking for a way home, and hell, I didn't think me being around meant too much to her in the first place.

"We're here…" Ember spoke up, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up to see that we were standing in front of a propped open door, which presumably lead to my room.

"Oh." I replied. "Uh, thanks."

Ember looked up at me and smiled a bit. "You're welcome." She stated.

She then lost her smile as her gaze fell to the floor once again. I stared at her for a moment, still a bit confused as to why she was so saddened. But I didn't have much time to dwell on the fact since the noise of the door to my room opening interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to see Shelia stepping out of my room with her eyes staring off blankly into the distance, seemingly deep in her own thoughts. Her eyes then landed upon me and she jumped a bit, surprised by my presence.

"Oh!" She spoke up. "H-hi Seth… I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

I raised an eyebrow at her actions. "What were you doing in my room?" I questioned in a hostile tone.

"Oh… I was, returning your clothing to you." She stated.

"What clothing?" I asked, a bit confused.

"That black robe that you wore over your other pieces of clothing." Shelia explained. "The tailor finished patching it up this morning."

"Oh, well uh... thanks." I replied.

We then stood there in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. Granted it was somewhat awkward between us at that moment, because of that whole ordeal that happened the other day.

'God damn it…' I thought as I looked down. 'I'm getting really sick of these awkward silences.'

'_Well maybe you if learned some social skills then they wouldn't happen so often.' _Sane pointed out.

'_**Or we could not be around these beings at all.' **_Psy spoke up. _**'And not have to deal with them in general.' **_

"Look Seth…" Shelia spoke up and I looked up to see her with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry again for what happened yesterday."

I shook my head. "Shelia, we've been over this." I stated. "I forgive you okay? Just don't do it again and we'll be fine."

"What happened yesterday?" Ember asked and I looked to see that she had a questioning gaze.

Shelia and I looked at each other for a moment before I looked away out of slight embarrassment.

I then looked back to Ember. "You don't want to know." I stated.

"Sure I do." She replied.

I sighed. "Let me rephrase that…" I said. "I don't want to talk about what happened the other day."

The pink dragoness raised an eyebrow. "Is there any reason why?" She asked as she looked between Shelia and I.

I looked over to Shelia again to see that she had her head down in shame. Her gaze then met my own for a bit, before she quickly averted her eyes.

I cringed a bit and looked away as well. "None that I want to talk about." I stated.

Ember continued to look between the both of us before giving one last suspicious look at me.

"All right…" She replied.

I exhaled a bit and held my head. "Yeah well…" I trailed off, thinking about what I'd say. "I think I'm going to get some more sleep." I then began to walk towards the door to my room.

I was about to say one last goodbye, but a somewhat familiar voice interrupted me.

"Seth." The formal masculine voice spoke and I turned to see a somewhat familiar llama walked towards me.

'Oh yeah…' I thought. 'That guy… he's like a butler or something here.'

'_I don't think Butler is the correct term for him.'_ Sane replied.

I ignored him. "Uh hey… Reggie was it?" I greeted.

The llama rolled his eyes a bit before stopping in front of me. "Its Reginald." He corrected.

"Oh right…" I replied. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to inform you that Ignitus has requested your presence." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well, tell him I'm busy." I replied.

"He insists." Reginald replied as he put his hands or… "hooves" behind his back.

I sighed. "Well I don't-" I was interrupted by a paw grabbing my arm.

"Seth." She spoke up and I looked over to see her giving me a serious look. "You should go."

"Why should I?" I questioned.

Shelia sighed a bit and turned me towards the door to my room while looking back at Reginald.

"Could you give us a second?" She asked.

Reginald nodded. "Of course." He stated.

"What do you need a second for?" Ember questioned with a bit of hostility.

I raised a hand towards her. "Ember, calm down…" I advised.

Ember looked at me for a moment, before sighing and looking down, seemingly pouting a bit.

Shelia then motioned me towards my room and I obliged, somewhat curious as to what she wanted to talk about. We both walked into the room and Shelia shut the door behind us. I spotted my sweatshirt on the bed as we walked into the room. It no longer looked torn or shredded, but one could tell the spots where the rips and tears were, since they were patched with a different material than the original.

'Well I guess that I couldn't expect them to patch it up with the same material that we have on earth…' I thought.

"Seth…" Shelia spoke up and I looked over at her. "You should really go and see Ignitus."

I gave her a bit of a hostile look. "Why?" I asked. "I don't owe him anything."

Shelia returned the hostile look. "You owe him more than you think." She stated. "He has let you stay in this temple without being placed in a cell, and he stopped the dragons from doing far worse then simply examining you."

I gritted my teeth. "This is practically a cell!" I shouted. "And he probably was the one who ordered the examination on me in the first place."

"That's not true and you know it." Shelia growled a bit.

"Do I know it?" I shot back. "For all I know he could be plotting against me in this situation!" I then gained a frustrated look. "Hell, everyone in this damn place could be plotting against me!"

Shelia sighed. "You need to have more faith in these beings Seth." She stated.

I glared at her. "Why should I!?" I questioned. "These beings have done nothing but hate me and all they've done is try to get rid of me!" I then turned away. "No one in this damn world has given me anything!"

"How can you say that?" Shelia said in a bit of a hurt tone. "Have you forgotten what many beings here have done for you?" I turned to see Shelia giving me a very saddened look. "Spyro, Cynder, Ember, her mother, the other two dragons who looked after you when you were injured, Ignitus, Volteer, my sisters and I." Tears formed in Shelia's eyes. "We have all tried to help you through this… we even defended you against a mob of angry citizens when you were frozen in ice." A tear fell from her eye. "How many times must you be told? There are beings here who wish to help you." She then placed her paws on my shoulder. "_We _want to help you."

I stared at her, shocked by her sudden outburst as well as her words. I then began to realize that she was right on some levels. There were a lot more beings here that want to help me than I originally thought. And I was pretty much brushing them all off.

'She's right…' I thought, somewhat in a daze.

'_Took two beings in one day to get that through your thick skull…' _Sane spoke up.

'_**Those words are lies…' **_Psy replied. _**'No one wishes to help us and you know it.' **_

I heard Sane sigh. _'Oh would you just shut up you negative bastard.' _Sane shot at him.

"Please Seth…" She spoke up, giving me a pleading look. "Let us help you."

I stared at Shelia for a little bit, until I sighed and placed my hand on my head.

'I feel like that's the hundredth time someone has said that to me…' I thought.

'_Well maybe you'll actually listen this time…' _Sane remarked.

"All right Shelia…" I replied giving her a small smile. "I will."

Shelia returned the smile. "Good…" She replied as she wiped her eyes. "Now you should probably go to see Ignitus."

I sighed a bit. "Yeah yeah…" I replied, somewhat irritated. "Just, thanks for the talk."

Shelia smiled again. "Anytime." She stated.

I then turned around and picked up my sweatshirt off the bed, putting it on after I did so. I turned towards the door and opened it, motioning for Shelia to walk out.

"Thank you." Shelia thanked as she walked out the door.

I followed her out and shut the door behind me. I then looked over to Reginald.

"All right Reginald…" I spoke up. "I'm all set to go."

"Good." Reginald stated as he turned around. "Follow me."

"I must go now Seth." Shelia spoke up and I turned to see her walking away from us.

"All right." I replied, giving her a small wave. "See you again sometime."

Shelia smiled and waved back, before she turned her head and continued down the hallway.

"I should probably go too Seth." Ember spoke up.

I was actually somewhat surprised to see she was still here, I hadn't noticed her when I had walked out.

"Oh." I replied, turning towards her. "Well, see you…"

Ember smiled and nodded before she too began to walk away. "Thank you again for seeing my mother!" She shouted.

I nodded a bit. "No problem." I replied, waving to her.

Ember then hurried down the hallway until she turned a corner and walked out of sight. I turned back to Reginald to see that he was still waiting patiently for me to follow him.

"Sorry about that." I apologized before I walked up to him. "Let's go."

Reginald nodded and started to walk down the hallway, with me following behind him. We sat in silence for most of the ride, since neither him nor I had anything to talk about really. That and I was never much of a talker to begin with.

I then noticed something. 'You guys are kind of quiet today.' I thought.

'_Do you want us to talk?' _Sane spoke up.

I thought about it for a moment, realizing that it was actually kind of nice not having them walk for a while.

'Uh, no actually.' I thought. 'That's fine.'

'_Too late.' _Sane replied, making me sigh a bit.

'_**Why are you so easily deceived by these pathetic being's words?' **_Psy spoke up.

I raised an eyebrow. 'What do you mean?' I thought.

'_**What I mean is that you are easily convinced when someone so much as sheds a tear…' **_Psy explained.

'Well she seemed to be genuinely sad about it.' I thought.

'_**Anything can be acted you know…' **_Psy growled. _**'And if you knew any better then you'd know we are better off on our own than in here with these pests.' **_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'I'm tired of having this damn conversation with you Psy…' I thought. 'I'm not leaving this place unless they piss me off again, and that's final.'

'_**They'll piss us off soon enough…' **_Psy growled.

I was about to reply, but my thoughts were interrupted by a couple dragons hurriedly running past us, one of them nearly plowing into me.

"Quickly!" One ordered. "Ignitus has requested us to join the ranks!"

I raised an eyebrow as they ran by. "What was that all about?" I ask Reginald.

"Haven't you heard?" Reginald replied.

I looked back to him with a curious look. "Heard what?" I asked.

Reginald gained a very grim look on his face. "The Destroyer has been released." He stated.

"The what?" I asked, somewhat fearful of his words.

"The Destroyer." Reginald replied. "It is told to be a massive creature that's purpose is to circle the earth with a ring of fire." He then gained a somewhat fearful expression. "If it completes said circle then… our world will be no more."

"What!?" I shouted, shocked by his words. "Why haven't I heard about this by now?"

Reginald shrugged a bit. "Perhaps others thought that you already knew." He suggested.

I sighed. "Well let me guess…" I replied. "Malefor released it."

"That is correct." Reginald replied. "Ignitus has devised a plan to stop the beast. He has sent Spyro and Cynder to open a secret passage way that should lead the dragons to intersect the Destroyers path."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why only Spyro and Cynder?" I asked.

"Well apparently the passage way can only be opened from the inside." Reginald explained. "And there was a small hole that only Spyro and Cynder could fit through."

'Isn't that convenient…' I thought, rolling my eyes a bit.

"We are here." Reginald stated as he stopped in front of two large double doors.

"Oh." I replied, stopping next to him. "Uh thanks…"

"You're welcome." Reginald stated as he stood at the side of the doorway. "I shall wait for you out here."

I nodded to him and looked up at the double doors. I remembered that this was the same spot I had gone to when I was eavesdropping on the guardians that one night.

'Well…' I thought as I opened the doors.

'Let's see what Ignitus wants…'

**A/N: There you have it… a new chapter; a lot earlier than the last one came in. **

**I managed to grind this one out, which is kind of nice. I had a craving to write over the pass couple of weeks. **

**Sorry if the end of this one is somewhat of a weak ending, but I had to end it here, because its about to go into a very long conversation. That and I'm doing finals this week, so I really need to focus on those. But let's move on…**

**First, I'm going to admit I have begun to write a new story in my own time. Another fanfic I was thinking about writing for a while now, but I haven't posted it yet because I want to finish save me before I do so. Its one of the "Story Ideas" I have on my Bio… if you can figure out which one it is then you'll be awarded with your own satisfaction of being right when, or if, I publish it. **

**Secondly, I'm trying to grind out a couple of chapters before I start working (yes I'm getting a job) so hopefully you'll see a new Save Me chap before too long. **

**Lastly, the comments…**

**deltafrost: I will say this… when the destroyer is gone, Seth's adventure shall continue, don't you worry.**

**Baton793: Thank you oh so much for the criticism. I can now see there is repetition with Seth's little thing going on with Psy, thank you for pointing that out to me. **

**Poll**

**Seth x Cynder: 24 (To be honest I didn't expect this one to get this many votes)**

**Seth x Shelia: 14**

**Seth x Relia: 3**

**Seth x Ember: 5 **

**Thank you all for so much for the support you have given this fic, I really can't thank you enough. See you all next time. **


	34. A Difficult Decision

**A/N: Its been a while since we've talked to each other.**

That's because you wanted to get all "serious writer" on us...

**What? I thought people may be tired of the old routine...**

Well there still here, so you must have done something right.

**I also did some things wrong...**

Oh blah blah blah, you've got it a lot better than me pal. You and your sadistic mind put me in this situation.

**I'm trying to make it a bit better for you.**

Oh yeah, let's see how well that goes with you and your bullshit!

**Nag nag nag... thats all you do, I remember why I stopped talking to you.**

I'm just gonna start the damn thing up again...

**Be my guest...**

Chapter 34 (No nothing "special" is happening because of the number "34")

I opened the doors to see Ignitus sitting in the middle of the room, staring at the weird pool thingy that gave them visions of the future or something. I never really understood that thing, then again the game never really explained it too much either.

I walked into the room while keeping my eyes on Ignitus as I did so. The fire guardian seemed to be in a deep trance as he gazed into the pool, hardly even moving a muscle. I raised an eyebrow at his display and decided it would probably be best to just stand across from him rather than interrupt whatever meditation he was going through.

I simply stood there for a bit, waiting for Ignitus to be done with whatever it was he was doing. Ignitus then blinked a bit, and looked up from the pool, seemingly in a bit of a daze. He then spotted me and gained a bit of a surprised expression before he quickly regained his composure.

"Oh, hello young human." The fire dragon greeted as he bowed his head a bit. "I trust you got my invitation."

I nodded a bit. "Yeah." I replied. "Why did you want to speak with me?"

Ignitus raised his head up. "Well, with the events about to unfold here in the temple, I thought it was time for us to talk about what we shall do during your time in the Dragon Realms." He explained.

"All right..." I replied, somewhat suspicious of his motives.

"But for me to come to a decision on how to help you in your time here, I need to know one thing." Ignitus stated. "What is your next move while you are here?"

I was about to reply, but I shut my mouth, hesitating.

'Should I tell him about the translations I need?' I thought.

_**'Of course not!' **_Psy growled. _**'You know he'll just use it against you!' **_

I heard Sane groan. _'Still playing the same old tune there Psy...' _He muttered.

_**'You know it is true!' **_Psy replied.

I sighed. 'Yes, I know that he could potentially do this to us, but we're getting no where by just sitting in silence.' I thought. 'We need to tell someone what we need so that we can actually move forward.'

_**'Or we could take the cautious route and try to find something that would help us in the translations!' **_Psy pointed out.

_'Oh come one Psy! We don't even know how to read _any_ of the written language here!' _Sane replied. _'And hell even if we did learn one who's to say its the right one! There could be hundreds of different languages here.' _

Psy was silent for a long while, presumably thinking it over, before I heard a sigh within my head. _**'Fine... but do not say I didn't warn you.' **_Psy growled.

I looked up at Ignitus to see a curious gaze on his face, most likely waiting for my answer.

I sighed. "Well... I'm actually looking for some translations of an ancient dragon language." I stated.

Ignitus raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any writings of this language?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, but the Chronicler told me that there were temples in this realm that told about my arrival here." I explained. "He also told me that the information is all written in an ancient language."

Ignitus stared at me for a moment, presumably thinking it over.

"Well... there are many temples in this land." He began. "But I do think I visited one that told of an odd being, though I couldn't get the full story since I wasn't allowed access into temple."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why weren't you allowed in?" I asked.

"The temple doors simply remained sealed, and I could find no other way in." Ignitus then looked up in thought. "I only saw some writing on the doors that stated a being "unlike any other in this realm" would be allowed in."

'Unlike any other?' I thought. 'Well, that could be me, since I'm the only human in this place.'

_'Not to mention the fact that you are _very _different than every being in this realm.' _Sane pointed out.

'That too...' I thought.

"Where was this temple?" I asked as I looked up as Ignitus.

"I believe it is located on the highest mountain in the "Crystal Glacier."" Ignitus stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where's that?" I asked.

"It is in the most northern land in this realm." Ignitus stated. "So it will be very, very cold up there."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Wonderful..." I muttered. "So how exactly do I get there?"

Ignitus frowned. "It is too far of a distance to simply explain how to get to this place." He stated. "But if I was given the time I could bring you to this place."

I gave him a blank expression. "But let me guess... you're too preoccupied with the war." I replied, gaining a bit of a frustrated look.

Ignitus raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't a war in your realms preoccupy you if you where a leader in it?" He asked. "Especially if it threatened the very existence of your world?"

I sighed. "Yeah yeah I know..." I said in an annoyed tone. "Its just kind of annoying that I just had to arrive in this realm at the worst time."

Ignitus nodded slightly. "Its not exactly the best time to be visiting the realms no..." He replied. "But its not the worst time... you could have landed here during Malefor's rise to power."

I just shook my head. "Let's not debate on this right now..." I growled as I looked down. "So... you can't help me get where I need to go... can you atleast give me some form of translations?"

Ignitus shook his head as he frowned. "No, though I can remember the language written on the temple, I cannot simply give you a written translation of it." He explained. "Unless you know some form of written language in this realm."

I looked up for a moment. 'Well... there could be a language I know here by some odd coincidence.' I thought.

_**'As much as we would like that it is a very slim chance...' **_Psy pointed out.

_'We could check just to see.' _Sane replied.

An idea popped into my head and I pulled out my Ipod. 'Yeah, we could.' I thought as I slid my finger across the screen to unlock it.

I then opened the notepad app and typed the words: "This is a Language" on it. I showed what I had written to Ignitus.

"Is there any language like this here." I asked as I showed him the screen.

Ignitus squinted his eyes and lowered his head to get a good look at the Ipod, studying it for a bit, before he shook his head and looked up at me.

"No, I have never seen a written language such as that." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not..." I muttered.

Suddenly, I heard the door open behind me and I turned to see Volteer walking in with a curious look on his face.

"You wished to see me Ignitus?" He stated as he walked in. He then spotted me. "Oh, hello Seth."

I waved my hand a bit at him. "Hey..." I replied, still a bit disheartened by the situation.

Volteer looked over to Ignitus. "What is all of this about?" He asked as he gained a curious look.

"Seth and I were just discussing his next move while he is in the realms." Ignitus explained. "And it turns out that Seth wishes to explore a few temples that may have some information on how he got here."

Volteer raised an eyebrow. "Is that all that he requires?" Volteer asked.

I shook my head. "No, I actually need some translations because apparently the temples have writings that are in an ancient dragon language." I spoke up.

Volteer looked over to me for a moment, before he looked back to Ignitus.

"Well, do we have anything he could use?" Volteer asked.

Ignitus shook his head. "No, we cannot give him written translations since he doesn't know any of the basic written languages in the realms." He explained.

"Well, I could accompany Seth if he requires it." Volteer offered, surprising me a bit.

I looked over at Volteer, a bit of shock on my face. 'He would actually leave during the middle of a war just to help me?' I thought. 'That's a little bit too generous, even for him.'

"No Volteer." Ignitus stated. "You cannot leave our citizens in such at time, you are needed here."

Volteer was about to reply, before he closed his mouth, presumably thinking it over.

He then sighed a bit. "I suppose you are right Ignitus." He replied as he hung his head a bit. He then looked over to me. "I am sorry Seth, but as Ignitus said, I cannot leave the beings of this city in such a time."

I sighed a bit. "Its all right..." I replied, somewhat disappointed.

Sure I knew why Volteer had to stay, but it just would have been really nice if I could of had his help on this.

I then heard the doors open behind me once again and looked to see Reginald poking his head into the room.

"The meal you requested has arrived Ignitus." He stated.

Ignitus nodded to the llama. "Ah, good, could you bring it in?" He asked.

Reginald nodded and pulled his head back, disappearing behind the door.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Ignitus. 'Does he really need a meal hand delivered to him?' I thought.

_'Well maybe he doesn't want to go out into the public and be praised by everyone in the temple.' _Sane suggested.

_**'Or maybe he's just too bloody lazy to get it himself.' **_Psy growled.

Ignitus looked over to me with a small smile on his face. "I have ordered a meal for you Seth." He stated.

My eyes widened in surprise. 'He got it for me?' I thought.

_'Why are you always so surprised when someone does something nice for you?' _Sane replied.

_**'It's probably some form of bribe...' **_Psy growled.

_'And why do you always expect the worst?' _Sane remarked.

_**'One of us has to be prepared for it.' **_Psy pointed out.

I then looked over to see that Reginald was carrying a tray full of food. One thing that happened to be on the tray was a cooked chicken leg, which surprised me a bit.

"I thought you said it was only a delicacy to have cooked meat here?" I asked as I turned to Ignitus.

Ignitus nodded a bit. "It is, but since this is the only form of meat you can consume, I made an exception." He stated.

I eyed him for a moment, somewhat suspicious of his words, until I walked over to Reginald, who had placed the tray on a small stone table.

"Well, thanks..." I thanked as I walked over to the food.

"You're welcome." Ignitus replied with a small smile on his face.

"Is that all Ignitus?" Reginald spoke up and I looked over to see hims giving Ignitus a curious look.

Ignitus nodded a bit. "Yes, that will be all, you may wait outside once again." He stated.

Reginald bowed in response and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

I then looked down at the platter to see that it had one chicken leg, a small pile of corn, and a small pile of grapes.

I eyed the meal for a bit. 'Well, not exactly the largest meal, but at least it will be better than half the crap I've eaten the pass few days.' I thought as I picked up a grape and plopped it in my mouth.

"I am sorry if it may seem a little small of a meal." Ignitus spoke up and I looked over to see him frowning a bit. "But food is somewhat scarce right now and this was all I could afford to take from our citizens."

I shrugged a bit in response as I chewed on the grape before swallowing it. "I don't blame you." I replied. "But why give this to me if your food is scarce?"

"Well, think of it as an apology for the actions by me, and others within this temple that have brought you harm." Ignitus stated.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Is there any other reason for this?" I asked, somewhat suspicious of the dragon.

Ignitus stared at me for a moment, before he sighed and looked down. "That is a possibility." He admitted.

"Ignitus..." Volteer spoke up and I looked to see that he was also giving the fire guardian a suspicious look. "Do not ask him what I think you're about to ask him."

Ignitus frowned and looked over to Volteer. "In this dark of a time... I must ask." He stated before he looked back to me. "I am so sorry to ask this of you young human..." The fire dragon then gained a look of sympathy. "Especially in the situation you are in at this moment... but, I must ask you... will you assist us in this war?"

I froze up slightly, his question making my blood boil.

**_'I warned you...' _**Psy growled.

I gritted my teeth and glared at Ignitus. "So that's it huh?" I growled. "You try to bribe me with a nice meal just so you can use me as a damn weapon in your war!" I clenched my fists. "I shouldn't have expected any less!"

"Ignitus!" Volteer shouted and I looked to see that he had a furious look on his face. "You cannot ask this of the boy!"

Ignitus shook his head and looked back to me. "It is not a bribe, you can have the meal regardless of whether or not you agree to do this." He stated.

I kept my glare. "Yeah well I doubt you'll be willing to help me with the translations if I don't help you in the war." I accused.

Ignitus shook his head once again. "That is not true either." He stated. "If it is what you desire, I will send an expert on the languages with you if you wish to go to the temples."

I was somewhat surprised by his answer, expecting him to confirm my suspicions. I then eyed him a bit, not knowing what exactly his motives were.

"Ignitus you cannot ask him to do this!" Volteer exclaimed, he then looked over to me. "Seth, just do what you wish to do, and do not put yourself in the middle of this war."

I remained silent for a bit, thinking it over.

_**'What are you doing you fool? Take the offer and get the translator!' **_Psy spoke up.

_'Do you have any good will for anyone Psy?' _Sane groaned. _'Seth, you know that this war is going to effect this world tremendously, and we don't even know if they will win it.' _

I sighed. 'I'm sure in the games Spyro and Cynder stopped Malefor.' I thought. 'Besides, I'd just be a liability if anything, you know I can't control half the power I have.'

_'Then this is a good time to practice with them.' _Sane pointed out. _'And we don't know if Spyro and Cynder can stop this, the whole series of events could have been changed drastically with us arriving in this world.' _

'Sane, I'm not a hero, I can't help them.' I thought. 'I'd just be in there way, so its better if I just stay out of their hair.'

I then looked up at Ignitus. "Who is the translator?" I asked.

"He is a wind dragon who has stayed within this temple to study many languages over the years." Ignitus stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where can I find him?" I asked.

"I will call him down here if you wish to leave." Ignitus stated, he then gained a serious look. "But if you wish to do this... I recommend you leave quickly." The fire dragon looked down. "This world may not last for too much longer... and so you must hurry." He then looked up at me with a sympathetic look. "If you can find a way off this world and save yourself, then at least one soul can survive this terrible fate."

I was yet again stunned by his words, his selflessness was seeming as if it was just an act at first, but now with what he was offering, it just bewildered me.

"Why aren't you trying to get me to stay and help you?" I asked.

Ignitus was about to speak but Volteer beat him to it.

"Because you don't owe us anything." The electric dragon stated. "This is not your world, and you are not entiled to its protection." He then frowned a bit. "Your responsability is to the world you came from, we have done nothing to change that." Volteer smiled. "So go, find a way to return to your world, and leave the world you have been unwillingly thrown into, behind."

I was once again left speechless by their kindness. Sure I knew they'd do a couple things for me, but after what I did to their soldiers I thought they'd be more restritive.

_**'They fear you...' **_Psy spoke up. _**'They want you out of this world as soon as possible, so let us take them up on their offer.' **_

I heard Sane sigh. _'Can't you see they just want to help you?' _He stated.

I just stood there, still thinking it over. 'I don't know... I mean, I could leave and maybe find a way to go back to my world, but at the same time I don't even know if I would have enough time to escape the destruction of this world.' I thought.

_**'You know the games would of had Spyro and Cynder succeed! You do not need to be here to save this world!' **_Psy pointed out.

'Yeah but... for all I know a lot of things could have changed when I got here, hell, Spyro and Cynder could have stopped all of this a lot faster if I didn't delay them.' I thought.

_**'That's not our fault! It was never our fault that we came to be in this world! We owe these beings nothing and we should simply move on!' **_Psy pointed out.

_'But even if we did go, could we escape this world's destruction in time?' _Sane replied. _'Could you live with the fact that you could of helped these people defend their home from utter destruction? If you help them defend their home, I think they'll be more than willing to help you get home.' _

I stared blankly at the floor as I thought the words over. I mean, sure I could leave and try to get home, but I didn't even know if there was a way home, and even if I did get home I wouldn't have been able to deal with the guilt as Sane said.

I sighed and placed a hand on my head. 'Damn you guilt trip...' I thought as I looked back up at Ignitus to see him giving me a curious look.

"I'll help you in this damn war..." I said in an irritated tone, not happy that I didn't have much of a choice.

"Seth no!" Volteer exclaimed. "Don't thrust yourself in the middle of this! Return home and be out of this mess!"

I sighed once again. "I don't even know if there's a way home..." I replied in a saddened tone. "And if I can help stop this big "Destroyer" or whatever the hell you call it, I'll try."

"You should not be fighting at such a time!" Volteer replied, a worried expression on his face. "You have gone through far too much all ready, don't make this experience worse for yourself."

_**'Why don't you listen to him!?' **_Psy growled.

_'Because we can't just leave!' _Sane shot back.

"Look, I'm gonna help you fight this thing, if we can get rid of it then I'll have plenty of time to search for a way home." I stated. "And if not... then at least I went down standing for something."

Ignitus gained a small smile. "I am very grateful for your decision to aid us Seth." He stated. "And after all of this is done, I swear I will do everything in my power to get you back to your world."

"Yeah..." I muttered, kind of frustrated. I then looked back to the food. "I'm gonna have this meal now if you don't mind."

Ignitus nodded. "Of course." He stated.

"Ignitus..." Volteer spoke up and I turned to see him giving the fire guardian a stern look. "Can we speak in private?"

Ignitus nodded and looked back to me. "Enjoy your meal while my friend and I talk for a moment." He stated.

I shrugged a bit and turned back to the food, not really wanting to say anything.

I then began to eat my meal as the two guardians walked out of the room.

**Out in the hallway... **

Volteer quickly lead Ignitus into the room across from the one that they had conversed with Seth, not at all happy. He couldn't believe Ignitus would ask a young boy to aid them in a war of all things, and that thought alone made him furious.

Once the two were inside the room Volteer shut the door behind them, and turned to Ignitus with a glare.

"Ignitus! How could you ask Seth to help us in a _war_!?" He exclaimed. "You know how dangerous this is!"

Ignitus kept his calm demeanor. "And you know how desperate we are for help." He pointed out as he sat down and curled his tail around his paws.

Volteer gritted his teeth. "Yes but you shouldn't ask a young human to help us in this!" He replied. "Seth isn't fit for any of this! I doubt he has ever been in a war before and on top of that he is probably devastated by his arrival in this world." The electric dragon narrowed his eyes. "He is a lost being who is trying to cope with the new and probably very daunting abilities he has gained! He has too much to handle to add a war to his worries!"

Ignitus snorted. "I know of all of this Volteer, you need not remind me." He stated. "I wished to send the boy home, otherwise I wouldn't have offered him our help in his journey, but you know as well as I do that he won't be able to make it there in time if we can't save our world."

Volteer growled a bit. "I know, but we need to deal with this ourselves." He replied. "We cannot ask so much of a boy that has already lost so many things."

"What choice do I have?" Ignitus questioned as he gained a bit of a glare.

"You have plenty of choices!" Volteer shot back. "We have aid from many of the other races in this world and they have answered our calls." Volteer then gestured towards the door. "We have combined our warriors with the forces of many others! We have the ability to do this without Seth having to thrust himself into this!"

Ignitus frowned. "How long until those forces are swayed by Malefor's influence?" He replied. "You have seen how easily some of our forces have gone to his side, and how difficult it is to bring them back due to the crystals he places around their necks." The fire guardian looked down. "Its worse when we acknowledge the fact that tensions are high in the temple, many races fighting against one another as the dragons with the darker elements are cast out." He then looked up with a saddened expression. "There is no trust between our armies, how could they possibly work together?"

Volteer was silent for a moment, somewhat shocked that Ignitus had said these things. Ignitus had usually seen the light in the darkest of times, but Volteer had began to noticed a change in him over the years. Ignitus had seemed to lose a lot of his will over time, to the point where it was starting to effect the other guardians as well. The guardians had fought more than they had agreed, so many plans or tactics they had were either slow or disoriented, and it was beginning to effect the soldiers as well. The whole city was in a dark time, trust was low and there was a lot of conflict in the streets.

But even after all this, Volteer never thought Ignitus would start to lose his will to fight for his people.

Volteer gained a compassionate look. "We can show them what we can do if we all band together." Volteer replied. "Our entire world is at stake, but if we show them that we can defeat the Destroyer if we work together, then hope will return."

Ignitus gained a sad smile. "I would like to believe that as much as the next dragon but..." Ignitus trailed off, before he sighed. "After all that has happened in the past years, hope is a difficult thing to come by."

Volteer frowned slightly. "How can they have hope if their leaders show none?" He pointed out. "Cyril and Terrador haven't spoken to the public in weeks, and though Terrador shows some determination, they both have lost hope." The electric dragon blinked. "You are losing hope as well."

Ignitus chuckled slightly. "I know..." He replied. "But though no matter how much I try, I cannot regain hope."

Volteer raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

Ignitus gained a saddened look. "Because I'm afraid..." He stated. "I fear for the beings of this world... I fear for Spyro, for Cynder, you, and the other guardians." The dragon then looked down. "I have failed you all, I was too afraid to seek Spyro out in his younger years, I failed to save Cynder and the other eggs, and I have failed you along with the other guardians by fleeing when Cynder captured you all those years ago."

Volteer eyed Ignitus for a moment, a thought forming in his head.

"You see Seth as some form of redemption don't you?" Volteer asked.

Ignitus flinched at his words slightly, keeping his eyes down. "I will not deny that it has come across my mind at some points..." He then looked up at Volteer. "Which is why it pained me so much to ask his help in this war, I wanted him to take my offer and go to the temples, so that perhaps I could have saved at least one life from destruction..." He then sighed. "But my fear led me to ask for his aid, he is a very powerful being, and his help could secure our worlds safety." The fire dragon bowed his head in shame. "Now I have lost my chance to save the boy from a terrible fate..."

"You could go and tell him to head for the temples rather than help us in this war." Volteer pointed out.

Ignitus gained a slightly amused look as he looked up. "I think you know as well as I do that he doesn't listen to what I say." He pointed out.

Volteer chuckled. "You may be right on that part..." He then put a paw up to his chin. "But perhaps he'll listen to me."

Ignitus perked up at that. "Yes, perhaps he will." He replied. "You seem to be one of the beings here he trusts the most."

Volteer gained a smile. "That seems to be true." He stated.

Ignitus smiled as well. "You have grown quite attached to him haven't you?" He asked.

Volteer was silent for a moment, before he nodded. "It seems I have... though I am not particularly sure." He replied.

Ignitus kept his smile. "Hold onto this bond with him, for it is one of the few bonds he shares in this world." He pointed out.

Volteer kept his smile and nodded. "Well, I suppose I'm off to try and convince him to stay out of this war." The electric dragon stated.

Ignitus looked down once again. "Yes... and fix my mistake." He replied in a saddened tone.

Volteer smiled. "Do not be so down my friend." Volteer said softly as he placed a paw on the fire dragon's shoulder. "I know that it was a difficult decision for you, but it was fear that controlled you." Volteer then patted Ignitus's shoulder. "And fear is something difficult to overcome."

Ignitus smiled lightly. "I am sorry for being so down the pass couple of years my friend." He said as he looked up at the electric guardian. "And I am thankful that you have managed to keep your head held high over this time."

Volteer kept his smile. "I learned from the best, and even the best need help to see the light sometimes." He stated.

Ignitus's smile grew. "Hm... well go and speak with the human now, we can continue this conversation another time." He stated.

Volteer nodded and let go of Ignitus's shoulder. "I shall." He stated. "You however should go have a talk with some of our troops, and perhaps you can help raise the moral once again."

Ignitus nodded back. "I shall try to do so..." He then bowed his head a bit. "Good day Volteer."

Volteer bowed his head in response. "Good day to you as well." He replied.

The electric guardian then exited the room and out into the hallway.

**Meanwhile...**

I was currently stuffing my face with the food that Ignitus had ordered for me. It had been a while since I had a good meal and boy it was damn good to eat something half way decent for once.

I then heard the door open behind me and quickly swallowed the last of my food and turned to the door to see Volteer walking into the room. I raised an eyebrow as I wiped my face, wondering why it was only the electric dragon who entered the room and not Ignitus along with him.

Volteer smiled as he walked up to me. "Did you enjoy the meal?" He asked.

I nodded a bit. "Yeah, it was good to have a somewhat big meal for once." I replied.

Volteer kept his smile and sat in front of me. "I am glad to hear that." He stated. "But I'd like to address another matter if that's all right."

I raised an eyebrow, having an idea on what it was he wanted to talk about. "All right..." I replied.

Volteer was silent for a moment, before he said. "As I have said earlier, I wish to keep you out of this war, especially at such a time in your life." He then gained a sympathetic look. "Which is why I talked to Ignitus, and helped him see the better path for you."

I felt a small smile creep upon my face. "You got him to see that sending me home is better." I responded, becoming a bit excited.

Volteer smiled. "Yes, and now he would much rather have you carry on to the temples rather than get caught up in this war." He stated. "So, just give us the word and we will arrange for you to get to the temples."

I was about to say yes, when I hesitated for a second, the thoughts of what just might happen to this world if I agreed to leaving it, and even if I could escape the doom of this world on time.

_**'What are you doing you fool?' **_Psy spoke up. _**'Accept his offer so we can get out of this damned place!'**_

I looked down. 'Yeah but...' I thought. 'What about all that could happen here? A lot of beings could die, and hell... they might not even be able to save this world from Malefor's wrath.'

Psy groaned **_'Stop droning over that! __We_**_** could do nothing to stop this even if we tried.' **_Psy pointed out. _**'We are meant for destruction, not to be saviors.' **_

_'But what if we could change that?' _Sane spoke up. _'Rather than just be known for the bad things we have done, we could show the beings of this world that we are willing and able to help them.' _

_**'And be heroes?' **_Psy scoffed. _**'Get those petty delusions out of our heads!' **_

_'We... could do it you know?' _Con rasped, startling me a bit. _'We could show the world that we are not monsters... and that we just want to help.'_

I looked down. 'Yeah but... could we really do it? I mean after all I've done here... do I deserve a shot at redemption?' I thought.

_'Everyone deserves at least one shot at redemption, no matter what they have done...' _Sane pointed out.

I kept my head down. 'I don't know...' I thought.

_'You'll never know... unless you try.' _Con replied

I thought about it for a little while longer, until I sighed a bit. 'I guess I kind of do owe it to them, I mean, they've let me stay here when I murdered their own troops, and they've tried to help me a lot more than they should have.' I thought.

_**'Do not let guilt get you into this once again!' **_Psy spoke up. _**'We don't owe anyone anything! That's just what they want you to think so they can keep you here longer!' **_I then heard Psy growl. _**'Or have you forgotten how they violated you while you where here!?' **_

_'They were forced to do that!' _Sane shot back. _'Neither Ignitus nor Volteer wanted that to happen! And when they were forced to do it they tried as much as they could to make it better for us!' _

_**'Why must you be so naive! They don't want what's best for us! They want to use us!' **_Psy exclaimed.

_'If they wanted to use us then why would they give us the option to go to the temples?' _Sane pointed out.

_**'So they could gain our trust! And further guilt us into helping them!' **_Psy replied.

I sighed and glared up at my head. 'Just shut up Psy!' I thought. 'All it is with you is just "they want to use us!" or "they don't want anything good for us".' I then looked down once again. 'But for once, we need to trust them, and after all they've done for us, its the least we could do to try and save their world.'

Psy growled. _**'You are making a mistake...' **_He stated.

I gritted my teeth a bit. 'Maybe to you I am... but I myself think I'm doing something right for once.' I thought.

I then looked back up a Volteer to see him giving me a curious expression, probably somewhat confused as to why I was so silent for a long amount of time.

I then sighed. "No... I can't head off to the temples..." I muttered.

Volteer gained a face of surprise. "Why?" He asked.

"Because... I can't just leave this world when its in danger." I stated. "I mean, I have the ability to help stop this "Destroyer" thing... and if I left this world to its destruction after all some of the beings here have done for me, I could never forgive myself."

Volteer shook his head slightly. "Young human... as I have said before you do not owe this world anything." He replied. "You were brought here against your will and you have no responsibility towards this world's fate."

"Yeah well... I owe you something." I said. "You and the others here who have helped me so much, after all the terrible shit I did."

Volteer frowned. "We only did those things out of the goodness in our hearts, and we wouldn't want you to do anything in return, especially not something this drastic." Volteer pointed out.

"I don't care." I replied. "You all deserve something better than what I've given you, and the least I can do is try to help in this war, to repay you all for everything you've done for me while I've been stuck here."

Volteer stared at me for a long moment, before he spoke. "I cannot change your mind on this matter can I?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but no..." I replied. "I know you're just trying to protect me... but I have to show these beings that I can be better than this... then just some monster."

Volteer was silent once again, before he gained a small smile as he shook his head.

"You continue to remind me of an old student I once taught." He stated. "Always thinking you need to prove yourself, to become something better than what you are, and always thinking you owe the world something."

That statement got me intrigued. Volteer had mentioned this student a little while ago, and the fact that I was reminding him of that student made me curious.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who was your student?" I asked.

Volteer gained a sad smile and uttered the last name I thought he would have said.

"Malefor."

**A/N: And we are back folks! Finally... after two months I have finally decided to update this fic, and once again I am sorry for the time it took. I wish I had the ability to write faster, but work has just been a pain in the ass. But I finally got some time off and managed to get this chapter done, which I am relieved about. **

**But anyways... on to one or two things.**

**For the two OC's Emerald and Segragoth, don't worry about them they have not disappeared, and they'll probably be back in the next chapter too. So don't worry one bit about them.**

**Also, this chap may have more mistakes than usual since I got a new laptop and haven't bought Microsoft word just yet, so sorry about that...**

**Lastly I know there has been a hell of a lot of dialogue but don't worry, the action will be here either next chapter or the chapter afterwards, so sorry if its a bit boring right now but as you all know if I just rushed through the dialogue then it would just be a sloppy mess.**

**Now to a comment...**

**Colrapture: Yes I know Spyro and Cynder don't play a huge role in this story (which was the reason why I changed the title to "A Troubled Soul' rather than "TLOS: A Troubled Soul") but they'll have more focus down the road. And I always pictured Cynder to be a dark purple dragon rather than a black one (and I know she is identified as a black dragon on wiki) but I prefer to call her a purple dragon, but that's just my preference really. Its also because she knows multiple elements as well.**

**Poll:**

**Seth x Cynder: 25**

**Seth x Shelia: 16**

**Seth x Relia: 3**

**Seth x Ember: 5**

**But anyways, thank you all for reading this chap and I hope you have a wonderful day. **

**See you in the next chapter... **


End file.
